


You Drive Me Round The Bend || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Co-workers, Hate to Love, M/M, Musician Harry, One Night Stands, Rich Louis, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è solo un musicista hipster, Louis é solo un ricco ragazzo viziato...finchè il destino non decide di farli scontrare.<br/>" Harry. Stava. Per. Esplodere. Frenò così bruscamente che entrambi vennero sbalzati in avanti e poi all'indietro.</p><p>"Sei uno psicopatico!" </p><p>Harry era vicino alle lacrime. Calciò la propria portiera quando vide che non voleva aprirsi e si precipitò fuori dall'auto lungo la strada deserta. A quel punto, non gli interessava se Louis si fosse messo al volante e l'avesse lasciato lì. Quasi che ci sperava. Si sentiva come se stesse per impazzire, bloccato tra questo tiro alla fune, tra il volere Louis e il non volerlo per niente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Drive Me Round The Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538113) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



> LA STORIA NON E' EDITATA! 
> 
> \- si cerca BETA che abbia voglia/tempo di dedicarsi all'editing di diverse storie se conoscete qualcuno fatemi sapere, sono always_strong28 su Tumblr e Twitter !

"Quindi io ero tipo, col cazzo, non berrò questa brodaglia quando sono abbastanza maturo per un bicchiere di whiskey, giusto? E sai che cosa mi ha detto? Lo sai?" Louis grugnì negli auricolari, aspettando che il suo migliore amico rispondesse con un obbligatorio "che cosa?" mentre percorreva velocemente le curve della montagna, il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli e una sigaretta accesa tra le dita. "Mi ha chiamato 'stronzo pieno di sé'. Riesci a crederci?"

"Sono contento di non esserci venuto allora. Sembra una cosa noiosa." Rispose Zayn.

"Avresti dovuto." Marzo era quasi concluso e il sole stava iniziando ad ed essere di nuovo caldo mentre macinava l'asfalto davanti a lui e abbassava il tettino della sua nuova Aston Martin. "Non ti sei perso niente. La musica era di merda. E anche i guadagni. Non ho nemmeno spinto nessuno."

"Beh, tu..." La voce di Zayn fu interrotta per un momento. "non dovevi comunque.."

"Aspetta cosa? Merda. Un attimo."

La strada di fronte a lui era vuota. Louis fece l'ultimo tiro e gettò la sigaretta sulla strada prima di abbassare la mano e disconnettere il telefono e spegnere gli auricolari, gettando tutto con noncuranza sul sedile del passeggero."

"Montagna del cazzo con il suo fottuto segnale."

Poteva vagamente sentire la voce di Zayn attraverso l'auricolare e girò lo sguardo verso il suo telefono, perché non poteva aspettare un dannato secondo?

Mentre voltava l'angolo e sollevò gli occhi, si bloccò, con il telefono a mezz'aria.

____________________

Harry batteva a tempo le sue dita sul volante, cantando 'Like a Virgin' di Madonna a tutto volume. L'aria condizionata era rotta e l'aria rovente aveva fatto appiccicare la camicia sulla sua schiena sudata, quindi abbassò il finestrino dell'auto anche se sapeva che rimaneva sempre incastrato e richiuderlo sarebbe stata una faticaccia. Be, lo sforzo del bel Liam che lo avrebbe riparato per lui (ancora una volta), ma va bene. Era sempre uno sforzo. Quando il vento finalmente iniziò a passare attraverso la fessura del finestrino e colpì il suo volto accaldato, sospirò e si voltò un attimo verso la fonte.

Sfrecciava giù dalla montagna cantando: "Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast." *

Finchè non cambiò direzione girando l'angolo e una macchina argentata sparata a tutta velocità non apparve dal nulla, venendo dritta verso di lui superando di molto il limite consentito, un ragazzo con il telefono in mano alla guida.

"Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last," gracchiarono gli altoparlanti. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, la sua pressa forte sul volante fece sbiancare le sue nocche mentre sterzava dall'altra parte, perchè se non l'avesse fatto, quel ragazzo sarebbe finito giù dalla montagna.

"You're so fine" , a causa del suo assordante grido, fu l'ultima cosa che sentì prima che si schiantassero.

___________________

"Louis? Louis!" il telefono gli sfuggì dalla mano mentre girava il volante da una parte per evitare la collisione, realizzando troppo tardi che non era su una dannata autostrada ma su una montagna con un dirupo profondo di lato, lui sarebbe...stava per morire.

Chiuse gli occhi e sentì l'impatto di qualcosa che si schiantava contro qualcos'altro di duro, che lo costrinse a far uscire tutta l'aria dai polmoni.

Non era morto. Ovunque confusione, il suo cuore stava martellando contro la cassa toracica così forte che stava aspettando che gli uscisse dalla gola e lo sputasse, ma...non stava precipitando. Era sul solido terreno, così scosso che la sua presa sfuggiva continuamente dal volante e sui denti battevano. Nelle sue orecchie sentiva ancora il suono metallico dello schianto.

Battè le palpebre, momentaneamente accecato dalla luce del sole che penetrava dal tettino dell'auto, il quale era stato frantumato come una lattina di birra scadente. Cazzo. Fanculo cazzo, Fanculo, fanculo, fanculo. Sarebbe potuto morire.

Dovette farsi strada per uscire dall'auto attraverso gli airbag, raccogliendo una sorprendente forza di volontà, considerando che stava tremando talmente forte che le sue ginocchia stavano per cedere.

Sbattè la portiera, il sole era troppo forte, troppo luminoso.

"Ehi!" chiamò qualcuno. Qualcuno di alto, riccio e abbronzato indossando degli skinny jeans troppo stretti, una camicia nera scollata e il più stupido cappello che Louis avesse mai visto. "Ehi tu! Stai bene?"

"Che cazzo hai fatto?" urlò Louis, il battito che accelerò subito. Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che gli venisse un attacco di cuore? O che rivedesse il suo pranzo raffinato per la seconda volta? Perché non aveva intenzione di vomitare di fronte a questo triste hipster. Anche se aveva delle gambe migliori di molte modelle con cui Louis aveva scopato negli ultimi anni.

Louis poteva sentire i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, non poteva decidere quando voleva di avere un esaurimento nervoso nel bel mezzo di una strada o afferrare l'latro ragazzo per la gola e...cazzo. Scoparlo o mandarlo a fanculo. "Avresti potuto uccidermi!"

L'hipster lo fissò scioccato, la bocca troppo grande mezza aperta, fermando il passo e gridando, "Cosa? Io avrei potuto uccidere te? Ho salvato la tua dannata vita! Saresti volato giù dalla montagna se non mi fossi schiantato contro di te!"

"Hai distrutto la mia dannata macchina!" La sua voce si ruppe sull'ultima sillaba, perchè non era abituato a gridare in quel modo. Non era abituato ai litigi. E di sicuro non stava trattenendo le lacrime senza successo. La sua macchina. Il suo tesoro. "Hai una qualche idea di quanto costi questo giocattolino? Ce l'hai, dannato ingrato? Era nuova di zecca, cazzo!" Suo padre l'avrebbe ucciso. Aveva intenzione di ingaggiare un assassino che avrebbe avvelenato Louis quando meno se l'aspettava e poi seppellito il cadavere nel loro giardino sul destro, proprio dietro il campo da golf. Louis odiava il golf.

L'hipster...rise. Piegato in due mentre batteva una mano sul ginocchio come se ci fosse una qualche telecamera nascosta e stesse prendendo in giro Louis. Con l'ondata di adrenalina che lo colpiva ad ondate, Louis era sicuro che avrebbe potuto affrontare il ragazzo se si fosse reso conto che era un maniaco omicida.

"Stai davvero ridendo, adesso? Che cazzo c'è di sbagliato in te?!" Non avrebbe avuto voglia di ridere quando Louis avesse chiamato suo padre, avvocato, per fare causa al ragazzo.

Louis ancora non riusciva a sentire il suo corpo, a malapena registrava qualche acciacco. Che cosa c'era di sbagliato in lui?

Forse era davvero morto. Forse erano solo due fantasmi che stavano chiacchierando nel bel mezzo del nulla, inconsapevoli. Louis non aveva intenzione di andare verso la luce. Non prima di dire a Zayn di ripulire completamente la cronologia dal suo computer.

"Io," ansimò il ragazzo, sedendosi sull'asfalto, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Louis. "Non posso credere di non essere morto. E che nemmeno tu lo sia."

C'era ancora spazio per il dibattito.

Louis passò oltre, senza rompere quello strano contatto visivo anche quando si fermò dietro al ragazzo mentre contemplava ogni aspetto della propria vita. La sua auto era un ammasso di spazzatura con le ruote. I loro petti si alzavano e abbassavano senza sosta insieme. "No, grazie a te! Se non avessi percorso questa strada io no sarei mai..."

"Non eri nemmeno nella giusta corsia.."

"schiantato contro di te! Riparare quell'affare costerà una fortuna. E ci vorrà almeno una settimana. Che cosa dovrei fare senz'auto per una settimana..."

"Ehi, vorresti..."

"Chiudi il becco," sputò Louis, respirando forte, le palpebre del ragazzo si chiusero mentre alzava il mento, uno sguardo sonnolento si appoggiò su di Louis in una calma, inesorabile sfida.

"Avevo intenzione di..."

"Smetti mai di parlare?"

Le mani di Louis tremarono.

"La tua auto," disse l'hipster, leccandosi le labbra, alzando un sopracciglio come se Louis fosse una specie di idiota. Non era lui l'idiota lì. Era l'unico che sapeva chiaramente...

Aspetta. Che cos'era quel rumore?

Ruppe il contatto visivo, fissando al di là della spalla della sua spalla per la seconda volta negli ultimi cinque minuti. No! No, no, no!

"No."

Le ruote della sua auto lentamente iniziarono a muoversi e presero velocità. La ghiaia scricchiolò sotto gli pneumatici. Louis guardò scioccato mentre la sua auto da 250.000 dollari, con gli interni in pelle e tutti i più nuovi optional, scompariva giù nel burrone.

Morto o no, la sua vita era ufficialmente finita quel giorno.

"Beh, ho provato a dirtelo. Non posso credere che tu non abbia messo il freno a meno."

Louis era inspiegabilmente eccitato e sull'orlo del pianto. "Fottiti."

"Va bene."

Louis stava ancora fissando il punto in cui prima c'era la sua auto quando sentì il ragazzo alzarsi in piedi dietro di lui. Quel gemito non aveva fatto sentire nulla a Louis.

La sua pelle era accaldata da quando era sceso dall'auto.

____________________

"Per quanto piacevole questo sia stato, devo andare." Se la macchina di Harry avesse ancora funzionato. Se non lo avesse fatto, l'uscita trionfante di Harry si sarebbe rovinata subito.

Aveva bisogno di andarsene, il più velocemente possibile. Si sentiva agitato. Come se il suo cuore non si fosse mai calmato dal momento dell'impatto e il suo cazzo non aveva ricevuto la notifica che non era un buon momento per mettersi in atto. Provò a scacciare via il brivido di lussuria che stava scivolando lungo la schiena. dicendo a se stesso 'è solo lo shock, sono sotto shock.'

"Dove stai andando?" chiese il ragazzo. Chi indossava un dannato completo a pranzo? Pensò Harry. Con un cappotto? Volontariamente? Se c'era una cosa che Harry disprezzava di Los Angeles erano i ragazzi come lui. Con i loro atteggiamenti altezzosi e i soldi che uscivano dalle loro tasche mentre Harry doveva schiavizzarsi in una pasticceria durante il giorno e fare il barista di notte così che racimolare abbastanza da pagarsi qualche lusso come l'affitto e il cibo. Quando sarebbe diventata ricco e famoso e avesse suonato negli stadi di tutto il mondo, aveva giurato che non sarebbe mai, mai diventato in quel modo.

"Casa," rispose e sa in auto, solo per avere Richie Rich seguirlo come un cucciolo smarrito, la bocca rovesciata per lo stupore. Harry voleva mordere quella bocca.

"Quindi cosa, hai intenzione di lasciarmi qui?"

Harry girò le chiavi dell'accensione, un sospiro di sollievo quando il motore prese vita. Er vagamente consapevole che il suo corpo avrebbe dovuto pulsare per il dolore, ma non riusciva a sentire niente. Non riusciva a fermare il formicolio sulla sua pelle, il suo cervello che macinava velocemente lo faceva sentire frastornato. "Mi hai detto di andare a farmi fottere...è quello che sto facendo."

"Ma io..." Harry lo guardò con interesse mentre il ragazzo arrossiva. "Me lo devi!"

Diceva davvero questo ragazzo? Era davvero così concentrato a salvarsi il culo che non vedeva niente o nessuno a parte se stesso? "Ho salvato la tua vita, e...non ho ancora sentito un grazie. Non ti devo proprio niente."

La mandibola del ragazzo si spalancò. Harry fece finta di non notare il taglio dei suoi zigomi o dei tendini che risaltavano sul suo viso. No. Lui...no. Aveva chiuso con gli stronzi. Una delle ragioni per cui era in un periodo di castità da mesi ormai. Si meritava di meglio.

Ascolta non sono completamente senza cuore," disse Harry, il piede che esitava sul pedale dell'acceleratore mentre gettava una bottiglia d'acqua fuori dal finestrino. La bottiglia rotolò verso Louis al lato della strada. "Buona passeggiata."

Stava per premere il pedale quando il riccone sbatté le mani sul suo finestrino con la faccia disperata.

"Dai, non fare lo stronzo! Se mi darai un passaggio, non ti farò causa."

"Continuo a non non sentire il grazie..." disse Harry, fissando davanti a sé testardo mentre la sua auto lentamente iniziava a muoversi.

"Perchè sei così..." Louis iniziò a correre dietro alla macchina. "Va bene cazzo. Grazie!"

Harry rallentò fino a fermarsi, "Cosa hai detto?"

Louis lo fissò attraverso. Harry sorrise. Non riusciva quasi a stare seduto bene.

"Grazie." sibilò tra i denti.

Il senso di trionfo sarebbe dovuto essere abbastanza per Harry, ma davvero, davvero non lo fu. Non quando c'erano dei fuochi d'artificio che bruciavano sotto la sua pelle, il suo corpo irrequieto che spingeva per qualcosa.

"Va bene, entra nella Stylescar e allacciati la cintura."

Merda.

Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dire il suo cognome. Non poteva permettersi di essere citato in giudizio.

Il ragazzo salì sulla macchina di Harry, il naso all'insù come se avesse sentito qualcosa di divertente. Harry voleva già gettarlo di fuori. E non solo per un motivo.

"Perchè non chiami semplicemente un dannato taxi se sei disgustato?" Il motore emise un suono strano metallico quando Harry premette di nuovo il pedale. Sperò davvero che non si rompesse lungo la strada. Il paraurti aveva già bisogno di essere riparato.

"Ho perso il mio telefono," mormorò il riccone e si sistemò. "Probabilmente è da qualche parte lungo la strada, frantumato." La sua mano colpì il cruscotto e Harry quasi uscì di nuovo di strada.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?"

"Zayn!" disse il ragazzo, e Harry avrebbe dovuto capirlo?

"Il mio amico probabilmente pensa che sia morto! Sarà proprio fuori di testa!"

Delle persone come lui avevano degli amici? Harry non era abbastanza cattivo da chiederlo ad alta voce. "Sono sicuro che sarà felicissimo quando vedrà che non lo sei, Richie."

Poté vedere la testa del ragazzo voltarsi verso di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, "Come mi hai chiamato?"

"Richie" disse Harry. "Come quello del film Richie Rich?"

"Sì, lo so chi è," sputò, impaziente e punto sul vivo. "Il mio nome è Louis."

"Va bene, Lewis," disse Harry, giusto per prenderlo in giro. "Io sono Harry." E per quale motivo non aveva mentito?

"Come ti pare Harold. Non far schiantare di nuovo la macchina."

Harry pensò di schiantarla a posta così non avrebbe dovuto sentire ancora le lamentele di Louis. Lui si mosse a disagio sul suo sedile, mettendosi una gomma da masticare in bocca e iniziando a masticarla aggressivamente.

_____________________

Erano passati venticinque minuti di battibecchi, battaglie per cambiare la stazione radio avanti e indietro e il costante problema di non eccitarsi da quando odiasse il suo volere Louis. Dannate siano l'adrenalina, gli zigomi di Louis e la sua lingua biforcuta a cui Harry voleva far avere un uso migliore. Dannato il suo cappotto sexy e le cosce che Louis non voleva smettere di allargare per prendersi tutto lo spazio umanamente possibile. Dannato il voto di castità di Harry. Ne aveva abbastanza. Abbastanza di Louis e della propria incapacità a calmarsi. Se avesse trascorso un altro minuto in quello spazio confinato con Louis, avrebbe ucciso Louis o si sarebbe gettato fuori dall'auto.

"In quale mondo quella merda indie è meglio di Drake? Hai battuto la testa?"

Harry. Stava. Per. Esplodere. Frenò così bruscamente che entrambi vennero sbalzati in avanti e poi all'indietro.

"Sei uno psicopatico!"

Harry era vicino alle lacrime. Calciò la propria portiera quando vide che non voleva aprirsi e si precipitò fuori dall'auto lungo la strada deserta. A quel punto, non gli interessava se Louis si fosse messo al volante e l'avesse lasciato lì. Quasi che ci sperava. Si sentiva come se stesse per impazzire, bloccato tra questo tiro alla fune, tra il volere Louis e il non volerlo per niente.

Louis lo seguì fuori. Perchè? Dio, perchè?

"Stai avendo un esaurimento nervoso?" chiese Louis sulla difensiva. Bene. Doveva essere attento. Harry era ad un passo dal farsi avanti e sbattere Louis sul cofano dell'auto e baciarlo per farlo stare zitto.

Beh. Fanculo.

"Guarda, possiamo ascoltare quella merda indie. Va bene."

Harry si voltò e camminò verso Louis fermandosi quando le loro punte dei piedi si toccavano. Louis profumava di una colonia costosa e di cocco e Harry voleva morderlo. Era così incasinato.

"Smettila." disse Harry.

Louis alzò le sopracciglia, "O cosa fa?"

Solo una volta. Lui...ne aveva bisogno.

Harry afferrò Louis per la vita e lo spinse contro il lato dell'auto, cercando il suo viso. Con le dita affondate nelle braccia nude di Harry, Louis si issò su finchè le sue cosce non furono allacciate intorno ai fianchi di Harry. Le sue labbra presero quelle di Harry senza esitazione. Nessun gentile movimento di labbra su labbra o il primo imbarazzante scontro di nasi che li avrebbe fatti ridacchiare. Andrò dritto al punto, la lingua aveva aperto le labbra di Harry e ora danzava al suo interno, le bocche premute insieme in un umido, caldo bacio che fece tremare le gambe di Harry.

"Louis, stai per..." ansimò dentro la bocca di Louis, i jeans che stavano diventando più stretti mentre afferrava forte la schiena di Louis, i muscoli tesi. La curva del sedere dell'altro si adattava perfettamente alle mani di Harry, cazzo.

"Cristo..." Louis gli morse il labbro inferiore, tirandolo, "Stai zitto e scopami."

Harry sospirò nel bacio, muovendo la sua lingua verso quella di Louis e succhiandola, la sua pelle formicolava, elettricità che crepitava in ogni parte di Louis che toccava con le mani.

"Mi stai..." si separarono, cercando l'ossigeno, "facendo diventare matto con il tuo dannato," Louis succhio il labbro inferiore dell'altro, prendendolo con i denti, "masticare."

Louis poi si tirò indietro e sputò la gomma da masticare di Harry ai suo piedi. "Mi fai impazzire."

Harry spinse Louis più forte contro il lato della macchina e si spinse i suoi fianchi verso quelli di Louis, ansimando al sentire il suo membro duro che premeva contro il tessuto dei loro jeans.

"Scopami subito," Louis gemette, gettando la testa indietro quando Harry iniziò a succhiare il collo.

In qualche modo riuscì ad aprire la portiera dietro e ad entrare senza perdere la presa su Louis o battere la testa sul tetano. Prova a chiamarmi di nuovo impacciato, Niall.

"Lasciami succhiarti," sospirò con il respiro strozzato sulla sua mandibola e Harry lo lasciò cadere. Il sedile era abbastanza comodo, grazie a Dio.

"Cosa?" chiese Harry, fissandolo intensamente.

Louis afferrò l'orlo della camicia di Harry e rapidamente gliela passò sopra la testa. Lasciandola cadere sul pavimento dell'auto, probabilmente di fianco al mostruosamente costoso cappotto che Louis si era tolto e gettato lì dopo due minuti di viaggio.

"Voglio. Succhiare. Il. Tuo. Cazzo."

"Gesù, so cosa volevi dire..."

"Allora perchè mi guardi in quel modo?" agganciò una gamba intorno alla vita di Harry e in qualche modo riuscì a cambiarsi di posizione. Harry si trovò sdraiato sulla schiena con Louis completamente sopra di lui senza capire come Louis ci fosse riuscito.

"Io ecco...non me lo aspettavo..."

Louis lasciò una scia di baci lungo la sua gola, mentre dita veloci sbottonarono i jeans. L'unico suono che c'era nell'auto era il suo della cerniera che si abbassava e del respiro affannoso di Harry.

"Nonostante quello che tu possa pensare, non sono una puttana egoista, Harold."

"Harry," lo corresse automaticamente e poi inspirò violentemente quando Louis leccò l'incavo del collo come se fosse un animale selvaggio. "E non dirlo."

"Dire cosa?" disse mentre leccava in circolo il capezzolo di Harry. I fianchi di Harry si alzarono automaticamente, la sua lingua tremante passò sulle sue labbra.

"Che sei una...puttana."

Non gli era mai piaciuto chiamare le sue scopate di una volta in quel modo. Perchè beh, era andato a letto con un ragionevole numero di persone ma quello non significava che fossero scontate, come qualcosa da gettare via o umiliare, anche se non le avrebbe mai più viste. Forse una parte di lui non voleva che Louis pensasse che lui fosse uno di quei tipi. Forse perchè una parte di lui, nel profondo, aveva sempre desiderato qualcosa in più.

"Siamo quasi morti e non ti conosco ma tutta l'adrenalina mi sta eccitando troppo, quindi...vuoi continuare a discutere su come chiamare questa cosa o vuoi scoparmi?"

Harry appoggiò il mento sul petto, aggrottando la fronte, la risposta sulla punta della lingua.

"Bene, come vuoi che chiamiamo questa cosa?" Louis succhiò un capezzolo dentro la sua calda e umida bocca e lo tirò con i denti, facendo scivolare le sue dita dentro i pantaloni slacciati di Harry e afferrando il suo membro duro attraverso le mutande. Era sopraffatto, con il respiro corto e sudato. "Fare l'amore?"

Harry gemette e avvolse una mano tra i capelli perfetti di Louis. Erano soffici, così soffici ed era così bello toccarli che quasi rimase soppresso.

Louis lasciò andare il capezzolo, la sua presa si rafforzò. "Quindi delle chiacchiere romantiche ti eccitano? Chi lo avrebbe mai detto."

"C-continua a parlare." passò le mani tra i capelli di Louis, la bocca semi aperta perchè non riusciva a far entrare abbastanza aria.

"Vuoi che faccia l'amore con il tuo cazzo?" disse in un soffio trattenendo una risata, la mano lentamente che andava su e giù, su e giù, facendo sfregare il tessuto sul membro gonfio di Harry.

"Louis, per favore."

L'altro lasciò dei marchi sul petto di Harry, piccole macchiette rosse che sarebbero diventate violacee per l'indomani, e Harry lo desiderava. Voleva farsi la doccia domani e ricordare la sensazione dei denti di Louis sulle sue anche e la bocca sulle sue linee a V.

"Cazzo, sei già pronto."

Louis strattonò i jeans dell'altro insieme alle mutande fino a farli arrivare sotto il sedere e lasciandoli a metà sulle cosce. L'aria colpì la pelle elettrica di Harry, il suo pene colpì i suoi addominali con un suono osceno che gli fece mordere l'intero della guancia.

"Merda, sei grosso. Non circonciso, grosso.." la voce di Louis divenne più bassa, affamata, "perfettamente grosso."

Appena Harry aprì bocca per rispondere, la calda e umida lingua dell'altro passò dalla base fino alla punta bagnata. Gesù, Cristo Santo.

"Mmm," Louis mugugnò, le labbra avvolte sulla sommità, succhiando come se avesse sotto mano il lecca-lecca che cercava da ore. "Sai di buono."

"Io,uh...mangio un sacco...di frutta."

Louis avvolse la sua mano intorno alla base e lo guardò dal basso verso l'alto con le palpebre semi chiuse. Le sue dita riuscivano a malapena a circondarlo. Harry sapeva che avrebbe scritto una canzone su quel momento. Forse anche due.

"Lo vuoi? Vuoi che ti faccia un pompino?"

Harry ansimò e mosse i fianchi, passando il pollice dietro l'orecchio Louis. Gli occhi di quest'ultimo si chiusero per un secondo. Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva avere un piccolo punto dietro l'orecchio da toccare. Se non fosse stato così sopraffatto, Harry l'avrebbe baciato.

Louis massaggiò la sommità con la bocca, alla vista di quanto era dannatamente osceno, Harry sapeva che l'aveva sognato per anni. Oltre alla vista di Louis che leccava, catturando la goccia di sperma in bocca, gemendo mentre finalmente aprì le labbra sulla punta e scese in profondità. La frizione della sue labbra trasformò l'abilità di Harry di parlare in nient'altro che disperati ed entusiasti versi che uscivano dalla sua gola.

"L-nhg," provò mentre Louis passava la lingua su un punto sensibile in basso, le dita che intanto accarezzavano i testicoli. Harry non era mai stato sopraffatto da qualcosa così velocemente. Da un estraneo. E lui....lui aveva bisogno di ricambiare. Toccare, assaggiare e vedere che cosa fosse successo se Louis avesse perso il controllo.

"Aspetta, Lou...aspetta."

Il pene scivolò fuori dalla bocca di Louis con un sonoro 'pop'. L'altro che lo guardava quasi insicuro. Era lo sguardo più umano e vulnerabile che Harry avesse mai visto da quando lo aveva incontrato. Provò cose in Harry a cui non aveva pensato fino ad ora.

"Vol...voltati. Togliti i vestiti."

Insieme riuscirono a sfilare Louis dal suo perfetto abito su misura, anche se Louis continuava a distrarlo passando leggermente una mano sul suo membro umido. Il vestito finalmente si unì alla camicia di Harry sul pavimento e Louis sembrava....cazzo.

"Sei perfetto." Harry passò il palmo della mano sulla curva del fianco di Louis e le mantenne sulle sue anche d'avorio, ammaliato. Era mascolino; forti muscoli, petto snello con qualche pelo sporadico, ma era anche femmineo. Una pelle così morbida e un culo che era perfetto per le mani di Harry. Harry doveva assaggiarlo.

"Non mi devi corteggiare." disse Louis, con le guance in fiamme.

Harry lo voleva. Era così, così sbagliato e contro ogni cosa in cui credeva, ma...Dio quanto lo desiderava. "Sei pulito? Laggiù?"

"Vuoi dire se mi sono lavato il culo?" chiese Louis, una sopracciglia alzata, con il tono tranquillo di chi prendeva in giro. "Sì. Piuttosto meticolosamente. Perchè?"

Harry afferrò i suoi fianchi e voltò Louis, tirando indietro le anche finchè non fosse a pochi centimetri dalla bocca. le ginocchia agganciate ai lati dei fianchi di Harry. Louis Louis era caramello fuso e Harry non riuscì ad aspettare che Louis cogliesse l'indizio, quindi afferrò le sue anche e lo spinse forte contro la sua bocca aperta.

Louis doveva aver fatto un qualche verso di sorpresa dal modo in cui sobbalzò tra le mani di Harry, ma Harry era troppo impegnato. Troppo impegnato ad aprire i glutei di Louis con le dita e a leccare otre l'apertura arrossata di Louis. Sapeva di pulito, di muschio e di qualcosa di costoso.

"Che cazzo, Harry." la sua mano si strinse intorno alla base di Harry così forte che non sarebbe potuto venire neanche se avesse voluto. E la cosa lo eccitò ancora di più. Lo fece gemere sulla pelle di Louis e spingerlo ancora più sulla sua faccia, la lingua che violava la sua apertura. Il ginocchio di Louis scivolò giù dal sedile e questo costrinse la lingua di Harry ad andare più in profondità. Vagamente percepì le dita di Louis affondare nella sua coscia, il respiro spezzato di Louis colpì il suo membro umido. Louis lo leccò, solo un po', brevi leccate che facevano impazzire Harry e lo lasciavano così bramoso che non riusciva a smettere di emettere grugniti.

"Harry, Harry, Harry.." fece scivolare di nuovo il pene di Harry nella sua bocca, succhiandolo pigramente come se non potesse concentrarsi più su nient'altro, "Per favore."

Ed eccolo, vero? Louis che diceva 'per favore' nel più lascivo dei modi, nella più delicata delle maniere. Così lontano il tono dal 'meglio di te' o 'ti odio hipster del cazzo' che aveva usato tutto il giorno. Harry lo adorava. Voleva sentire Louis dire il suo nome in quel modo durante una cena a lume di candela e durante quelle mattine silenziose. Era così fottuto.

"Per favore, hai.." Louis ansimò, emettendo piccoli versi vogliosi, "hai il necessario?"

Harry tolse la lingua, guardando l'apertura arrossata di Louis e sentendo che doveva venire se Louis non lo avesse stretto così forte. "Il necessario?"

"Lubrificante. Preservativo."

Harry leccò il sapore di Louis dalle sue labbra, il suo cervello era annebbiato. "Sì, sì, um..." si allungò verso il piccolo scompartimento al lato dello sportello e provò a tirar fuori entrambe le cose. Non era la sua prima volta sul retro dell'auto. Ma. Era la migliore. Decisamente la migliore. E Non aveva nemmeno scopato ancora Louis.

Far stare entrambi in quello spazio angusto sarebbe dovuto essere più complicato. Harry si aspettava di ricevere gomitate e calci ad ogni movimento, ma si sistemarono facilmente. Come se fossero in grado di anticipare le mosse dell'altro. Morse un gluteo di Louis mente si sistemava dietro di lui in ginocchio e faceva entrare nell'altro un primo dito già pronto, era davvero grato di aver investito denaro in un'auto più grande. Louis colpì il finestrino con il palmo della mano e inarcò la sua schiena sudata, un raggio di luce che passo sulla sua spina dorsale. Sembrava come se avesse una manciata di diamanti sulla pelle. Harry spinse dentro un secondo dito e sforbiciò finchè Louis non aprì le gambe al massimo della potenzialità.

"Sì.." sospirò Louis, le dita che provavano ad afferrare il finestrino senza riuscirci, l'altra mano avvolta intorno al proprio membro eretto. Harry non pensava potesse durare.

Si prese il suo tempo, aprendo Louis piano e pazientemente con tre dita, la punta delle dita che sfregava un po' su quel punto che fece diventare Louis davvero rumoroso.

"Entra, cazzo, Harry...entra. Adesso."

Le sue dita appiccicose persero la presa sul preservativo, tremando instabili perchè voleva, aveva bisogno di Louis così tanto da essere scosso dai brividi. Quando finalmente aprì la bustina del preservativo e lo srotolò per tutta la sua lunghezza, avrebbe potuto piangere. Usò altro lubrificante, così tanto che arrivò fino ai testicoli, poi sfregò su e giù il suo membro fino all'apertura di Louis. Quando permise alla punta di avvicinarsi all'ingresso di Louis ma gli scivolò più volte, non sapeva che stava torturando di più..se Louis o se stesso.

"Giuro si Dio.." Louis ansimò, afferrando il pene di Harry e spingendolo nella giusta direzione. Era così stretto, così stretto che gli occhi di Harry ruotarono all'indietro, le anche ferme.

Niente era mai stato così bello. Niente. Forse avrebbe scritto un intero album su Louis.

Louis si dimenò su di lui emettendo un forte gemito e lanciandogli uno sguardo da sopra la spalla nuda. "Forza. Mostrami quello che...hai.'

Harry aveva sempre amato le sfide.

Fece scivolare la sua mano dalla nuca fino alle piccole fossette sul fondoschiena di Louis e spinse i fianchi in avanti. Sentì ogni brivido di Louis passare attraverso le sue mani, sentì il suo petto espandersi per respirare mentre incontrava Harry a metà strada.

"Grande," disse Louis e appoggiando la fronte al braccio che aveva appoggiato contro il finestrino.

Harry andò ancora più piano, le mani che disegnavano cerchi sui suoi fianchi. "Troppo?"

Louis scosse la testa, fermandosi poi annuì. "In senso buono. Non provare a fermarti."

Harry annuì anche se Louis non poteva vederlo. Una goccia di sudore scorse sul suo petto, fino allo stomaco. Alla vista di come erano uniti, i suoi fianchi si spinsero contro Louis, affondando in avanti lentamente e in profondità, dovette chiudere gli occhi. Dovette piegarsi su Louis e avvolgergli le sue braccia intorno. Dovette baciare la sua nuca e il piccolo punto sensibile dietro l'orecchio che costrinse Louis a spingersi all'indietro più forte. Doveva farlo.

"Sono felice di essermi scontrato...con te." mormorò nell'orecchio di Louis.

"Scemo" disse Louis con un grugnito, ma non in modo cattivo. Forse Harry non era nella posizione di dire queste cose. Era solo sesso. Niente di più.

Harry morse il collo di Louis, sentendolo muoversi sulla sua presa e trattenere un gemito.

"Puoi...più veloce?"

Con tanti baci lungo la schiena di Louis quanti riusciva, Harry si fece indietro tirandosi su per quanto poteva nello spazio angusto e uscì quasi del tutto prima di rientrargli dentro con forza.

Louis gemette, forte e desideroso, le cosce tese mentre accettava ogni spinta di Harry, più forte, più profonde e più veloce, le sue dita affondate nei fianchi di Louis. Il piacere di tutto ciò lo colpì con un'onda, una dopo l'altra, ritirandosi solo per poi essere colpito da un'ondata più forte. Si trovò a dire ripetutamente il nome di Louis, come una supplica, mentre lo scopava abbassava forte da far sobbalzare l'auto.

"Sì, cazzo, sì." sospirò Louis, la voce roca, "sono vicino.."

Harry poteva sentire avvicinarsi al culmine, una sensazione liquida nel suo basso ventre come se un torrente stesse per uscire dagli argini. Guardò una goccia di sudore scivolare lungo la schiena inarcata di Louis e fermarsi su quelle cunette nel fondo schiena. Il finestrino era appannato dai loro forti respiri e Harry dovette stringere i denti al sentire il suono osceno che proveniva dallo sfregare dei due corpi.

"Louis, per favore" si avvicinò, le dita afferrarono il pene di Louis. Stava bagnando il sedile di sperma e ad Harry non importava nulla.

Louis si spinse all'indietro con dei brevi 'ah', tremando. Sapeva che era al culmine. Quando il corpo di Louis si spinse in avanti con un gemito e morse il suo stesso braccio, ricoprendo a più riprese la mano di Harry, tendendosi così forte intorno ad Harry che gli occorse solo altre quattro spinte prima di raggiungere il culmine ed essere sovrastato dalle sensazioni. La sua vista si fece opaca per un momento, i fianchi si muovevano da solo finchè non fu così sensibile e consumato che stava iniziando a fare male.

Crollò sulla schiena di Louis e lecco la pelle salata del ragazzo. Potè sentire una scossa crepitare attraverso quel il corpo.

____________________

"Dunque, questo sono io." disse Louis, provando cose. Una volta che era sceso dal picco di eccitazione, il suo intero corpo si era spezzato, dolorante, tremante e bloccato. Stava ancora formicolando, stranamente in armonia con ogni movimento di Harry e le sue braccia cambiavano posizione ogni volta che Harry girava il volante. Non era attratto da hard anche dopo essere uscito dal suo sistema. Non aveva esitato quando Harry aveva parcheggiato di fronte al cancello di casa, con la bocca rosso ciliegia e gonfia a causa dei morsi di Louis. Cazzo. Se Zayn l'avesse saputo probabilmente l'avrebbe preso in giro per giorni. Louis non voleva che Harry restasse. Non voleva.

Era stato un'eccezionale scopata, entrambi motivati dall'adrenalina, ecco tutto.

____________________

Rimasero seduti in auto di fronte alla mostruosa villa che Harry era sicuro potesse contenere una piccola città.

"Hai intenzione di denunciarmi?" chiese Harry guardando Louis, con la camicia metà sbottonata e un disastro di capelli.

Louis si rabbuiò, insicurezza e ansia attraversarono il suo volto prima che indossasse di nuovo la maschera, "E' per questo che mi hai scopato quindi?"

"No!" Harry quasi afferrò la mano di Louis poi pensò che cazzo sto facendo? Mi morderebbe piuttosto che tenermi la mano. E forse lo fece nello stesso momento, e fu quasi peggio perchè Harry aveva sempre avuto un debole per le persone che non riuscivano a essere domate. "No. Me lo stavo solo chiedendo, scusa."

"Va bene." appoggiò la giacca sul braccio e aprì la porterà. Harry sentì un veloce lampo di panico, l'urgenza di tenere Louis in auto, anche se avevano trascorso le precedenti quattro ore a litigare sulla dannata radio. Non gli piaceva nemmeno Louis, perchè lo faceva solamente diventare matto, ma lui...lui non era abbastanza pronto a lasciarlo andare.

Non metterti a pensare che quello che è successo sia stato qualcosa in più di quello che è stato.

"Louis..."

"Addio, Harry Styles."

E con quelle parole, il ragazzo scese dall'auto e chiuse forte la portiera, lasciando Harry da solo con nient'altro che i suoi pensieri e la compagnia di Michael Jackson che cantava 'you've been hit by, you've been stuck by, a smooth criminal'. Dieci passi dopo Louis si fermò e lanciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle, i loro occhi si incontrarono attraverso il finestrino chiuso.

Harry era un caos. Un fascio di nervi.

Non sarebbero potuti essere più diversi, più sbagliati uno per l'altro.

Afferrò il volante così saldamente che le nocche sbiancarono e se ne andò prima che potesse ripensarci, provando a dire a se stesso che avrebbe dimenticato Louis prima di domani.

Harry poteva ancora sentire il sapore del ragazzo sulla sua bocca.

"Addio, Louis Tomlinson."

Fu un addio, finchè non parcheggiò di fronte al suo palazzo e realizzò che Louis aveva lasciato il suo cappotto nell'auto.


	2. Capitolo 2

La pelle di Louis era liscia come il velluto, morbida e calda sotto le dita di Harry, con il sudore che scendeva lungo la schiena. Stava spingendo, emettendo quei piccolo 'ah, ah, ah' ogni volta che Harry si muoveva dentro di lui, stretto, umido e caldo, e Louis guardava da sopra la spalla con occhi velati, le labbra semiaperte per pronunciare il nome di Harry.

Harry saltò su dal letto, sveglio; i fianchi che spingevano contro l'aria, tremando mentre veniva.

"Cazzo," mormorò e si toccò per finire il lavoro, gli occhi ancora mezzi addormentati e i boxer umidi, il corpo che tremava perchè le scariche di piacere non volevano smettere di scorrere lungo la sua schema.

Questa cosa doveva smettere di succedere. Erano passati giorni, ok?

Giorni risvegli da sogni umidi come un ventenne che diventa duro per una brezza leggera e ogni momento l'aveva trascorso a cercare su Google "traumi post-incidenti" e "picchi di adrenalina" e "ci si può eccitare dopo essere scampati alla morte".

Sì. Sì, si può, a quanto pare.

Sei un idiota, disse a se stesso, sfregando il pene ormai morbido attraverso i boxer umidi l'ultima volta prima di lasciarlo andare e aprire gli occhi fissando il soffitto. Doveva essere il risultato della sua quasi esperienza di morte. Era temporanea, questa malsana ossessione e vividi ricordi di premersi dentro il corpo di Louis, il modo in cui si era arreso quando Harry aveva mordicchiato quel punto dietro l'orecchio, la pressione dei denti di Louis sulle sue anche e l'arco della sua schiena d'orata.

In poche settimane Harry non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto ricordare il colore di quegli occhi ormai, sarebbe stato in grado di dimenticare il modo in cui l'adrenalina aveva corso nelle sue vene ad ogni spinta e ad ogni incontro delle loro labbra.

Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto che lui saltava nelle cose troppo in fretta e metteva troppo del suo cuore nelle mani degli sconosciuti, e sapeva che l'aveva fatto di nuovo quel giorno, aveva confuso l'euforia del 'sono vivo' per veri sentimenti. Aveva solo bisogno di togliersi di dosso e dimenticare il modo in cui si incastravano, come se avessero conosciuto di loro corpi da anni.

Niente di quello era reale o abbastanza duraturo per mandare a puttane la sua testa in quel modo. Aveva bisogno di solitudine. Il tipo di solitudine che ebbe dopo che la sua scopata di una notte lo aveva sbattuto fuori dall'appartamento subito dopo aver scoperto che aveva un ragazzo con un'inclinazione alla violenza o...che semplicemente era un pezzo di merda in generale.

Il cappotto di Louis era ancora appeso nel suo armadio.

Diceva a se stesso di restituirlo ogni singola mattina, solo di prendere coraggio poco per volta. Forse non era ancora pronto per incontrare di nuovo Louis, aveva paura di come la cosa lo avrebbe fatto sentire, un parte di sé era troppo smanioso di crogiolarsi nei ricordi ancora un po'.

Aveva sempre avuto una vena masochista.

Lasciò andare un profondo respiro e si tolse i capelli sudati dalla fronte, rifiutandosi di guardare giù sul suo petto e vedere i marchi quasi scomparsi lasciati dai denti di Louis.

"Harry, sei sveglio, amico?" Urlò Niall dalla porta prima di scaraventarsi all'interno, perchè i suoi genitori non gli avevano mai insegnato le buone maniere. Harry non si era preoccupato di coprirsi con il lenzuolo.

"Io non ero..."

"Quindi stavi gemendo nelle ultime ore, a causa di..." Niall alzò e abbasso velocemente le sopracciglia. Harry era stato declassato da migliore amico a semplice coinquilino. Parlando di appartamenti, avevano bisogno di uno con i muri più spessi.

"Non volevo," Harry grugnì, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino. Si sentiva vagamente non soddisfatto. Non aveva nemmeno provato a respingere la cosa per vedere se ce l'avrebbe fatta. Era che...nessuno l'aveva mai fatto sentire in quel modo. Come se il mondo sarebbe potuto uscire dal suo asse se Harry non l'avesse avuto in quel momento.

Non poteva sentirsi così. Instabile e insoddisfatto e lasciato desideroso di qualcosa che non esisteva.

"E' colpa del cappotto."

Se Louis non si fosse dimenticato il cappotto nell'auto di Harry, non sarebbe stato il suo pensiero tutto il tempo, rivivendo un flashback ogni volta che prendeva una maglia dall'attaccapanni vicino al cappotto.

Non sapeva nemmeno che cosa volesse che succedesse una volta che avrebbe rivisto Louis. Scoparlo di nuovo, giusto per vedere gli effetti? Portarlo fuori ad una cena a lume di candela, tenersi per mano mentre si guardavano con gli occhi scintillanti? Cazzo. Era ridicolo.

Il sesso era l'unica cosa che li accomunava.

"Amico, non mi piace dare giudizi, ma questo è un po' strano."

Harry gettò alla cieca un cuscino nella direzione di Niall ma cadde poco lontano.

Aveva bisogno di ripulirsi tipo cinque minuti fa. La sua pelle stava diventando appiccicosa, e se non si fosse alzato probabilmente sarebbe finito per scoparsi il materasso per la frustrazione perchè non era stato abbastanza, Niall stava in piedi poco più lontano. "Va' via."

"Se non ti vedo uscire fuori in due minuti, ti vengo a trascinare via.

"Ugh."

Aveva intenzione di uscire e passare una bella giornata e...Louis chi?

________________________

"Niall" sospirò Harry, appoggiando la fronte sul tavolo. Era appiccicoso, ma non gli importava perchè stava attraversando una crisi. "Sono stati maledetto."

"Cosa, come una principessa Disney?"

"Esattamente. Sono rovinato." Harry alzò la testa, le spalle basse sotto il peso della consapevolezza che la sua vita sessuale era stata sabotata per tutta la vita. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai più avuto un orgasmo a meno che non fosse preceduto da un'esperienza vicina alla morte. Quello o la bocca e le mani di Louis e....no. No. "Che cosa faccio?"

"Questa faccenda riguarda quel ragazzino viziato, vero?"

"Non tutto riguarda lui. Potrebbe avere anche a che fare con...la mia auto che ha bisogno di riparazioni." Harry afferrò la sua tazza e prese un sorso, quasi versandosi il contenuto addosso. Ecco. Del tutto tranquillo e naturale. Niall non avrebbe sospettato niente. "Come fai a sapere che è viziato? Non ho mai detto nulla."

"Harry, amico, ti voglio bene, ma l'hai fatto. Stai parlando di lui da giorni. Potrei probabilmente riconoscere il ragazzo per strada senza mai averlo incontrato."

"E' una bugia." disse nascondendosi dietro alla tazza. Non l'aveva fatto, vero?

"Oh Niall, lo odio così tanto," disse Niall imitando la voce bassa di Harry. Questo non fu molto apprezzato, "ma avresti dovuto vedere il suo culo. Sarei potuto rimanere a guardarlo tutto il giorno, e..."

"Ok." Harry lo interruppe, coprendo la bocca di Niall con la mano. Prevedibilmente, Niall la leccò, così che Harry dovette toglierla con un verso disgustato. Era abbastanza sicuro che non aveva mai detto niente del genere, non da sobrio comunque. Niall aveva completamente travisato le cose.

"Perchè non ti fermi a casa sua e gli restituisci quel dannato cappotto. Lo scopi di nuovo e lo elimini dal tuo sistema. Sono sicuro che ti prenderebbe. O lo prenderesti. Insomma in qualunque modo funzionano queste cose per te."

"Non è quello che noi...non è così," controbatté Harry, abbattuto e valorosamente tentando di ignorare la strettezza improvvisa nei suoi pantaloni. "E'...tutta la cosa scientifica sull'adrenalina, capito. La classica 'scopata dovuta alla quasi morte'. Non è reale. Lui non è niente di simile ad una relazione."

"Ok, quindi...dimenticati di lui, no?"

"Non ci riesco! E' quello il dannato problema!"

Niall non si potrebbe empatizzare per un momento con la lotta interiore di Harry?

"Vuoi un consiglio, Hazza?" Niall alzò il mento di Harry. "Dico che devi prendere il toro per le corna."

Che diavolo dovrebbe significare?

"Non penso di poter semplicemente camminare fino a casa sua e suonare al dannato campanello. Vive in una villa. Nella dannata Calabasas. Hanno, tipo, guardie armate e cani rabbiosi o leoni, forse, e..."

"Quello che sento sono scuse," disse Niall con tono accondiscendente. E vediamo se poi Harry gli lascia solo l'ultimo sorso di latte per i suoi cereali di nuovo.

"Non mi piace nemmeno. E' dannatamente scortese e rumoroso e voglio..." togliermelo dalla testa, ripulirmi della sua presenza dal mio corpo come una droga, "...zittirlo. Con la mia bocca. Aspetta. No! No, io non..."

Cazzo.

"Beh, questo è un segno di una relazione salutare se ne ho mai vista una."

Harry lasciò andare un lungo e sofferente sospiro. Non lo era, e Niall aveva colto nel segno. E Harr aveva deciso mesi fa che non voleva più stare con qualcuno solo per il desiderio che si sarebbe affievolito e poi scomparso. Voleva qualcosa di più, qualcuno che avrebbe riempito tutti i suoi spazi vuoti e sarebbe stato d'accordo che la felicità significa almeno tre bambini e coccole post-orgasmo. Qualcuno che l'avrebbe fatto sentire come a casa.

Louis era molto lontano dall'essere 'casa'.

"Sì, beh...non mi piace. E' orribile."

Era solo chimica. Adrenalina. Scienza.

Niall ingoiò, le labbra aperte in un ghigno che fece rimpiangere ad Harry ogni sua misera decisione di vita. "Certo."

______________________

"Non voglio mai più rivederti!" Il ragazzo gettò un bicchiere da 400 dollari di champagne direttamente sulla faccia di Louis. Le bollicine scivolarono lungo il suo volto e inzupparono il colletto della sua camicia su misura. Che era una dannata Yves Saint Laurent, che cazzo.

"Stronzo!" il ragazzo urlò mentre si faceva strada tra i curiosi che avevano visto la scena come iene affamate di avere la loro prossima vittima.

"Otto su dieci per l'uscita drammatica," disse Louis, tirando fuori un fazzoletto quadrato dal taschino e iniziando ad asciugarsi il viso con mani tremanti. "Cristo. Penserai che abbia ucciso il suo cagnolino."

"Beh," disse Zayn dal divano dove stava tranquillamente guardando che le cose si chiarissero. Tutto quello che gli mancava era una busta di popcorn, davvero. "L'hai appena umiliato pubblicamente."

Non era che Louis si divertisse a ferire i sentimenti delle altre persone. Ma quando provieni da un gruppo ristretto che pensavano di poterlo manipolare, non si sentiva particolarmente colpevole. Non gli piaceva essere usato. Non gli piacevano un sacco di cose a cui era abituato.

"Se lo meritava." Il ragazzo non aveva nessun sentimento da ferire. Solo il suo orgoglio. Era tutto quello che lui e Louis avevano in comune del resto.

"Non dovevi dire che si era messo a piangere mentre facevate sesso."

Louis alzò le spalle e gettò sul tavolo lì vicino il fazzolettino inzuppato, facendo del suo meglio per presentarsi come il ritratto della compostezza nonostante il disastroso stato dei suoi capelli. Avrebbe potuto raccogliere le sue cose e sgattaiolare via prima che suo padre lo scoprisse. Aver distrutto la sua auto lo aveva già messo permanentemente sulla lista nera.

"Beh, sono sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto comunque. Sembra il tipo che piange. Probabilmente ha anche un cazzo piccolo."

"Sono sorpreso che tu non lo sappia. Non è da te."

Louis calciò il piede di Zayn con la propria scarpa mettendoci più forza del necessario e alzando poi un sopracciglio. "Che cosa vorresti dire?"

"Che ti stai comportando stranamente." Zayn si rilassò, appoggiandosi sullo schienale e inclinò la testa di lato, guardando Louis in quel modo preoccupante e inquisitorio che faceva sentire Louis come spogliato fino all'osso. "Mh...sei spento. Troverò il problema."

Louis tirò giù l'orlo della giacca, rifiutandosi di arrossire al pensiero dei marchi a forma di polpastrelli che nascondeva sotto i pantaloni stretti e il modo in cui se li era fatti. "Non sono un dannato progetto, Zayn. Non sono 'spento'. Ho solo...forse sto crescendo. Maturando, se vuoi. Ho sentito che un'esperienza vicino alla morte può far fare queste cose.

"Mmmh...potrebbe." Zayn agganciò i suoi piedi intorno alla caviglia di Louis, avvicinandolo. Louis barcollò in avanti, la sua gamba colpì il bordo del divanetto. Zayn sembrava aver tirato fuori il suo 'Corvonero' interiore, il che non preannunciava nulla di buono per Louis. Nonostante il fatto che nemmeno sapeva cosa voleva dire. Aveva trascorso troppo tempo con il suo migliore amico nerd, che stava per diventare ex-migliore amico se non avesse smesso di psicanalizzarlo.

Louis non era andato lì per essere esplorato. In un modo o nell'altro.

"Vuoi andare via?" chiese Zayn, gli occhi che stavano fissando dietro di Louis mentre si era aggrappato al polso del ragazzo e si era alzato senza tanto sforzo. Per qualcuno che era facilmente oppresso dai suoi doveri sociali, aveva un ingiusto ammontare di compostezza. "Penso che ho chiuso con questa roba."

"Cazzo, sì. Per favore." Anche Zayn era disturbato da quella farsa di festa.

Una mano si strinse intorno al suo gomito prima che potesse voltarsi per andarsene. Ebbe solo bisogno di vedere lo sguardo preoccupato e empatico di Zayn per sapere che era sfortunato.

"Spendi un minuto per me, vuoi?" Non era una domanda. Louis lo sapeva bene. "Nel mio ufficio. Adesso."

Arrancò dietro al padre superando gli ospiti che stavano facendo finta di non fissarli e sussurrare dietro le spalle di che scandalo fosse Louis. Bene. Gli piaceva essere al centro dell'attenzione.

Nessuno dei due parlò finchè la porta scorrevole non si chiuse dietro di Louis, la stanza era silenziosa.

Il padre sospirò. "Questa festa è importante per me."

Louis a malapena resistette all'urgenza di sepperllirsi, la nuca era diventata rossa. Il suo volto era appiccicoso e asciutto, gli iniziò a far male la testa e voleva solo saltare dentro la doccia e lavar via quella giornata. Voleva far finora che niente di queste cose lo stavano minimamente toccando. "Non è che l'abbia fatto di proposito. Non pensavo che..."

"Ecco il fatto." lo interruppe il padre, appollaiato sul bordo della scura scrivania in mogano, le gambe incrociate alla caviglie, con i costosi pantaloni grigi quasi senza una piega. Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era un bicchiere di whiskey e l'immagine sarebbe stata completa. "Non pensi mai. Non hai pensato quando hai lasciato cadere una macchina da un quarto di milione giù per un dirupo.."

"Quante volte devo dire che mi dispiace? E' stato un incidente. Sarei potuto morire, dannazione..."

"Non pensi quando esci con qualcuno che puzza di erba," continuò il padre, gli occhi taglienti e grigi per il disappunto, come se avesse ragione. Come se non avesse mandato a puttane l'intera famiglia. "Non pensi quando scopi con tutti quelli che respirano.."

"Questo è ingiusto," disse Louis, con la vergogna che gli attanagliava lo stomaco, calda e pesante.

"Non potrebbe importarmene di meno del tuo tempo libero, Louis. La prossima volta, prova a non farti il figlio dell'uomo con cui sono in affari. Il contratto è andato a puttane, grazie a te."

Louis deglutì rumorosamente e abbassò lo sguardo, scacciando il bruciore negli occhi. Non gli importava. Non gli importava un cazzo. "Come ti pare."

Il padre si scostò dalla scrivania, le labbra strette in una morsa, un sottile linea di disapprovazione. "Questo atteggiamento deve smettere adesso o..."

"O cosa?" Louis rise, la voce arrochita. "Mi taglierai fuori? Mi pagherai per scomparire come hai fatto con la mamma?"

"Sei tu l'unico che ha scelto di rimanere con me," gli ricordò il padre, con il volto serio e distaccato. Lontano. "Non darmi la colpa."

Louis scosse la testa, sorridendo debolmente mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. Non si era mai pentito di niente tranne che dell'aver scelto suo padre.

"Fottiti." disse, prima di voltarsi ed uscire.

_________________________

"Stai bene?"

Harry annuì velocemente mentre si camminava e barcollava appoggiato a Niall, la stanza girava. "Ooops."

Quando erano saliti su una barca?

"Sapevo che non avrei dovuto lasciarti prendere quel drink rosa." grugnì Niall, il braccio stretto e sicuro intorno alla vita di Harry, Niall era un così buon amico.

"Ti amo."

"Sì, sì, ti voglio bene anche io," disse Niall e uscirono dal pub affollato. L'aria fresca fece pizzicare gli occhi ad Harry. "Ecco, babbeo ubriaco."

"'n sono ubriaco." Poteva ancora contare tutte le sue dita e il resto. "Voglio della Nutella."

"Ok."

Harry stronfinò il naso nel collo di Niall per mostrare il suo apprezzamento.

"Andiamo a casa e ti metto a dormire.."

"Voglio un fidanzato," disse Harry, i piedi improvvisamente bloccati per l'improvvisa realizzazione che non ne aveva uno. Voleva qualcuno di carino e divertente e non con gli occhi blu. Voleva andare a casa e spalmare Nutella sopra il corpo del suo ragazzo invisibile e poi leccarla via.

Erano fermi in un punto del marciapiede che non smetteva di oscillare.

"Il mal di testa ti ucciderà domani," disse Niall, la sua risata rimbalzò all'interno della testa di Harry.

_____________________

"Ow." O qualcosa era morto nella bocca di Harry oppure era uno dei qualche Cosmos che aveva bevuto la sera prima. Considerando che era mezzo vestito ancora con gli abiti spiegazzati di ieri e puzzava come se si fosse rotolato su un pavimento polveroso di un birrificio, probabilmente era la seconda opzione.

"Niall." gracchiò, sperando che il suo amico fosse in possesso di un qualche potere telepatico così che potesse portargli dell'aspirina e dell'acqua senza doversi muovere.

Non ebbe fortuna.

Nemmeno pensò di chiamare Liam, perchè numero uno, era probabilmente da Sophia, e due, Harry non era dell'umore per una predica.

Si mise in posizione fetale e tirò la coperta fin sopra la testa per oscurare la luce del mattino. Grazie a Dio aveva solo il turno di notte quel giorno.

Non avrebbe mai più bevuto.

Il suo braccio si avvolse intorno ad una palla di tessuto che doveva aver tenuto stretto tutta la notte. Affondò il naso nella stoffa, il cervello ovattato mentre si allungava per prendere il telefono e aprire un occhio così da poter digitare il numero di Niall.

Il suono attutito del telefono di Niall riecheggiò tra le mura.

"Harry," rispose Niall, "felice di constatare che sei vivo."

"A malapena." disse Harry in un sospiro dolorante. "Aiuto."

"Sei la persona con un dopo-sbornia più noiosa del mondo, giuro su Dio." disse Niall e riattaccò.

Harry quasi era pronto a perdonarlo quando la porta si aprì e Niall comparve co un flacone di pillole e un bicchiere d'acqua. Il biondo avrebbe potuto avere un'aureola sopra la su testa. Tutto si infranse quando Niall aprì bocca.

"Stai davvero coccolando un cappotto?"

"Cosa?" guardò giù verso la matassa premuta sul suo petto e si tirò indietro. "No!"

Quel dannato cappotto. Era tutta colpa del cappotto. Dannato Burberry.

"Quindi ha deciso da solo di uscire dall'armadio."

Harry tirò su con il naso, evitando di proposito lo sguardo di Niall e facendo del suo meglio per ignorare il senso di nausea. "Beh. E' più volato fuori. Ma sì."

"Ne ho abbastanza di te e della tua strana ossessione. Oggi ti accompagno là così che potrai restuirlo."

Harry non avrebbe sicuramente bevuto mai più.

_______________________

Quante volte una persona poteva lavarsi i denti prima che diventassero eccessive? Perchè Harry era alla terza volta, giusto per essere sicuri. Avere un alito alla menta era educato, giusto? Ecco tutto. Non lo stava facendo perchè voleva che Louis sentisse il profumo di menta e fosse tentato a baciarlo di nuovo.

Harry aveva tutto totalmente sotto controllo.

Qualcuno bussò forte alla porta. "Sbrigati, sei lì dentro da più di un'ora!"

"Sai quanto mi ci vuole ad asciugarmi i capelli?" Urlò in risposta Harry, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Forse avrebbe dovuto lavarsi e riasciugarli di nuovo. Non erano abbastanza vaporosi.

"Harry, giuro su Dio.."

"Fanculo, ok, smetti di urlarmi contro!"

Scivolò fuori dal bagno ed evitò lo sguardo seccato di Niall nel modo più drammatico possibile, mostrando il suo dispiacere.

Il suo rifiuto di parlare con Niall durò fino a che non raggiunse l'armadio, dove cadde nel panico assoluto. "Niall cosa dovrei mettermi?"

"Oh, per Dio," mormorò Niall abbastanza forte da farsi sentire dall'altro.

"Che razza di amico sei?" Forse andava bene qualcosa di semi-trasparente? Skinny jeans? Ma quali?

"Il tipo di amico che deve pisciare da un quarto d'ora ormai," rispose Niall, le parole furono seguite da un sospiro di sollievo e dal rumore della pipì che colpiva il water.

Disgustoso.

"Non importa quello che indosserai, finirai comunque mezzo nudo!"

Bene. Quello era piuttosto vero.

___________________

"Harry, dai, è passata un'ora."

Harry guardò Niall da dove era seduto in mezzo ad una montagna di vestiti, vicino all'arrendersi e a presentarsi con solo un paio di boxer addosso. Aveva provato quasi tutto e niente andava bene.

"Mi sta tutto di merda." O meglio 'Non sono abbastanza sexy con questo'.

Fare shopping risparmiando aveva i suoi lati negativi.

Niall si avvicinò a grandi passi, guardando i vestiti con sguardo determinato e prendendo poi dal pavimento una camicia a maniche corte con disegni floreali incastrata sotto il sedere di Harry.

"Questa," disse Niall. "E i jeans neri. Quelli che non hanno un buco vicino al tuo pene, anche se so che ti piacciono di più."

"Non li metto da tantissimo tempo," gli ricordò Harry. Era in carenza di Louis, il che in qualche modo, era anche peggio di non scopare da un sacco di tempo come era prima dell'incontro. "Voglio qualcosa di reale, ricordi?"

"Che non è Louis." confermò Niall.

"No, non lo è."

"Allora perchè ne sei ossessionato?" chiese Niall.

"Non lo so!" disse distendendosi sulla schiena, con le gambe divaricate. "Voglio solo apparire carino."

E forse Harry stava evitando l'inevitabile. Perchè una volta che avesse incontrato Louis di nuovo, avrebbe scoperto per certo che tutto quello che aveva provato era dato dalla situazione, dalla carica di ormoni. Che l'incidente non era stato pianificato dal destino per farli incontrare e la connessione che avevano condiviso non era stata nulla se non dettata dall'immaginazione.

"Niall," disse, facendo il labbruccio.

"Ok, vieni qui, perdente." Niall lo tirò su dal letto e praticamente lo infilò dentro la camicia, abbottonandola solo a metà prima di arrendersi.

Harry decise di lasciarla così, di solito la indossava comunque in quel modo, poi indossò i jeans.

Era pronto come non mai.

_______________________

Arrivare alla porta era stato più facile di quello che Harry si era aspettato. Avevano suonato il campanello al cancello, aveva o detto chi dovevano vedere e li avevano lasciati passare un paio di minuti dopo. Per Harry erano stati i due minuti più lunghi di tutta la vita.

Sedeva nel sedile del passeggero e provava a non dondolare il ginocchio, le mani sudate stringevano il cappotto appoggiato sulle gambe.

"Aspetta di macchina," disse Harry mentre finalmente si incamminava e si fermava di fronte all'immensa porta doppia della villa.

Harry sarebbe dovuto andare in bagno prima di partire.

"Non ci pensare, vengo anche io. Devo vedere questo tizio."

"Sei orribile e ti odio." Perchè era così dannatamente nervoso? Doveva solo restituire il cappotto, lasciare andare i sentimentalismi e proseguire con la propria vita.

Cazzo, non era pronto.

"Harry, calmati. Non vorrai vomitare la tua colazione sopra il ragazzo, giusto?" Strinse una spalla dell'amico e tolse le chiavi dal quadro di accensione. "Dubito che avremmo i soldi per pagare la lavanderia."

Il riccio si voltò verso Niall. "Niall, cosa dirò?"

"Che sei venuto qui per restituire il cappotto?" diede un buffetto sul mento di Harry e sorrise. "E che forse non ti dispiacerebbe fare un altro giro."

"No!" cercò la maniglia, e dovette tirare forte per aprire la portiera. Non aveva smesso di incastrarsi dal giorno dell'incidente. "Dai facciamola finita con questa storia."

Avere Niall al proprio fianco, mentre premeva il campanello con dita tremanti, era almeno un po' di conforto.

L'attesa sembrò durare per sempre.

"Respira," gli ricordò Niall, massaggiandogli la schiena. Sì, ok. Harry poteva farcela. Poteva essere calmo e distaccato e...

La porta si aprì.

Un 'um' uscì dalla bocca asciutta di Harry.

Un secondo di silenzio passò.

"Stiamo cercando Louis," disse Niall, e ora Harry era dannatamente felice che l'amico fosse andato con lui perché Harry non riusciva a far funzionare il cervello.

"Lou non è a casa," disse il ragazzo che aveva aperto la porta. O beh, era una persona? Poteva essere un qualche umanoide, incrociato con un dio del sesso. "Posso aiutarvi?"

Le mani di Harry stavano sudando tantissimo e probabilmente rovinando il costoso tessuto del cappotto. Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi quella situazione?

"Sì, amico," disse Niall, dando una gomitata ad Harry così forte che il riccio sussultò.

"Questo," disse finalmente ricordando a se stesso di porgere il cappotto all'Adone. "Io, um..è di Louis."

Era davvero Adone. Non c'era altra spiegazione alla quale Harry potesse pensare. Era attraente e ovviamente nemmeno lontanamente imparentato con Louis ed era a casa sua mentre Louis non c'era, mostrando un volto confuso verso Harry mentre gli chiedeva di spiegare perchè aveva il cappotto di Louis.

Oh Dio. Louis lo aveva tradito con Harry?

Harry aveva bisogno di andarsene. Subito. Valeva meno della suola delle scarpe. No. Peggio. Era del fango appiccicato alla suola delle scarpe e allo stesso modo lo era Louis.

Aveva saputo eppure...eppure il suo cuore sprofondò lo stesso nello stomaco.

"Grazie, amico." disse Adone e prese il cappotto dalle mani di Harry. Aveva dei tatuaggi che gli correvano lungo le braccia. Harry lo sapeva perchè non riusciva ad incrociare lo sguardo del dio. "Qualcos'altro?"

"No, grazie," disse Harry, afferrando Niall per un polso. "Ciao."

E con ciò, trascinò Niall fino alla macchina, senza smettere di pensare 'lo sapevo, lo sapevo, lo sapevo.0

Non era stato nient'altro che una botta e via.

Beh, almeno era arrivato ad una fine.

_______________________

"Che succede ad Harry?" chiese Liam, masticando così rumorosamente che Harry aveva passato gli ultimi cinque minuti del suo sogno ad occhi aperti sognando di strappare via la busta di patatine dalle mani di Liam. Non si aspettava che Liam ne fosse al corrente quando stava a malapena nell'appartamento.

"E' arrabbiato perchè il suo amore non era a casa."

"Non sono arrabbiato," borbottò, nascondendo il viso crucciato nel cuscino del divano.

Non era arrabbiato. Non era niente. Non sapeva che cosa si sarebbe aspettato in primo luogo.

Era tutta colpa di Niall per averlo trascinato lì.

Sapeva che era ingiusto con il senno di poi, ma aveva bisogno di incolpare qualcuno ora come ora. Meglio che rimuginare sul fatto che Louis è un tipo che tradisce e che ha reso anche Harry un traditore.

"Oh forza, Harry, mi dispiace," disse Niall, alzando le gambe di Harry e appoggiando i piedi del riccio sul proprio stomaco e tirando poi il pollice. Non aveva intenzione di farsi abbattere dalla puzza così facilmente. "Vuoi le coccole?"

"No." disse Harry, abbracciando un cuscino viola che aveva sul petto. Era il suo preferito. Non l'aveva sfidato a tenere il broncio. "Non volevo comunque vederlo."

Liam fece una pausa mentre masticava. "Quindi qualcuno ha intenzione di dirmi cosa succede o no?"

Niall sospirò.

____________________

"Vuoi spiegarmi?" disse Zayn mentre saliva nel bel mezzo del letto matrimoniale di Louis, con la testa appoggiata su una montagna di cuscini e l'espressione severa. Almeno si era tolto le scarpe.

"Spiegare cosa?" Louis diede le spalle a Zayn ed entrò nella sua cabina armadio, accendendo le luci. Una volta che la donna delle pulizie aveva visto quel campo di battaglia che era il pavimento dell'armadio, si era beccato una botta sulla testa. In sua difesa doveva dire che scegliere una maglietta che si intonasse con il suo umore era difficile e rimettere a posto quelle scartate lo era anche di più.

"Non fare finta di niente."

Louis diede un colpetto all'anta dell'armadio con il piede scalzo e si diresse verso la sezione dei cappotti. Si era dimenticato davvero di averlo lasciato lì. Il cappotto. Non che non ne avesse a dozzine. Peccato per te che non ti puoi dimenticare tutto il resto.

"Chi, um...chi l'ha portato?"

Quando Louis si voltò, Zayn era casualmente appoggiato allo stipite della porta dell'armadio, le braccia incrociate sul petto. I suoi capelli non acconciati gli coprivano un po' il viso, sebbene sembrasse pronto per una sessione fotografica per GQ. Se Louis non gli avesse voluto così bene lo avrebbe odiato.

"Due ragazzi," disse Zayn, con lo sguardo che bruciava su Louis. Quest'ultimo si sentì come un coniglio immobilizzato di fronte ai fari di un auto, sorpreso ma pronto a fuggire.

"L'ha lasciato quello più alto. Occhi da cerbiatto, capelli ricci. Labbra da pompino. Affascinante."

"Beh, perchè non lo chiami e ci esci insieme," scattò Louis, suscettibile e instabile, con le mani tremanti prese un capo di seta dall'attaccapanni.

"Era davvero particolare. Gli ho detto che non eri a casa. Non ero sicuro se fosse uno stalker o una cosa simile." disse Zayn, ignorando l'attacco di Louis come meglio poteva. Conoscendo Louis da anni aveva aumentato il suo grado di tolleranza per i drammi. "Chi era?"

"Nessuno." mise il cappotto su un attaccapanni e poi rimise quest'ultimo al suo posto, facendo finta di togliere le pieghe così da non guardare Zayn. "La scopata di una notte. Ho dimenticato il mio cappotto nella sua auto."

"Di classe," sottolineò Zayn e poi gli fu vicino, le mani appoggiate sulle costole e il mento appoggiato sulla spalla di Louis.

"Bevo il te' con il mignolo all'insù, quindi..."

Zayn grugnì e gli strinse la vita.

"E' il ragazzo che mi ha accompagnato a casa dopo che ho distrutto l'auto."

"Ah." sospirò Zayn, meravigliato. Louis resistette all'urgenza di dargli una gomitata. "Il ragazzo con il bel pene."

"Fottiti." disse Louis, gli angoli della bocca all'insù per il sorriso. Harry aveva davvero un bel pene. E anche delle mani fantastiche. Questo non significava che Louis si dovesse sentire in quel modo. Con il peso del disappunto nello stomaco. L'urgenza di correre e vedere se poteva ancora fermarlo così da rivederlo. Giusto per rivederlo. Per sapere si era immaginato tutto in qualche modo e Harry non era affatto magnetico come Louis si ricordava.

Era stato solo...sesso. E una specie di cosa da esperienza vicino alla morte. Era tutto un caos con le interazioni chimiche del suo cervello.

Nemmeno sapeva perchè ancora si ricordava il nome di Harry. Louis non l'aveva fatto per desiderio, o per altri motivi se non come l'evento di una notte, senza sentimenti.

"Vuoi fumare? Ho comprato della roba buona."

"Come se non comprassi solo quella." Louis si appoggiò a Zayn per un secondo prima che fosse spinto via e si spostasse fuori. "Che cosa stai aspettando allora?"

Zayn lo seguì fuori scuotendo un po' la testa.

___________________

Fumò fino a stordirsi un po', non era un novellino. Era quasi un'abitudine ormai, ma aveva il cervello che andava a rilento e le mani che tremavano perchè qualche volta non riusciva a controllarsi, e questo andava abbastanza bene per lui. Ne valeva la pena.

"Quella nuvola assomiglia ad un drago," mormorò Zayn, leccandosi le labbra che sapevano di fumo e sbattendo le palpebre mentre guardava il cielo e passava la canna a Louis. Il filtro era umido per la loro saliva ma Louis non aveva voglia di farsene una per sè.

"Immagina di averne uno!" disse Louis, espirando il fumo, la carne rilassata mentre si girava rivolto verso il sole, con le mattonelle ruvide del suo balcone sotto la schiena. "Sarebbe una figata."

"Paga qualcuno per costruirtene uno." disse Zayn. Sembrava metterci un'eternità a parlare. "Come un aeroplano, ma a forma di drago."

"Sì," gracchiò Louis, tirandosi su dal pavimento, appoggiandosi sulle mani e sulle ginocchia mentre fissava Zayn. "Non muoverti, Malik. Devo fare una cosa."

"Va bene." La preoccupazione sul volto di Zayn sembrava abbastanza seria per far alzare Louis appoggiandosi sui propri piedi pesanti. Peccato che ora fosse troppo lontano da Zayn per strizzargli un capezzolo. Non era autorizzato a guardarlo seriamente per troppo tempo.

________________

Louis era determinato e ambizioso e sulla strada per realizzare i propri sogni. Che fosse stato distratto da un acquario di pesci costruito nell'ingresso, nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era una cosa tra lui e Walter il pesce palla.

Forse stava temporeggiando. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere nemmeno quello.

"Sei il mio braccio destro amico. O pesce. Quello che preferisci." disse a Walter, picchettando contro il vetro. "Ci siamo."

Walter mosse le pinne. Louis lo prese come un chiaro segno di supporto, con un accenno di 'non incasinare tutto'.

Camminò lungo il corridoio a piedi nudi e si fermò di fronte all'ufficio del padre, improvvisamente sentendosi un po' meno a suo agio e un po' più sull'attenti. Forse non era proprio una buona idea, anche se ci stava pensando da molto di recente. Come se, volesse essere migliore in qualche modo. Forse.

Bussò alla porta prima che l'annebbiamento sparisse portandosi via il coraggio. Si mosse a disagio, le mani sudaticce stavano già per aprire la porta mentre il padre con voce tonante disse, "Avanti."

Entrò, solo per avere due paia di occhi su di lui, curiosi e in attesa. Fantastico. Non era preparato ad essere umiliato di fronte ad un pubblico, ma non era niente se non una prova di resistenza.

"Che c'è, Louis? Sono in riunione."

"Va bene, Charles," disse la donna e Louis vagamente la riconobbe perchè lavorava per una compagnia di management, "Posso aspettare."

Lanciò a Louis un sorriso gentile che ricambiò sebbene fosse agitato. Probabilmente gli era uscita più una smorfia che un sorriso.

Si schiarì la voce, tenendo un piede ancora fuori dalla porta, stando il più possibile lontano da entrambi perchè tutto quello che poteva pensare in quel momento era, 'cazzo, puzzo di erba.'

Il padre alzò un sopracciglio. Bene. Il tempo è denaro. Stai temporeggiando.

"Papà, possiamo forse...possiamo parlare di lavoro, per favore?"

"Un lavoro." ripetè l'uomo scettico, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

"Sì. Per me." Voleva...provare. NOn poteva più vivere da mantenuto per sempre, giusto? Non voleva essere quel tipo di ragazzo, arrivare sopra i quaranta e chiedere in prestito soldi da un padre che sparava giudizi, anche se quello era che suo padre si aspettava da lui. Forse sarebbe stato così lo stesso. Louis voleva provare che poteva fare meglio di così. Non con il padre, perchè Louis aveva imparato molto tempo prima che finiva solo nell'avere la disapprovazione dell'uomo. Voleva provarci per se stesso.

"Come un tirocinio o...qualsiasi cosa. Non me ne frega un ca...." rivolse uno sguardo all'ospite di suo padre e chiuse la bocca. Cazzo le maniere, Louis. "Potrei anche pulire gli uffici. Non mi importa. Solo...una cosa qualunque, davvero."

"Non penso che.."

"Potrebbe aiutare me," lo interruppe la donna, voltandosi sulla sedia così da poter guardare Louis negli occhi. "Questa cosa è parte del perché sono venuta a parlare con tuo padre, veramente. Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti con il lavoro in eccesso. Un tirocinante. Sto dannatamente affogando."

Un sorriso comparve agli angoli della bocca di Louis. Un sorriso che scomparve subito non appena suo padre aprì bocca e disse, "Non penso sia una buona idea. Non ha esperienza. Non hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti intralci e renda il lavoro ancora più difficile."

Louis sarebbe dovuto essere abituato a questo. Ad sentir parlare di lui come se non fosse nella stanza, appena qualche passo lontano, come se non fosse niente tranne che spreco di spazio. Non aveva intenzione di agitarsi e quindi rimase calmo.

"Sono sicura che farà un buon lavoro."

"E' il tuo funerale, Karen, Non venirmi a dire che non ti avevo avvisato." disse il padre con un'alzata di spalle, appoggiandosi di nuovo con i gomiti alla scrivania. "Altro, Louis, o possiamo tornare ai nostri affari?"

Strinse la mandibola così forte che i suoi denti gli facevano male, si sforzò di rimanere calmo mentre il suo sguardo incontrava quello di Karen. "Grazio, faro...farò del mio meglio."

"Bene," lo interruppe l'uomo, "ti darò il suo numero e discutere della cosa più tardi." La sua voce non ammetteva replica quindi Louis annuì e salutò, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato un fallimento se suo padre avesse avuto ragione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________
> 
> Salveee miei cari lettori! Finalmente sono riuscita a pubblicare il secondo capitolo, come avrete notato, i capitoli sono infiniti e ci impiego davvero tanto tempo a tradurli considerando che ho ancora lezione all'università, quindi perdonatemi se ci metto così tanto! ç___ç
> 
> In questo capitolo abbiamo tanti spunti per il seguito, e l'incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo con l'unico esemplare del Dio-Malik ;) Harry è preoccupato, arrabbiato, triste e spero abbiate visto che sia lui che Louis hanno gli stessi identici pensieri *inserire sospiro qui*.
> 
> Il padre di Louis....beh, definirlo stronzo è poco, ed è solo un assaggino di quello che ci aspetta...e fate un pensiero sul lavoro di Louis ;)
> 
> Insomma non voglio spoilerare oltre, quindi al prossimo capitolo (come sempre ora mi occuperò del 10° cap di For Angels to Fly).
> 
> A presto.
> 
> Marica x


	3. Capitolo 3

"Non voglio andare al lavoro. Sono triste," borbottò Harry, sulla coscia a Liam. Ottenne una pacca sulla spalla poco comprensiva. Forse l'avrebbe dovuto mordere.

"Ow, fanculo! Harry."

"Te lo meritavi," disse Harry una volta rilasciata la stretta dei denti e dopo essersi alzato così da guardare Liam direttamente in faccia.

Liam sospirò, "Mi dispiace."

"No, non è vero. Non posso credere che ci stai lasciando. Non ti stiamo dando abbastanza amore, Liam?" fece il labbruccio, anche se era uno scherzo. Più o meno.

"Non vi sto lasciando," disse Liam affettuoso e accarezzando i capelli di Harry, il che era abbastanza ingiusto visto che il moro sapeva alla perfezione che ad Harry piaceva un sacco. Non riuscì a resistere al fatto di essere un gatto fino in fondo e amare le carezze, ma ora non era il momento di farsi prendere alla sprovvista. "Andrò a vivere solo qualche isolato lontano da voi, ragazzi."

Liam non era stato con loro molto nelle ultime settimane, ma il pensiero di non trovarlo a grattarsi le palle nel bel mezzo della cucina di sabato mattina sarebbe stato sicuramente strano. 

Doveva essere gentile. L'intera faccenda del 'sesso con l'amore della tua vita ed essere un adulto equilibrato', faceva sentire Harry come se dovesse mettere insieme i pezzi. Essere un adulto ecc...

Non gli piaceva nemmeno un po'.

"Quando vai al lavoro?" chiese Liam, grattando la testa di Harry in un modo dannatamente piacevole.

"Tra quindici minuti."

Un turno al bar, il che significava probabilmente farsi un giro di Vodka e flirtare in giro. Gli piaceva solo la seconda parte.

"Avresti dovuto vendere il cappotto di quel tizio ricco su Ebay." disse Niall una volta emerso dalla sua camera, sistemandosi sulla poltrona e portando una lattina di Coca-Cola alle labbra. "Avresti potuto permetterti di passare meno tempo in pasticceria, almeno."

Harry respinse il pensiero di Louis, dicendo a se stesso che non importava più. Almeno non con il resto della sua vita tutta ingarbugliata e i segni di morsi che stavano diventando giallognoli.

Presto, si disse. Qualcosa doveva sistemarsi.

___________________

Liam si trasferì due giorni dopo, Niall e Harry si erano preparati a farsi carico dell'affitto extra da pagare finché non avessero trovato un coinquilino stabile. Non volevano chiunque, e se questo significava fare più turno per coprire i costi, l'avrebbero fatto. Anche se Harry era stanco abbastanza di recente da crollare addormentato nei posti più impensabili. Ieri era crollai nella doccia e la settimana prima nella sedia nello studio del dentista.

"C'è nessuno?" chiese mentre entrava nell'appartamento buio e si toglieva gli stivali. Le punte dei suoi piedi quasi uscivano fuori dalla punta, ma si rifiutava di comprarne di nuovi, non importava quanto Niall si lamentasse. Erano i suoi preferiti.

Nessuna risposta.

Niall era fuori.

Harry si passo una mano sul viso, potendo vagamente sentire l'odore del fumo sui suoi vestiti e sui capelli. Aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia, ma senza Niall lì a salvarlo, era preoccupato di cadere addormentato e far schizzare alle stelle la bolletta dell'acqua calda.

Tutto sarebbe stato più sopportabile se avesse trovato qualcuno che gli avesse lavato i capelli e l'avesse messo a letto che non volesse andarsene subito, e che magari gli avrebbe massaggiato i piedi.

Forse doveva mettere un annuncio su Craigslist 'Cercasi ragazzo carino per coccole, massaggi e pompini. A cui piacciano obbligatoriamente gattini e bambini.'

C'erano almeno il 2% di possibilità di non avere una risposta raccapricciante.

Non che l'avrebbe fatto. Aveva ottenuto quattro numeri quella sera. Solo uno di loro era di un ragazzo però, ed era diventato un po' troppo insistente per andare incontro alla lista di criteri che doveva avere l'anima gemella di Harry. Aveva scritto quella lista quando aveva sedici anni ed era molto più ingenuo, ma alcuni di quelli erano ancora validi. Da stronzo sentimentale quale era, aveva incollato la lista dentro il suo diario l'ultima volta che era tornato a casa per Natale e l'aveva trovata dentro una scatola delle scarpe sotto al letto.

Tirò fuori dai jeans i numeri di telefono mentre si dirigeva in camera, gli occhi già mezzi chiusi.

Gettò i foglietti accartocciati nel cestino vicino alla scrivania.

Presto. Tutto andrà per il meglio.

Si addormentà con le immagini del fumo che riempiva dei locali e un paio di occhi blu che scomparivano nella folla.

___________________

"Puoi farcela." Harry poteva sentire lo sguardo annoiato di Niall perforargli la testa da dove si era buttato di peso sul materasso come se per Niall il potere della disapprovazione da solo potesse magicamente, in qualche modo far alzare Harry. "Che cosa c'è che non va in te?"

"Non c'è niente che non va." Tranne il fatto che Niall non lo avrebbe lasciato dormire, cazzo, non lo avrebbe lasciato...arrendersi. "Sono stanco."

Il materasso affondò da un lato, il tiepido tocco della mano di Niall era al centro della sua schiena, solida fonte di conforto e di colpa. Lui non...non poteva.

"Lo so, sei stanco." disse Niall, usando la sua voce gentile, che da sola disse ad Harry che probabilmente stava davvero toccando il fondo. "Ma Harry, amico, questo è perchè sei qui. E' il motivo per cui ti trasferito qui, ricordi?"

"Sì, beh..." disse Harry, con voce roca quasi come se avesse della sabbia a rivestirgli la gola. "E' passato più di un anno e niente è cambiato. Forse io...forse non è scritto nel mio destino."

"Beh, avrai un calcio nel culo se non ti alzi e non ti vesti, immediatamente!"

"Non fare come se non ti piacesse vedermi nudo." La sua voce tremò solo un po', ed Harry la contò come una vittoria.

Niall grugnì, la sua mano si spostò sui capelli del riccio. Se avesse pensato che questo non avrebbe subito cullato Harry nel sonno, Niall chiaramente non conosceva Harry bene come entrambi pensavano.

"Harry, forza. Abbiamo promesso che avremmo suonato, giusto? Vuoi davvero infrangere la tua promessa?"

Che senso aveva? Che senso avevano le sue parole quando probabilmente avevano una dozzina di disperati che erano in fila per prendere il loro posto, ognuno più disperato di quello davanti. Per convincere se stessi che non sarebbero andati a cacci di fumo, che non avrebbero vissuto sogni fatti di nulla.

"Non farlo perchè stai provando ad arrivare da qualche parte," disse Niall, con una mano affondata tra i ricci di Harry, "ma perchè ami farlo."

Harry sospirò nel cuscino. Le sue articolazioni dolevano per essere stato in piedi tutto il giorno, le palpebre che si chiudevano sotto il peso di troppo lavoro e non abbastanza sonno e di notti senza risposo, mentre si domandava che succede se questo è tutto quello che posso fare, per quanto buono sia? Che succede se finisco vecchio e solo, senza far nulla tranne che destreggiarmi in lavori a breve scadenza?

Ma forse Niall aveva ragione. Forse aveva solo bisogno di smettere di pensare, alzarsi e ricordarsi perchè aveva abbandonato casa sua in primo luogo. Forse farlo ne era valsa la pensa. Era valsa la pena avere il finestrino incastrato dell'auto e mangiare banane troppo mature e accumulare tutti i panni del bucato in un angolo perchè non si aveva la forza per lavarelli. Era valsa la pena il fumo di scarsa qualità e l'appartamento un po' di merda, con i muri sottili; era valsa la pena vendere croissant costosi al mattino, perchè una volta che era su un palco con il microfono in mano e il sudore che gli imperlava la nuca, con tutti gli occhi su di sé, si sentiva come se stesse volando.

E aveva sempre amato vivere con la testa tra le nuvole.

"Va bene."

_________________________

Harry desiderava essere un fumatore, almeno avrebbe avuto una scusa per impegnare le mani tremanti, dopo che, pieno di adrenalina, era sceso barcollando dal palco, raggiante, sudato e un po' delirante per la mancanza di sonno.

Poteva essere stata forse la sua migliore performance fino a quel momento. Poteva essere stata anche la peggiore però. Comunque avrebbe voluto abbracciare il mondo intero, avrebbe voluto andarsene in un bar e farsi uno o due shots, sentendo gli occhi di qualcuno - uno qualsiasi - che guardavano la sua gola mentre ingoiava.

Si mosse, zigzagando tra i piccoli tavolini in legno, catturando gli sguardi della gente e sorridendo di rimando, sapendo di avere avuto la loro attenzione, di averla catturata del tutto e averla fatta sua, forse. Forse, forse, forse.

"Un vodka tonic, per favore," disse alla barista, una ragazza fragile con braccia sottili e occhi troppo blu, ma dalle mani forti e sicure mentre sistemava una cassa di bottiglie di birra dietro il bancone e alzava lo sguardo per rivolgergli un sorriso stanco. "E potrebbe mettere una fettina di limone nell'angolo, grazie."

"Ovvio, sono..."

"Offro io," disse una voce dietro di Harry, mentre delle dita si aggrappavano intorno al polso del riccio. La mano era abbronzata e decisamente maschile. Decisa. Harry si voltò, mentre l'aria fumosa gli bruciava i polmoni.

"Grazie," disse Harry, guardando la mano che si staccava dal suo polso e si infilava in una tasca dei pantaloni costosi dell'uomo, tirando fuori il portafoglio. Un'occhiata alla banconota da cento che tirò fuori, fece fermare Harry.

"Giusto perchè lo sappia, non può pagarmi per fare sesso con me."

L'uomo era più vecchio, atletico e più o meno della stessa altezza di Harry, indossava un abito pervinca, i capelli castano chiaro con una spruzzata di grigio sulle tempie. Le sue labbra sottili si girarono a malapena per sorridere, gli occhi grigi mostrarono delle ruchette agli angoli. "Non pago mai per il sesso."

Harry si inclinò sul bancone, alzando il bicchiere per togliere il limone, succhiandolo senza battere ciglio. Gli piaceva stabilire la sua superiorità.

"Il che include anche pagare drink a degli sconosciuti, lo sa. Penso che lei mi stia mentendo."

"Pensandoci questo è il mio ringraziamento per aver fatto un buono spettacolo," disse l'estraneo, appoggiando un gomito al bancone e fissando di fronte a sé. Aveva un bel profilo. Attraente. Per essere un uomo adulto. Stranamente familiare, per qualche motivo. "Non avevo mai sentito alcune di quelle canzoni prima."

"Sono..." Harry si schiarì la voce, giocherellando con il bicchiere. "sono mie. Ne ho scritte alcune di recente."

Almeno era uscito qualcosa di buono dall'intera faccenda con Louis.

"Impressionante." disse l'uomo, lanciando ad Harry uno sguardo obliquo. "Suoni spesso?"

"Ogni volta che posso," disse Harry, prendendo un sorso di drink, un po' più tranquillo ora che l'uomo non gli aveva chiesto di spiegare per chi erano e di che cosa parlavano le canzoni. "E' il sogno, no? E' il motivo per cui mi sono trasferito qui, in primo luogo."

Si chiese se avrebbe potuto affascinare quel tizio fino a fargli pagare il taxi per tornare a casa, visto che Niall dopo lo show era inutile, un casino di testosterone che rispondeva solo al richiamo delle tette. Probabilmente se ne era già andato e aveva lasciato lì Harry.

Sperò che una volta arrivato all'appartamento, non avrebbe trovato di nuovo il culo nudo di Niall, mentre si scopava una ragazza sul divano del salotto.

Harry ci faceva colazione su quel divano.

"Lo show business può essere...alcuni potrebbero dire che è il luogo dove i sogni muoiono."

"Non sono ingenuo. So che non è tutto scintillante." disse Harry calmo, provando a non mettersi sulla difensiva, insicuro sul che tipo di uomo avesse davanti. Harry non riusciva a capirlo, non poteva togliersi di dosso la sensazione di essere sottoposto ad un qualche gioco senza conoscere le regole. "Non mi aspetto che sia così. E' sempre stata l'unica cosa che ho desiderato di fare. L'unica cosa che sono bravo a fare. Sto lavorando duramente per ottenere qualcosa. Accettare il buono e il cattivo, no?"

"Non ingenuo, no." concordò l'uomo, voltandosi di nuovo verso Harry. "Idealista? Sì. I musicisti di solito lo sono, ho imparato a capirlo."

"Conosce molti artisti quindi?" chiese Harry, vedendo il sorrisetto comparire sul viso dell'uomo.

"Alcuni, sì." appoggiò il bicchiere di quello che sembrava whiskey sul bancone. L'aveva toccato appena. "Forse può chiamarmi uno di questi giorni così da poter discutere meglio?"

L'uomo raggiunse il proprio taschino e prima che Harry potesse anche solo aprire bocca per dire 'non sono il tipo che rimette in scena Pretty Woman', un biglietto da visita gli fu messo in mano.

"Grazie?" disse finalmente, abbassando gli occhi per leggere.

"Non mi ringrazi ancora."

Lo sconosciuto gli strizzò una spalla, ma Harry lo sentì a malapena, poté solo trattenere il respiro e lasciarlo andare pesantemente mentre lesse, "Charles Austin, Front Line Managment Company".

Il tempo di rialzare lo sguardo e l'uomo era sparito.

______________________

"Sarà uno scherzo." disse Niall mentre erano sul divano, rivestito con un orrenda coperta di poliestere che Harry aveva fatto da sé.

Niall prese il bigliettino da visita dalle mani di Harry, fissandolo attentamente come di solito faceva con il menù del McDonal. Harry sperò che non avesse intenzione di mangiarselo.

"Ma voglio dire, forse...non lo è?"

Le sopracciglia di Niall si crucciarono anche di più mentre teneva il bigliettino in controluce. Una delle due lampadine si era fulminata un paio di giorni prima, ma comprarne una nuova non era ancora tra le priorità.

Harry preferiva la luce soffusa.

"Non è una bolletta, Niall."

"Shhh," gli disse poi...annusò il bigliettino? Va bene. Ne aveva abbastanza.

Harry stava per riprenderselo quando Niall si aggrappò al suo polso. "La carta è di qualità."

"Stavo cercando di dirti che..."

"Sei sicuro che non è uno stratagemma di un qualche servizio di prostitute? Voglio dire, hai gambe lunghe e fossette. Potresti guadagnare un paio di centoni a notte."

"Un paio di centoni?" urlò Harry, dannatamente offeso. "Almeno due mila!"

"Hmm," gli occhi di Niall passarono dai piedi nudi fino ai capelli del riccio. Era stata una lunga giornata, ok? Aveva bisogno di una doccia. Diavolo. "Forse..."

"Stronzo," rise Harry e diede una spinta a Niall, il quale prontamente cadde da un lato e calciò il fianco di Harry. Quest'ultimo afferrò il piede ricoperto da un calzino con delle piccole chitarre disegnate, un regalo che aveva fatto al biondo, e lo prese in ostaggio. "Non sei tu quello che mi sta addosso per essere troppo negativo? Dov'è la tua fiducia nella fortuna e nella buona sorte?"

"Forse non sono il leprecauno che pensavi fossi," disse Niall con uno sguardo da persona sfruttata e fu grato di accettare il peso di Harry una volta che aveva lasciato andare il piede di Niall a favore di un po' di coccole.

"Front Line Management, Niall."

"Cazzo, lo so."

"Sembra troppo bello per essere vero, no?"

"Forse tu sei troppo bello per essere vero."

Harry nascose un sorriso nella spalla di Niall e disse, "Forse, lo siamo entrambi."

Forse la loro fortuna stava per cambiare.

____________________

"Sei in ritardo," disse Karen, fissando Louis severamente da dove lei era seduta sulla scrivania con i capelli tirati indietro in una coda stretta, mentre il ragazzo attraversava la porta a vetri.

"Mi dispiace, sono così, così..."

"Non farlo succedere di nuovo." si alzò dalla sedie, non come una signora di mezza età, ma calma come un personaggio cattivo di qualche film, e gli si avvicinò finchè non riuscì a sentire il profumo di Chanel. "Che rimanga fra me e lei, ma faccio il tifo lei. Sto cercando di provare a Chales che si sbaglia su di lei, quindi...non me ne faccia pentire."

Non si era mai sentito così piccolo. Forse perchè a qualcuno importava. Forse perchè per la prima volta nella sua vita, qualcuno credeva davvero oche poteva fare qualcosa oltre che prosciugare la carta di credito di suo padre.

Avrebbe potuto dire a Karen mille scuse. Avrebbe potuto dire 'la batteria del mio telefono è morta sta notte e mi sono svegliato coperto di sperma perchè il mio cervello del cazzo non riesce a smettere di pensare alla scopata di una notte che è successa un sacco di tempo fa', ma...non voleva essere quel tipo di ragazzo.

"Non lo farò, promesso."

"Bene," disse lei, ferma ma non con cattiveria. Strizzò la spalla di Louis, e lui pensò che forse aveva visto un sorriso. "Pronto per il lavoro?"

Per niente.

"Andiamo, Kay-Kay."

"Non mi chiami mai più in quel modo."

"Va bene."

Il resto della giornata non andò molto meglio.

Dopo che Karen ebbe lasciato una pila di lavori per lui, se ne era andata ad una riunione, un impiegato scontroso aveva urtato Louis mentre si sta a facendo del te' nella piccola cucina. Louis era finito a girare per l'ufficio con una macchia marrone sulla manica bianca, sicuro che non era stato un incidente.

Il nepotismo non era ben visto a quanto pare. Chi aveva torto?

Nel tempo in cui riuscì a capire cosa doveva fare, erano passate circa due ore e gli pulsavano gli occhi. Karen era in riunione ed era sicuro che lei gli aveva dato un foglietto con le credenziali di accesso al computer ma non riusciva a trovarlo e l'ultima volta che aveva chiesto al tizio dai capelli rossi seduto poco lontano da lui, questo aveva risposto con un disinteressato 'non lo so'.

Sistemò la pila di contratti per la quinta volta poi si alzò con la manica umida. Forse avrebbe dovuto ricontrollarli ancora una volta giusto per essere sicuro che non aveva fatto un disastro. Forse li avrebbe dovuti nascondere nei cassetti della sua scrivania provvisoria e dire che li aveva mangiati il cane, per sicurezza. Non voleva di certo che Karen realizzasse che aveva sbagliato a fidarsi di lui.

Si alzò, si spostò la frangia dagli occhi, guardandosi intorno alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto dirgli che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora. O forse che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Qualcuno lo cercava? Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa ora di cui lui era inconsapevole?

Osservo il traffico di impiegati, i telefoni che squillavano e l'agitazione delle persone che parlavano negli open space, e nessuno parlava con lui. Tutti sembravano sapere che cosa stavano facendo, si conoscevano, e si sentiva come un dannato idiota che non riusciva nemmeno ad accendere il suo computer.

Dopo aver ricevuto più di uno sguardo arcigno, si alzò dalla sua scrivania e si diresse verso la porta di Karen. Era ancora chiusa, il che significava che era ancora in riunione. Avrebbe...aspettato.

Fu quando passò vicino alla fontanella dell'acqua che per caso sentì qualcuno dire, "Sarà annoiato. Spero solo che nessuno si aspetti che io sistemi il casino che farà." Nessuno sarebbe dovuto essere un genio per sapere che stavano parlando di lui.

Tirò fuori il suo telefono e prese fiato o quello che si fa nel bagno degli uomini.

Si chiuse dentro uno degli spazi e provò a respirare dissipando l'ansia nel petto.

"Zayn," disse dopo che il ragazzo aveva risposto. "Salvami."

"Mi dispiace, ma non posso. Sono impegnato ad aiutare mia mamma ad organizzare l'apertura della galleria."

"Cazzo, scusa. Pensavo fosse domani." Non si accucciò nel cubicolo e non si autocommiserò l' come un perdente disperato che non sapeva gestire qualche sguardo malevolo. Non era nella sua natura. Era uno che lanciava gli sguardi malevoli.

"Tutto bene?"

"Sì," tagliò corto, annoiato da se stesso, perchè non importava da quanto tempo conoscesse Zayn, il suo primo pensiero era sempre saltare all'attacco. "Ho versato il te' sulla mia camicia e non riesco a ricordare la password per accedere e...tutti mi odiano qui."

"Beh, sei il figlio del capo. Mi dispiace, ma non sarai il ragazzo d'oro l'. E per la camicia, è solo una camicia, Lou. Ne hai centinaia a casa."

Non era solo una camicia. Era Prada. Una delle sue preferite. Sua madre gliel'aveva mandata a Natale. "Grazie per le rassicurazioni."

Il tono di Zayn si era ammorbidito molto quando parlò di nuovo, "Ascolta, Lou, fregatene degli stronzi, ok? Sarai sempre il mio ragazzo d'oro."

Si mie a ridere. Louis strinse le ginocchia a sè e scosse la testa sebbene Zayn non potesse vederlo. "Sapevo che sarebbe stata solo una questione di tempo prima che nemmeno tu riuscissi a resistere al mio culo."

"Fra'," disse Zayn. "E' l'unica cosa che ho sempre voluto dipingere."

"Come una delle tue ragazze francesi?"

"Sì, Rose."

Louis ridacchiò appoggiato al ginocchio e sentì il respiro di Zayn, sentendosi meglio, un po' meno fuori posto.

"Z?"

"Sì, tesoro?"

"Come faccio a non farmi odiare?"

Louis sentì un gruppo di voci poi la porta si chiuse dove si trovava Zayn, poi l'amico parlò. "Io dire 'chi se ne frega', ma visto che ti conosco....sii te stesso? Forse mostrare loro che hai la volontà di lavorare, e non sono stare seduto ed aspettare che ti dicano cosa fare? Penso che potrebbe essere d'aiuto, ok? Ma è solo il primo giorno. Dagli tempo."

Lois annuì, chiedendosi se avrebbe potuto farlo, se avrebbe avuto le capacità per non mandare a puttane tutto quello che toccava.

"Ok, Lou?"

"Sì," sussurrò. Scosse la testa e si costrinse a ridacchiare, tenendo il telefono più vicino al suo orecchio. "Cazzo, sono così imbarazzato, scusa."

"No, amico. Vuoi venire alla galleria quando hai finito? Possiamo andare da me e riguardare 'Il cavaliere oscuro'", disse Zayn perchè non dava mai la possibilità a Louis di essere debole.

"Possiamo prendere anche del tiramisù?"

"Be', dobbiamo tenere il tuo culo ben tornino in qualche modo."

"Stai zitto," disse Louis, ridendo, passando le dita sui suoi occhi stanchi. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di portare gli occhiali. "Devo andare."

"Ok, Va' a conquistarlo, Boobear."

"Ti voglio bene," disse Louis pateticamente affettuoso.

"Ti voglio bene anche io," disse Zayn con un sorrisetto nella voce.

Quando Louis finalmente si alzò, il suo sedere era freddo e dolorante per essere stato seduto sulle piastrelle e si sentì un po' pazzo. Definitivamente un triste luogo comune, nascondersi nel bagno e andare alla ricerca di rassicurazione. Aveva bisogno di rimettersi in sesto, perchè non avrebbe mai lasciato che qualcuno lo scrutasse sotto la pelle.

'Mostra le tue debolezze solo quando servono per raggiungere i tuoi scopi', il ricordo della voce del padre in testa. probabilmente l'unico buon consiglio che gli aveva mai dato.

Sarebbe stato così facile arrendersi, ma non sarà stato il più brillante o il più furbo, ma era testardo. Testardo e determinato almeno per questa volta a fare qualcosa di giusto per cambiare, per essere in grado di camminare a testa alta fin da suo padre e dire, 'eri in errore per tutto questo tempo'.

Uscì dal cubicolo, lo sguardò ispezionò il bagno nel caso sarebbe dovuto fuggire prima che qualcuno vedesse in che stato fosse. Era vuoto. Pulito, sterile e grigio. Appoggiò il cellulare sul lavandino e sfregò le mani sotto il getto finché non uscì acqua tiepida.

Il suo riflesso lo guardò dallo specchio immacolato.

"Rimettiti in sesto," disse a se stesso, guardando gli occhi rossi e asciugandosi le mani negli asciugamani di carta. Ne fece una palla e li gettò nel cestino, la porta si era già chiusa alle sue spalle quando si ricordò che aveva lasciato il suo telefono dentro al bagno.

_____________________

Quindi, non che Harry stesse dando di matto. Era solo...un po' intimidito. Aveva quasi fatto saltare via il cappello mentre lo sistemava dalla bordo e asciugava le sue mani sudate sui jeans mentre entrava dentro il palazzo.

I suoi tacchi facevano un suono forte e ticchettante.

Era diretto su al diciassettesimo piano, ma aspettava nell'atrio perché i suoi nervi lo avevano fatto uscire fuori dall'appartamento quaranta minuti prima che fosse l'orario, paranoico che il traffico l'avrebbe fatto ritardare e perdere così la più grande opportunità della sua vita.

Non stava affatto dando di matto.

Signore in abiti e gonne a tubo, odore di caffè, aria condizionata abbastanza forte da farlo rabbrividire, si stava abituando. La receptionist il cui sguardo lo aveva squadrato per la quarta volta in pochi minuti stava certamente rimpiangendo di non aver indossato una giacca quel giorno, Harry ne era sicuro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto indossare una delle gonne a tubo di Sophia.

Si alzò in piedi bruscamente, un ginocchio toccò il tavolo da caffè. Ricambiò lo sguardo curioso della receptionist, un po' preoccupato con un sorrisetto poco convinto e un gesto meccanico delle mani. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto incollargliele insieme. Gemma glielo aveva sempre detto che sembrava un mulino a vento.

"Vado solo..." indicò una direzione a caso, girando i tacchi, "ai servizi."

La receptionist gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso che fece capire ad Harry che la ragazza non aveva idea di che cosa fossero 'i servizi'. Quello o l'annuncio che deve andare a liberare la sua vescica l'ha un po' stupita.

Realizzò, dopo essersi chiuso dentro un cubicolo, che potrebbe aver fatto un errore quando sentì qualcuno entrare nel bagno, chiaramente inconsapevole che non era da solo mentre parlava con qualcuno al telefono. Oppure stava parlando con il fantasma del bagno. Harry non lo escludeva.

Harry comprese che ora era davvero bloccato lì. Per come era tranquillo il bagno, il tentativo di uscire dal cubicolo sarebbe stato come il passo di un elefante.

Inoltre, aveva davvero bisogno di fare pipì.

"Come faccio a non farmi odiare?" chiese quella persona con calma.

Harry trattenne il suo sospiro improvviso affogandolo nell'avambraccio e pensò di coprirsi le orecchie perchè si sentiva davvero maleducato per l'invasione della privacy, non importava quanto Harry non volesse stare lì dentro. Non poteva fare altro, non se voleva essere sicuro che non incontrasse quella persona.

Provò a zittirsi e fissare il soffitto immacolato del bagno, pregando se stesso di non muoversi di un centimetro o fare rumore.

Il suo naso prudeva. E no. Oh no.

Si premette le dita sul naso più forte che poteva, gli occhi chiusi, pensando, 'non starnutirai, cazzo, con quella furiosa convinzione che di solito riservava a tenere lontane le mani sudicie di Niall dalle sue noccioline.

Il prurito andava peggiorando.

Poi finalmente, finalmente, poté sentire il piccolo 'click' della porta del cubicolo aprirsi e chiudersi, seguito dallo scorrere dell'acqua il che ricordò ad Harry perchè era andato al bagno in primis.

Non aveva intenzione di farsi la pipì addosso in un bagno. Sarebbe stato ironico tutto sommato.

La persona bofonchiò qualcosa tra se e se e per un momento Harry poté sentire il rumore attutito del mondo di fuori mentre la porta di apriva.

Oh, grazie a Dio.

Alzò la tavoletta del water nel momento in cui la porta esterna si chiuse ed aveva il suo pene in mano due secondi netti dopo. Doveva comunque aver fatt qualcosa di davvero orribile, spregevole perfino, per avere un così cattivo karma perchè nel momento in cui si lasciò andare, con un gemito di sollievo, la porta si riaprì.

"Non riesco a credere di aver dimenticato il mio dannato telef..." la voce, la stessa identica voce che Harry aveva provato a non origliare, interrotta.

Harry non poteva smettere di fare la pipì come un cavallo da corsa.

Starnutì anche.

Due volte.

I passi piuttosto imperterriti colpirono le mattonelle del bagno prima che la porta si richiudesse di nuovo furono probabilmente nient'altro che l'immaginazione troppo vivida di Harry.

_____________________

Se Louis non fosse stato già lo zimbello dell'ufficio, lo sarebbe stato da quel momento. Qualcuno lo aveva sentito gemere e sentirsi male con se stesso in un cazzo di bagno, qualcuno che probabilmente avrebbe fatto due più due e avrebbe capito che, sì, forse era il ragazzo nuovo. Il grande Louis Tomlinson che non riusciva a reggere un giorno di lavoro senza risultare patetico.

Voleva davvero mollare.

Per rendere le cose peggiori, suo padre, che stava in piedi alla reception, lo vide mentre stava per passargli di fianco. La sua mano afferrò fermamente la spalla di Louis e lo fece voltare. Per un lungo momento fu solo fissarsi, niente di più.

"Posso avere un minuto, ragazzo?" chiese dopo un momento teso di silenzio imbarazzante.

Louis controllò il respiro e alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento, annuendo.

Il padre l'avrebbe licenziato per essere arrivato in ritardo.

La porta dell'ufficio del padre si chiuse dietro di loro. Louis si ricordò quando andò lì la prima volta, si ricordo il ragazzino di dieci anni di fronte alla finestra a tutta parete che guardava il centro di Los Angeles, la mandibola aperta per lo stupore mentre guardava il padre dal basso verso l'alto.

Ora non riusciva quasi a guardarlo, uno sguardo mortale piazzato contro la punta delle scarpe del padre.

Quell'uomo non lavava mai i panni sporchi in pubblico. Louis ne era quasi grato in quel momento.

"Per la cronaca," disse Louis, con la voce più roca di quanto volesse. Fuori controllo. Odiava il modo in cui suo padre riusciva a farlo incazzare. Indovina cosa succede quando ami qualcuno, anche se non vuoi.

"Sai," disse suo padre, spostandosi più vicino, "stavo davvero per darti il beneficio del dubbio. Karen mi ha detto che hai lavorato tutta la mattina diligentemente, anche aiutandola davvero."

Sorpreso, Louis alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi del padre, grigi e resi fessure sottili e così simili ai propri. Divertente come nonostante le parole, il suo volto avesse una nota di disappunto a cui Louis era così abituato.

"Dovevi incasinare tutto, vero?"

Louis avrebbe dovuto saperlo. "Cos...?"

L'uomo alzò con un dito il mento di Louis, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. "Pensavo che non servisse dire che non ne dovessi usare sul luogo di lavoro."

Il suo tocco scomparve e Louis quasi cadde all'avanti, rimanendo a malapena in piedi, ebbro della sua stessa confusione, del suo dolore. Quando avrebbe imparato che quello era parte della sua vita? "Che cosa stai..."

"Hai intenzione di negarlo quindi.." disse il padre, secco e perentorio, mettendo più distanza tra loro mentre si sistemava dietro la scrivania. "Posso vedere quanto sono rossi i tuoi occhi, Louis. Non mentirmi."

Una breve e secca risata gli uscì dalla bocca, il cervello bloccato. Pensa che...cazzo. Ovvio che lo pensa. E' tutto quello che Louis è per lui. Un buono a nulla, fumatore di erba, delusione. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? No, non mi sono andato a fumare una dannata canna, i miei occhi sono rossi perchè ho trascorso tutta la mattina a fissare centinaia di fogli dopo non aver chiuso occhio tutta la notte?

Non gli avrebbe creduto comunque.

"Non importa quello che ti dico, hai già creato il tuo scenario nella tua mente.2

Si voltò per andarsene.

"Non abbiamo ancora finito." disse l'uomo.

Louis si fermò, le mani tremanti. "Se vuoi licenziarmi, fallo e basta."

"Non sei una mia responsabilità, ma di Karen."

Non una mia responsabilità.

Sì, Louis ne era piuttosto consapevole. Era abbastanza abituato ricevere altro al posto di affetto e amore, facendo finta che gli andasse bene. Che non aveva bisogno di nient'altro. Che non sperava che ogni tanto suo padre andasse da lui e gli dicesse, 'puoi farcela, e se non ci riesci va bene lo stesso'.

"Prova ad astenerti dalle tue abitudini mentre sei qui," disse l'uomo, che mai perdeva un'occasione per arrivare al sodo. "Preferire che non mi mettessi in imbarazzo di fronte ai miei colleghi."

Louis ingoiò e tirò un sospiro, l'aria passò tremando attraverso le narici. Non poteva parlare con il groppo in gola quindi annuì e si diresse verso la porta.

Stava per aprirla quando qualcuno bussò.

"Sì, avanti!" disse forte l'uomo, calmo e raccolto come se nulla fosse successo, per lui, forse non era successo niente davvero.

La porta si aprì e la segretaria dell'uomo, con un'espressione di scuse piazzata tra loro, disse, "Scusi il disturbo, Signore, l'appuntamento dell'una è qui."

Louis si chiese se la donna sapesse leggere il suo viso. Se lei sapesse che il suo steso padre non lo voleva introno tanto quanto la metà degli impiegati di quel piano.

"Scusi," disse Louis con calma e la schivò per uscire dall'ufficio, occhi rivolti al pavimento.

"Louis?"

La voce fermò i suoi passi, dita esitanti gli si avvicinarono al gomito, fermandosi prima di raggiungerlo. Alzò la testa e incontrò degli ampi e sorpresi occhi.

Harry.

Cazzo, in piedi di fronte a lui, con i ricci sciolti sulle spalle e vestito con una camicia non del tutto abbottonata e le guance un po' pallide. La sua bocca era più bella di quello che Louis si ricordava. Carnosa e di un rosa lampone, semi aperta in una domanda silenziosa allo stesso modo di quando si stava avvicinando per baciare.

Louis battè le palpebre due volte, non riusciva a trovare la sua voce. Si sentiva più come una grezza ferita aperta, accettando lo sguardo indagatore della scopata di una notte.

Non voleva sentire nulla ora come ora.

"Signor Austin arrivederci. Signor Styles, si accomodi."

Quella voce li riportò alla realtà, lo sguardo di Louis schizzò via, perchè che cazzo ci stava facendo Harry nell'ufficio di suo padre?

Il cuore gli martellava nel petto.

Solo perchè Harry lo aveva visto nudo non significava che avesse niente di importante in mano sul conto di Louis. Aveva smesso di permettere alla gente di strisciargli sotto la pelle.

Senza un'altra parola, si spostò dalla traiettoria di Harry e se ne andò senza voltarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salvee!! 
> 
> Prima cosa vi aspettavate una cosa del genere? Io ci ero rimasta secca quando lessi questa fanfic la prima volta! LOL
> 
> Finalmente siamo ad una svolta, da qui inizia il bello...peccato la presenza del padre stronzo di Louis che purtroppo ce lo porteremo avanti per un bel po' ç_ç.
> 
> Comunque, spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e preparatevi al meglio! *^*
> 
>  
> 
> Marica x


	4. Capitolo 4

L'ufficio di Charles Austin era fatto per impressionare. Mentre Harry sedeva sulla sedia e spostava lo guardo dalla vista del muro magnificamente bello a sinistra, ricoperto dal pavimento a soffitto con foto di Charles con ogni cantante esistente, sapeva che doveva esserne intimidito. Lo sarebbe stato se non fosse per il muto eco di LouisLouisLouis che andava in loop nella sua testa.

Il modo in cui aveva guardato Harry, senza battere ciglia e sospettoso, le labbra tese mentre ignorava lo sguardo di Harry come se non esistesse. Come se non lo avesse interessato minimamente.

Non importa. Non ora. Non mai. Non mentre sono qui.

"Me ne hai fatto sentire la mancanza, sai," gli disse Charles, le dita intrecciate, gli occhi segnati da qualche ruga agli angoli. Harry si sentiva inquieto, un vago senso di déjà vu che non riusciva a capire. "Non fraintendermi. La mia posizione è molto gratificante, ma...credo che puoi togliere un uomo dall'A&R* ma non l'A&R da un uomo."

Harry provò a sorridere, facendo finta che il suo cuore non gli stesse per uscire dal petto.

"Le manca fare il talent scout?" chiese, perché Niall era sempre stato ossessionato da ogni lato dell'industria musica e Harry era stato, suo malgrado, la sua cavia. Aveva anche gonglato il nome del tizio. Charles Austin, vice presidente esecutivo, talent scout ufficiale e manager della più grande etichetta discografica di tutta l'industria musicale.

Merda. Non perdere la testa. Non lasciarti guidare in qualche chiacchiera amichevole e finire in un contratto. L'ultima cosa che Harry avrebbe voluto era ottenere quello che aveva sempre voluto nella sua vita, senza diventare uno schiavo, vestito e imbellettato per essere accettato dalla folla.

"Quindi conosci il linguaggio del mestiere?" Gli occhi di Chales si accesero e si appoggiò alla sedia, il panorama di Los Angeles sotto di loro.

Harry si chiese come ci si sentisse a stare in vetta al mondo, chiedendosi se ci si sarebbe mai trovato un giorno.

"Un po'," ammise, con le mani un po' sudate mentre Charles gli chiedeva di fargli sentire alcune tracce della sua musica, Mentre Harry gli porgeva la chiavetta USB, si chiese se i suoi piedi avrebbero mai smesso di dondolare perché era ad un soffio dall'essere sulla strada giusta o nel sapere che Louis, alla fine, non sarebbe mai stato sulla sua strada.

___________________

"Mi stai stalkerando?"

L'andatura di Harry vacillò, mentre la brezza di aprile era asciutta e calda sulla sua pelle. Le punte delle sue dita erano fredde però.

Si voltò, aveva riconosciuto la voce. La voce, il bagno e Louis. Cazzo.

Distogliere il proprio sguardo dal pavimento per incontrare gli occhi di Louis fu più difficile del previsto. Si rifiutava di provare un qualsiasi genere di simpatia per qualcuno a cui aveva offerto tutto su un piatto d'argento, per qualcuno che aveva implorato Harry nel sedile posteriore della sua macchina anche se probabilmente aveva un ragazzo.

"Non ero..."

"Grazie per la visita. Non dovevi," disse Louis con cautela, il suo tono quasi curioso. Con le caviglie accavallate era appoggiato al palazzo, una sigaretta accesa tra le dita affusolate e la manica della sua camicia macchiata di marrone.

Harry si odiava per il suo desiderio di mordere il tallone d'Achille di Louis, di baciare le sue caviglie fino a formare dei piccoli lividi. Forse era una persona orribile tanto quanto lo era Louis.

"Dovevi," rispose, rifiutandosi di dare a Louis la soddisfazione di intraprendere una discussione, cosa che chiaramente desiderativa, anche se la rabbia stava iniziando a salire. Solo perché non era ricco, non significava che si teneva cose che non gli appartenessero. "Non era il mio cappotto, no?"

Per un secondo invidiò Louis mentre stava fumando, perché le sue mani erano inutili e vuote, stavano a penzoloni lì senza fare nulla.

"Non mi sarebbe mancato. Ne ho una marea." le guance di Louis si chiusero intorno alla sigaretta, le sopracciglia arcuate in tono provocatorio, belligerante quasi, tutto in lui urlava, 'sono migliore di te'.

Non era la prima volta che Harry si illudeva che ci fosse di più al di là delle apparenze. Almeno ora lo sapeva. Era certo che Louis non fosse altro che un viziato, egocentrico stronzo che si aspettava che il mondo fosse ai suoi piedi, probabilmente autocommiserandosi quando le cose non andavano come voleva lui.

"Era troppo piccolo perché lo potessi indossare," disse, perché una parte di lui voleva far cadere Louis dal piedistallo e i ragazzi come lui avevano sempre un punto debole per l'altezza.

Il fumo uscì a sbuffi dalla bocca di Louis, le guance arrossate quando sputò, "almeno non devo fare shopping in dei fottuti negozi per giganti."

Bingo.

Merda, era così prevedibile.

Harry non riuscì a resistere. Rise. Piegato in due, battendosi sulle cosce, perché Louis stava ribollendo, ovviamente confuso sul perché Harry non fosse affatto offeso, e Harry non riuscì a trattenersi dal ricordare il modo in cui Louis era entusiasta quando la lingua di Harry era entrata in lui e...che non poteva mai, mai succedere di nuovo. Incontrare Louis di nuovo non era stato destino. Non era niente se non una collisione di coincidenze e tempistiche, e tutto quello che era successo era stato scontrarsi e bruciare tutto in una volta, poi spegnersi subito dopo.

Si meritava di meglio rispetto al cuore spezzato dopo la scopata di una notte, non importava quanto passionale fosse stata. Quanto vicina a 'qualcosa di reale' potesse essere sembrava quando era al culmine, perché una volta che la nebbia era scomparsa dalla sua mente e Harry poteva vedere Louis realmente, il ragazzo non era nient'altro che una coincidenza. Non valeva la pena, anche se il solo vederlo faceva venire voglia di sbatterlo contro il muro di mattoni e aspirare il fumo direttamente dalla sua bocca.

Louis aveva ragione. Non era stato niente più che una 'scopata', ed Harry era stato ingenuo a credere che sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa di più.

"Sei fuori di testa, vero? Chiunque indossi un capello del genere deve essere pazzo."

Harry si aggiustò il cappello mentre si rilassava, chiedendosi perché Louis fosse ancora lì, perché stesse ancora parlando con lui, dal momento che trovava Harry così spiacevole. "Perché stai ancora parlando con me?"

"Voglio sapere perché sei qui," disse Louis, pensando che Harry fosse stupido al solo chiederlo.

"Avevo un incontro. Niente che ti possa interessare." Fece un passo indietro. Mettere più distanza tra loro era l'unica cosa che voleva in quel momento, perché per quanto non sopportasse Louis, il suo corpo chiaramente non era d'accordo e continuava a spingerlo nell'ottica del ragazzo. "Sicuramente non ti stavo stalkerando."

"Un incontro con il 'Signor Austin'," disse Louis, mettendo più enfasi nel pronunciare il nome, staccandosi poi dal muro. "Per quale motivo?"

"Perché non vai a chiederlo a lui?" Un altro passo indietro.

Louis fece un altro passo avanti, buttando a terra il mozzicone di sigaretta. La cenere scintillò a contatto sull'asfalto, rossa brillante poi grigia. "Preferisco chiederlo a te."

Harry fece finta di pensarci, sentendo un piacere vendicativo quando lo sguardo di Louis guizzò sulle sue labbra poi si appiattì. La cosa non avrebbe dovuto far pensare ad Harry di afferrare la nuca di Louis e avvicinarlo finché non riuscisse a sentire il suo respiro solleticargli le labbra, ma lo fece.

Anche se non avesse un fidanzato, è comunque uno stronzo, che diavolo c'è di sbagliato in te? Che cazzo c'è di sbagliato in lui?

"Grazie, ma no," disse Harry, rifiutandosi di ascoltare né il suo cervello né tanto meno il suo pene, rimase in piedi. A malapena.

Non era mai stato un campione di forza di volontà.

Louis si leccò le labbra, fece un altro passo avanti ed Harry sussultò, guardando Louis con attenzione adesso perché non riusciva a capirlo per niente. Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, si sentiva intrappolato, perché Louis stava tentando di sminuirlo due secondi fa e ora lo dava guardando come se volesse fare un assaggio.

"Stai, um...stai sporcando la strada con quella sigaretta," se ne uscì Harry, crucciandosi, i ricordi vividi del modo in cui il respiro di Louis solleticava il suo pene, pensando smettila cazzo di stare ai suoi giochetti.

Louis lo guardò, la mano appoggiata sul proprio fianco come se si fosse tornato in sé. "Hai intenzione di rispondere alla mia domanda o ti stai preoccupando di preservare l'ambiente?"

Guardò la strada intorno a loro.

Caddero in una silenziosa battaglia di determinazione, l'intero corpo di Harry era teso pronto a scattare. Voleva...volta afferrare Louis per la vita sottile, dilaniato tra il mordere il suo collo e spingerlo via perché erano troppo vicini, così vicini che il suo profumo non smetteva di solleticare il naso di Harry ogni volta che il vento si alzava appena.

L'ultima cosa che Harry voleva fare era dirgli qualcosa, tanto meno qualcosa che non aveva ancora nulla di definitivo. Harry non era sicuro che voleva firmare il contratto se significava essere faccia a faccia ogni giorno.

Fanculo.

Che sia dannato se dovesse permettere a Louis di rovinargli quell'occasione. "Che cosa ti importa?"

Le guance di Louis divennero cremisi. Silenzio per un attimo e poi, "Hai ragione. Non mi interessa. Solo perché abbiamo fatto sesso una volta non...non siamo niente."

Il telefono di Harry iniziò a vibrare in tasca.

Il riccio ruppe il contatto visivo, poco stabile sui suoi piedi, raggiunse la tasca e afferrò il telefono, chiedendosi perché le parole di Louis lo avessero toccato così. Perché gli facessero provare un senso di nausea.

"Dovrei..." disse a disagio, picchiandosi mentalmente nell'esatto momento in cui le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca. Perché non riusciva semplicemente a scoparli e scaricarli senza incasinare i suoi sentimenti? Perché non riusciva a non curarsene?

Il suo telefono era già all'orecchio e si suoi piedi barcollarono all'indietro quando Louis scosse le spalle con aria non curante, come se chiedesse 'che vuoi da me?'

Sì, Harry aveva fatto la scelta giusta.

Basta andare in giro con il cuore in mano per delle persone che non si preoccuperebbero di farlo in mille pezzi.

_____________________

"Avresti dovuto vedere il suo stupido cappello, era..."

"Stupido?" chiese Zayn, con una manciata di popcorn già pronta per essere divorata.

"Sì!" Louis resistette a malapena all'urgenza di rovesciare la ciotola di popcorn sulla testa di Zayn, perché non smetteva di guardarlo come se riuscisse a leggere tutti i pensieri di Louis, trovandoli ridicoli. "Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo."

Zayn fece le spallucce, masticando lentamente mentre guardava Louis seduto sulla poltrona, mentre le luci del cinema privato gli danzavano sul viso. "Non posso farci niente. 'Labbra da pompino' ti ha mandato in pappa il cervello tutto in una volta. È divertente."

"Non mi piace."

"Ho detto forse che ti piace?" chiese Zayn, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Era implicito," grugnì Louis e si riempì la bocca di popcord così da non dover rispondere ancora. Harry era così irrilevante, davvero. Lui e il suo stupido cappello e il suo odore quando Louis si era avvicinato troppo perché il suo cervello non stava prestando attenzione. E poi aveva riso di Louis, gli aveva riso in faccia come se Louis fosse un cazzo di scherzo della natura.

Non siamo niente.

Louis si stravaccò sulla poltrona, ignorando puntualmente l'attacco della sua coscienza. Era stato un po' troppo duro forse, anche se conosceva un caso perso quando ne vedeva uno. Si rifiutava di riconoscere che il suo orgoglio era stato ferito. Il ragazzo era un sacco di cose, ma sicuramente non era irrilevante.

"Lo fai sempre, lo sai vero?" Zayn stava guardando di nuovo il maxi schermo, l'anello di famiglia sulla sua mano sinistra che brillava alla luce. "Ti comporti come se essere interessato da qualcuno fosse la fine del mondo. Che sei troppo per questo. Va bene farsi piacere qualcuno di tanto in tanto."

"Mi piaci tu. È già troppo affetto per me da gestire." Louis requisì la ciotola di popcorn dalle mani di Zayn e la strinse al petto nel modo in cui faceva sempre quando provava qualcosa troppo simile ad un sentimento.

"Immagino di essere fortunato. Sono qui da prima che diventassi uno stronzo acido," disse Zayn, con un sorriso sulle labbra. "E comunque non conta."

"Non conta?!" Louis lanciò un cuscino sul viso di Zayn. "E ti chiedi perché ho problemi di fiducia?"

Zayn roteò gli occhi, la sua solita risposta ai comportamenti drammatici di Louis. "Sai che non intendevo dire nel senso letterale. Ovvio che conta. Sto solo dicendo...mi piacerebbe vederti felice, lo sai. Tipo, davvero felice, non il grado di felicità da 'ho appena comprato uno specchio da un sito'."

"Pensavo sapessi che gli specchi mi rendono fottutamente felice."

E non è che Louis fosse spaventato dall'impegnarsi. Solo che non voleva essere impegnato ora, non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno con cui pensava sarebbe mai potuto uscire, men che meno qualcuno con cui trascorre insieme il resto della vita, e non era proprio quello il senso di non stare con qualcuno? Fare qualcosa o stare a casa, giusto?

Avrebbe comunque incasinato tutto, come faceva sempre, e avrebbe finito per ferire qualcuno nel mentre. Non aveva bisogno di vivere con tutta quella pressione addosso.

"Non voglio uscire con nessuno. Che senso ha? Se voglio fare sesso, posso cercare qualsiasi persona. Se voglio delle coccole, ho te. È perfetto, davvero."

"Non tutte le relazioni sono destinate a finire, Lou."

"Non sono così ingenuo da dire questo," rispose, desiderando ardentemente cambiare argomento, smettere di parlare di sentimenti e la sua imminente vita solitaria con la casa piena di cani. Cosa che avrebbe fatto rivoltare suo padre nella tomba.

Era una persona da gatti.

"Nessuna relazione per me. Mi piace la mia vita com'è ora, grazie."

Il sospiro esasperato di Zayn non sorprese affatto Louis. Anzi, se lo aspettava.

"Vuoi dire che controlli bene la situazione?" chiese Zayn.

"Precisamente." Louis diede un colpetto con il piede alla caviglia di Zayn. "Ora smetti di essere sdolcinato e vediamo quanti popcorn posso infilarmi in bocca."

______________________

Avevano trovato un nuovo coinquilino.

Harry avrebbe dovuto capire che la ragazza portava guai nel momento stesso in cui lanciò a Niall uno strano sguardo, da parte sua, Niall riusciva a smettere di sorriderle, abbastanza per chiudere la bocca e masticare. Era stato debole e distratto dal ricordo di aver respirato la stessa aria di Louis Tomlinson per pensare razionalmente. Dio lo sapeva che quella ragazza non era il punto forte di Niall.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, quando lasciò cadere le buste della spesa per lo shock quando, entrato nell'appartamento, aveva trovato Niall ed Ella pomiciare contro il bancone della cucina. Le arance erano rotolate fuori dalla busta.

"Meglio che puliate tutto! Con la candeggina!" urlò e barcollò fino alla sua camera con una mano sugli occhi. Ma non c'era niente di sacro?

La porta della camera di Niall sbatté, si sentirono delle risate poi dei rumori attutiti di sesso.

Sembrava che la nuova coinquilina avesse tanta vergogna quanto quella di Niall e Harry messa insieme. Harry potrebbe aver fatto un grande, grandissimo errore.

_____________________

Harry non dormiva decentemente da tre giorni.

Con un orecchio appoggiato al cuscino fissava il muro comunicante alla stanza di Niall come se potesse far sapere telepaticamente all'amico che era impressionato dalla sua resistenza, le continue maratone di sesso infinito non erano molto apprezzate. Specialmente non quando Harry aveva fatto il doppio turno e avrebbe dovuto di nuovo incontrare Charles il giorno dopo.

Questo non significava che avrebbe visto Louis di nuovo, e perché stava pensando a lui?

Louis non portava altro che problemi, con quegli occhi accondiscendenti, un ghigno di superiorità sulle labbra e un corpo delicato su cui Harry voleva lasciare il suo marchio nonostante sapesse dannatamente bene quanto fosse sbagliato. Tanto sbagliato quanto lasciare che Louis gli si infilasse sotto la pelle.

Pelle, pelle, pelle. Morbida e dolce come il caramello fuso, e no. Non aveva intenzione di pensarci. Non avrebbe pensato a Louis per niente, men che meno non avrebbe fantasticato sul modo in cui il corpo di Louis aveva risposto al tocco delle sue mani, a come le sue gambe si erano allargate e si era spinto più avanti per permettere ad Harry di andare un po' più in profondità, permettendo ad Harry di pensare che quella fosse più di una semplice scopata.

No.

E anche se non sarebbe mai stato con qualcuno come Louis - Louis che non aveva mai avuto un lavoro in vita sua, che pensava fosse al di sopra di tutti, al di sopra di Harry, vestito di tutto punto, tagliente e dalle curve morbide, la lingua da mordere - ed Harry stava avendo un'erezione.

Merda.

Perché non poteva essere andata diversamente? Perché non si erano innamorati nel modo perfetto in cui l'avevano fatto i loro corpi, incastrandosi subito perché erano fatti l'uno per l'altro? Perché come al solito la sua vita amorosa doveva andare a rotoli?

I rumori nell'altra stanza si erano fermati e Harry si trovò a pancia sopra a fissare il soffitto, tenendo strette le lenzuola con entrambe le mani così da non allungarle verso il basso.

Ogni volta che si muoveva o che respirava andava peggio e provare a non pensare a Louis faceva sì che il suo cervello gli proponesse un'immagine dietro l'altra del ragazzo, cosa che non lo aiutava affatto.

Pensò al modo in cui Louis profumava di fumo e di costoso dopobarba quando era entrato nello spazio personale di Harry come se ne avesse il diritto, ed Harry aveva sempre trovato i fumatori poco attraenti, ma in qual momento non avrebbe voluto fare altro che avvicinarsi e assaporare quel profumo direttamente dalle labbra di Louis. Assaggiarlo completamente, forse.

Si immaginò come sarebbe stato se Louis fosse stato meno stronzo, più gentile, meno sfacciato e senza un possibile fidanzato.

Harry l'avrebbe spinto contro un muro del suo appartamento e avrebbe sbottonato la camicia, baciando il petto del ragazzo mentre scorreva giù finché non fosse stato in ginocchio.

Louis avrebbe monitorato ogni suo movimento con gli occhi socchiusi e inclinato i fianchi verso la bocca ansimante di Harry, le dita intrecciate nei ricci per tenerlo vicino. Harry avrebbe strofinato il naso la pancia di Louis, baciandola finché i muscoli non si fossero tesi e non avrebbero tremato contro la sua lingua, con quella leggera scia di peluria che scompariva nei suo boxer che gli solleticava il mento.

"Prendimi in bocca," avrebbe detto Louis, perché era impaziente e un po' autoritario e quel lato di lui non avrebbe dovuto far eccitare Harry, ma lo fece, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Quando Harry si riscosse si rese conto che stava sfregando la sua erezione contro le coperte, e realizzò che stava combattendo una battaglia persa.

Solo...solo una volta. Solo per l'ultima volta. Solo per togliermelo dalla testa. L'ultima volta e sarà tutto finito.

Harry sospirò tremante con il viso affondato nel cuscino prima di perdere la testa del tutto, le sue dita si avvolsero alla base e scorsero su e giù, con il pollice intorno alla punta. Si sentiva così sensibile e disperato, fuori di sé mentre i suoi fianchi si alzavano e abbassavano seguendo il movimento della mano, il cuore gli pompava nelle orecchie. Aveva sempre desiderato avere un pene tra le sue labbra e quello di Louis era uno dei più belli che avesse mai visto.

"Forza, prendine di più. So che puoi."

Sì, sì, cazzo, posso. Posso.

Poteva quasi sentire il tocco delle dita di Louis tra i suoi capelli, che lo persuadevano ad andare più in profondità, così tanto che il suo naso sarebbe stato premuto contro il ventre di Louis.

Le sue dita premettero sulla punta, brividi corsero lungo la schiena e gli annebbiarono la mente perché era vicinovicinovicino.

"Non venire prima di me."

Harry gemette, le dita bagnate di liquido pre-seminale mentre scorrevano su e giù, strisciando sulla sua lunghezza così velocemente che il suo avambraccio iniziava a dolere, le dita dei piedi arricciate tra le lenzuola.

Avrebbe succhiato Louis, le labbra avvolte intorno al membro mentre andava su e giù con la testa, la pelle liscia e vellutata tesa a contatto con la sua lingua, i polpastrelli affondarono nel retro delle cosce tremanti di Louis mentre il ragazzo gemeva, "Cazzo, sì, sì, sì, ci sono quasi, Harry, per favore."

Per favore, per favore, per favore.

"Vieni, per me, adesso."

La bianca tensione nel suo ventre crebbe, si tese e poi si rilassò, i suoi fianchi scattarono all'insù sul letto, mentre gli schizzi gli imbrattarono anche mento.

Prese fiato, tenendo una mano sul suo membro, sfregando e strizzando ancora un po' per far uscire lo sperma rimanente dalla sommità. Non lo farò mai più.

Quando finalmente si rilassò tra le lenzuola, la vergogna gli riempì lo stomaco, gli prese un crampo al piede così forte che dovette mettersi su un fianco e trattenere un urlo nel cuscino.

Fanculo tutto, davvero.

_____________________

La mattina successiva Harry barcollò in salotto e a malapena mormorò un "buon giorno" a Niall ed Ella, che erano sbracati sul divano a mangiare gli avanzi di pizza per colazione, mentre si chiedeva quanto fosse stato rumoroso la notte prima, se lo avessero sentito.

"Hai dormito bene?" chiese Niall, con un sorriso che assomigliava di più ad un ghigno.

"In realtà no," rispose Harry, evitando lo sguardo di Niall. "Voi due dovreste abbassare il volume. Alcuni di noi hanno bisogno di fare una bella dormita."

"Non sembrava che ti interessasse," disse Niall, il quale si guadagnò un colpetto da Ella.

"Non ho fatto..." Harry balbetto, le sue orecchie in fiamme. "Mi stavo...stavo solo..."

"Masturbando," completò la frase Ella, facendo un gesto esplicito con la mano.

Harry si stava davvero pentendo di non aver trovato un coinquilino diverso. Era come vivere con due Niall.

"Stavo pensado a Louis, non..." Si mise una mano sulla bocca per zittirsi, scappando dalle risatine degli altri due. Il tragitto fino alla cucina gli sembrò molto la sfilata della vergogna.

____________________

Quando si trattava di vita sentimentale, Louis aveva due regole: usare sempre una protezione e non scopare più di una volta con la stessa persona. Non era intenzionato a dare a qualcuno un'impressione sbagliata.

Divertente come la seconda regola fu testata il giorno seguente nel momento in cui uscì di corsa dall'ascensore dopo pranzo, Harry Styles che lo stava fissando intensamente da sotto il bordo di quel ridicolo cappello come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. Il riccio sbiancò e si mise a fissare di fronte a sé.

Non mi interesa. Non ne vale la pena, cazzo.

L'insistente voce nella sua testa parlò in modo statico, perché solo tre bottoni della camicia di Harry erano allacciati, un groviglio di due collane riflettevano la luce dalle sue scapole e scivolavano giù fino al torso dove non c'erano più i segni dei denti di Louis.

Voleva morderlo di nuovo, passare i suoi denti sui capezzoli sensibili di Harry e far scivolare la sua mano tra i morbidi ricci che arrivavano fino alle larghe spalle del ragazzo, avvolgerli intorno alla mano e tirare, per liberarsi da quel desiderio rabbioso che provava al solo vedere Harry.

Contieniti.

Fu quando qualcuno lo urtò che si rese conto di essere rimasto in piedi a fissare Harry come uno scemo. Si affrettò dentro l'ascensore e diede le spalle al riccio, facendosi indietro quando altre persone entrarono nell'ascensore di ritorno dalla loro pausa pranzo.

Si spinse ancora più indietro, i suoi piedi pestarono le scarpe di qualcuno quando la porte si chiusero.

"Scusi," le parole gli morirono sulla punta della lingua quando delle dita familiari lo toccarono per non farlo cadere, un tocco appena accennato sui suoi fianchi, i polpastrelli sfiorarono la sua anca e le nocche sfregarono sul suo avambraccio, ritirandosi veloci come erano apparse, rendendo la pelle di Louis come in fiamme.

Sussultò, deglutì, pregando che l'ascensore salisse prima che facesse qualcosa di stupido e avventato, come afferrare la mano di Harry e farla scivolare sul suo membro di fronte a tutte quelle persone.

L'ascensore si aprì al piano successivo dove si trovava la caffetteria dell'azienda, altre persone entrarono.

Fu spinto verso il fondo dell'ascensore, dove un tiepido respiro gli solleticava i capelli sulla nuca. 

Louis slacciò il primo bottone della camicia, la sua pelle troppo calda mentre guardava il numero dei piani aumentare.

"Mi scusi," disse una donna dietro di lui mentre lo schiacciava da un lato per passare, inavvertitamente spingendolo contro Harry.

Louis poteva sentire il suo profumo dannazione, quello di un prato fiorito e di vaniglia che spinse Louis a desiderare di voltarsi e annusare Harry come un fottuto cane. Il suo petto era solido e duro come Louis si ricordava e la fibbia della cintura di Harry premuta sul suo sedere fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Si morse la lingua, convincendosi che la musica di sottofondo dell'ascensore fosse abbastanza alta da aver coperto il basso gemito che aveva emesso la persona dietro di lui, il modo in cui il respiro di Harry sussultò come se fosse troppo da sopportare. Quella vibrazione elettrica che sentiva ogni volta che si toccavano.

Probabilmente generato dall'odio reciproco.

"Potresti..." una voce strozzata gli borbottò nell'orecchio, il respiro alla menta e un suono gutturale profondo costrinsero Louis a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro per mascherare il fatto che si era perso in pensieri che non avrebbe dovuto avere, "spostarti un po'?"

Avrebbe potuto, ma era in una situazione emotiva difficile.

"Ti sembra ci sia spazio?" sibilò in risposta, spostando le sue mani di fronte al propri genitali e pregando che il suo pene non si svegliasse come se fosse un tredicenne di fronte al suo primo porno.

Non era l'unico.

Il respiro di Harry si era fatto corto mentre qualcuno dava una gomitata a Louis di nuovo, il suo sedere spinto contro il basso ventre di Harry.

In un momento vendicativo, permise a se stesso di appoggiarsi al riccio.

Un mano gli afferrò il polso, le dita tremanti.

"Spostati," sussurrò Harry urgentemente, quasi con rabbia, mentre lo lasciava. "Per favore."

Quando altre persone uscirono, Louis non ebbe più la scusa di far impazzire Harry. Che peccato. Gli piaceva il suono della voce di Harry quando lo pregava.

Non essendo più incastrato in un angolo, Harry sospirò tremante.

Nessuno dei due parlò di nuovo.

Quando l'ascensore si fermò al diciassettesimo piano, riuscì a sentire Harry che lo seguiva, poteva praticamente toccare la tensione che si irradiava dal suo corpo come un campo di forza. La cosa stava facendo reagire la pelle di Louis.

Lanciò un'occhiata dietro le spalle per un momento un po' troppo lungo, e già lo rimpianse. Le guance di Harry erano macchiate di rosso, le sue grandi mani stavano nascondendo il suo rigonfiamento nei pantaloni con il cappello.

Mantenne lo sguardo di Louis e arrossì ancora. "L'hai fatto di proposito."

Un sorrisetto comparve sulle labbra di Louis, il più possibile innocente. "Forse. Forse no."

"Che c'è di sbagliato in te? Che cosa pensi di fare?" La bocca di Harry era tesa. "Non sono un fottuto gioco con cui puoi divertirti."

Louis non avrebbe mai ammesso che quelle domande gli arrivarono dritte allo stomaco come se avesse ingoiato un sacco di pietre, il suo sorriso scomparve. Non voleva che le cose cambiassero in quel modo. Era solo...divertimento, giusto? Far perdere ad Harry il senno, farlo reagire. Qualsiasi cosa pur di cancellare quello sguardo freddo dal suo volto. A Louis non piaceva essere ignorato. "Eri molto più divertente quando ti avevo mezzo nudo nel sedile posteriore della tua auto."

Harry si guardò furiosamente intorno come spaventato ch qualcuno potesse origliare, e cazzo, che cosa sarebbe successo se Harry avesse iniziato a lavorare lì? Louis si rifiutava categoricamente di trascorrere ore rinchiusi nello stesso palazzo, in prossimità di quegli stupidi ricci. Aveva bisogno di mantenere la sua sanità mentale intatta.

"Non ero da solo in quell'occasione," mormorò Harry, abbastanza forte perché Louis sentisse se non fosse stato così vicino. "Non posso credere che io abbia pensato che tu avresti potuto...no, niente."

Prima che Louis potesse radunare i suoi pensieri, Harry se ne stava andando via.

_____________________

"Perché io?" Chiese Harry, aspettando che Charles appoggiasse la penna e lo guardasse negli occhi, il contratto spesso come una Bibbia tra loro sul tavolo. O, beh, tre contratti, in realtà. Pubblicazione, management e casa discografica, e la testa di Harry stava girando, perché anche se il padre di Sophia, che era un avvocato del settore, si era occupato di lui, Harry ancora aveva capito meno che se avesse letto un manuale in Giapponese. O che avesse parlato con Louis.

Era dovuto correre in bagno a bagnarsi la faccia con l'acqua fredda nel misero tentativo di cancellare dalla sua mente il ricordo del sedere di Louis che gli si sfregava addosso. Si rifiutava di farsi distrarre dal ragazzo da quello che era davvero importante.

Louis era un dannato stronzo.

Priorità, Harry.

"Sei in cerca di complimenti?" Chiese Charles sarcasticamente.

"Forse. Sta cercando di viziarmi?" Sfoggiò il sorriso più affascinante che avesse, quello che era leggermente storto e mostrava una fossetta.

Non poteva credere che l'avesse fatto. Aveva firmato il contratto, e forse aveva anche venduto la sua anima, ma il padre di Sophia gli aveva dato l'ok, con alcune modifiche, ed era così eccitato cazzo, guardando l'uomo di fronte a sé e si chiedeva il perché.

Charles si appoggiò alla sedia, rilassato e in pieno controllo della situazione, ed Harry non riusciva a calmarsi con il suo cuore che martellava nel petto, le mani tremanti bloccate sotto le cosce.

"Ho molti motivi, Harry." il cuoio della sedia di Charles scricchiolò mentre si sporgeva in avanti. "Non sei perfetto, no. Non sei il miglior cantante che io abbia mai incontrato. Le tue doti con la chitarra sono nella media..."

Harry aprì la bocca come per fare una domanda quando Charles inarcò le sopracciglia, un comando silenzioso che gli intimava di attendere.

"Hai del potenziale. Una specie di...charme? Del carisma e un'ottima presenza scenica. Scrivi da solo le canzoni e non ti tiri indietro se devi esibirti. Ho avuto una sensazione e non importa se eri in un club con meno di cinquanta persone o in un'arena," disse Charles, con gli occhi incollati su Harry. "Non mentirò. Aiuta anche che sei di bell'aspetto. Sei un...diamante grezzo, se vuoi. Era da molto tempo che qualcuno non mi intrigava abbastanza da volerlo.

Harry non riusciva più a sentirsi la faccia, una risatina gli scappò dalla bocca. "Spero non intenda in senso letterale."

"Sfacciato." Ghignò Charles, scuotendo la testa. "Posso dedurre che non sia il tipo a cui piacciono le donne, quindi?"

"Sono gay," disse Harry, così facile com'era facile respirare perché non l'aveva mai trovato imbarazzate, non l'aveva mai voluto nascondere. "Spero che non sia un problema."

"Se vuoi farlo sapere o no, sta a te. Fai attenzione con i minorenni e le prostitute. O più importante, non farti beccare. Non è solo per la buona immagine. È un po' come...se uccidi qualcuno e distruggi le prove, è come se non fosse mai accaduto." disse come se fosse normale, senza emozioni, quasi...casuale. Come qualcuno che sa come nascondere un cadavere, metaforicamente parlando. Harry fu stranamente confortato da averlo dalla sua parte.

"Se lo vuoi, dillo immediatamente alla tua consulente di immagine. Considerala come il tuo braccio destro. Dovrebbe essere avvertita di tutto quello che potrebbe metterti in cattiva luce, in anticipo. Se sei incasinato, abbiamo bisogno di tempo per girare le cose a tuo favore, pagare i giornali e tutto il resto. Non che tu ti debba preoccupare di questo per un po' di tempo. Abbiamo molte sessioni di registrazione da fare prima che possiamo fare un qualunque tipo di pubblicità per creare un po' di aspettative su di te.

Sessioni di registrazione.

Cazzo, lo voleva davvero. Era reale e stava accadendo e forse avrebbe fallito in modo grandioso e tutta la sua musica sarebbe finita in un negozio a basso costo, ma almeno avrebbe saputo che ci aveva provato.

"Sei pronto per incontrare alcune delle persone del tuo team?" Chiese Charles.

"Sono pronto."

Il suo PR Karen era un'alta donna di colore sulla trentina con dei tacchi che potevano essere usati come un'arma. Ma non era lei che quasi fece cadere a terra Harry. Proprio di fianco a lei, proprio dalla parte opposta di dove lui era casualmente appoggiato, c'era Louis.

Gli occhi sorpresi del ragazzo incontrarono quelli di Harry, la gola si chiuse, provando ad ingoiare il nulla proprio come stava facendo il riccio, un senso di inquietudine premette come un macigno sul suo stomaco.

Forse aveva parlato troppo presto.


	5. Capitolo 5

Un nuovo cliente ha appena firmato un contratto. È molto talentuoso. Promettente.

Louis riacquistò l'attenzione nel momento in cui il padre disse, "E questo è Louis, il nostro nuovo tirocinante. Aiuterà Karen e il resto del team con alcune delle cose meno importanti."

Harry non lo guardo nemmeno, lo sguardo concentrato da qualche parte oltre la spalla di Louis come se fosse un fantasma. Non sapeva perché la cosa lo infastidiva, non sapeva perché stava fissando Harry così attentamente tanto che i suoi occhi stavano per prendere fuoco.

"Stavo pensando che potrebbe aiutarti con i social media, Harry," disse Karen. "Abbiamo bisogno di tutti i tuoi account, anche quelli che non usi, e ripulirli dalle cose che potrebbero rovinare la tua immagine."

"Avete...avete bisogno delle mie password e tutto il resto?"

Cazzo, Harry era un bambino. Non aveva idea dell'ingranaggio che aveva messo in moto. Per qualche motivo l'idea di Harry di essere masticato e sputato fuori come molti prima di lui preoccupava Louis. Se ne doveva fregare.

"Prometto che le useremo solo quando necessario, quando sarai troppo impegnato per postare tu stesso. In particolar modo Twitter. Solo post molto semplici, ecco tutto," disse Charles. "Vogliamo conservare la tua immagine. renderti più...reale. Aiutare i fan ad identificarti a livello personale, farli sentire come se ti conoscessero. Possiamo creare qualche nuovo account per te se preferisci."

"No, va bene."

Gli occhi di Louis si assottigliarono sulla mano di suo padre che strizzava la spalla di Harry, le dita che gli formicolavano dall'urgenza di spingere via la mano di quell'uomo.

Strinse i denti e guardò a terra, osservando la punta graffiata degli stivali di Harry. Quelle scarpe stavano praticamente cadendo a pezzi.

Parlarono ancora di questioni logistiche e costruirono la pubblicità e quello che Harry si sarebbe dovuto aspettare. Louis non ascoltò la maggior parte delle cose. Era più che familiare con la cosa adesso, aveva preso parte ad abbastanza astri nascenti della musica da conoscere la procedura. Aveva studiato quella roba all'università in cui si era laureato l'anno prima e, ad essere onesti, si sentiva come se ne sapesse più dei professori.

Harry sembrava un po' perso, i piedi piegati, giocherellava con gli anelli alle dita, provando a nascondere la sua insicurezza malamente. Forse era solo un pensiero di Louis. Forse era l'unico che si preoccupava di osservare, troppo consapevole di come non avrebbe dovuto fissare il riccio, ma incapace di fermarsi.

____________________

Louis afferrò il polso di Harry prima che potesse entrare nell'ascensore.

Gli occhi di Harry finalmente incontrarono i suoi, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre guardava il punto in cui si stavano toccando.

Louis lasciò la presa.

"Che c'è?" Chiese Harry, la bocca tirata in un'espressione infastidita mentre le porte dell'ascensore si richiudevano.

Per un momento, Louis sentì la propria lingua annodata, era esasperato e arrabbiato perché Harry sembrava tirare fuori quella parte di lui e Louis non era mai stato uno dotato di autocontrollo.

Tranne che questa volta doveva averlo, perché non era colpa di Harry. O almeno non davvero.

"Mi ha mandato Karen," disse Louis, le guance doloranti dal sorriso che aveva indossato. "Mi ha chiesto di organizzare un incontro con te così che possiamo sistemare i tuoi social media, poiché preferiamo che tu sia coinvolto nelle decisioni il più possibile."

L'espressione sul volto di Harry sembra che Louis gli avesse appena chiesto delle sue foto nudo. Beh, chissà? Forse l'avrebbe fatto.

"Tipo...con te?"

"Cosa? Hai paura che sarò sconvolto da tutti i post di Instagram di tazze di Starbucks e di piedi?" Dio. La metà delle foto di Harry sarebbero state probabilmente scatti artistici con qualche filtro hipster sopra che Louis aveva sempre trovato una scelta presuntuosa.

"Difficile essere spaventati da qualcuno che non riesce a raggiungere gli scaffali in alto."

Louis sentì la sua nuca arrossire, il sorriso non lasciò mai le sue labbra. Era consapevole di stare lì in piedi, ghignando come un maniaco, ma meglio così che andarsene nel modo più imbarazzante al mondo. Non era il momento.

"Per favore, l'unico motivo per cui sei più alto di me è che indossi dei tacchi." sbuffò Louis e guardò verso le scarpe semi distrutte. "Che, comunque, stanno diventando delle infradito se non stai attento."

Harry sorrise di un sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi, il suo profumo invase le narici di Louis quando si avvicinò, come un'improvvisa tempesta estiva. Come un frutto maturo. Louis resistette all'urgenza di socchiudere gli occhi e inalare.

"Quindi tu hai comprato quel Rolex con il tuo stipendio da tirocinante?"

Louis strinse il suo polso, guardandolo male. "Che cosa c'entra con il discorso?"

"Niente," rispose Harry, scuotendo la testa mentre premeva il bottone dell'ascensore. "Almeno io compro le mie cose con i soldi che mi sono guadagnato, non li rubo dai miei genitori."

Louis deglutì rumorosamente, infuriato. "Non sai un cazzo di me."

Harry fece le spallucce.

Non ne vale la pena.

Non lo disse ad alta voce, ma Louis sapeva che il riccio lo stava pensando.

Prima che Louis potesse rispondere con qualche insulto, l'ascensore era tornato su di nuovo ed Harry si era voltato, dicendo da sopra la spalla, "posso passare domani intorno all'ora di pranzo, se va bene."

"Bene," disse Louis, tirando il bottone della sua giacca. Si sentì fuori posto all'improvviso.

Non rimase per vedere Harry andarsene.

_____________________

"Tu cosa?" Urlò Niall quasi cadendo dal divano, ridendo in modo incontrollabile tanto che Harry gli lanciò addosso un cuscino.

Forse harry avrebbe trovato un altro coinquilino per rimpiazzare anche Niall.

"Chi è Lewes? E perché lavorare con lui è un problema?"

"Louis," Harry corresse Ella in modo automatico, le guance rosse che fecero ridere Niall così forte che iniziò a tossire.

"Noi, um...siamo andati a letto insieme."

"Oh," disse Ella, chiaramente confusa. "Che cosa c'è di sbagliato nel burlone laggiù allora, non ci vedo nulla di divertente."

"Harry è ossessionato da lui," rispose Niall, ansimante. "Ha quasi avuto un infarto quando è dovuto andare a restituirgli il suo dannato cappotto. Diglielo, Harry."

"Ti odio," mormorò Harry e pizzicò la coscia di Niall. "E non sono ossessionato."

"Deve essere il destino," disse Niall, dopo essersi finalmente calmato, appoggiando i suoi piedi sul grembo di Harry anche se lo aveva appena insultato chiamandolo ingiustamente ossessionato. "Voglio dire, amico, quante erano le possibilità?"

"Aspetta," disse Ella, con le scure sopracciglia alzate. "È lo stesso Louis per cui ti stavi masturbando?"

"Sì!" rispose Niall, indicando Ella facendo l'occhiolino.

Harry era circondato da nemici.

"Mi manca Liam."

Ella lo raggiunse sulla poltrona per tirare dolcemente i suoi ricci. "Mi dispiace, muffin. Vuoi qualche cubetto di frutta?"

Ok, forse Ella era una persona brava. "Davvero?"

"Posso averne un po' anche io?"

"No."

Si alzò per stiracchiarsi, la sua maglia si alzò rivelando un piercing all'ombelico. Era buffo come non facesse nessun effetto su Harry.

Niall invece..."Stai sbavando." disse Harry non proprio sottovoce.

Niall arrossì violentemente. "Stai zitto."

Oh, come si era capovolta la situazione.

____________________

Il piano era di ispezionare con accuratezza tutti i suoi account ed eliminare le cose imbarazzanti, e Harry era pronto - aveva anche preso in prestito il computer di Niall con una cronologia stranamente vuota - per far sì che accadesse.

Ahimè, si addormentò dieci minuti dopo e non si svegliò fino a che il sole non era già soro, con una delle sue mani casualmente appoggiate sul computer ancora aperto e una scia di saliva appiccicosa sul mento. Inutile dire che Harry chiuse il computer e si girò su un fianco con un grugnito, sperando di farsi almeno qualche altra ora di sonno.

Addormentarsi in una posizione metà seduta e metà sdraiata non era qualcosa che Harry avrebbe raccomandato.

Si trascinò dentro il palazzo della Front Line Management, stava pregando qualsiasi cosa affinché Louis non dissotterrasse qualcosa di troppo umiliante.

Il collo di Harry doleva ogni volta che girava la testa, la schiena mandava delle fitte ad ogni passo. Non era dell'umore per dei comportamenti da idiota.

Quando arrivò al diciassettesimo piani, Louis lo stava già aspettando all'ingresso.

I capelli erano tirati all'indietro, indossava una camicia completamente abbottonata infilata dentro dei pantaloni grigi, e sicuramente Harry non avrebbe dovuto ispezionarlo così attentamente.

Stava solo...ammirando la qualità della stoffa.

"Andiamo?" chiese Louis al posto di salutare e passò di fianco ad Harry, con la sua colonia costosa, le sopracciglia inarcate e un sorrisetto inquietante.

Mentre Harry camminava dietro di lui, provò a tenere gli occhi incollati al di sopra dei fianchi di Louis.

Ci riuscì. Quasi.

Louis si sedette e spinse una sedia girevole verso Harry. Lo colpì alle ginocchia.

"Buon giorno a te," disse Harry aspramente e si sedette, la schiena ringraziò. La pasticceria era stata piena fin dalla mattina e aveva appena avuto il tempo di andare in bagno, non si era seduto per più di cinque minuti.

"Bene, iniziamo."

La schiena di Louis era oltremodo dritta, le labbra tese in una linea che silenziosamente pronunciava parole che Harry non riusciva a capire mentre il ragazzo leggeva qualcosa sul suo telefono e poi rispondeva digitando sulla tastiera. Quando notò che Harry lo stava fissando, si irrigidì ancora di più, crucciandosi.

Le sue dita tremarono un po' mentre scrivevano sulla tastiera ed Harry distolse lo sguardo e fissò il proprio greppo, troppo consapevole della minima distanza tra le loro sedie.

Il silenzio tra loro era strano e soffocante, Harry voleva disfarsene come con una maglietta sudata ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu stare seduto lì e guardare Louis frugare in quello che sembrava un database, sembrando leggermente nel panico e facendo del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere.

La situazione diede ad Harry una sottile soddisfazione, il suo stomaco però si chiuse per il senso di colpa. Odiava il modo in cui diventava ogni volta che era a due passi da Louis. Veniva spinto, spinto, spinto finché non erano entrambi sull'orlo del precipizio.

E poi?

"Ci vogliono anni," mormorò Harry distraendosi, guardando davanti a sé perché voltarsi per catturare l'espressione di Louis non sarebbe valsa la pena del dolore che avrebbe poi provato al collo e il modo in cui le cosce di Louis erano avvolte dai pantaloni non era qualcosa su cui Harry aveva bisogno di concentrarsi in quel momento.

Il dolore alla schiena rendeva Harry davvero irritabile.

Non era il tipo di fastidio che gli piaceva.

Louis fece un qualche strano verso strozzato, mentre aveva dovuto ingoiare qualsiasi risposta diretta fosse stato pronto a servirgli. Stava praticamente vibrando.

La tensione aveva catturato Harry e si rifiutava di andarsene.

Vide Louis calmarsi un po' con la coda dell'occhio e appoggiare il telefono, sollevato.

"Digita la password del tuo Twitter, per favore. Poi degli altri social se li hai."

Il "per favore" di Louis suonò come un "fottiti".

Louis si fece indietro per lasciare spazio ad Harry. Era ancora vicino, troppo vicino, le loro ginocchia si toccarono per un secondo prima che Harry si scostasse e inspirasse bruscamente.

Il cursore sullo schermo lampeggiò ancora ed ancora. Harry lesse la lista di ogni social media immaginabile, uno spazio bianco di fianco ad ogni nome era pronto per lui.

Il suo ginocchio non smetteva di formicolare.

Sarebbe stata una lunga, lunga giornata.

______________________

Erano dentro l'Instagram di Harry da soli cinque minuti ma Louis si sentiva come se stesse per impazzire. Si era arrotolato le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti, accaldato per il calore del sole di mezzogiorno che filtrava dalle finestre e a causa della vicinanza di Harry.

Gli occhi di Harry si posarono per un momento sul polso di Louis, il quale come meccanismo di difesa lo nascose dalla vista del riccio, perché chi diavolo era Harry per giudicarlo?

E qualcuno potrebbe accendere il dannato condizionatore?

L'immagine sullo schermo era uno scatto di un enorme cocomero con il piedi di Harry a fianco, e un'emoticon con l'occhiolino come descrizione. Louis ingoiò un grugnito, aspettando che Harry facesse un qualche genere di commento.

Invece passò oltre, le guance arrossate.

"Non sei così grande."

Louis aveva sempre avuto un cattivo autocontrollo.

"Più grande di te."

Come si permette. Tutti sapevano che la circonferenza contava di più. "Beh, sono più largo, quindi...fanculo."

"Non sei.."

"Vuoi scommettere?"

Harry si bloccò, fissando lo schermo.

Non per la prima volta in vita sua, Louis desiderò potersi rimangiare quello che aveva detto, usare il suo cervello prima che i suoi pensieri del cazzo volassero fuori dalla propria bocca. Troppo tardi ora.

"Mi stai chiedendo di tirare fuori il mio pene qui per provare che ti stai sbagliando o..."

Louis non aveva ancora bevuto abbastanza te' per avere a che fare con quella situazione. "Per favore. L'ho visto. L'ho provato. Non ne sono impressionato."

La sedia scricchiolò mentre Harry si avvicinava, il suo ginocchio premuto contro la coscia di Louis, il respiro alla menta che solleticava il mandibola di Louis mentre Harry sussurrava, "Non è quello che mi ricordo io."

Il cuore di Louis sobbalzò nel petto, pulsando proprio sotto la pelle e nelle sue orecchie ed in altri posti che non avrebbero dovuto pulsare in quel momento. Harry non era nient'altro che un altro numero sulla sua lista, passato e irrilevante.

"Ne ho avuti di meglio," mentì attraverso i denti, desiderava poter prendere Harry per la camicia mezza sbottonata e spingerlo via, dentro l'ascensore e fuori dalla sua vita.

Attento a non essere sentito, Louis sussurrò, "Non sono nemmeno venuto senza toccarmi."

Harry tossì, probabilmente strozzandosi con le parole che stava per dire, le guance rosso acceso. 

"Ti è piaciuto," disse Harry calmo, più a se stesso che a Louis, le spalle incurvate mentre si voltava, escludendo Louis. Era stato un po' scontroso, forse un po' ferito.

Louis aveva sempre saputo usare le giuste parole affinché facesse male. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire come se volesse rimangiarsele, e scusarsi. Le scuse significavano ammettere debolezza, l'aver fatto un errore. Che fosse dannato se avrebbe permesso ad Harry di vederlo così. Era stato abbastanza imbarazzante quando il database gli aveva negato l'accesso dopo che aveva digitato la password sbagliata.

"Sì, Harry, hai ragione. Tu e il tuo cazzo avete cambiato la mia vita per sempre," disse, la voce piena di sarcasmo, le mani sudati. "Ora possiamo rimetterci al fare questa cosa? Ho altro da fare oltre che il lavoro, sai?"

"Sei tu che hai iniziato."

"E ora la sto finendo." diede un colpetto alla mano di Harry sul mouse. Nel momento in cui la loro pelle si toccò, una scarica di elettricità statica lo colpì e gli fece ritirare la mano, con voce trattenuta disse, "spostati".

Harry strinse forte il mouse, le sopracciglia crucciate quasi a diventare un unico sopracciglio. Non aveva detto nulla per lunghi, interminabili minuti.

Louis aveva ragione. I social media di Harry non erano altro che filtri hipster, tweets che non avevano senso e un po' troppe immagini di banane, insegne del bagno e bambini dagli occhi brillanti che Louis doveva amaramente ammettere erano molto meno imbarazzanti delle sue.

"Perché dovrei fidarmi?" disse Harry improvvisamente. "Per sapere quali cose cancellare e quali lasciare? Sei solo un tirocinante. E non sei esattamente..."

"Non sono cosa?" disse Louis alzando il mento, rifiutandosi di lasciare che Harry vedesse quanto fosse spaventato, quanto insicuro l'avesse reso. Quanto gli importasse di lui. "Pensi che perché abbiamo fatto sesso una volta dirò "fanculo" e "fanculo il mio lavoro" solo per essere cattivo? È questo quello che pensi?"

Harry sbiancò.

Era scritto ovunque sul suo volto che Louis aveva colpito il punto giusto.

"Sai cosa?" disse alzandosi, doveva...doveva allontanarsi da Harry prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. Di nuovo. "Torno in un attimo."

"Io non..."

Louis non rimase ancora per sentire le scuse affrettate di Harry.

Non conosceva Louis, per niente.

_____________________

Harry era uno stronzo.

Voleva strisciare sotto il tavolo e far finta di essere solo che un granello di polvere sul tappeto.

Spronato dal suo senso di colpa e dall'immagine molto delusa di sua mamma che gli rimbalzava in testa, si alzò e camminò attraverso la piccola stanza fino all'angolo del grande ufficio dopo aveva intravisto Louis.

Aveva appena visto le spalle incurvate di Louis quando un'altra voce interiore lo bloccò.

"Ci sarà Andrew a fare una seconda ricerca dopo che tu avrai finito la tua. Assicurati di non aver calcolato male qualcosa," disse Charles calmo, come se non volesse essere ascoltato. "Non sarebbe la prima volta."

Harry si aspettava che Louis scattasse, non quel teso silenzio.

"E srotola le maniche, per favore. Quante volte devo dirti che sembri trasandato?"

Quel tono di familiarità fece fermare Harry. Non era il modo in cui un capo parlava ai suoi subalterni. Harry era sicuro di ciò, arrossendo dalla consapevolezza.

Si mosse, allontanandosi dalla strana e incasinata situazione che stava avvenendo nella cucinetta. L'ultima cosa che voleva era esserci invischiato in mezzo, far capire alle persone che era stato lì senza motivo per troppo tempo, origliando.

Louis si...scopava il capo?

Harry doveva far finta di nulla?

Era un terribile bugiardo.

Merda.

Iniziò a giocherellare con il suo telefono nel momento in cui Louis tornò, una tazza fumante i mano e la mandibola tesa, che faceva tremare il muscolo della guancia.

Era quello il modo in cui Louis aveva ottenuto il lavoro? Facendosi mantenere?

Se Harry non fosse stato scioccato, avrebbe riso, dilaniato tra la pietà e la delusione profonda che quello era il vero Louis. A cui piaceva abusare di qualche vecchio tizio o prendere i soldi dai suoi genitori invece che guadagnarsi da vivere lavorando. Harry si ricordò che l'auto che Louis quasi aveva buttato giù per il dirupo era un regalo di suo padre, perché il ragazzo non aveva smesso di stressarlo sull'argomento mentre lo riportava a casa.

"Non devi fartela addosso per questa faccenda, sai," disse Louis teso, la sedia scricchiolò sotto il suo peso mentre si sistemava ed Harry usciva dal suo stato confusionale. "Per quanto tu sia un hipster così criptico, io ho studiato per questo. Preferirei se tu mi trattassi come se non ci fossimo mai incontrati. Ora, afferra quel mouse e continua a cliccare."

Harry avrebbe provato comprensione se non fosse stato per il dolore lancinante alla schiena per aver dormito male e poi aver sgobbato alla pasticceria dalle sei della dannata mattina per il salario minimo.

Quando Harry si avvicinò un po' di più alla scrivania, Louis profumava di rabbia, di spezie e del te' che sta a sorseggiando ed Harry dovette stringere i denti perché il suo corpo reagì come una molla, i suoi jeans troppo stretti.

Era una persona dannatamente orribile. Peggio di Louis.

"Puoi smetterla di ridacchiare?" Chiese Harry dopo la sesta volta che Louis faceva quel verso.

Solo la mamma di Harry poteva permettersi di ridere dei suoi tweets.

"Certo."

Louis impiegò meno di un minuto per ridacchiare di nuovo. E anche se Harry sapeva che la risata fosse più della conversazione avuta in cucina che per Harry in sé, lasciò che Louis lo infastidisse lo stesso.

Questa storia non sarebbe mai finita abbastanza in fretta.

____________________

"Andiamo in giro per club!" urlò Louis nel ricevitore nel secondo in cui Zayn rispose.

"No."

Louis era sdraiato sul letto, nudo e determinato a far cambiare idea a Zayn. "Zayn..."

"Amico," lo interruppe Zayn, sull'orlo della disperazione. Era vergognoso. "Sono in pigiama."

"Quindi? Toglitelo. Mettiti qualcosa di bello. Ho bisogno di scopare."

"Non puoi...chiamare una delle tue innumerevoli conquiste per fare sesso?"

Era il momento per un ricatto. A Louis non piacevano quei metodi drammatici, ma a mali estremi, estremi rimedi. Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, di cancellare la pessima giornata e...non pensare.

"Sai che non mi faccio nessuno due volte. Vuoi davvero che vada in giro da solo? E se qualcuno mi droga? O tu non sarai lì per usare il tuo enorme potere per scoprire se il tizio ha un pene? O..." 

"Va bene, Cristo. D'accordo." sospirò Zayn.

Louis colpì un cuscino per la gioia il più silenziosamente possibile, perché nel momento in cui Zayn avesse captato una minima traccia di inganno avrebbe perso. L'ultima cosa che voleva era essere da solo.

Non finiva mai bene.

"Ti amo."

"Sta zitto," disse Zayn e riattaccò.

Non importa. Louis era certo che quella notte avrebbe risolto tutti i suoi problemi.

____________________

Louis era a meno due drink dall'avere il pavimento oscillare sotto di sé. La mano di Zayn era una pressione salda intorno al suo gomito mentre si trascinavano al loro tavolo.

"Basta Cosmos," disse Zayn, stanco e per niente divertito.

"Sì, più drink con gli ombrellini. Mi piacciono."

"E a me piace che tu non mi vomiti sulle scarpe."

Louis alzò la mano come a dire 'ma va', nello stesso momento si staccò dalla presa di Zayn.

"Andrò a fare un giro."

"Louis, sei troppo ubriaco per quello..."

"Vado solo a ballare allora, diavolo. Calmati, Zaynie." Pizzicò la guancia di Zayn e ondeggiò. Zayn non sembrava divertito. Non si era nemmeno sistemato i capelli, il che era un bene per Louis perché Zayn con i capelli acconciati era un cento su una scala da uno a dieci e questo avrebbe messo i bastoni tra le ruote all'intera operazione 'Louis ha bisogno di essere scopato'. Louis amava stare al centro dell'attenzione, specialmente quando c'erano pensieri latenti nella sua mente che era meglio ignorare.

Non c'era modo migliore di convivere con dei problemi, che far finta che non esistessero affatto.

"Solo ballare..." Zayn alzò un sopracciglio per enfatizzare il punto.

Louis si allungò per accarezzare le sopracciglia di Zayn, i fianchi che già oscillavano a ritmo. "Parola di scout."

Lasciò che la folla lo ingoiasse e chiuse gli occhi, sentì il ritmo della batteria dal petto fino alla punta dei piedi, il calore di corpi premuti contro il suo da ogni lato lo rendevano accaldato e affamato e sentiva come se potesse nascondersi nella folla e non venir mai, mai ritrovato.

Delle mani gli afferrarono i fianchi, i polpastrelli premuti nelle sue anche e un respiro caldo che gli colpì la nuca.

Non aprì gli occhi, non si preoccupò di voltarsi, sapeva che il buttafuori non lasciava mai entrare qualcuno di poco attraente e Louis aveva bisogno di questo. Aveva bisogno di smettere di pensare al 'perché dovrei fidarmi di te? E non posso fidarmi di te, tutto quello che fai è incasinare le cose.'

Delle labbra si appoggiarono sul suo orecchio, il pollice passò al di là della cintura di Louis. "Come ti chiami?"

"Jake," disse Louis. Non voleva essere Louis in quel momento.

Il ragazzo con una mezza erezione premuta contro di lui, si appoggiò più vicino alla schiena di Louis, il suo calore immerso nella carne di Louis, il sudore che scivolava lungo la schiena, i suoi jeans che diventavano sempre più stretti dopo ogni spinta sui fianchi, dopo ogni carezza sulla sua pelle nuda.

"Sono Oliver."

Louis annuì, dimenticando immediatamente il nome. Non voleva un nome, non gli interessava nient'altro che la carne contro altra carne e mani calde che tracciavano un sentiero sotto la sua maglia, scivolando sempre più in basso finché una mano non lo afferrò attraverso i jeans.

"Toilettes?"

Louis annuì, leccando il sapore amaro dell'alcool che aveva ancora sulle labbra e tenendo un braccio sul fianco mentre faticavano a raggiungere il bagno più vicino.

Stava bruciando e vibrando, spingendo il tizio contro uno dei cubicoli finché le sue spalle non colpirono il muro, Louis premette i denti contro il collo, succhiando, leccando e mordendo, le mani che lavoravano per liberarsi dalla cintura e scivolare sotto i pantaloni.

Non sei migliore di me.

"Sì, cazzo."

Louis non sapeva il suo nome, non aveva registrato nemmeno il colore dei suoi occhi, ogni gemito che faceva non era nient'altro che un soffio d'aria di cui Louis non si interessava. Le sue mani erano troppo piccole mentre slacciava i jeans di Louis, le sue labbra troppo sottili mentre provava a bacillo, arrivò alla guancia invece quando Louis spostò la testa da un lato.

Questo è quello in cui sono bravo, quello che io...

"Mettiti in ginocchio," disse Louis, spingendo il ragazzo dalle spalle finché le sue ginocchia non toccarono terra e il suo respiro non colpì la striscia di peli che scomparivano dentro i pantaloni sbottonati di Louis.

La sua testa colpì il muro, le dita scivolarono nei capelli del ragazzo, che non erano abbastanza soffici, non erano abbastanza lungo da avvolgere intorno alle dita.

"Forza, prendimi di più." Spinse i suoi fianchi contro il tizio, il respiro tremante, con una vaga sensazione che si allungava intorno alle sue costole.

Smetti di pensare.

Così fece, eliminò i suoi pensieri al meglio che poteva e mosse i fianchi a tempo, perché questo era abbastanza e tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era una calda, umida bocca che si muoveva su di lui in questo modo.

"Sì, cazzo, Harry, è stato...."

E in quel momento l'aria colpì la sua pelle umida, troppo freddo dove la bocca bollente era stata un secondo prima e le parole di Louis raggiunsero il suo cervello, aprì gli occhi di scatto.

"Harry? Davvero? Il mio nome è Oliver, amico."

Louis battè le palpebre, la bocca spalancata su delle scuse vuote, le mani tremanti.

La porta si aprì e poi si chiuse di nuovo, Louis era da solo, ubriaco e si bloccò come se qualcuno gli avesse appena gettato un secchio di acqua gelata addosso.

Perché non riusciva a dimenticare, dannazione?


	6. Capitolo 6

Louis non vedeva Harry da più di una settimana, il che era una liberazione. La voce di Harry era troppo profonda e le sue mani oscenamente grandi e non riusciva ad abbottonarsi la sua camicia come doveva e chi voleva vedere lo stupido, nudo e davvero poco impressionante petto di Harry. Forse Louis avrebbe comprato un dolcevita, facendo un favore al mondo.

Doveva sapere che la sua dose di fortuna sarebbe finita prima o poi. Non si era immaginato che dei cupcake sarebbero stati coinvolti.

"Um," era tutto quello che il suo cervello riuscì a formulare mentre entrava nell'ufficio di Karen, la quale aveva un cupcake con la glassa rosa a mezz'aria verso la propria bocca.

Una fossetta di Harry scomparve non appena vide Louis.

Il sentimento era reciproco.

Nonostante ne fosse inconsapevole, Harry aveva rovinato la vita sessuale di Louis. E Louis sapeva che sarebbe dovuto essere temporaneo, ma questo non significava che si stava divertendo con la sua mano. Questa situazione era chiaramente colpa di Harry e di nessun altro. 

"Scusate, ho interrotto qualcosa?" chiese Louis, testardamente evitando di guardare Harry, anche se i suoi occhi stavano faticando per lo sforzo. "Posso passare più tardi."

"No, va bene," disse Karen, dando un altro morso al cupcake con un'espressione orgasmica. "Li ha portati Harry. Serviti pure."

Che cosa aveva fatto Louis per meritarsi questo? Nessuno che lo conoscesse era consapevole che Louis fosse goloso di dolci. Qualche volta sgattaiolava dal letto alle tre del mattino per saccheggiare il freezer del gelato menta e scaglie di cioccolato o portar via la scatola dei biscotti che di solito gli nascondevano in posti assurdi. Qualche volta doveva salire sul bancone per raggiungerla, ma...nessuno aveva bisogno di saperlo.

"Li ha fatti proprio lui. Vero, Harry?"

Harry si schiarì la gola, facendo le spallucce e arrossendo. Il suo modo innocente di fare non toccò minimamente Louis.

Fanculo, quei cupcake sembravano buoni.

"Non ho molta fame," disse Louis, ma proprio in quel momento il suo stomaco decise di tradirlo e borbottare così forte che la sua mano corse d'istinto a coprirlo.

Harry grugnì in modo poco attraente e Karen alzò un sopracciglio. "Mantieni la linea, tesoro?"

"In un certo senso," mentì, anche se aveva passato un periodo della sua vita in cui controllava ossessivamente il suo peso, gli era stato detto 'hai dei fianchi da ragazza' o 'metti su po' di muscoli qui, no, Tommo?'. I ragazzi a scuola amavano punzecchiarlo sui fianchi. Finché Louis non aveva rintracciato una delle loro acide ex-ragazze e aveva ricoperto i dormitori di foto di nudi, decidendo che il cioccolato Belga era più importante dei pensieri di qualche stronzo. "Non sono proprio un ragazzo da cupcake".

Harry si incupì come se Louis lo avesse personalmente offeso, il che...beh, era vero. Quel vago senso di oppressione era più forte da scacciare via di quanto dovrebbe essere.

"Come vuoi," disse Karen, o del tutto all'oscuro del rapido aumento di tensione nella stanza, o ignorandolo. "ce ne sono di più per me."

"Ti ho portato...le cose," si riscosse alzando il plico di fogli in mano. Non aveva mai voluto trascorrere i suoi anni migliori in un ufficio, seduto dietro una scrivania, ma sua madre una volta gli aveva detto, non possiamo avere sempre quello che vogliamo. "Scusami se ci ho messo tanto."

"Va bene. Non ne ho bisogno fino a domani. Grazie."

Si stava per voltare e andarsene quando sentì Harry dire, "Vado a farmi del te'. Ne vuoi una tazza?"

"Puoi portarmi del caffè?" Chiese Karen.

"Certamente."

Louis resistette a malapena all'urgenza di roteare gli occhio mentre usciva dall'ufficio di Karen.

"Dio, sei un tesoro. Grazie."

"Nessun problema."

Louis mimò un 'nessun problema', facendo una smorfia perché era di spalle rispetto ad Harry, quindi poteva essere immaturo quando voleva.

Era quasi arrivato alla sua scrivania quando la voce di Harry lo fermò. "Puoi portarne un po' a Charles, sai."

Louis si voltò, sbattendo le palpebre scioccamente. "Cosa?"

Le labbra di Harry si incurvarono in un sorriso mentre guardava Louis silenziosamente.

"I cupcake," disse Harry pensando che Louis fosse un po' lento nella comprensione. "Puoi portarli a tuo...a Charles. Sono sicuro che li apprezzerebbe."

A tuo...

Fanculo, ovvio..Harry l'avrebbe scoperto alla fine.

Le guance di Louis arrossirono per l'imbarazzo, perché per quanto Louis fosse sicuro di non star lavorando tanto male come tutti si aspettavano facesse, questa situazione gli sarebbe sempre stata sbattuta in faccia e non era giusto. Lo faceva sentire incompetente, come un bambino che non poteva fare un passo senza che qualcuno gli tenga la mano.

"Sai cosa, Harry? Perché non ti infili quei cupcake dove non batte il sole?"

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi soddisfatto e vendicato, ma invece si sentì come se avesse ingoiato una manciata di sassi che non smettevano di accumularsi in fondo al suo stomaco.

Harry l'aveva preso alla sprovvista, ed era qualcosa che accadeva ogni volta e Louis....aveva bisogno di smetterla. Aveva bisogno che Harry smettesse di infilarglisi così sotto la pelle.

___________________________

Quello non era il modo in cui intendeva Harry.

Stava lì in piedi come un idiota, nessuno prestava lui molta attenzione, ma anche se lo avessero fatto, Harry non l'avrebbe notato, era troppo impegnato a guardare Louis camminare velocemente verso la sua scrivania, le spalle tese orme se stesse provando a mantenere su di sé il peso del mondo.

Harry voleva sapere, assicurarsi che non avesse frainteso la situazione.

Il modo in cui il viso di Louis era cambiato prima di diventare sempre più rosso mentre si rendeva conto le insinuazioni di Harry, avevano fatto capire al riccio che non aveva frainteso affatto.

Non sai niente. Non sai perché lui lo fa. Forse è una situazione poliamore che lo rende felice.

Il viso di Louis era molto spesso espressiva, facile da leggere, eppure...Harry non aveva capito Louis per niente. Non stava giudicando Louis. Ci aveva provato, almeno.

Dopo essere tornato nell'ufficio di Karen, non riusciva a smettere di rivivere ancora e ancora nella sua testa quell'episodio, ascoltando a metà Karen mentre spiegava il modo in cui volevano iniziare a costruire la sua immagine pubblica.

La donna doveva aver notato che era in un altro mondo perché si fermò e piegò la testa. "Ti sto annoiando, vero?"

Harry si raddrizzò sulla sedia, scuotendo la testa così forte che quasi gli si staccò. "No! No, non stai, non sei...sono davvero interessato, giuro..."

La sua espressione rigida si ammorbidì e ora gli stava sorridendo, chiaramente divertita della sua ansia. "Va bene. Stavo comunque blaterando da troppo tempo. So che la parte degli affari può essere più che noiosa per voi tipi artistici."

"No, non è...davvero voglio sapere tutto Ne ho bisogno, se voglio controllare le cose, e lo voglio. Solo che..." sorrise imbarazzato. "La mia testa è un po' distratta ora. Scusami."

"Ok." disse ticchettando sulla scrivania con le unghie. "Che succede se ti dico che c'è una festa sabato? Alla quale dovresti andare, per mescolarti e creare una valida lista di contatti. Qualcosa che forse non sai è che socializzare con quelli che contano è più importante di quello che si potrebbe pensare.

"Sono bravo a socializzare," disse, dicendolo con convinzione per rimediare a prima. "Socializzerò."

"Bene." disse lei, battendo le mani. "Ti invierò per email i dettagli, ok?"

Lui sorrise, pensando cazzo, è davvero reale.

____________________

"Sei sicuro che non vuoi venire con me?" chiese Harry, sdraiato sopra le gambe di Niall in modo da intrappolarlo nel proprio letto. Le coperte erano in uno stato discutibile ma Harry era troppo nervoso per preoccuparsene, eccitato e un po' in panico perché avrebbe a malapena conosciuto qualcuno lì e Niall era sempre stato più bravo a rompere il ghiaccio.

"Verrei se potessi." disse Niall, scuotendosi per liberarsi. "Ho già promesso a Jay che avremmo fatto un salto al pub. Quel povero ragazzo ha il cuore spezzato. Non posso abbandonarlo."

Harry avvolse le braccia intorno alle gambe di Niall e sospirò. "Non voglio andarci senza di te."

"Forza. È solo una festa. Portami un po' di quegli stuzzichini, ok? E scrivimi spesso per dirmi come va. Conto su di te."

Harry grugnì e abbracciò Niall così forte da farlo squittire in modo poco mascolino. "Verrai con me la prossima settimana al meeting per la registrazione. Averti come mio chitarrista era una delle mie condizioni, lo sai."

"Harry..."

"Non ho intenzione di farlo senza di te," disse Harry calmo, in modo stupidamente sentimentale, perché tutto stava cambiando così velocemente e si sentiva come se fosse stato spazzato via da un uragano e aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenesse con i piedi per terra.

"Sono sicuro che ti hanno affiancato qualcuno meglio di me."

"C'é solo un Niall Horan al mondo," commentò Harry, sedendosi dritto così che potesse guardare il volto sereno di Niall. Quest'ultimo sarebbe stato felice per Harry in ogni caso, completamente privo di egoismo e con un incontenibile entusiasmo e Harry gli voleva davvero bene. "Non ho intenzione di cambiare, non ho intenzione di lasciarti, mandarti a fanculo e dimenticarmi tutto, dimenticarmi di te, non ho..."

"Harry," disse Niall tranquillo, raggiungendolo in modo che Harry potesse appoggiarsi al suo petto. Profumava di sapone e muschio. Harry chiuse gli occhi e inalò. "Lo so che non lo farai. Non sei quel tipo di persona. Sei fatto a posta per questo, ok? So che non permetterai a questa situazione di cambiarti. Inoltre, non te lo lascerei farei. Al primo segno di qualche comportamento di diva e ti farò un bel lavaggio in un attimo, ti farò rinsavire in poco tempo. O il più possibile."

Harry rise, un po' commosso, per nulla imbarazzato da quella confessione. Niall aveva comunque visto di peggio. Aveva visto il peggio e il meglio di Harry ed era ancora lì. "Siamo amici per la vita; io, te e Liam. I tre moschettieri."

"Ovvio. Migliori amici per la vita noi tre." Niall baciò Harry sulla testa poi gli scompigliò i capelli. "Ora togliti e fammi vestire. Le mie gambe sono intorpidite."

Harry si sedette, con gli occhi spalancati. "Oh no. Niall!"

"Cosa?"

"Che cosa mi metto?"

"Oh, santo Dio."

______________________

Harry si sentiva vestito in modo poco adeguato. O meglio, si sentiva decisamente fuori luogo. Una camicia di Marc Jacobs troppo accecante con sopra fenicotteri in mezzo ad un mare di grigio e nero.

Bene.

Merda.

'Mettiti qualcosa di elegante, ma in cui sei a tuo agio.' gli aveva scritto Karen per messaggio.

Questa era l'unica camicia costosa che possedeva. L'ex di Niall che lavorava nel settore della moda aveva, um...preso quella camicia per Harry. Gli era sembrata l'opzione migliore.

Delle dita toccarono il suo gomito, facendolo sobbalzare e girare sul posto con una sconcertante mancanza di grazia.

"Sono felice che tu sia venuto," disse Karen, indossando un semplice vestito di seta verde che era meraviglioso a contrasto con la sua carnagione. "Adoro la tua camicia."

"Mi prendi in giro?" disse provando a non mettere il broncio.

"No, davvero. È una scelta audace. Certamente non scomparirai nello sfondo, il che è, sai, una bella cosa. Dal punto di vista della pubblicità. Nessuno è diventato un grande apparendo noioso."

"Beh, quella è sicuramente una caratteristica che non ho." rispose accettando il bicchiere che la donna gli stava porgendo.

Karen si avvicinò e sorrise. "Relax. Nessuno qui ha intenzione di morderti, giuro. Ora, buttiamoci nella mischia. Seduci con il tuo fascino chiunque, sono sicura che puoi farlo."

Harry prese un sorso di champagne; dolce, frizzante e tiepido sul retro della lingua.

"Anche Ed è qui. Ed Sheeran, voglio dire. Un ragazzo davvero gentile. Sono sicura che voi due riuscirete a trovare qualcosa in comune."

Harry annuì, provando davvero a non sembrare come un dannato impostore. "Probabilmente non dovrei menzionare il fatto che ho entrambi i suoi album, vero?"

La donna rise e gli diede un pacca sulla spalla, dicendo." Forza, ti presento un po' di persone."

Seguì Karen come un anatroccolo, tenendo il calice di champagne, desiderando disperatamente che Niall fosse lì con lui per sembrare meno fuori posto.

Forza, datti un contegno, hai fascino, un sacco di fascino. E sono solo persone.

Fece un respiro profondo, rilassandosi, perché doveva. Erano solo persone e Harry non era mai stato uno alla ricerca della fama. E non aveva intenzione di iniziare ora.

Ti meriti di essere qui.

La voce suonò sospettosamente come quella di sua madre e sua madre aveva sempre ragione.

Poteva farcela.

Passò i successivi quaranta minuto a parlare con tutti e con nessuno e a divertirsi, davvero, perché beh, c'erano state alcune persone spocchiose che avevano guardato male il suo outfit e sembravano disapprovare, ma per il resto era stato piuttosto piacevole. Non bello come dividersi una canna con Niall e Liam o farsi una birra nel bar infondo all'isolato, ma...non male come Harry si aspettava. Un po' noioso, forse.

Si stava davvero godendo il pezzo di Dvořák che stavano suonando live il pianeta. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per la musica classica.

Stava ammirando le dita del pianista scivolare sulla tastiera, perplesso dal fatto che nessuno sembrava prestargli attenzione, come se non fosse altro che musica di sottofondo, quando qualcuno si fermò di fianco a lui.

"Fantastico, no?"

"Sì, mi fa desiderare di saper suonare il piano."

"Sì, anche io ci ho provato prima, ma...la chitarra è più il mio strumento."

Harry si voltò verso lo sconosciuto e si imbatté in un ragazzo dai capelli rossicci e dagli occhi marroni. Oh.

"Ciao, sono Ed."

"Sì, um...lo so. Voglio dire, sono Harry."

Ed ridacchiò e si avvicinò per sussurrare ad Harry, "Le feste delle case discografiche sono una noia di solito."

Le labbra di Harry si arricciarono per il divertimento. "Perché sei qui allora?"

"Cibo e alcool gratis, per lo più. Non dico mai di no."

Harry rise, di un imbarazzante e rumorosa risata che però sembrò non infastidire Ed perché stava ridendo anche lui.

Il ragazzo già piaceva ad Harry.

"Sicuramente te lo dicono spesso, ma...la tua musica mi ha fatto desiderare di cantare. È stata probabilmente la prima cover che abbia mai registrato."

"Davvero?" disse Harry, suonando sinceramente sorpreso ed Harry si sentì più tranquillo. Si sentì come se potesse mantenersi con i piedi per terra e non perdere mai di vista l'obiettivo, se fosse mai diventato un grande la metà di Ed. "Quale canzone?"

"Kiss me." sorrise Harry nascondendosi dietro al bicchiere di champagne, facendo vorticare il bicchiere. "Adoro ogni tuo testo, ad essere onesti. Voglio dire, mi sono già messo in imbarazzo quindi posso continuare."

"Nah, sei forte. Non si dice di 'no' ad un complimento, giusto?" disse Harry, canzonatorio e davvero gentile. "Sei un cantante in erba, quindi?"

Quando Harry annuì, Ed gettò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry come se fossero amici da una vita e lo trascinò via. "Ho nascosto i migliori antipasti in cucina. Forza, ce li divideremo."

Niall sarebbe stato fuori di sé dalla gioia.

____________________

Harry non si era aspettato di trascorrere la serata provando a portare fuori del cibo dalla cucina di nascosto e guardare video di gatti con Ed Sheeran, ma era quello che stava facendo e non si pentiva della cosa.

"Forza, prendiamoci quelli piccoli con i gamberi dentro, credo in te, amico," aveva detto Ed, sdraiato sulla panca nel giardino sul retro.

E così Harry aveva detto 'sì', perché gli piaceva Ed e gli piacevano i gamberi ed era anche un po' ubriaco.

Era riuscito a superare i camerieri frenetici, nessuno gli aveva prestato troppa attenzione. Si era aspettato che qualcuno lo rimproverasse ma erano troppo impegnati con il catering e Harry sapeva esattamente come funzionava, quindi fece del suo meglio per stare alla larga da loro.

Stava mettendo l'ultima tartina agli scampi sul piatto, pronto per sgattaiolare fuori quando qualcuno gli venne addosso. Il piatto cadde sul bancone mentre si agitava e si aggrappava all'angolo per non cadere, i suoi fianchi premuti contro il bancone in modo doloroso.

"Merda, scusi," un respiro caldo solleticò la nuca di Harry, mani ferme lo tenevano per la vita. "Scusi, ho inciampato."

"Tutto ok." E Harry conosceva quella voce, avrebbe dovuto voltarsi e spingere via Louis perché le sue mani stavano bruciando attraverso la camicia di Harry e Louis era dannatamente troppo vicino, il movimento delle mani fecero scorrere la seta sui fianchi sensibili di Harry.

"Puoi andartene adesso," disse Harry teso, mordendosi forte un labbro mentre teneva saldamente il bancone con le nocche bianche per lo sforzo.

"Posso?"

Harry doveva essersi immaginato il modo in cui le mani di Louis si erano soffermate, il modo in cui i palmi erano scivolati più in basso prima che il peso di Louis si fosse finalmente allontanato.

Si sentì improvvisamente scombussolato, come se il centro della sua gravità si fosse sposato permanentemente.

Si concentrò a mettere altre tartine agli scampi nel piatto, rifiutandosi di guardare in faccia Louis in quel momento. Aveva bisogno di darsi un po' di contegno.

"Non sapevo saresti stato qui," disse Harry, poteva sentire Louis dietro di lui, la tensione tra loro due si poteva tagliare con un coltello.

"Lavoro per la compagnia e questa è una festa della compagnia, sai. Inoltre, ci sono drink gratis."

Mentre il commento di Ed l'aveva fatto ridere, quello di Louis, per qualche ragione, non fece altro che fargli formicolare la pelle, farlo irritare. "Non che tu non possa permettere di comprarteli da solo, no?"

Tutto quello che devi fare è metterti in ginocchio e chiedere gentilmente al tuo 'sugar daddy'.

Sentì l'urgenza di scusarsi per averlo pensato, sentendosi un po' nauseato per tutto lo champagne che aveva bevuto. Non era geloso.

"Non come vorrei."

Harry finalmente si voltò, solo per avere gli occhi di Louis scattare in su da dove stavano chiaramente ammirando i glutei di Harry.

"Perché sei ancora qui?" chiese Harry, avvicinandosi, così vicino che le sue scarpe si sarebbero scontrate con quelle di Louis se avesse fatto un altro passo, respirando pesantemente perché tutto di Louis lo faceva reagire male.

"È una terra libera, no? Faccio quello che voglio." Louis piegò la testa, gli occhi un po' lucidi, come se avesse bevuto un bicchiere di troppo. Dio sapeva che Harry ne aveva bevuti parecchi. Non riusciva a smettere di guardare la bocca di Louis. "Che diavolo hai addosso?"

Harry arrossì, ed era ovvio che poteva rimanere impassibile di fronte ai commenti cattivi di chiunque a parte quelli di Louis. Smetti di farlo avvicinare.

"Marc Jabob, se conosci." Suonò sulla difensiva, troppo piccato e si rimproverò immediatamente per questo perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Louis sapesse che quello che pensava aveva un peso per Harry. Non voleva. Non doveva. "È il regalo di un amico."

Devi smetterla di giustificarti. Non è migliore di te.

"E comunque mi attacchi riguardo al mio orologio. Un po' ipocrita, se vuoi saperlo." disse alzando un sopracciglio, oltre il danno, la beffa. In un certo senso, Louis aveva ragione.

Il che però non significava che Harry sarebbe stato diplomatico su quel fronte.

"Beh, no. Parla per te. E questa camicia non vale cinquanta mila dollari."

Louis alzò anche l'altro sopracciglio, la bocca aperta in un 'oh'. "Il gattino ha gli artigli."

"Non chiamarmi in quel modo." resistette all'urgenza di giocherellare con i capelli, per vedere se qualche ciocca era scappata dallo chignon. Essere chiamato gattino non avrebbe dovuto destabilizzarlo in quel modo, la pelle troppo calda e una scarica di piacere giù per la schiena e nel ventre, i suoi jeans vicini ad essere troppo stretti.

Si rese conto di aver fatto un errore nel secondo esatto in cui Louis sogghignò, mostrando i denti e con l'aria da 'guardami chiamarmi gattino per il resto della nostra irritante conoscenza.'

"Quindi, gattino," provocò Louis, il mento alto mentre faceva correre le sue dita sull'orecchio di Harry con un silenzioso 'che cosa ci facciamo con te, adesso?', "ti stai divertendo?"

Harry era immobile al suo posto, il cuore martellante. Poteva sentire il suo sangue pulsare nel lobo dell'orecchio, proprio dove Louis aveva toccato la sua pelle, "sei ubriaco."

"Beh, quasi," rispose Louis, leccandosi le labbra.

Harry seguì il movimento, arrabbiato con se stesse o e con Louis e con il suo pene per rispondere al ragazzo come se avesse acquisito una memoria muscolare. "Il tuo 'sugar daddy' non sarebbe infastidito? Non devi comportarti bene per non imbarazzarlo?"

Louis fece una smorfia come se avesse ingoiato qualcosa di particolarmente amaro. Non amava nemmeno quel tizio a quanto pareva. Harry si chiese se Louis avesse sempre e solo amato se stesso.

"Non chiamarlo così, è...sbagliato."

Harry fece le spallucce, senza curarsene, spostando lo sguardo dal pizzico di lentiggini leggere sul naso di Louis.

"Fanculo, Harry." disse Louis, calmo e controllato, con lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Harry. "Scendi dal piedistallo e smettila...smettila di agire come se tutto quello che faccio sia così dannatamente vile. Come se tu non prenderesti l'occasione al volo se potessi. Pensi di essere così tanto migliore di me, ma sei," Louis ingoiò, batté le palpebre, le sopracciglia ancora più aggrottate, "non sei nient'altro che una ruota della macchina. Non sei speciale o unico, sei solo un altro oggetto che farà fare soldi alla compagnia. Ne ho vista di gente come te andare e venire così tante volte che non ricordo più nemmeno i loro volti."

Le parole colpirono Harry nell'addome come un martello e quasi cadde all'indietro, si sentì gli occhi bruciare mentre manteneva lo sguardo tagliente e freddo di Louis, che beffardo aggiunse, "tu non sei diverso," come se l'avesse sentito e detto centinaia di volte prima.

"Rimangiati quello che hai detto," sussurrò Harry, aspro mentre eliminava la distanza tra loro, il respiro di Louis gli solleticava il mento. Sapeva che non stava pensando chiaramente, che avrebbe dovuto andarsene invece che stare lì con pochi centimetri a separare i oro corpi e l'urgenza di far capire a Louis il suo punto di vista.

Che ti importa? Perché ti interessa, cazzo?

"Provaci," sibilò Louis, afferrando bruscamente la camicia di Harry.

Non seppe dire chi si mosse prima, poteva a malapena registrare il rumore dei bicchieri che si infransero ai loro piedi mentre spingeva Louis contro il bancone, le loro bocche infuocate che si incontravano disperatamente. Harry seguì il desiderio nel suo stomaco, quello che aveva o aveva spinto nell'orbita di Louis dalla prima volta che lo aveva rivisto e i loro petti si scontrarono, i fianchi premuti insieme e pensare solo a muoversimuoversimuoversi.

"Non," sospirò Louis, mentre una mano scivolava lungo la camicia con lo scollo a V di Harry e accarezzava il suo petto nudo, con il polpastrello che giocherellava con il capezzolo del riccio, "qui."

Le loro bocche si incontrarono di nuovo, umide, i denti afferrarono le labbra troppo sensibili come se quel secondo di separazione avesse solo reso il desiderio più forte.

I piedi di Harry si mossero e non sapeva dove stesse andando mentre seguiva ciecamente Louis che lo guidava, mentre intanto slacciava i bottoni della giacca di Louis con una mano, l'altra era troppo occupata a tenere la nuca del ragazzo per mantenerlo in posizione.

Barcollarono verso una porta e l'aria era stantia mentre si immergevano nell'oscurità, la porta si chiuse dietro di loro per tenerli lontani da occhi indiscreti.

"Dove..."

"Il ripostiglio," disse Louis veloce, mentre lasciava una scia di succhiotti lungo il collo di Harry e gli mordeva un punto sotto la mandibola che lo fece gemere di piacere.

Non avrebbero dovuto, era sbagliato e...

Harry lasciò che Louis lo spingesse contro lo scaffale di legno, qualcosa che sembrava un rotolo di carta cadde sulle loro teste raggiungendo il pavimento piastrellato. Le gambe di Louis erano posizionate tra quelle di Harry. Non era stato così dolorosamente eccitato in settimane e riusciva a malapena a pensare oltre ai ti voglio, ne ho bisogno, adesso.

Tirò Louis il più vicino possibile con le dita agganciate alla cinta del ragazzo, slacciandola velocemente con un 'click' e abbassando la cerniera con un rumore metallico.

"Fanculo, Harry Styles," sussurrò Louis, con le mani avvolte introno alla camicia di Harry, che scivolavano a toccare la sua pelle febbricitante, i palmi che accarezzavano la schiena di Harry..

Harry trovò la bocca di Louis a tentoni, leccò il contorno della labbra di Louis con la punta della lingua, il cuore che gli batteva da qualche parte nella gola perché Louis non smetteva di accarezzarlo ovunque, come se il corpo di Harry fosse suo e potesse toccarlo e usarlo a suo piacimento. Come se Harry appartenesse solo a lui.

"Per favore."

"Dì che mi vuoi." Disse Louis staccandosi, leccando la bocca aperta di Harry, con le unghie che graffiavano il fondoschiena del riccio.

"Sì, sì." Tirò indietro la testa e gemette, i fianchi che si muovevano senza tregua perché stava diventando doloroso e Louis non era nemmeno abbastanza vicino.

"Dillo." La giacca di Louis cadde a terra ed Harry infilò le mani nei jeans slacciati del ragazzo, afferrandogli proprio il sedere per avvicinarlo, lasciando baci sulla gola di Louis.

"Ti voglio."

"Sì?" Louis suonò strozzato e senza fiato, stava massaggiando Harry sopra i jeans stretti, premendo ritmicamente finché la mente di Harry non riusciva più a pensare, tutto il sangue era concentrato nel suo basso ventre, pulsando in sincronia con il suo battito accelerato.

Si baciarono, in modo frenetico e confuso, le lingue che si muovevano armoniosamente una sull'altra e le teste piegate alteramente così da poter avvicinarsi il più possibile, i jeans di Harry vennero spinti in giù sulle cosce.

"Cazzo," entrambi sospirarono all'unisono, ridendo uno nella bocca dell'altro quando i loro fianchi si incontrarono di nuovo, ogni spinta faceva tremare Harry fino alla punta dei piedi.

"Mutande," provò Harry, spingendo i boxer di Louis sotto la curva del suo sedere e ansimando nella sua bocca, "toglile."

Il respiro di Louis si interruppe, il suo membro scoperto lasciò una traccia di sperma sulla camicia di seta di Harry e il riccio avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Louis per avvicinarlo così da poter succhiare il suo labbro inferiore finché Louis non stava gemendo contro di lui, le mani tremanti scivolarono nei boxer di Harry e si avvolsero intorno a lui.

Gettò la testa all'indietro, notando a malapena la fitta di dolore mentre colpiva lo scaffale, perché il pollice di Louis gli stava accarezzando la sommità del suo membro e stava sfregando su e giù per la lunghezza era troppo.

"Forza," disse Louis con urgenza ed Harry passò le dita sul capezzolo di Louis attraverso la sua camicia, tirando e premendo poi fece scivolare una mano sempre più in basso finché il membro di Louis non era un peso vellutato nella sua mano, duro e contratto.

Le loro nocche si colpirono mentre si toccavano l'un l'altro, i loro respiri affannosi e pesanti nella quiete della stanza dove non esisteva nulla se non la sensazione di quel momento, calda, urgente e così bella che il fiato di Harry gli si era bloccato in gola.

Louis afferrò i testicoli del ragazzo, massaggiandoli gentilmente e se Harry non fosse stato appoggiato allo scaffale le sue ginocchia avrebbero ceduto.

Glieli prese entrambi in mano, premendoli insieme e strizzando, dello sperma fuoriuscì dal membro. Lo accarezzò, scivoloso ed eccitante, il suono tanto osceno quanto il gemito che uscì dalla gola di Louis.

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo," ripeté, con tono acuto e sopraffatto così come si sentiva Harry. Le loro bocche si incontrarono in un umido e disorientante bacio, ed Harry sapeva che era fottuto. Sapeva che quel desiderio per Louis non sarebbe mai, mai stato placato e questo non era nulla se non sesso, ma non riusciva a smettere, senza speranza per le sensazioni che provava come se niente nel mondo avesse senso se non quello.

"Più veloce," disse Louis, il movimento delle sue labbra che solleticavano quelle di Harry mentre respiravano l'uno nell'altro, la mano di Louis scivolava sulla sua pelle sempre più umida.

Harry mantenne il ritmo, quasi svenendo da quanto si sentiva in paradiso quando Louis appoggiò i suoi denti sulla curva della spalla e morse, succhiando e succhiando e succhiando. Harry sentì il cuore in gola e direttamente nel suo pene, senza fiato.

"Sono vicino," disse con voce roca, passando la mano sulla sommità e poi accarezzando la lunghezza del membro.

Le dita di Louis gli afferrarono la nuca, stringendo finché la fascia per capelli di Harry cadde, poi si seppellì tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli con forza e la schiena di Harry si inarcò, i fianchi doloranti tra le mani di Louis mentre veniva nella sua mano.

Stava tremando e annaspando per respirare, debole e sopraffatto dal post-orgasmo ma non fermò il movimento della sua mano, non rallentò anche se stava iniziando a sentire dolore.

"Ti piace," disse Louis, i denti che mordicchiavano il lobo di Harry mentre sfregava la guanca contro la mandibola di Harry, "ti piace il dolore."

Tirò di nuovo i capelli di Harry e il ragazzo poté sentire il suo pene dare un'altra scossa debole, e altro sperma colò dalla punta.

"Sto per..." disse Louis prima di soffocare un gemito strozzato nel collo di Harry, venendo nella mano del riccio.

Iniziò a rallentare, entrambi tramavano così forte che era difficile stare in piedi, i loro battiti forti come se stessero provando a recuperare il fiato.

Più Harry usciva dal suo stato di euforia, più realizzava che era chiuso in una stanza buia con i boxer abbassati e dello sperma sulla mano, e il respiro affannato di Louis sul collo.

Aveva fatto un casino. Un enorme casino.

Anche Louis sembrava esserne consapevole perché la sua mano si sciolse dai capelli di Harry e improvvisamente ci fu una ventata di aria fredda dove un secondo prima Louis era premuto contro di lui.

Louis era fregato. Non solo, Harry avrebbe potuto incasinare la loro relazione di lavoro ancora di più, e non sarebbe stata una buona azione iniziare qualcosa.

"Non può succedere di nuovo," disse Louis consciamente, ancora un po' senza fiato e nel momento successivo Harry sentì un po' di carta essergli messa in mano.

Nessuno dei due disse altro e il silenzio stava soffocando mentre si sistemavano.

Quando Louis aprì la porta e uscì, non si guardò nemmeno indietro.

________________________

"Cosa c'è che non va in te?"

Louis si girò sul sedile, voltandosi verso Zayn, chiedendosi se avrebbe riso, perché, "Cosa non va in me?"

"Capisci che avresti potuto chiamare un taxi, vero?"

"Non posso," disse Louis tra i denti, portando le ginocchia al mento, perché era ancora un po' ubriaco e si fidava solo di Zayn per riportarlo a casa. Non gli piaceva l'idea qualcun altro fosse seduto al volante in quel momento. Poteva ancora sentire il sapore di Harry nella sua bocca e sentire i suoi polpastrelli sulla propria pelle.

Perché l'aveva fatto?

"Mi sento male."

Zayn lasciò uscire un lungo sospiro sofferente, ma si allungò dietro per accarezzare Louis. "Lou, parlami, amico."

"Ho fatto un casino. Perché devo sempre incasinare tutto?"

Louis non sentiva di essere razionale in quel momento, non capiva perché ogni volta Harry Styles andava nel segno, come un serpente continuava semplicemente a sputare veleno, perché con Harry Styles si comportava in quel modo. Perché aveva permesso a se stesso di ricascarci. Questo non era quello che faceva Louis. Non provava sentimenti. Non desiderava nessuno ancora e ancora una volta che il sesso era finito.

"Non so cosa stia facendo."

"Oh, quindi è una crisi esistenziale con cui fare i conti?" chiese Zayn e la macchina deviò da un lato mentre prendeva una curva. "Sei sula ventina, Lou. Non dovresti avere già tutto chiaro."

Ma lui sì, era un dato di fatto. Suo padre aveva capito tutto per lui anni fa, aveva intenzione di mettere un freno a Louis per fargli seguire le sue impronte dicendo, questo è il modo in cui ti guadagni da vivere, ti procuri un'educazione e un lavoro stabile, non seguendo i tuoi capricci.

Louis si ricordava ancora lo sguardo poco impressionato di suo padre quando aveva visto Louis provare a scrivere una canzone o a cantare durante la recita scolastica. Non aveva mai davvero detto nulla, ma la sua espressione aveva detto a Louis che pensava che Louis non fosse bravo abbastanza, abbastanza talentuoso, che le sue canzoni non erano niente se non insensate rime da bambini.

Una parte di lui invidiava Harry così tanto quasi da sentirsi soffocato.

Si chiedeva che cosa suo padre avrebbe detto ora se avesse saputo che aveva scopato con il suo nuovo cliente, se la sua opinione su Louis fosse scesa più giù.

"Perché sei mio amico, Zayn?"

La radio non era altro se non un ronzio di sottofondo di qualcosa di jazz e Louis guardò le luci della strada scintillare sopra la tappezzeria immacolata.

"Sei sempre stato qui quando avevo bisogno di te."

"Qualche volta sono una persona di merda," disse Louis, stringendosi la giacca addosso. Aveva ancora una striscia di polvere di cui non si era curato abbastanza da scuoterla via.

"Che succede?"

"Harry," ammise Louis, il nome amaro sulla sua lingua, come se forse se l'avesse detto velocemente, tutti quei sentimenti mescolati se ne sarebbero andati. "Mi rende pazzo e così...non lo so. Ho azionato la mia lingua e, so di essere uno stronzo ma non posso fermarmi e poi lui è stato uno stronzo e...tutto è andato a rotoli e poi noi...e sì." Non riusciva ad ammettere quello che era successo. Non ancora. Voleva Harry ancora. E ancora.

Cazzo.

"Non puoi andare d'accordo con tutti."

L'auto si fermò ad uno stop. Un semaforo rosso, probabilmente.

Una mano tiepida lo accarezzò su e giù su un fianco, e la voce di Zayn era morbida, "Non ti ho mai visto così eccitato per qualcuno. Di solito non ti interessa."

Louis espirò, confuso e con il mal di stomaco. "Io...io non lo so. Odio sentirmi così."

"Fuori controllo?"

Louis non rispose. Non ne aveva bisogno.

"Vuoi stare da me stanotte?" chiese, una volta che l'auto si mosse di nuovo, la ghiaia scricchiolava sotto le ruote.

"Certo."

Tutto sarebbe andato meglio domani. Doveva andare meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordo che i miei lavori non sono editati! :(


	7. Capitolo 7

"Wow" disse Ed nel momento in cui vide Harry tornare alla panchina. "Pensavo ti fossi perso." 

"Scusami," rispose Harry, incerto se si stesse scusando con Ed, con se stesso o con Louis perché la sua pelle era ancora troppo stretta per contenere il suo corpo, e sentiva ancora i denti di Louis sulla sua carne. 

Non sarebbe dovuto succedere. 

"Nessun problema, amico." Ed lo guardò con la faccia di uno che sapeva più di quanto gli altri gli stessero dicendo. "Sembra che almeno ti sia divertito." 

Harry si sedette pesantemente sulla panchina e si mise la testa tra le mani. Stava male. 

"Non è andata bene quindi?" 

Harry non aveva nemmeno intenzione di far finta di non sapere quello di cui Ed stesse parlando. Era un completo disastro di succhiotti, pelle arrossata e i suoi capelli spettinati dal modo in cui Louis li tirava. Non aveva nessuna difesa rimasta. "Troppo bene." 

"Sì," disse Ed, ridacchiando, "hai, um…un po' di…roba…sui tuoi jeans. Penso dovresti saperlo." 

"Cazzo." disse fissando la macchia biancastra sulla sua coscia destra. 

Non si era mai sentito più sporco di così. Questo non era il suo solito. Non andava a letto intenzionalmente con persone già occupate, e che volevano Harry solo perché erano qualcosa di nuovo di zecca, diverso e comodo. 

"Sembra che tu abbia bisogno di più alcool." Ed gli diede una pacca sulla palla, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri pieni di colpa. Quando gli passò una bottiglia mezza piena di champagne, Harry la prese rispondendo con un leggero sorriso e ringraziando. Prese un sorso. Poi un altro. Continuò a bere finché entrambi non furono l'uno appoggiato all'altro, e il pavimento non stava ondeggiando sotto i suoi piedi. 

Non desiderava Louis meno di così.   
_______________________

"Sei un disastro," disse Niall, con un tono troppo alto per essere usato di domenica mattina, senza considerare la brutta situazione in cui si trovava Harry. 

Harry strinse più forte il water, respirando profondamente con la bocca. 

"Non posso credere che Ed Sheeran abbia dormito sul nostro divano. Che cazzo, Harry?" 

"Oh." Giusto. Si ricordava vagamente di aver preso un taxi insieme e aveva offerto ad Ed di rimanere per la notte, anche se sembrava surreale adesso, con la luce del giorno. "È già andato via?" 

"Sì. Mi ha detto di ringraziarti per la serata e di dirti che dovreste uscire di nuovo." Niall si sedette vicino ad Harry sul pavimento piastrellato, con le gambe incrociate e una faccia seria. "Che problemi hai?" 

"Perché continuate a chiedermelo?" 

Harry ebbe un conato, ma non vomitò nulla. Dio, si sentiva dannatamente male. Le sue ginocchia dolevano per essere stato sul pavimento così a lungo. 

Si meritava di peggio. 

Niall continuava a fissarlo. 

"Sono andato con Louis," sussurrò Harry, sussultando per quanto forte suonava detto anche sottovoce. 

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo?" chiese Niall, guardando Harry in modo sospetto come quella volta che avevano giocato a Monopoli ed Harry aveva continuato a rubare soldi dalla banca. 

"Stavamo litigando e poi un attimo dopo ci stavamo dando dentro…e sì. È successo e basta." 

Non riusciva a guardare Niall dritto negli occhi. 

"Quindi, siete…" 

"Niente. Non siamo niente," rispose subito Harry, leccandosi le labbra secche. "Lui ha un, um…è impegnato." Forse Louis non aveva una storia esclusiva, ma Harry non lo sapeva. Il suo stomaco si ribello di nuovo. Fece un profondo respiro, in parte confortato dalla mano di Niall sulla sua schiena. "E io lo sapevo, ma l'ho fatto lo stesso." 

"Lui, vuoi dire. Ti sei fatto lui." 

"Non è il momento per scherzare, Niall." 

"Non è mai un brutto momento per scherzare," disse il biondo mentre continuava a massaggiargli la schiena. Quella era sempre una garanzia per mantenere il livello di rabbia di Harry al minimo.

"Sono il peggio, cazzo, perché lo sapevo, ma l'ho baciato e io…io lo voglio. Lo voglio ancora così tanto. Pensavo che sarei riuscito a disintossicarmi ma adesso è peggio e io…" sospirò, chiedendosi come sarebbe sopravvissuto alla chiamata Skype con sua mamma senza crollare. Questo non era il modo in cui era stato cresciuto. "So che non è reale, ma lo voglio lo stesso." 

Louis non lo avrebbe mai amato, niente di più se non una botta e via in qualche ripostiglio o nel retro di un'auto, ma Harry non si era ancora arreso. Non voleva smettere di desiderare Louis.   
________________________

Louis ebbe a malapena una settimana prima di dover fronteggiare di nuovo Harry. Sei giorni in cui si era nascosto, aveva dato di matto e aveva abbracciato la schiena di Zayn sotto le coperte, sperando che qualsiasi fosse il sentimento che Harry gli stava facendo provare sarebbe magicamente scomparso. 

Non fu così. 

"L'avrei fatto io ma devo andare a New York per una conferenza," aveva detto Karen a Louis, dopo avergli affidato la supervisione della sessione di registrazione tra Harry e il produttore che avevano assunto.

Louis aveva pensato di trascorrere tutto il weekend fuori casa mentre suo padre dava una festa, ma tenne la bocca chiusa. Una parte di lui desiderava uscirsene con una scusa sul perché quella situazione fosse una cattiva idea, ma Karen aveva già un piede fuori dalla porta. 

"Se c'è qualche problema, mi trovi al cellulare." 

"Ok," disse a se stesso, combattendo l'urgenza di scappare nella giungla e non tornare mai più. Sarebbe stato piuttosto attraente con un perizoma addosso. 

Ora mentre entrava dentro la dependance di suo padre dove era allestito lo studio di registrazione, Louis stava iniziando davvero a riconsiderare l'opzione della giungla. 

Forse non era poi una cattiva idea. 

Per quanto si stimasse, avrebbe preferito non incasinare il corso creativo di Harry gironzolandogli alle spalle come se fosse un costate ricordo di quello che avevano fatto, distraendolo. Era sempre anche un cliente di Louis. Se Louis avellesse mai voluto essere visto come più del figlio del capo, doveva provarlo. Non poteva farlo se incasinava l'artista. 

Aveva chiesto a Karen le canzoni di Harry, la settimana precedente, sentendosi allo scoperto, e Karen l'avrebbe guardato e avrebbe sospettato che fosse più che un semplice interesse professionale. Non lo era, non lo era, non doveva esserlo. 

Il fatto fu che le canzoni erano davvero buone. Dannatamente incredibili, se Louis doveva essere onesto, anche se riusciva a malapena a sopportare trenta secondi di ogni traccia. Si sentiva troppo come se Harry stesse cantando dentro di lui, in profondità con sentimento e un po' peccaminoso. Ogni volta che prendeva fiato nella traccia registrata, la mente di Louis non smetteva di tornare indietro a come si era sentito quando aveva avuto Harry ansimanti sulla sua pelle, caldo e affannoso. 

Cazzo. 

Si rimise le chiavi in tasca e si rifiutò di pensare troppo a quel momento. Non quando c'era un lavoro da fare. 

Si diresse verso il seminterrato, passando le dita sui pannelli di legno delle pareti, conosceva a memoria ogni nicchia e fessura di quel posto tanto da poterlo percorrere ad occhi chiusi. Aveva trascorso lì la maggior parte dei suoi weekend. 

Quando era piccolo era solito incasinare tutte le apparecchiature del suono solo perché gli era stato detto di non farlo. 

Beh, ad essere onesti, aveva fatto la stessa cosa l'ultima volta che era stato lì, un mese prima, quindi probabilmente non era cambiato molto. 

Entrò nella sala senza essere notato e si sedette da una parte, provando e fallendo nel non fissare Harry che si trovava già dentro la sala insonorizzata. Indossava dei jeans neri aderenti con i risvolti alle caviglie e una t-shirt nera consumata con le maniche lunghe che gli arrivavano alle nocche, il tessuto sottile gli permetteva di intravedere sotto ogni volta che la luce lo colpiva nel modo giusto. Indossava delle infradito su quei piedi strani e troppo grandi, una linea di succhiotti sbiaditi percorrevano la sua gola e scomparivano dietro il colletto di quella morbida t-shirt. 

Da qualche parte nel profondo, Louis desiderò che quei segni non scomparissero mai. 

Sei proprio un verme, lo guardi quando sai che lui non può vederti. 

C'erano solo Harry e un ragazzo biondo con la chitarra e il produttore. Sembravano parlare, Harry e il ragazzo biondo erano uno di fianco all'altro e il produttore di fronte, le braccia incrociate al petto in un modo che emanava tensione. 

Louis premette il pulsante per ascoltare quello che stava succedendo dentro la sala insonorizzata. Non aveva mai detto di non essere un impiccione bastardo. 

"…sembra un po' sdolcinata. Rendiamola un po' più felice." 

"Ma…questa canzone riguarda qualcuno che vuoi ma non puoi avere. E, tipo, sai che non sei il solo nella sua vita ma continui a sperarci comunque." 

Il produttore sembrò spazientito e disse, "Ok. Ma se modifichi leggermente le parole, gli accordi e il tempo, la melodia sembrerà felice. Parlerà di fare festa e andare avanti." 

"Voglio dire," iniziò Harry, agitato, con le dita che tiravano le maniche di quell'enorme t-shirt. Lo faceva sembrare più piccolo di quello che era realmente, ed un certo Louis voleva tenerlo sotto braccio e ringhiare a chiunque gli si fosse avvicinato troppo. "non è quello che voglio far trasparire dalla mia musica. E sono felice che ti piaccia la melodia, ma forse…forse possiamo concentrarci di più a rendere efficace la canzone invece che cambiare il messaggio?" 

Il produttore si passò una mano sul volto, sospirando. "Sarò onesto, non faccio canzoni strappalacrime, niente di quella roba mielosa e depressa. Sono qui per renderti vendibile, amico. E sai cosa vende? Qualcosa di movimentato."

Harry sembrò fare un passo indietro, confuso. "Va bene, ok allora…parliamo della produzione, perché pensavo che quello che hanno fatto gli Arctic Monkeys con 'Why'd you only call me when you're high' sia davvero interessate e…" 

"Se vuoi il produttore degli Arctic Monkeys avresti dovuto chiamare quel tizio," scattò il produttore. 

Il ragazzo biondo guardò prima Harry poi l'uomo come se stesse guardando una partita di tennis. Le sue dita continuavano a passare sulle corde della chitarra in modo automatico. 

"No, sono felice di lavorare con te," disse Harry, quasi supplicando, "ma voglio solo essere sicuro che la musica che facciamo sia il riflesso di me come artista, capisci?" 

"Fidati, amico, è proprio qui il problema. Io non vedo un artista. Io vedo un aspirante artista con un bel viso e ce ne sono a decine come te pronti a succhiarmi il cazzo per ottenere una produzione. Sarai fortunato a fare qualche canzone di successo prima che tutti si stanchino di te, quindi ti suggerisco di fare le cose a modo mio e fare un po' di soldi per tutti coloro che sono coinvolti mentre possiamo farlo oppure non farne per niente, capito?" 

Il biondo smise di strimpellare, le sue dita scivolarono sulle corse con un sonoro 'clan'. 

Le dita di Louis si fermarono sul bottone dell'audio e…no. Harry era così dannatamente talentuoso, così unico e per nulla imbarazzato dal suo io, con una voce che poteva commuovere chiunque e i testi erano crudi e coraggiosi in un modo che Louis riusciva a malapena a gestire. Harry non aveva paura di mettersi completamente a nudo e ora come ora Louis si sentiva come se qualcuno avesse acceso una scintilla nel suo stomaco, il fuoco arrivava fino alla sua testa. 

Harry si meritava un'opportunità. 

Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia ed entrò direttamente nella sala, la porta si chiuse dietro di lui, catturando l'attenzione di tutti. 

Gli occhi di Harry erano lucidi, la sua bocca tirata in una linea. 

Louis si voltò verso il produttore e disse, "Se non può rispettare la visione dei suoi clienti le suggerisco di prendere le sue idee inutili e trovare qualcun altro da 'produrre'. Immediatamente." Mostrò i suoi denti in un ghigno, sfidando l'uomo a litigare. Oh, Louis lo sfidava proprio. 

"Chi cazzo sei?" 

"Non mi sono spiegato?" 

L'uomo era mezzo metro più alto di Louis, poteva quasi sicuramente metterlo k.o. con un solo pugno, ma Louis era sempre stato il migliore ad agire come se fosse alto due metri. 

"Non penso che Charles voglia sapere questo." 

Louis grugnì. "Per favore lo faccia. Non mi dirà nulla di nuovo rispetto a quello che ho già sentito centinai di volte. Ora, non ci sono finestre in questo dannato posto e lei puzza, quindi…" 

Il biondo iniziò a ridere, cogliendo di sorpresa Louis, il quale si ricordò che lui e il produttore non erano gli unici nella stanza. 

"Farà meglio a cercare un nuovo lavoro," sibilò il produttore, colpendo Louis ad una spalla mentre usciva. Lo respinse, facendolo barcollare, era così vicino ad Harry da poter sentire il suo calore corporeo emanare dalla sua carne. 

Louis resistette al desiderio di consolarlo, di prendersi cura di lui. Non aveva intenzione di ammettere le sue debolezze più di quanto già non avesse fatto. 

"È stato incredibile," disse il biondo, precipitandosi ad alleggerire la tensione nella stanza. "Ben fatto. Stavo iniziando a pensare che l'intera compagnia fosse un ammasso di stronzi." 

"Niall!" 

"Um," disse Louis, guardando Harry che si era seduto su un piccolo sgabello in un angolo, con le mani appoggiate sul grembo con aria avvilita. 

"Lavori per la compagnia, no?" chiese il biondo, apparentemente di nome Niall. Lo sguardo di Louis tornò sul ragazzo, arrossendo per l'errore di essere stato beccato a guardare Harry come se ne avesse qualche diritto. 

Si diede una sistemata, stiracchiandosi, chiedendosi se ogni pensiero che avesse fosse scritto sul suo viso. "Sì, è vero. Sono l'assistente manager. Prendo il suo posto quando lei è assente." 

"Fico," rispose il biondo, lanciando uno sguardo ad Harry da sopra la spalla, le dita di nuovo che giocherellavano con i fili, come se non riuscisse a tenere le mani ferme abbastanza a lungo. "Hai intenzione di presentarci o no?" 

Harry deglutì, il suo pomo d'Adamo si alzò e si abbassò mentre guardava Niall con una strana espressione, quasi supplichevole. Per cosa poi, Louis non ne aveva idea. 

"Lui è, um…Louis. Tomlinson." 

Louis gli porse la mano d'istinto, sussultando quando l'altro ragazzo tirò indietro la testa e rise, forte e inarrestabile come se il nome di Louis fosse una battuta che chiaramente non stava capendo. 

"Niall, forza, puoi…" sospirò Harry. 

Louis abbassò la mano, guardando verso Harry, il quale non incrociò il suo sguardo. 

"Quindi tu sei quel Louis," sentì Louis prima di essere tirato in un abbraccio ed essere strizzato un po' troppo forte, la chitarra premuta contro la sua pancia. 

"Uh," disse, rigido come un pezzo di legno perché non sapeva chi fosse quel completo sconosciuto, che lo stava abbracciando come se si conoscessero da anni. Louis non era mai stato particolarmente bravo ad essere affettuoso con le persone che non conosceva. O, beh, con le persone in genere. 

"Sarà meglio se non ti comporti da stronzo con Harry," sussurrò Niall in modo minaccioso. Louis aveva la sensazione che quel tizio avrebbe potuto impalarlo con qualcosa di acuminato e poi riderci su. Non si era mai fidato delle persone allegre. 

Con una pacca finale sulla schiena di Louis, Niall si staccò, ghignano, ignaro dello sconforto di Louis. O forse troppo soddisfatto di averlo provocato. "Felice di conoscerti finalmente. Io sono Niall." 

"Ciao, è…" Louis si sistemò il ciuffo con le dita tremanti, provando a trattenersi, "un piacere conoscerti anche per me." 

Che cosa aveva detto Harry a quel tipo? Sapeva tutti i dettagli più sordidi, il modo in cui Louis non riusciva per niente a controllarsi intorno ad Harry? 

Cazzo, era imbarazzante, e Louis non era uno che si imbarazzava facilmente. 

"Non avresti dovuto farlo," disse finalmente Harry, alzandosi dallo sgabello, e Louis realizzò in un secondo che Harry stava parlando con lui. "Ci hai messo nei casini." 

Louis si irritò, già al limite, era arrabbiato perché Harry non avrebbe dovuto permettere a qualcuno di parlargli in quel modo. Per una volta che Louis provava a fare la cosa giusta tutto quello che riceveva in cambio era un cipiglio e uno sguardo tradito. "Beh, scusa se mi importa qualcosa di t…" si fermò, mordendosi la lingua, dicendo poi, "di un cliente di Karen." 

Harry scosse la testa verso Louis, le sopracciglia piegate in un modo che Louis si rifiutava di ammettere come intimidatorio. "Non puoi…scattare con qualcuno del genere. Sarei riuscito a tenerlo a bada. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto." 

"Cazzo, c'è una tensione pazzesca in questa stanza. Vi lascio…sistemare le vostre cose. Chiamatemi quando avete fatto," Louis sentì Niall dire così prima che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle. 

Lo sguardo di Louis non aveva mai lasciato il viso di Harry. 

"Sì, è vero," disse Louis. "Avresti potuto lasciarlo trasformare le tue canzoni in qualcosa che non avresti mai voluto cantare. Stavo agendo nei tuoi interessi." 

Harry fece un passo in avanti, sembrano arrabbiato. "Fanculo, Louis. Che cosa stai facendo?" 

Per una volta Louis sapeva che cosa dire. 

"Il mio lavoro."   
_______________________

La fioca luce illuminò gli zigomi sporgenti di Louis e Harry nascose le mani con le maniche della maglia perché una parte di lui voleva placcare Louis sul pavimento e mordergli la bocca. Una parte di lui era arrabbiato, con se stesso, con Louis, con il dannato produttore che aveva importunato Harry riguardo le sue canzoni per la gran parte dell'ora passata finché non si era sentito usa e getta, nient'altro che una 'faccia carina'. 

La cosa peggiore era…che forse il produttore aveva ragione? 

"Saresti potuto essere più gentile," disse piano Harry, il suo battito era aumentato perché erano solo lui e Louis nel piccolo cubicolo senza alcun posto per nascondersi. 

"Più gentile," ripeté Louis canzonatorio, le sopracciglia arcate dallo stupore come se quella parola non fosse parte del suo vocabolario. "Scusa, tesoro. Non è il mio modo di lavorare." 

"Non chiamarmi tesoro," sputò Harry, arrossenti perché odiava il modo in cui si sentiva. 

"Giusto, avevo dimenticato," le palpebre di Louis si chiusero fino a chiudersi per poi riaprirsi, lo sguardo intenso quasi fastidioso. "Forse è meglio 'gattino'". 

Harry trattenne il respiro. La stanza sembrò restringersi, troppa poca aria, troppo desiderio che si contorceva nel suo stomaco. Non si era aspettato che Louis tirasse fuori l'argomento, la mente tornò al modo in cui la pelle di Louis quasi si era lacerata sotto i suoi denti, di come il battito rimbombava ancora contro la lingua di Harry e sotto le sue mani mentre strofinava il pene di Louis. "Non farlo." 

"Se è quello che vuoi," disse Louis, più come una domanda, con la voce abbastanza bassa da perdersi nel rumore del condizionatore. 

"L'hai detto tu. Non può succedere di nuovo. Mai più." Harry si era detto la stessa cosa da quando era uscito dal ripostiglio. 

Era terrificato dal non riuscire a calmarsi. 

Ogni volta che era intorno a Louis, gli era difficile ricordare perché non lo doveva baciare lungo l'arco del collo e premere le labbra dietro l'orecchio. 

Louis rimase in silenzio. 

La cosa fece agitare Harry, facendogli abbassare lo sguardo sui suoi piedi nudi, pronto per blaterare un aneddoto interessate sui cigni o anche peggio, quello che lo martellava da prima che Louis entrasse nello studio. 

"Che ne pensi se noi…" 

"E se…" 

Si fermarono nello stesso istante, goffi. 

"Cosa?" chiese Louis.

Harry quasi si rimangiò le parole. Si sentiva troppo inesperto e vulnerabile, e non era mai una cosa buona. Non sapeva come sopravvivere senza il suo cuore e la sua corazza. "Tipo, se….se avesse ragione? Il produttore, voglio dire. Lui è quello che sa che cosa sta facendo, e io…io no," balbettò, già pentendosi di aver aperto bocca. "Non voglio incasinare tutto." 

Cazzo, non è Niall, non puoi…non dovresti. Lo userà contro di te. 

Qualcosa cambiò, un accenno di morbidezza passò sul viso di Louis prima che si voltasse verso la porta. Harry doveva esserselo immaginato. 

"So che pensi che io non abbia idea di che cosa stia facendo e che non merito di essere nel tuo team, ma invece lo so." Louis lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla, con le sopracciglia arcate. "Non l'ho cacciato per metterti nei casini. Qualsiasi cosa è successa tra noi," si voltò per metà verso Harry di nuovo, indicando prima se stesso poi il riccio, "non ha niente a che fare con questo. Sto provando a fare bene il mio lavoro, non è un qualche tipo di giochetto il mio." 

"Beh, non è che tu…" iniziò Harry, già desiderando di rimangiarsi le proprie parole, "…abbia molto da perdere." 

Le spalle di Louis si tesero e improvvisamente sembrò così piccolo, molto meno il Louis che sembrava occupare l'intera stanza solo entrandoci. La cosa destabilizzò Harry. 

"Hai ragione," disse Louis, ridendo sommessamente, nonostante non ci fosse alcuna ironia nella cosa. Era più…rassegnazione. Harry si sentì di merda. "Non hai alcun motivo per fidarti di me, ho capito. Fammi spiegare una cosa, tutto il denaro del mondo non vale niente in confronto al sacrificare il motivo per cui lo stai facendo. Se non lo fai perché lo ami, le persone potranno sempre rinfacciartelo. Ti consumerà dopo pochi anni, ma pensa…se sei qui solo per un paio di canzoni di successo e soldi facili, dimmelo ora e non mi preoccuperò di difenderti un'altra volta." 

Harry sentì il suo cuore sprofondare, lo sguardo si abbassò perché non era in grado di guardare Louis negli occhi. Le parole 'mi dispiace' pungevano sulla punta della lingua. 

Louis diede di nuovo le spalle ad Harry e realizzò di stare lì in piedi come uno scemo, in silenzio, teso e stupidamente testardo. 

"Non lo è," rispose piano, facendo fermare Louis. "Non è quello che voglio. Io voglio….voglio fare musica per tutto il resto della mia vita, se potrò." 

"Bene," rispose Louis, con voce piatta, come se non gli importasse. "Allora ti troverò un nuovo produttore. Mi troverai al piano di sopra." 

Poi uscì dallo studio senza guardarsi indietro.  
_____________________

Louis si rifiutò di chiedere aiuto a Karen. Non che fosse troppo orgoglioso. Solo che…lui poteva farcela, anche se l'unica persona che lo riteneva possibile era lui stesso. Andava bene. Tutto come previsto. Tutti coloro che conosceva avevano aspettato per tutta la vita che lui fallisse ed Harry non aveva motivo di pensare diversamente. Louis era inaffidabile e un pezzo di merda, ad essere onesti. 

Non vali niente. 

Per lunghissimo tempo aveva ritenuto inutile anche il solo provare, perché avrebbe dovuto? Non importava quando duramente provasse, non importava quando lo facesse, non era mai stato abbastanza per suo padre. Non abbastanza per far sì che Jo lottasse per lui. 

Penso sia meglio per te se tu rimani al dormitorio invece che qui, tesoro. Avrai più spazio per te. 

Cercò a tentoni il numero di Julian nel suo cellulare e premette il tasto 'chiamata' senza pensarci due volte. 

Aveva intenzione di farne una giusta a tutti i costi. Aveva intenzione di provare a tutti che si sbagliavano sul suo conto.   
_____________________

"È tardi," disse Louis mentre tornava nello studio con piedi pesanti e stanchi. 

Harry era seduto sul pavimento con una chitarra in grembo. Non sembrava che sapesse come suonarla. 

Louis aveva salutato Niall circa un'ora prima, ancora incerto su quale opinione il ragazzo avesse di lui. Era meglio non saperlo. 

"Scusa," Harry alzò lo sguardo, mettendo giù la chitarra con attenzione, con le ginocchia rannicchiate al petto. "Pensavo te ne fossi già andato." 

"Trascorrerò qui il weekend," disse Louis, provando a non incrociare le braccia al petto per difesa. Non voleva spiegarsi. Preferiva non pensare a che tipo di festa suo padre stesse ospitando a casa sua. "Ho un nuovo produttore. Julian Brunetta. Un bravo ragazzo. Con dei capelli alla Gesù. Voi due farete scintille come una casa in fiamme." 

Harry gli fece uno sguardo da cane bastonato, giocherellando con i jeans sfilacciati. "Mi dispiace…" 

"Sì, ok," disse Louis, alzando le spalle. Non importava. "Non ne parliamo." 

Harry contrasse le labbra ma non disse nient'altro. 

"Dovrei chiamarti un taxi?" Chiese Louis perché non era un completo bastardo e l'essere da solo in casa con Harry come compagnia lo faceva sentire un po' spregiudicato. Non era mai una cosa buona, specialmente quando Zayn non era lì per convincerlo a non saltare nel vuoto. 

Harry arrossì, si passò le dita sul suo labbro inferiore. 

Louis spostò lo sguardo di scatto e deglutì forte perché non riusciva a dimenticare come fosse avere quelle labbra premute contro la propria pelle. 

"Io, um…Charles mi ha detto che sarei potuto rimanere qui. Perché avrei…preso una pausa dal lavoro questo weekend così da poter lavorare su delle cose e non volevo spendere altri soldi per la benzina per fare avanti e indietro," disse Harry, quasi sulla difensiva, come se stesse pregando Louis di fare qualche commento. "Inoltre, Niall e la nostra coinquilina continuano a darci dentro parecchio rumorosamente quasi ogni notte e ho bisogno di una pausa." 

Louis scoppiò a ridere e si vergognò molto. Si tranne immediatamente ma il danno era già fatto ed Harry lo stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati, come se a Louis fossero spuntate un paio di braccia in più. 

Louis riuscì a malapena a resistere all'urgenza di fare una smorfia. Poi la realtà lo colpì. "Aspetta. Quindi trascorrerai qui il weekend?" 

Loro due. Da soli. Senza supervisione. 

Si sarebbero uccisi. Nella testa di Louis quella era un'alternativa migliore all'altra cosa. 

Doveva smettere di fissare la bocca di Harry. 

"Voglio dire," balbettò Harry, alzandosi in piedi e mettendo le mani dietro la schiena, "Sì? Non sapevo che saresti stato qui." 

"Che c'è, Styles? Troppa tentazione per te?" 

Louis si chiese se la testa di Harry sarebbe esplosa se fosse arrossito ancora. Forse non avrebbe dovuto avere quel sorrisetto soddisfatto per far andare fuori di testa Harry. 

"Perché non sei da Charles invece? A trascorrere un po' di tempo di qualità insieme a lui?" chiese Harry, provando disperatamente di non pensare alle parole tentazione e Louis nella stessa frase perché se lo era ripromesso. 

Louis lo fissò e per un secondo Harry pensò che non avrebbe risposto. Quando lo fece però, Harry desiderò che non l'avesse mai fatto. 

"Sto provando ad evitarlo per il week-end, no? Avrà una festa per scambisti a casa. Non sono molto discreti." 

Che diavolo stava dicendo? Perché Louis stava lì a parlare con lui quando Charles se la spassava con altre persone a casa loro come se fosse normale? Forse era un problema di Harry. Forse non aveva la mente così aperta come pensava, perché non era mai stato bravo a condividere, non poteva immaginare avere Louis e metterlo da parte a favore di qualcun altro. 

Harry aveva goduto di Louis solo per due volte e ancora non riusciva a dimenticarsi la sensazione, non ci riusciva ma voleva, doveva e desiderava essere di nuovo così vicino al ragazzo. 

"Lo odi," osservò Harry calmo, incerto se stesse superando la linea di quello che era accettabile dire e Louis forse l'avrebbe buttato fuori a calci in un secondo. 

Non è la tua battaglia. È un adulto. Se è più interessato ai soldi e alla fama che all'essere felice e all'essere amato, è una sua scelta. 

"Ovviamente," disse Louis, scuotendo le spalle come se non gli importasse nulla. C'era qualcosa di strano in lui. Qualcosa nel modo in cui si manteneva rigido, nel modo in uhi le sue labbra si erano incurvate in una smorfia per un secondo prima che Louis ricordasse a se stesso di indossare di nuovo la maschera dell'indifferenza. 

"Perché non glielo dici?" pressò Harry, anche se non lo voleva sapere, si sentiva come se stesse grattando sopra una ferita aperta. Però aveva bisogno di sapere, aveva bisogno di capire, di essere egoisticamente certo che Louis non amava per niente quell'uomo. 

Allora forse quello che abbiamo fatto non sarebbe poi così sbagliato. 

Si stava arrampicando sugli specchi, lo sapeva. 

"L'ho fatto," disse Louis breve, grugnendo. "Gli ho detto che non apprezzo degli sconosciuti che entrano in camera mia e vengono sopra di me, ma non è stato molto comprensivo." 

Louis chiuse la bocca, evitando lo sguardo sconvolto di Harry, scuotendo la testa e provando a riderci su come se non fosse una cosa importante, come se non avesse dovuto nemmeno dire quelle cose in primis ed ricevere pietà. 

Perché diavolo sta con lui? Che cosa c'è di sbagliato in te? Ne vale la pena? 

Harry non diede voce ai suoi pensieri, dilaniato tra il mantenere le distanze e…mettere un po' di buon senso in Louis, afferrandogli la faccia così che potesse dirgli 'lascialo' direttamente sulla bocca. 

Louis non avrebbe mai voluto Harry, non come…volevano cose diverse, era chiaro. 

Harry si sentì senza speranza, come se avesse permesso a Louis di usarlo quando non era in guardia. Lo spaventava più di ogni altra cosa. 

"Non guardarmi in quel modo," disse Louis, tirando l'orlo della sua t-shirt. "Non ho bisogno della tua pietà." 

"Non stavo…" 

"Risparmiatelo, gattino." Louis sospirò, chiamandolo a sé con un movimento della mano mentre si voltava. "Forza, ti mostro la stanza degli ospiti." 

Harry non era sicuro che sarebbe sopravvissuto al weekend.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTA: una piccola parte è lasciata in inglese, metto la traduzione in fondo.]

Louis nemmeno lo aspettò. Girò i tacchi e iniziò a camminare, aspettandosi che Harry lo seguisse. L'intera casa degli ospiti era stranamente silenziosa e Harry si sentiva come se ogni suo respiro fosse più rumoroso di un colpo di pistola mentre seguiva Louis su dal piano terra e poi ancora per un'altra rampa di scale, i piedi nudi di Louis sbattevano contro le scale di vetro. 

"Cazzo," disse Louis improvvisamente, fermandosi. "Penso di aver dimenticato il mio caricatore." 

"Non sei…" Harry iniziò, la sua voce troppo alta per le sue stesse orecchie, "non puoi andare a prenderne uno a casa?" 

Louis afferrò il corrimano e riprese a salire le scale. Harry non era orgoglioso del modo in cui il suo sguardo si era posato sui fianchi ondeggianti di Louis, ma era troppo debole per fermarsi, la sua coscienza distruggeva scuse dopo scuse, come 'a Chales non interessa un cazzo di lui e Louis non lo ama nemmeno.'

"Potrei," disse Louis calmo. "Non voglio mettere un piede in quella casa prima di non esserci proprio costretto. Non finché non se ne sono andati tutti. Preferirei molto di più trasferirmi qui in via permanente, se potessi." 

"Perché non puoi farlo?" Chiese Harry prima che potesse ricordare a se stesso di smettere di ficcare il naso dove non dovrebbe. 

Louis fece le spallucce. Harry desiderò poter vedere il volto del ragazzo. "Troppa fatica spostare tutta la mia roba." 

Harry dubitava che quella fosse l'unico motivo ma aveva abbastanza senno da mordersi la lingua questa volta. Qualcosa gli disse che Charles non avrebbe permesso a Louis di essere lontano dal suo controllo. 

Era così incasinata la situazione. 

Inciampò mentre raggiungevano il pianerottolo e afferrò a malapena il corrimano, arrossendo quando Louis gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. Si chiese se il suo karma non lo avesse raggiunto. 

"Beh, non spaccarti la testa, Riccio. Non voglio che tutti i miei sforzi siano vani." 

Voleva essere un commento aspro, probabilmente. Fastidioso, sicuramente. Il problema era che il cervello di Harry si era fissato sul "Riccio", rifiutandosi di disincantarsi. 

"Sì," fu tutto quello che Harry riuscì a dire. 

Louis sospirò esasperato e riprese a camminare, accendendo le luci. Il corridoio stretto si illuminò di una luce calda che fece apparire la pelle di Louis morbida e brillante; ed i polpastrelli di Harry fremevano per l'urgenza di accarezzare la nuca del ragazzo, era una scossa di forte desiderio radicata nelle sue ossa. 

Non notò nemmeno che Louis si era fermato, e andò a sbattere contro di lui, le sue mani afferrarono i fianchi di Louis per mantenersi in equilibrio. Mollò la presa come se stesse bruciando, respirando con la bocca per sbarazzarsi del profumo di Louis che aveva percepito. Cazzo, profumava di buono. 

"Scusa," disse, pulendosi le mani sui jeans anche se non stavano sudando. Voleva toccare Louis così tanto che il trattenersi stava diventando una prova di resistenza. 

"Tutto ok," disse Louis a bassa voce, dando le spalle ad Harry. Aprì la porta della stanza e accese le luci. "Qualcuno viene a pulire ogni settimana, quindi…non devi preoccuparti dello stato delle tue lenzuola." 

Harry entrò e guardò Louis dirigersi verso la finestra, sbloccarla e aprirla completamente. 

"C'è un po' d'aria consumata," disse Louis, e una leggera brezza scompiglio i suoi morbidi capelli. Non aveva messo il gel ed Harry si chiese in quel momento come sarebbe stato passarci le mani in mezzo.

Provò a non pensare al fatto di essere lì da soli. Che poteva spingere Louis contro il letto e caderci sopra, baciare la gola di Louis senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno potesse scoprirli. 

"Che c'è?" chiese Louis, questa volta guardandolo direttamente. 

Harry non si era reso conto che lo stava fissando. Aveva la bocca piena di parole che non poteva dire ad alta voce. Quindi ripiegò per un, "mi dispiace, Louis." 

Louis lo guardò sorpreso, le spalle strette. "Per cosa?"

"Per tutta…" Harry gesticolò stupidamente, mantenendo il contatto con lo sguardo di Louis anche se non era semplice, "…la situazione. Di prima. Non penso che tu mi stia prendendo in giro, io non, io…grazie. Per aver preso le mie difese. Grazie." 

"Non devi ringraziarmi di nuovo. Stavo solo facendo il mio lavoro." Louis inspirò forte, poi espirò rilassando le spalle. "Se ti vuoi fare una doccia, gli asciugamani sono nell'armadio." 

Harry conosceva un cambio di argomento quando ne era testimone. Si era quasi aspettato che Louis accettasse la gratitudine, invece eccoci qui, non presta più attenzione ad Harry, sembrando come sul punto di scappare il più velocemente possibile. 

Harry afferrò il polso di Louis proprio mentre il ragazzo gli stava passando di fianco, senza nemmeno sapere perché, ma…non poteva lasciare Louis andare via. Non ancora. "Louis." 

"Cosa?" Louis si bloccò, ma non allontanò la sua mano dalla presa di Harry. Il suo battito accelerò sotto il pollice di Harry. 

"Buona notte." 

Il petto di Louis si alzò e abbassò ed era così vicino che Harry poteva avvicinarsi e premere le sue labbra sulla pelle sottile di Louis, se avesse voluto. Non avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Non avrebbe dovuto toccare Louis come se fosse suo. 

"Non fare il melenso ora, Styles" disse Louis e la sua mano perse la presa, le sue dita scivolarono via dal polso di Louis

Continuò a fissare la porta aperta anche dopo che Louis se ne era già andato, e sulle dita ancora la sensazione della pelle di Louis.   
_________________________

I muri erano sottili. 

Davvero, Harry era maledetto. 

Di solito aveva il sonno pesante ma non contava molto se si stava ancora girando e rigirando nel letto, completamente sveglio anche se il suo corpo era pensate per la stanchezza. 

Aveva appena affondato il viso nel cuscino morbido che profumava di sapone, quello buono alla camomilla, quando lo sentì. 

Un gemito. 

Uno quasi soffocato, certo, ma sempre un gemito. Tutti i propositi di addormentarsi scomparvero immediatamente, le orecchie tese a captare qualche altro suono per vedere se lo aveva immaginato, super consapevole di ogni movimento di Louis nell'altra stanza. 

Il sottile strato di muro fece passare un altro sospiro strozzato, lo scricchiolare appena del letto che sicuramente non era di Harry. 

E si era anche detto di non ascoltare, di mettersi i tappi o almeno tossire abbastanza forte da far sapere a Louis che non era proprio silenzioso, il corpo di Harry arrossì per il caldo, il suo cuore aumentò i battiti. 

Quando Louis gemette di nuovo, forte, a lungo e disperato, Harry dovette mordere il cuscino, diviso tra il sentitisi colpevole e combattere l'urgenza di alzarsi, coprire la distanza che li separava per guardare la mano di Louis muoversi su e giù sul proprio membro con solo l'oscurità a far loro da ostacolo. 

Harry si era eccitato così velocemente da esserne stordito, esalò un sospiro silenzioso nel cuscino, con il sudore che scendeva lungo la fronte. 

Louis doveva essere bello in quel momento, la pelle pallida mentre le ombre danzavano sul suo corpo, sulle fossette delle clavicole e sulle morbide linee del basso ventre, la bocca parzialmente aperta e gli occhi serrati perché il tocco della sua stessa mano doveva essere troppo da sopportare. 

"Merda," sussurrò Harry, i fianchi che cercavano la frizione con il materasso i loro spontanea volontà, le mani che si aggrappavano alle lenzuola. 

Il ricordo del sapore di Louis comparve sulla sua lingua e lui lo voleva di nuovo, voleva inseguirlo con la bocca e disegnare con la lingua la gola inarcata di Louis, succhiare lividi sulla sua pelle color caramello. 

Devi smetterla. Questa storia porterà solo ad avere un cuore spezzato. 

E forse era la sua mente annebbiata dal desiderio, forse era lui che sapeva quanto fosse troppo debole per combatterlo, ma in quel momento…non gli importava. 

Lo voglio, lo voglio, lo voglio, era la frase in loop nella sua mente, i fianchi cercarono sollievo sul materasso, sussultando nello stesso momento di Louis, desiderando di essere avvolti dalle stesse lenzuola, nessuna parola o passato o futuro, solo loro due che si assaggiavano per giorni. 

Poteva sentire il calore aumentare nel suo basso ventre, i muscoli della schiena tesi ad ogni spinta che i fianchi davano verso il basso, i suoi boxer erano sempre più umidi ad ogni movimento, e il morbido cotone sfregava contro la sua pelle sensibile. 

Fu il verso che Louis fece che completò il gioco. Quel gemito di piacere, stridulo ma roco. Harry sapeva che cosa si provava ad averlo contro la sua pelle, sapeva che cosa significava, poteva sentire anche se stesso barcollare verso il limite. E poi Louis mormorò qualcosa, un intricato insieme di sillabe che assomigliavano molto ad 'Harry' e i suoi fianchi si spinsero giù, la sensazione di tensione alla base della schiena si liberò, il calore lo riempì completamente, i piedi si spinsero contro il materasso mentre veniva nei suoi boxer con violenza tanto da gemere nel cuscino, tremante per la forza dell'orgasmo. 

Gli ci volle un altro minuto per lasciare la presa dalle lenzuola, per lasciare il cuscino umido e sdraiarsi supino. I suoi boxer erano bagnati e dovette calciare via le coperte perché la sua pelle era troppo calda e sensibile, mentre la sua testa un caos. 

Il senso di colpa nel suo stomaco non sarebbe scomparsa, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto a se stesso, ma non credeva di potersi fermare nemmeno se ci avesse provato. 

Tutta questa situazione sarebbe stata un completo disastro.   
_____________________

La vergogna di quello che aveva fatto la notte prima fu difficile da ignorare alla luce del giorno. 

Lavora con te e Charles ha il tuo destino nelle sue mani. Non incasinare tutto per qualcuno che non sarà mai tuo. 

Era in piedi nel bel mezzo della stanza, ancora umido per la doccia, nudo e gocciolante, evitando di guardare il suo viso allo specchio intero che si trovava nell'anta esterna dell'armadio. 

Camminò verso l'armadio e lo aprì, imbarazzato al pensiero di come sarebbe stato fare sesso di fronte a quegli specchi, lui e Louis premuti petto contro petto, le mani ovunque.

Basta. Basta. Basta. 

Stava per afferrare un asciugamano quando il suo sguardo catturò la copertina di un libro incastrato nel retro della mensola. 

Avvolse velocemente un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, la mano già vicina al libro, desiderosa di trovare una distrazione. 

La copertina era fatta di morbida e liscia pelle, un laccio lo teneva chiuso. 

Non era un libro. Era un diario. 

Non avrebbe dovuto. 

Probabilmente sarà vuoto. 

Sciolse il laccio e lasciò che il diario si aprisse tra le sue mani, lanciando uno sguardo verso la finestra come se si aspettasse che qualcuno fosse lì in piedi con uno sguardo di disapprovazione sul viso. 

Le pagine erano un po' raggrinzite, alcune vuote, alcune piene da capo a piedi con righe e righe di parole, abbozzate o no. 

Testi di canzoni. 

Sfoglio qualche pagina con gli angoli ripiegati, accarezzando le pagine piene di inchiostro mentre leggeva qualcosa di sfuggita, incapace di negare la sua curiosità. Si chiese chi lo avesse lasciato lì. Perché avessero abbandonato, su una mensola a prendere polvere, giorni e settimane di sforzi nello scrivere. Se erano simili a lui, avevano trascorso ore nello studio del seminterrato, sperando di scrivere qualcosa. 

Non riconobbe nessuno dei testi, come canzoni già sentite, quindi….probabilmente non erano state pubblicate. 

La cosa lo fece sentire stranamente protettivo. E anche un po' triste. Aveva letto qualche riga che sperava che quelle parole gli fossero venute in mente a lui. 

Toc. Toc. 

Sobbalzò e ripose il diario sullo scaffale, con il cuore martellante. 

Non era pronto per guardare Louis negli occhi. Forse non lo sarebbe stato mai più. 

Si voltò per guardare la porta. 

"Sei sveglio?" Sentì dire dall'altra parte. 

"Um, sì?" 

Louis entrò, con gli occhi appannati, e addosso dei pantaloni della tuta scuri e una maglia grigia troppo larga per la sua figura. 

Harry si afferrò l'asciugamano sulla vita, sentendosi all'improvviso troppo nudo, chiedendosi se avesse la scritta 'mi sono masturbato pensando a te' scritta sulla fronte. 

"Oh, sei.." disse Louis, con lo sguardo sul petto nudo di Harry. "Scendi quando sei pronto. Ci sono…beh, i cereali per colazione." 

Prima che Harry potesse aprire bocca, Louis era sparito. 

Harry lasciò andare il sospiro che tratteneva e si sdraiò sul letto.   
_____________________

La cucina era stranamente calma e Harry stava per liquefarsi nella sua maglia scozzese proprio sullo sgabello su cui era seduto. Non era mai stato bravo a mentire ed ora Louis non gli stava nemmeno rivolgendo la parola, ma stava solo alzando le sopracciglia e picchettando, non proprio innocentemente, sul tappo di una bottiglia prima di appoggiarla e dirigersi verso il frigo. 

A dirla tutta, ad Harry sembra un comportamento passivo-aggressivo. 

Deve avermi sentito.

Louis sapeva che Harry aveva cambiato le lenzuola della stanza degli ospiti, sapeva che tipo di guardone pervertito fosse in realtà. 

Doveva aver goduto troppo forte per non essere sentito. 

La vita di Harry era uno scherzo di pessimo gusto. 

"Allora, vuoi i Coco Pops o…" 

"Ti ho sentito, ok?" disse Harry tutto d'un fiato perché non poteva resistere più a lungo, aveva bisogno di ripulirsi la coscienza. 

Louis chiuse il frigorifero e si voltò a guardarlo, con le sopracciglia crucciate. 

Harry non era abbastanza forte per sopportare la pressione. 

Le sue guance stavano andando a fuoco e voleva solo che il pavimento si aprisse sotto di lui e lo ingoiasse per intero, portandolo direttamente all'inferno a cui apparteneva per aver desiderato qualcuno di così sbagliato per lui. 

"Allora dai, dì quello che devi dire, Styles," disse Louis, alzando un sopracciglio, con un cartone di latte in mano, le stesse mani che stavano andando su e giù per il suo membro poche ore prima. "Sputa il rospo." 

Harry deglutì rumorosamente, abbassando lo sguardo verso le sue mani che accarezzavano nervosamente il bancone, "io so che tu sai che io so." 

"Dovrei aver capito, adesso?"   
______________________

Louis non aveva idea di che cosa Harry stesse parlando ma sembrava come se stesse per piegarsi in avanti e a Louis gli era sempre piaciuto far soffrire un po' i bei ragazzi. 

Appoggiò il latte di fronte ad Harry e si piegò in avanti contro il bancone della cucina, fissando il ragazzo. 

Il riccio non voleva incontrare gli occhi di Louis. 

"Non è un problema se me lo dici e basta." 

Louis si stava divertendo anche troppo a guardare Harry che diventava sempre più agitato. 

"La scorsa notte," Harry squittì prima di schiarirsi la voce, pulendo con la mano una macchia inesistente sul bancone. "Io…non volevo…è che eri troppo rumoroso, e io…" 

La scorsa notte? 

Louis batté le palpebre, la sua presa sul bancone si fece più leggera. "Rumoroso?" 

Harry arrossì di colpo e se Louis non stesse già ridacchiando, avrebbe riso così tanto da morire vedendo l'espressione sconvolta sul viso di Harry. 

"Sì!" Disse Harry ad alta voce, incontrando finalmente lo sguardo di Louis. "Stavi…gemendo e facendo quei versi e io…non volevo, ok? Io…" 

"Tu cosa?" Louis si affrettò a dire, con la bocca asciutta e il cuore martellante nelle orecchie. 

"Hai proprio intenzione di farmelo dire, vero?" 

"Sì," disse Louis, chiedendosi quando fosse rovinato dal momento che si stava eccitando. 

"Io…mi sono masturbato, va bene?" mormorò Harry, nascondendosi la faccia tra le mani. "Ti ho sentito e mi sono eccitato e mi sono masturbato pensando a te, ed ora, per favore, possiamo non parlarne mai più?" 

Louis aprì e chiuse la bocca senza dire nulla, i suoi pantaloni erano piuttosto gretti perché non aveva proprio realizzato quanto fosse stato rumoroso, pensando che Harry fosse già a dormire. Eppure era stato lì, sudato e disperato, avvolto nelle coperte mentre ascoltava Louis attraverso il muro. A desiderarlo. 

"Scusami," sussurrò Harry, suonando abbattuto e colpevole. 

"Lo sei davvero?" chiese Louis. Smetti di pensare al tuo pene e lascia perdere. 

E solo che…non ci riusciva. Non importava quello che faceva, non riusciva a smettere di volere Harry e lo stava lentamente facendo impazzire. 

"Sì." 

Si fissarono, respirando e basta. Louis voleva andare al di là del bancone e leccare le labbra che Harry si stava mordendo. 

L'incanto si ruppe quando suonò il campanello. 

Louis schizzò via, rompendo il contatto visivo, chiedendosi se anche l'universo non gli stesse dicendo di tenere il suo pene nei pantaloni. 

Andò ad aprire la porta.  
________________________

Harry sapeva come ammettere i propri errori e quello ne era sicuramente uno; perché Louis aveva avuto ragione. Non era una pillola così amara da ingoiata nel momento in cui Harry era seduto sul pavimento dello studio circondanti da fogli di carta e aveva quasi finito di scrivere il testo di una canzone che gli ronzava in testa ormai da mesi. 

Julian non era stato altro che di aiuto, guidando Harry verso la giusta direzione aiutandolo a sistemare i versi e il coro finché non suonava semplicemente perfetto. Non stava cercando di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote ad ogni passo, facendolo sentire come se non avesse alcuna voce in capitolo. Poteva quasi immaginarsi di diventarci amico. 

"Com'è lavorare con Louis?" chiese Julian ad Harry resistette a malapena all'urgenza di blaterare qualcosa, ricordandosi che non aveva ogni pensiero riguardo a Louis stampato a fuoco sul petto come una lettera scarlatta. "Voglio dire, può essere un po' antipatico all'inizio, ma una volta che impari a conoscerlo, è un ragazzo fantastico. Non mi dispiacerebbe lavorare con più persone come lui." 

Julian cancellò qualcosa dal foglio sul suo grembo, scribacchiando qualcosa ai margini, ignaro del turbinio di emozioni di Harry. 

"Beh lui è,um," Harry afferrò il risvolto dei suoi jeans corti, "Lui è bravo in molte cose. Tipo prendersi cura dell'organizzazione di tutto, il che è fantastico? Non parlo con il mio manager da un po', perché è fuori città, ma tutto passa attraverso Louis e funziona." 

"Lo conosco più come un festaiolo che uno stacanovista, quindi sono felice di sentirtelo dire. Ho sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di valore in lui." 

"Sì, è…mi guarda le spalle. Mi ha condotto a te, no?" Harry si immaginò come potesse essere lavorare con altri produttori, trascorrere ore ed ore a a giocare al tiro alla fune, e si sentì infinitamente grato. 

"Ci credo, siamo molto più in forma di te e Morris." grugnì Julian. "Non fraintendermi. Quel tizio sa come creare un successo ma non gli interessa molto dell'integrità dell'artista. O, meglio, di nient'altro a parte i soldi. Non sono sorpreso che Charles l'avesse scelto. Fare soli è sempre stata la cosa che gli riusciva meglio. È fantastico averlo dalla tua parte quando si tratta di conoscenza degli affari, ma…non vorrei vivere con lui, se devo essere onesto. Non come Louis." 

Il cuore di Harry precipitò ai suoi piedi. Perché per qualche motivo non aveva capito che Louis potesse essere così preso dalla storia da considerarla una cosa permanente. "Sì, nemmeno io." 

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Non lasci tutto e vai a vivere con qualcuno a meno che non sia una cosa seria. 

Ma non è felice. 

Io potrei renderlo felice, pensò sapendo che non ne aveva nessun diritto e niente da offrire. 

Almeno ci avrebbe scritto un'altra canzone. 

Julian gli passò il foglio che stava scribacchiando. "Che ne pensi?" 

Harry lesse i versi aggiustati e sorrise, ampiamente. "Sì, è perfetta. Funziona molto meglio ora. Grazie." 

"Favoloso allora. Sei pronto per registrare la parte vocale o hai bisogno di riposarti un po'? Siamo qui da ore, quindi se tu…" 

"No," disse Harry, "Sono pronto." 

"Bene," disse Julian, stringendo la spalla di Harry mentre si alzava in piedi e si dirigeva verso la cabina di registrazione. "Forza, vai e fai quello che sai fare. Io lo registrerò." 

Harry stava sistemando il microfono, le dita avvolte intorno all'asta quando notò Louis entrare nella stanza. Sobbalzò, le mani tremanti quando catturò lo sguardo di Louis dal vetro. 

Non che avesse scritto quel pezzo in particolare su Louis, assolutamente. 

Merda. 

Iniziò un po' insicuro, e dovette schiarirsi la voce per stabilizzare la voce, senza mai togliere lo sguardo da Louis mentre premeva le labbra sul microfono, battendo il piede a ritmo, cantò la prima parte con tutta la sua passione, poi passò alla successiva. 

"Yeah, I know your love's not real" cantò, afferrando l'asta per tenersi in equilibrio, chiedendosi se Louis sapesse quanto fosse nocivo. "That's not the way it feels. That's not the way you feel." 

Harry chiuse gli occhi, perché la sensazione di avere gli occhi di Louis addosso era troppo. "And yeah, I've let you use me from the day we first met, but I'm not done yet falling for you" prese un profondo respiro, "fool's gold." *

Concluse la canzone, lasciando che le ultime note rimbombassero nel silenzio, le sue mani tremanti scivolarono lungo l'asta, non lasciandola, perché non si sentiva ancora stabile. 

"È stata magnifica," disse Julian, facendo i pollici in su. "Inizio a mettere le cose insieme." 

Louis non disse nulla, si appoggiò al muro per un secondo poi se ne andò.   
___________________

Louis non stava evitando Harry. Stava dando a lui e a Julian il loro spazio. Non avevano bisogno di lui nello studio di registrazione e Louis voleva una pausa per eliminare dalla sua mente l'immagine di Harry mentre gli cantava una canzone. 

Non che la canzone parlasse di Louis. Nonostante quello che Zayn continuava a dire, Louis non aveva ancora raggiunto un livello di coinvolgimento così alto. 

Inoltre, non sono solo io. Ci siamo usati a vicenda e non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo, pensò mentre si dirigeva verso la piscina sul retro, fermandosi sul bordo. Il fatto era che non voleva usare Harry. Voleva solo…voleva cosa che non avrebbe dovuto volere. 

Fece un tuffo di testa, chiudendo gli occhi prima di colpire l'acqua. Nuotò verso il fondo, in fretta. Sarebbe stato calmo e silenzioso laggiù, ma la sua mente non smetteva di ripetere, lo hai riservato a tutti quelli che hai già incontrato.

E ci era abituato, amava attirare bei ragazzi, usarli e lasciarli subito dopo aver ottenuto quello che voleva, ma…ma non lo faceva da un po'. Stava perdendo il suo tocco magico. 

Stai perdendo la testa. 

Forse. 

Si dette una spinta con i piedi e nuotò verso l'alto, respirando una volta riemerso. 

Le gocce d'acqua caddero sugli occhi semichiusi e il sole era uscito appena da dietro le nuvole rendendo l'aria piacevolmente tiepida e non cocente. Forse avrebbe potuto dormire lì fuori, facendo finta che Harry non ci fosse. Che non stava avendo alcun effetto su Louis in un modo che non sapeva come gestire. Che, ogni tanto, non immaginava di non far nulla tranne che far sdraiare Harry e baciarlo finché entrambi non fossero stati troppo stanchi per muoversi. Aveva voglia di abbassare i muri che aveva costruito intorno a sé. 

E la cosa lo spaventava tantissimo. 

Forse hai bisogno di imparare come smettere di scappare.   
________________________

Julian se ne era andato circa venti minuti prima ed la batteria del cellulare di Harry era morta dopo dieci minuti di chiacchierata con Niall. 

Non poteva continuare ad evitare Louis per sempre, anche se loro due insieme significavano "disastro". 

Forse Louis si era già dimenticato della confessione di Harry di quella mattina. Forse non aveva capito che la canzone che Harry aveva cantato era stata scritta per lui. 

Sì, Harry poteva sperare. 

Trovò Louis sul destro, seduto sul bordo della piscina con l'acqua fino ai polpacci. La sua pelle era ancora bagnata, le goccioline d'acqua sembravano una manciata di brillantini sul suo petto. 

Non aveva notato Harry avvicinarsi, i passi del riccio erano attutiti dall'erba. 

"Lou," disse, come fosse una parola strana da pronunciare. Non avrebbe dovuto usare dei soprannomi. Non erano così intimi. 

Louis inspirò forte, mentre si stiracchiava risvegliandosi e guardando Harry con un solo occhio aperto. "Avete finito?" 

"Non mi hai detto che avevi un frigo pieno di cibo," disse Harry, sperando di condurre il discorso su degli argomenti sicuro. "Pensavo avessi solo i cereali." 

Le labbra di Louis si aprirono in un sorriso pigro, mentre appoggiava una mano sul proprio stomaco. 

Harry si sentì personalmente attaccato da quella visuale. 

"I cereali sono l'unica cosa che non richiede sforzo," spiegò Louis, tirando fuori le gambe dall'acqua e schizzando dappertutto. 

"Avrei potuto cucinare qualcosa." Si sentì vagamente fuori posto, in piedi lì, torreggiando sopra Louis, indossando una camicia logora e un paio di jeans corti, mentre la pelle di Louis era vergognosamente in bella mostra coperta da nient'altro che un paio di shorts blu che arrivavano a malapena a metà coscia. 

"Ti sembro uno che voglia essere avvelenato?" 

Harry sbuffò, resistendo all'urgenza di dare un colpetto a Louis con il piede. "Sono un eccellente cuoco, dovresti saperlo. Non sai cosa ti perdi." 

"Mmmh," Louis lentamente si mise seduto, i suoi capelli umidi e spettinati. Non doveva essere bello. "Non ti credo." 

"È una sfida?" 

Louis alzò le spalle, saltando in pedi. Improvvisamente, Harry si trovò faccia a faccia con un Louis mezzo nudo che profumava di sole e cloro, l'estate in persona. Harry aveva sempre stato il tipo di ragazzo che ama l'estate. 

"Che cosa ottengo se vinco?" Potrei avere un bacio? 

Si morse le labbra, per non far uscire quel pensiero dalla sua bocca. 

"Non menzionerò mai più l'incidente di questa mattina. Sai, quello in cui mi hai detto che ti sei masturb…"

"Va bene!" rispose subito, dando la colpa al calore del sole per il suo viso arrossato, anche se era quasi tramontato. "D'accordo?"

Louis ridacchiò ed Harry era troppo distratto dal modo in cui il sedere di Louis ondeggiava in quei calzoncini mentre correva via che non si chiese nemmeno per quale motivo stesse facendo tutta quella messinscena. 

"L'ultimo che arriva a casa…puzza!" Urlò Louis dietro di sé.

"Ehi!" Protestò Harry, indignato e determinato a non lasciare vincere Louis. Corse dietro al ragazzo, a tutta velocità, sentendosi un bambino che non può resistere ad una sfida. 

Superò Louis nel momento in cui stava entrando in casa, urlando, "Tu puzzi!"

Harry era proprio alle calcagna di Louis, i suoi calzini lo fecero scivolare sul pavimento lucido, incapace di fermarsi, le braccia che si agitavano perché Louis non si stava spostando, si stava per voltare quando Harry si scontrò contro di lui. La forza dell'impatto fece sbilanciare Louis, le mani si aggrapparono alla t-shirt di Harry, i loro piedi intrecciati mentre cadevano a terra in un caos di braccia e gambe. 

Harry afferrò i fianchi di Louis prima che colpisse il pavimento ed ora era bloccato. Erano bloccati. Poteva percepire il calore del corpo mezzo nudo di Louis premuto contro il suo dal petto ai fianchi, caldo e agitato, il petto del ragazzo che si alzava e abbassava per respirare, con le cosce aperte per avvolgere i fianchi di Harry. 

"Ow," ansimò Louis, mentre il soffio d'aria che aveva emesso sposta appena i capelli di Harry. "Sei davvero dannatamente pesante, amico." 

Louis profumava come una sera d'estate ed Harry era così vicino da infilare il naso nella conca tra il collo e la spalla. Aveva bisogno di…di allontanarsi da lui. "Puoi, tipo…tirarti su un po'? Sono incastrato qui sotto." 

Le sue braccia erano imprigionate tra la schiena di Louis e il pavimento e non aveva spazio per disincastrarle. 

"Le mie braccia sono intrappolate, nel caso in cui tu non te ne fossi accorto," Le parole di Louis vibrarono nell'occhio di Harry, le braccia di Louis intrappolate tra loro. 

Harry si alzò più che poteva mentre fissava il volto dell'altro, il suo naso colpì la guancia di Louis. 

Nessuno dei due parlò. 

Le labbra di Louis erano parzialmente aperte mentre gli sfuggiva un sospiro tremante, con gli occhi che osservavano la bocca di Harry. 

Stava rendendo quella situazione davvero difficile per far sì che Harry riavviasse il suo cervello. 

"Temo che servirà un lavoro di squadra," sussurrò Louis, inumidendo le labbra con la punta della lingua, mentre i polpastrelli affondavano nel petto di Harry. Poteva contare tutte le cigli di Louis, Dio! 

"Rotola verso sinistra al tre, ok?" La sua voce era roca come se non la usasse da giorni, ma il calore di Louis stava penetrando nella sua stessa carne e aveva le gambe avvolte intorno alle cosce di Harry, quindi non poteva davvero lamentarsi. 

Louis contò e rotolò da un lato, mettendosi sora. 

La testa di Harry colpì il pavimento, le mani scivolarono in basso, sui fianchi di Louis. 

"Hai davvero dei problemi a controllarti, vero?" 

Il fatto era che Harry non fosse in grado di pensare lucidamente, ma Louis sembrava divertito. Si stava chiaramente beando del dolore di Harry. 

"Non posso farci niente," disse Harry, la voce strozzata perché Louis si stava dimenando sopra di lui. "Sei seduto praticamente sul mio cazzo. Puoi, per favore, smetterla?

Ma Louis si stava già alzando, la pressione scemò dal membro di Harry. Le volte in cui arrossiva in presenza di Louis probabilmente potevano battere qualche record. 

"Ho vinto," annunciò Louis, magnificamente e ingiustamente bellissimo mentre guardava Harry dall'alto in basso con i suoi capelli umidi e la pelle caramellata. "E sono anche affamato." 

Anche Harry lo era, ma non di cibo. 

Si chiese se desiderasse Louis così tanto solo perché non poteva averlo, poi alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Louis e vide il modo in cui il sole al tramonto faceva brillare le sue ciglia, creando ombre e dipingendolo d'oro e pensò…no, non ha niente a che fare con il fatto di non poterlo avere. 

"Perché non..non ti fai una doccia e io inizio a cucinare?" 

Perché non sei mio? 

"Non sei il mio capo," disse Louis, lasciando Harry disteso sul pavimento con un'erezione e il cuore dolorante. 

Forte potevano essere amici. Niente di più. Solo…amici. Harry aveva intenzione di segnalare i confini. 

Era meglio di niente.   
______________________

Louis in cucina era più un danno che un aiuto, ma Harry non voleva che se ne andasse. Anche se si era quasi tagliato un dito nel momento in cui si era distratto a guardare Louis che si leccava le dita per eliminare lo sciroppo d'acero. 

"Non posso credere che tu non sappia come sbattere le uova," si lamentò Harry, determinato a non menzionare il fatto che Louis avesse una guancia sporca di farina.

"Ecco a cosa serve il cuoco che ho assunto, Harold." 

"Non sopravviveresti nella giungla." 

Louis si sedette sul bancone, le caviglie incrociate, guardando il mondo come se fosse seduto su un trono. Era insopportabile e Harry si rifiutò di soffermarsi su di lui più di quanto avesse già fatto. 

"Ed ecco dove sbagli. Assumerei qualcuno per fare il lavoro al posto mio. È quello che fanno le persone intelligenti." 

Forse, aprire una bottiglia di vino dopo aver finito di mangiare i pancakes fu una brutta idea ma questo non li fermò comunque.   
_____________________

Louis si sentiva rilassato, al caldo e soddisfatto e sapeva che quella era una combinazione pericolosa, ma continuava a stare seduto vicino ad Harry sul divano del salotto, mentre un documentario sui pinguini faceva da sottofondo. 

Non avrebbe dovuto permettere ad Harry di conoscerlo così bene. Non era Zayn. 

"Quindi sei stato bocciato un anno?" Chiese Harry, con il mento appoggiato sulle ginocchia il corpo voltato verso Louis. Le luci della TV danzavano sul suo viso e nessuno dei due aveva voglia di alzarsi e accendere le luci. 

"Devi sapere che mio padre è un importante finanziatore dell'università." Louis portò la bottiglia alla bocca per prenderne un sorso. "Non sarei stato bocciato nemmeno se avessi provato." 

"Sei una dannato stronzo viziato, lo sai vero?" Harry afferrò il polso di Louis, e portò la bottiglia verso la sua bocca. Louis si chiese se Harry avesse un sapore dolce amaro ora, se la sua lingua sapesse di sole e uva se Louis l'avesse baciato. 

"Mai detto il contrario. Mi piace avere dei soldi. Rendono la vita molto più facile." 

Louis lanciò uno sguardo al punto dove si stavano toccando, leccandosi le labbra mentre Harry lasciava la presa, premendo però prima i polpastrelli sulla vena pulsante di Louis. 

Sembrava…triste, abbastanza strano. 

Louis resistette all'urgenza di spostare un riccio dietro l'orecchio di Harry e vedere se Harry si fosse girato al suo tocco. 

"Sei fortunato, sai," disse Louis, pentendosene subito. "Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Non sei…intrappolato." 

"Nemmeno tu," disse Harry calmo. "Nessuno ti sta facendo fare qualcosa che non vuoi fare." 

"Non è così semplice." 

"Vuoi almeno," Harry indicò prima se stesso poi Louis, "vuoi almeno fare questo? Aiutarmi?" 

Louis si appoggiò contro il divano e chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva bevuto quasi abbastanza, le sue difese stavano cadendo una ad una. Aveva sempre trovato più facile parlare parlare al buio, poteva far finta che non fosse vero. "Sì. Io amo la musica. Anche se questo non è il modo in cui avevo immaginato di farla, voglio….voglio aiutarti, perché te lo meriti davvero, ok?" Aggiunse, con tono più basso, così basso che Harry quasi dubitò di aver sentito bene, "Non so se ci riuscirò." 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Harry era pericolosamente vicino, nel suo spazio personale. "Ce la farai. Lo so. Perché a te interessa. Ti interessa della musica. Della mia musica." 

Tutto quello che Louis riuscì a sentire fu il ritmo dei loro respiri e il profumo di Harry che gli stuzzicava il naso. "Mi sa che sei l'unico." 

"Non mi importa. Io credo in te. So che proverai a fare del tuo meglio per me. Giusto?" 

"Giusto." Il cuore di Louis fece una capriola. Inclinò la testa, picchettando con il pollice l'orlo della bottiglia, pensando a qualcos'altro da dire e fallendo miseramente. Non si ricordava l'ultima volta che qualcuno, oltre a Zayn, avesse detto di credere in lui. 

Le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Louis prima che potesse ingoiarle, "Potrei incasinare tutto. È quello che succede di solito." 

"Va bene. Può capitare a tutti." 

"Sei troppo," disse Louis finalmente, scuotendo la testa, e forzando il sorriso sulle sue labbra a diventare un ghigno mentre prendeva la bottiglia. "Troppo carino. Ti masticheranno e sputeranno quando avranno finito." 

"Mi hai appena detto che sono carino?" 

"Hai capito solo questo di tutto quello che ho detto?" Era così diverso da Louis che non era nemmeno divertente, eppure…Eppure a Louis piaceva, sentiva uno strano di protezione per l'innocenza che Harry sembrava possedere. 

"Sì?" sorrise pigro Harry, abbracciandosi le gambe e rilassandosi ancora di più sul divano. "Mi hai appena fatto un complimento. Penso che l'inferno si stia congelando in questo momento." 

Louis dette una botta al polpaccio di Harry, trattenendo un sorriso. Era inaccettabile. "Non ti ho fatto un complimento. È più un contentino da questo punto di vista, Harold." 

"No, non lo è. E ho intenzione di provarti che sbagli, aspetta e vedrai." Disse Harry sbadigliando, chiudendo appena gli occhi. 

Prima che potesse aprire bocca, Louis aveva appoggiato la bottiglia sul tavolo dietro il divano e si era allungato per prendere la coperta appoggiata sulla poltrona. La avvolse intorno alle gambe di Harry, si rannicchiò, grato che fosse abbastanza buio nella stanza. Forse in questo modo poteva far finta che si stesse comportando da mamma. "Dovresti andare a letto."

"Sono sveglio," disse Harry, aprendo gli occhi. "Grazie." 

Louis si agitò sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Harry, grugnendo per nascondere la sua espressione. "Se ti addormenti qui, non sposterò il tuo culo a letto, giusto per fartelo sapere." 

"Il documentario sui pinguini non è ancora finito," mormorò Harry, come se quella fosse la cosa importante. 

Louis appoggiò i piedi sul tavolino da caffè e si grattò la pancia inconsciamente. La cosa non rese i sentimenti che provava più tranquilli. 

Harry gli era entrato troppo in profondità nella pelle per ignorarlo. E non voleva farlo. Non voleva voltarsi e fingere che non ci fosse nulla tra loro. 

"Va bene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Testo:   
> Sì, so che il tuo amore non è reale. Non è il modo in cui mi sento. Non è il modo in cui tu ti senti. 
> 
> E sì, ho lasciato che mi usassi dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati, ma non ho smesso di innamorarmi di te, anche se mi stai usando. (fool's gold è generalmente qualcuno di cui siete innamorati ma che vi sta solo usando)


	9. Capitolo 9

In un momento tra le battute orribili di Harry sui pinguini e i titoli di coda Louis doveva essersi addormentato. La seconda cosa che sapeva era che era sicuramente giorno e il suo corpo era premuto sul divano, un braccio a penzoloni, l'altro avvolto intorno a qualcosa di caldo. Caldo e _vivo._

Il profumo di qualcosa di dolce gli solleticò il naso e non si voleva muovere, inspirò ed espirò, desideroso di cupcakes alla vaniglia e alle more, provando a rimanere nel limbo del dormiveglia più a lungo possibile. 

Il peso sul suo petto si spostò, uno sbuffo proveniente da Harry colpì le clavicole di Louis prima di ritornare fermo, e Louis sapeva che stava combattendo una battaglia persa. Aprì gli occhi, strizzo gli occhi per l'improvvisa luce accecante. 

Non si poteva muovere. 

_Non dire che non ti piace._

Beh no, non lo disse. Anche se dormire sul divano era anni luce dall'essere comodo, il che era anche peggio. Preferiva dormire sul divano largo abbastanza per ospitare solo una persona e senza supporto per la schiena piuttosto che da solo sul letto regale con il materasso in latrice che aveva di sopra. 

Stava impazzendo. 

Harry era disteso sopra Louis, come una coperta umana immobile, morbidi ricci solleticavano il collo di Louis. Egli era quasi sicuro che Harry aveva sbavato sulla sua maglietta ad un certo punto. Sarebbe dovuto essere disgustato se non avesse già pianificato di prenderlo per il culo più tardi. 

Harry tirò su con il naso e sfregò il proprio viso contro il petto di Louis come un gatto. Louis resistette alla necessità di accarezzarlo, mantenne solo il suo braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry, rilassato, inutile e a disagio perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo. 

Stava per svegliare Harry quando delle calde e asciutte labbra toccarono l'incavo della sua gola, con troppa precisione per essere un incidente. 

Louis non era mai stato così debole con nessun altro. 

Impugnò la maglia di Harry, il cotone era morbido e sottile sotto la sua mano, trattenne il respiro quando dei denti gli mordicchiarono la gola. 

"Har…."

Harry si mise seduto così in fretta che cadde dal divano con un grugnito di dolore e senza forze. 

"Cristo, stai attento…" 

"Cazzo, io," disse Harry, con la voce roca e gutturale che non stava dando alcuna reazione a Louis. No. Per niente. Aveva solo la sua solita erezione mattutina. "Mi sono dimenticato. Io…scusa." 

Dimenticato cosa? 

"Amico, mi hai letteralmente messo il cazzo nel mio culo. Abbiamo fatto di peggio." 

Per qualche ragione, dormire con Harry avvolto dalle sue braccia, morbido e vulnerabile era stato molto più intimo di qualsiasi altra cosa avessero mai fatto. Louis non aveva intenzione di riconoscere la portata di questo pensiero. Non ora. 

Harry si mise dritto, sedendosi vicino ai piedi di Louis, gli occhi gonfi di sonno e una riga sul viso. Non voleva incontrare lo sguardo di Louis mentre diceva, "Quello era prima…voglio dire. Non dovevamo." 

_Non dovevamo._

Queste due parole non avrebbero dovuto far sprofondare il cuore di Louis. 

"Hai un occhio appiccicoso," disse Louis, soddisfatto per aver cambiato argomento, mentre di sedeva, perché si sentiva troppo vulnerabile ad essere l'unico sdraiato. 

Harry si porto una mano sul viso poi sembrò ripensarci e portò l'orlo della maglia fino al suo occhio per pulirlo. Louis non riuscì bene a sostenere la visione degli addominali di Harry a quell'ora del mattino. Non quando poteva ancora sentirsi l'odore di Harry addosso. 

"Ti saresti potuto spaccare la testa sul tavolo da caffè, lo sai," disse Louis. "Devi stare più attento." 

"Awww, sei _preoccupato,_ Louis?" 

Harry era un piccolo bastardo. Louis non gliel'avrebbe data vinta. "Beh, sì. È un tavolo piuttosto costoso." 

Harry afferrò con una presa leggera una caviglia di Louis, tirandolo contro di sé, e Louis si stava dimenando, un braccio scattò all'indietro per afferrare il retro del divano evitando di scivolare completamente sul pavimento, la sua gamba calciò di riflesso. 

Harry passò il proprio pollice sul tallone d'Achille di Louis, l'angolo della bocca alzato in un ghigno diabolico. 

"Non ci provare, Styles." 

"Provare a fare cosa?" Harry sorrise mostrando le fossette, la sua presa ora era troppo forte per liberarsene. 

Louis soffriva dannatamente tanto il solletico. Non era…

"Questo?" chiese Harry, passando la punta di un dito lungo la pianta del piede di Louis. 

"No!" Louis calciò disperatamente, trattenendo a stento una risata, accaldato. Era ancora eccitato, porca troia! Non doveva succedere. "Sto per...sto per…"

"Sì?" disse Harry, unendo i piedi di Louis così da poterli tenere entrambi perché chiaramente era un sadico bastardo e Louis aveva intenzione di _ucciderlo._ "Che cosa stai per fare, Louis?" 

Louis stava per far scorrere una pioggia di parolacce quando Harry iniziò a fargli il solletico. Iniziò a ridere così forte che non riusciva nemmeno a prendere fiato, tanto meno parlare. Harry stava ridacchiando come una iena, e una volta che Louis fosse riuscito a spingerlo via avrebbe dovuto iniziare a correre per salvarsi la vita. 

"Har…." 

"Non posso credere che il potente Louis soffre il solletico." 

Louis emise un verso particolarmente imbarazzante che fece scoppiare Harry a ridere ancora più forte tanto da perdere la presa. Louis sentì il suo sedere scivolare giù dal divano, la sua risata si trasformò in un gemito di paura. 

Harry lasciò andare le sue caviglie e si lanciò in avanti per afferrare Louis nella caduta, le mani salde sui fianchi di Louis, aiutandolo a issarsi di nuovo sul divano. Entrambi si resero conto che nello stesso momento che il pollice di Harry stava toccando il pene indiscutibilmente duro di Louis, che si era incurvato verso il suo fianco. 

I loro occhi si incontrarono, spalancandosi, i loro respiri si fecero veloci e superficiali. 

Louis si morse un labbro per combattere la necessità di gemere perché Harry non stava muovendo il suo pollice e la pressione stava iniziando a far sudare Louis. 

Una chiave girò nella serratura della porta d'ingresso e proprio prima che Louis sentisse la porta aprirsi, Harry si spostò così velocemente che la sua schiena colpì il tavolino da caffè. 

Harry imprecò e Louis si slanciò in avanti prima di realizzare che costa stava facendo e tirò indietro la mano. 

"Stai bene?" chiese invece, vista la smorfia sul volto di Harry. Notò che Harry si stava massaggiando la schiena più di una volta e questo era un indizio che doveva essersi fatto male. 

Divertente come _quel pensiero_ avesse riportato il suo membro alla normalità. 

Dei passi leggeri spostarono la sua attenzione prima che una voce familiare, tra il divertito e il curioso, chiedesse, "Ho interrotto qualcosa?" 

"No!" disse Harry, di fretta e sembrando quasi per essere portato alla forca. 

Zayn sapeva essere intimidatorio, ma non così tanto. Ma forse non per Louis che lo aveva visto piangere durante Bambi. Non che Louis stesso non avesse pianto, ma non era importante in quel momento. 

"O-ok," disse Zayn, alzando un sopracciglio in direzione di Louis, il suo gesto silenzioso per dire, ' _io e te faremo una chiacchierata dopo, e non la potrai evitare facilmente'._ "Hi? Ci siamo già incontrati, credo. Tu sei…" 

"Non sapevo saresti arrivato," si intromise Louis, mettendosi seduto e e appoggiandosi con nonchalance un cuscino sulla pancia. Zayn lo conosceva abbastanza bene da aver già visto l'imbarazzante semi erezione di Louis. 

Infatti dal modo in cui Zayn lanciò uno sguardo verso le parti basse di Louis, il ragazzo non aveva avuto molto successo. Avrebbe dovuto indossare dei boxer. 

"Ti ho chiamato tipo dieci volte, perdente. Non rispondevi." 

"Oh," sbattè le palpebre e si ricordò che aveva lasciato il caricatore del telefono a casa. "Sì, penso sia morto. Non ho preso il caricatore, scusami." 

Zayn si sedette vicino a Louis, alzando la tensione nella stanza, Harry sembrava avere dieci secondi prima di dissolversi nel nulla. 

"Lui è Zayn," disse Louis, presentando l'amico, abbastanza consapevole che si stava comportando da uno privo di buone maniere. Bene. Che altro? "Zayn, questo è…" 

"Harry," disse Zayn anticipandolo, "Giusto?" 

Harry sembrò piuttosto scioccato e annuì. "Sì, sì. Ecco…sono Harry. Ciao? Stavo per dare una ripulita, dovrei lasciarvi…" 

"Pensavo stessi per andare a  _strimpellare_ " Zayn fece l'occhiolino a Louis, il quale aprì la bocca sconvolto. 

Diede una gomitata a Zayn sulle costole, con le guance arrossate. Lui e Harry le avevano dello stesso colore. Con Harry in ginocchio sul pavimento, Louis sapeva che cosa l'intera situazione era sembrata. 

"Io non, non stavo..on stavamo facendo nulla, giuro." disse Harry, parlando più velocemente di quanto Louis lo avesse mai sentito fare. Era meglio che Louis dicesse qualcosa alla svelta prima che Harry morisse di attacco di cuore. 

"Zayn, smetti di essere uno stronzo. Harry, scusa il mio migliore amico, che sta per diventare ex migliore amico se non si comporta bene. Pensa di essere divertente." 

"Io stavo parlando di musica. Non è colpa mia se entrambe le vostre menti sono pervertite." 

"Migliore amico?" mormorò Harry mentre Louis scendeva dal divano, lasciando cadere il cuscino sul pavimento. 

"Temo di sì," sospirò Louis e avvolse le sue dita intorno all'avambraccio di Harry per alzarsi. "Forse. Non ti sei fatto davvero male alla schiena, no?" 

Harry stava passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro, battendo le palpebre furiosamente, prima che i suoi occhi si bloccassero sulla mano di Louis sul suo braccio. "Io…sopravviverò. Grazie." 

"Ti sei fatto abbastanza male," ribatté Louis, poteva percepire lo sguardo di Zayn che gli bruciava la faccia mentre lasciava che la sua mano scivolasse sulla vita di Harry. Forse avrebbe dovuto controllare, vedere se c'era un livido. "Sei sicuro?" 

Un po' della tensione sembrava essere uscita dal corpo di Harry e si rilassò al tocco di Louis solo per tornare in tensione subito dopo. "Sì." 

"Se lo dici tu," rispose Louis, togliendo la mano riluttante. "Allora che cosa vuoi per colazione? Coco Pops o Cheerios?"

"Posso preparare delle uova," di offrì Harry, con i ricci arruffati per il sonno che gli incorniciavano il viso. Dio, era così bello. Louis iniziava ad odiare quanto volesse afferrare il viso di Harry e mordergli quel morbido labbro inferiore. 

"Uova alla Benedict?" 

"Certo," disse Harry. 

Solo quando Zayn diede un colpetto di tosse, Louis si rese conto che lui ed Harry non erano da soli nella stanza. 

________________________

"Smettila," Louis lanciò un cuscino contro la faccia di Zayn perché stava di nuovo facendo quelle smorfie silenziose, giudicando in silenzio le scelte di vita di Louis. Quest'ultimo si mise seduto sopra di schiena così che non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo in faccia, grato che Harry fosse di sopra nella doccia e fuori dalla portata del discorso. 

"Amico." 

"No." 

"Lou." 

"Nooo." 

Zayn sospirò. Louis si chiese se quel giorno fosse il giorno in cui Zayn avrebbe battuto il suo record nell'esasperarlo sospirando più di venti volte all'ora. 

" _Ti piace."_

"Dove siamo, alle elementari?" Seriamente. Louis non aveva bisogno di quel discorso. Non quando poteva capire da solo i propri sentimenti. 

"Per il fatto che ti conoscevo già alle elementari, direi che siamo messi anche peggio." La mano di Zayn corse su e giù per la schiena di Louis perché sapeva i suoi punti deboli e sapeva come farlo rilassare. Louis si trattenne nel ricordargli di quelle settimane alle elementari in cui proprio Zayn aveva scagliato uno studente stronzo contro di lui. Avevano litigato poi avevano fatto pace. Perdonato e dimenticato. 

Niente nella vita era mai così facile, vero? Non le cose per cui valeva la pena. 

"Anche se mi piace, che importanza ha, Zayn? Lavoriamo insieme, non posso…" 

"Non sto dicendo che dovresti. Solo…se succede, succede. Non contrastarlo, ok? Alcune cose sono destinate ad andare in un certo modo altre no, ma non lo saprai finché non ci provi. Se non funziona, puoi sempre chiedere a tuo padre di dare il lavoro a qualcun altro. Non sarebbe la fine del mondo." 

"Stai trascorrendo troppo tempo con Yaser, di nuovo, vero?" Louis cambiò argomento, sapevo che Zayn aveva un'inclinazione ai discorsi ispiratori dopo che lui e suo padre stavano insieme per troppo tempo.

_Non sarebbe la fine del mondo._

"Non cambiare argomento." Zayn dette una sculacciata a Louis. "Ora via, mi stanno andando in cancrena le gambe." 

Louis non si mosse di un centimetro, rilassandosi ulteriormente sopra Zayn. Poteva sopportarlo. 

_______________________

Harry non riusciva a convivere con quella tensione imbarazzate. Forse si era solo immaginato delle cose, ma poteva percepire,ma poteva sentire il modo in cui Zayn lo guardava con occhi fissi anche quando era di spalle a preparare la colazione. Zayn era bellissimo e intimidiva parecchio, era calmo come se stesse aspettando che Harry parlasse. 

Provò a non fare le sue solite battute in stile ' _toc, toc, chi è?'_. Gli era stato detto più di una volta che non erano delle belle freddure come Harry pensava. 

Harry aveva già iniziato a preparare le uova, quando Louis entrò nella doccia, così da riuscire ad avere una scusa per sparire per circa un'ora. Non riusciva a crederci che Louis lo aveva alla mercé del suo migliore amico. Non un amante o un fidanzato o un amico platonico Harry avrebbe dovuto smettere di saltare alle conclusioni. 

"Mi dispiace per essere stato un po' stronzo," disse Zayn di colpo. 

Harry quasi si lasciò sfuggire il cucchiaio di legno su un piede. "È, um…non lo sei stato." 

"Sì, invece. Lo faccio qualche volta. Credo sia perché sono amico di Louis." ridacchiò Zayn. "Possiamo entrambi essere stronzi, ma…credo che ci siamo abituati. Non lasciamo che le cose si mettano tra noi due." 

Harry non era sicuro di come rispondere a quell'affermazione, sentendo come si ci fosse qualcosa di più in quello che Zayn aveva detto. "È quello che fanno gli amici, no?"

"Per me è come un fratello," disse Zayn, serio e calmo. Harry si sentì stranamente minacciato. "Non ho mai voluto vederlo ferito. Non se posso aiutarlo." 

Si sentiva sicuramente minacciato. 

Prima che Harry potesse anche solo aprire la bocca, una mano gli afferrò una spalla. _Che cazzo._

"Tu non lo faresti, vero, Harry?" La mano si strinse di più. 

"No, certo che no, io..voglio dire…" 

"È stato un piacere fare due chiacchiere font te," disse Zayn, lasciandolo andare. "Dì a Louis che devo andare. Lo chiamo più tardi." 

Strano come Zayn sembrava una persona che avresti fermato per strada per chiedergli di fare una foto con lui, ma se avesse dovuto scegliere Harry avrebbe scelto Louis senza ripensamenti. 

Era fottuto, semplicissimo. 

"Lo farò." 

Fu dopo aver sentito la porta d'ingresso chiudersi che Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro tremante. 

_______________________

Non aveva intenzione di origliare. 

Eppure i suoi piedi si erano fermati a poca distanza dalla porta aperta della stanza di Louis quando sentì dire: "Ho fatto quello che ho fatto, perché a differenza tua, mi interessa. Non è solo Non era per niente un colpo di testa." 

_Smetti di stare lì come un dannato ladro e…_

"No, non è stato avventato. Smetterai mai di trattarmi come uno stupido? Julian ha fatto un lavoro di gran lunga migliore di quello che Morris avrebbe mai fatto, e se dovessi, rifarei la stessa scelta ancora e ancora." 

_…stanno parlando di me._

Harry si morse il labbro, sentendosi orribile per aver messo Louis in una posizione così scomoda. Che Louis ora debba avere a che fare con delle critiche ingiuste. Julian è meglio. E, se Charles non vede quando duramente Louis ci sta provando, non si merita di avere Louis nella sua vita. 

"Come ti pare," risponde Louis, facendo una risata vuota. "Non che mi aspettassi qualcosa di diverso da te." 

Harry deglutì, sentendo il letto scricchiolare, poi..silenzio. 

Aspettò un secondo, poi due, prima di muoversi di nuovo, bussando sul bordo della porta. 

Louis alzò lo sguardo da dove era seduto sul letto con la testa tra le mani, indossando una maschera di indifferenza. Era troppo tardi. Harry lo aveva visto. Lui desiderava non averlo fatto. Non quando Louis chiaramente non lo voleva. 

"La colazione è pronta," disse Harry, combattendo la necessità di avvicinarsi e…fare qualcosa. Vedere Louis così piccolo e rassegnato e vicino ad essere arrabbiato lo rendeva un caos di sentimenti. Non era così che doveva andare. 

"Non ho molta fame," rispose Louis, facendo un sorriso tirato. Non raggiunse nemmeno gli occhi. Non come aveva fatto quella mattina quando aveva riso così tanto che i suoi occhi erano una fessura appena. 

"Ma sono uova, non puoi riscaldarle, saranno disgustose." Harry continuava a parlare solo perché non voleva lasciare Louis lì, da solo, lontano da tutti a ripensare a quella conversazione. 

"Scusami per avertele fatte preparare." 

Harry spostò il suo peso da un piede all'altro, le parole rimasero sospese sulla punta della lingua prima di uscire fuori, "Cosa c'è che non va?" 

Sapeva la risposta, ma non voleva che Louis sapesse che lo aveva sentito in uno dei suoi momenti di debolezza. Se voleva parlare, Harry voleva dagli una chance. 

"Perché me lo chiedi?" Louis, con i capelli ancora umidi per la doccia, tolse un pelo inesistente dai suoi pantaloni. 

Harry superò la soglia della stanza, sentendosi in imbarazzo a stare lì in piedi, sormontare Louis in quell'ambiente che aveva il suo odore. Bucato e profumo costoso. "Nessun motivo in particolare. Solo…" Gli porse una mano. "Forza allora. Se non hai fame, puoi sempre vedere me mangiare. Non vuoi davvero lasciarmi da solo con le tue cose. Potrei…fare casini. Tipo bere tutto il tuo te'." 

"Ce ne sono almeno dieci scatole. Ti sfido." fissò la mano aperta di Harry con un po' di sfiducia. 

"Pensi che non ce la farei?" 

Louis grugnì. "Sicuramente no." 

Harry mosse le sue dita. "Non lasciarmi così." 

"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per alzarmi. Sono capace di farlo da solo," disse Louis, prendendo però la mano di Harry. 

Il palmo della sua mano era un po' freddo e umido. Harry non disse nulla, avvolse le sue dita intorno a quelle di Louis, palmo a palmo e tirò su il ragazzo. 

Le punte dei loro piedi si scontrarono. Harry accarezzò con il pollice la mano di Louis, il suo cuore gli batteva forte, in gola. _Io ti tratterei bene._

"Allora dai," disse Louis, lasciando che le loro mani si sciogliessero, il suo sguardo si abbassò. Prima di poter fare un altro passo, Harry perse il controllo del suo corpo e della sua mente e abbracciò Louis. 

Si irrigidì tra braccia di Harry, il suo cuore pulsava così forte che Harry poteva sentirlo battere contro il suo petto. 

"Che cosa stai facendo?" Chiese Louis, sospettoso ma senza spingere via Harry. 

Harry avvolse le sue braccia ancora più strette intorno a Louis e premette la sua guancia contro i suoi capelli ancora umidi. Si allontanò un po' e si rese ancora più stupido. Avrebbe potuto non dire nulla. 

"Non avevo abbracciato nessuno oggi. E tu eri qui, quindi…" 

Il petto di Louis fece spazio ad una risata sorpresa, il suo corpo si rilassò un po'. Non era abbastanza, ma era già un inizio. Ad Harry non era piaciuto il fatto che Louis sembrava avere il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle, e la mamma di Harry gli aveva sempre detto che un bell'abbraccio può tirarti su di morale meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Harry era sempre stato orgoglioso di essere un eccellente abbracciatore. 

Massaggiò la schiena di Louis, appoggiando il suo viso contro la tempia del ragazzo, avvolgendolo completamente senza un centimetro a separarli, chiudendo gli occhi perché Louis era caldo e profumava di doccia appena fatta e Harry non era proprio pronto per lasciarlo andare. 

"Merda, sei così strano," mormorò Louis ma finalmente ricambiò l'abbraccio, le sue braccia si avvolsero con attenzione intorno alla vita di Harry. 

"Preferisco buffo." 

Non aveva mai smesso di massaggiare lentamente su e giù la schiena di Louis, e poteva sentire che lui si stava rilassando sempre di più finché non stava completamente appoggiato addosso con il mento sulla sua spalla come se fosse sempre stato il posto giusto. Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi come se Harry fosse una parte di lui che gli era sempre mancata. 

Nel momento in cui Harry premette le sue labbra dietro l'orecchio di Louis, stava superando il limite dell'amicizia. Non era nemmeno una cosa sensuale, era sono una cosa. Solo…voleva essere più vicino, in qualche modo. Harry voleva dire a Louis che lo sosteneva. 

Louis profumava di buono e la sua pelle era _morbida_ sotto le labbra di Harry, i polpastrelli premuti sulla schiena di Harry mentre sospirò così piano che Harry non l'avrebbe sentito se non fosse stato abbastanza vicino da sentire ogni alzarsi e abbassarsi del petto di Louis. 

Gli baciò quel punto un'ultima volta poi affondò il naso nel collo di Louis, facendo finta di non aver sentito come  aveva fatto rabbrividire il ragazzo. 

"Harry," mormorò Louis, scostandosi. "Dovremmo…non vogliamo che quelle uova si freddino, vero?" 

Harry lasciò la presa, sentendosi leggermente ubriaco dalla troppa vicinanza. Era diventato un drogato. "Fammi strada allora." 

Gli accogli della bocca di Louis si arricciarono all'insù prima di muoversi leggerlo, dicendo da sopra la spalla, "Dai allora, non bighellonare. 

Harry sorrise e lo seguì.

____________________

Dire che Harry fosse esausto sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Lui, Julian e Niall erano stati nel in studio per ore e la sua gola aveva iniziato ad essere roca, quindi avevano cambiato lavoro concentrandosi sulle parole dopo aver inciso qualche canzone. 

Louis era arrivato poco fa, sedendosi sul pavimento con le gambe incrociato a sorseggiare del te'. 

Harry fissò la bevanda calda con desiderio, chiedendosi se ci fosse del miele dentro. 

"Vai a prenderti il tuo," disse Louis, inarcando un sopracciglio. 

Harry fece il broncio. "Non posso averne un sorso? Mi fa male la gola." 

"Perché non hai un vocal training come si deve. Me ne occuperò domani." 

Harry, consapevolmente, ignorò la domanda silenziosa che proveniva da Niall e invece aumentò il suo broncio.

"Oh, per Dio," mugugnò Louis, offrendogli riluttante la tazza. "Mi prenderò i tuoi pidocchi da hipster." 

Harry si trattenne dal dire che aveva avuto la lingua di Louis in gola più di una volta e prese la tazza prima che Louis potesse cambiare idea. Era te' nero con latte e gli sembrò molto un'offerta di pace. Per Harry era come balsamo per la sua gola. 

Chiuse gli occhi e gemette di soddisfazione prima di ridagliela. 

"Puoi averne più di un sorso, lo sai. Non ti fermerei." 

"Va bene. Grazie." 

Nessuno disse niente ma Harry poteva sentire lo sguardo di Julian saettare tra loro, come un osservatore silenzioso. La cosa fece sentire Harry trasparente e un po' imbarazzato. 

"Non riesco a sistemare questa frase," disse Harry, provando a spostare l'attenzione sull'ovvio tira e molla. "Non fila." 

E non furono Niall e Julian ad uscirsene con la cosa giusta da dire. Fu Louis, che parlò un po' più piano di quanto Harry si fosse aspettato, come se si aspettasse che ridessero di lui e dicessero che la sua idea fosse un merda.

Ma non lo era. Era esattamente quello che cercava. 

_______________________

Il cielo fuori era nero ed Harry si stese sul suo letto temporaneo solo con i boxer addosso, fissando il soffitto. Era stanco, ma il sonno tardava ad arrivare. Non aveva mai dormito bene nei letti che non erano suoi. 

La porta scricchiolò e egli voltò la testa verso il rumore, sorpreso ma rimanendo fermo, con il corpo troppo stanco per sedersi. 

"Qualcosa non va?" Chiese, guardando le mani Louis tirare l'orlo della propria t-shirt.

"No. Non riesco a dormire." Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, come se fosse insicuro se entrare o no, il che era stupido. Non che quella fosse davvero la stanza di Harry. Non che Harry non lo volesse far entrare. Poi in quel momento, desiderava così tante cose che non avrebbe dovuto desiderato. 

"Nemmeno io," ammise Harry. "Mi intrattieni?" 

"Sei l'ospito che io sto generosamente tenendo qui. Penso che tu dovresti essere quello a intrattenere me. Compiacere ogni mio desiderio." 

Ad Harry sarebbe piaciuto compiacere ogni suo desiderio, anche se in un modo diverso rispetto a quello che Louis intendeva. Non lo disse ad alta voce, sperando che Louis non avesse visto il movimento nei suoi pantaloni.

"Sono troppo stanco per muovermi." 

"Oh, scusami. Dovrei lasciarti dormire." Louis si staccò dallo stipite, pronto per fare un passo indietro. Non era quello che Harry voleva facesse. 

"No, no," disse Harry velocemente, stranamente sollevato quando Louis rimase fermo. Non avrebbe dovuto volere Louis così vicino. Si erano attaccati più di una volta e ora lavoravano insieme. Anche sapendolo, disse, "Per favore, resta." 

"Va bene, tesoro," disse Louis, scherzoso come se lo stesse prendendo in giro. "Visto che me lo chiedi in modo così gentile. Sei piuttosto fortunato a trascorrere del tempo con me. Tutti dicono che sono piacevole da avere intorno." 

Non era divertente, ma Harry ridacchiò comunque, come se avesse di nuovo dieci anni e avesse una cotta pazzesca. "So per esperienza che non è sempre vero." 

Harry lo stava prendendo in giro, ma Louis si fermò nel bel mezzo della stanza, con le sopracciglia crucciate. "Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, lo sai. Per tutto, perché un po' te lo meritavi per essere stato stronzo con me, ma…non volevo dirlo sul serio. Quello che ho detto del fatto che tu sei come tutti gli altri. Non è vero. Ce la farai. Sei…hai qualcosa di speciale." 

Lo disse con sicurezza, lasciando Harry senza parole, il suo petto era leggero come se avesse inalato dell'elio. 

Louis rise, quasi imbarazzato mentre distolse lo sguardo da Harry e si guardò in giro. "Questa era la mia stanza. Aveva una bella vista, no?" 

Una bella vista? Louis pensava di essere capace di cambiare argomento così? 

Harry lo lasciò fare. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a _questa era la mia stanza,_ la sua mente ritornò indietro al diario nascosto sullo scaffale. E si chiese…

"Hai mai, tipo…voluto fare musica? Scritto cose?" 

Louis si tese, come faceva sempre quando Harry toccava qualche tasto personale. Qualche volta ad Harry gli ricordava uno di quei pesci palla che lanciavano le spine quando venivano minacciati da qualcosa. Forse più un riccio, in realtà. Con una schiena piena di spine ma una pancia morbida. 

"Ecco, oggi…mi è piaciuta la tua idea, tutto qua," si affrettò Harry ad aggiungere, non volendo che Louis sentisse minacciata la sua privacy. Harry non lo sapeva. E se avesse saputo, avrebbe lasciato il diario lì dove lo aveva trovato. 

"Non sono bravo." Louis sembrò così sicuro. Harry non comprese a fondo. 

"Lo sei invece." 

Louis rimase in silenzio, i suoi piedi si mossero di nuovo. 

Si sedette sul materasso vicino ad Harry, e lo fissò. 

"Io sono…da quanto hai un tatuaggio?" 

Harry sobbalzò e guardò il suo polso d'istinto. Erano solo i contorni di una stella. Gli sarebbe piaciuta riempirla un giorno. "Un anno, forse? Non lo avevi notato?" 

"Non ho prestato molta attenzione al tuo polso mentre eri nudo." 

Le guance di Harry presero fuoco. 

"Pensavo che ne avessi di più, ora che mi ci fai pensare," disse Louis, nemmeno un po' turbato, a differenza di Harry. "Voi artisti tendete a farvene parecchi." 

"Vorrei." Aveva pagine piene dedicate alle cose che si sarebbe voluto tatuare sulla pelle. Alcune di loro non se le era fatte perché non aveva incontrato la persona giusta con cui condividerle. E se anche l'avesse, non sarebbe stato in grado di pagare per tutti. 

"Perché non lo fai allora?" 

"Non sono proprio gratis," disse Harry, un po' acido perché i soldi erano sempre stati un punto sensibile per lui. Aveva provato e riprovato ma sembrava non essere mai capace di mettere da parte abbastanza soldi per pagare il tatuatore da cui voleva farsi tatuare. Non quando mandava la maggior parte del denaro alla mamma, anche se lei aveva provato più di una volta a convincerlo a tenerseli. Non poteva. Non quando lei viveva in acque poco tranquille e si era presa cura di lui per tutta la sua vita. 

"Oh," dispose Louis come se non ci avesse mai pensato. Harry improvvisamente si ricordò che provenivano da due mondi diversi. "Beh, potrai fartene quanti ne vuoi quando uscirà il tuo album." 

"Magari no. Magari fallisco." 

"Se anche fosse, comprerò io tutta la tua musica." 

Harry sapeva che lo pensava davvero, lo supportava, ma…"Non ho bisogno di pietà."

Louis sbuffò, infastidito, un ginocchio colpì il fianco di Harry mentre si avvicinava. "Non è pietà. Io non commisero la gente, fidati. È solo che mi piace la tua musica. Non sapevo fosse un crimine. 

Harry arrossì, voltandosi su un fianco e si mise a fissare il ginocchi di Louis. "Ok, allora. Va bene." 

"Oh, allora va bene?" Louis avvolse i ricci di Harry intorno alle dita, quei ricci corti vicino all'orecchio, e li tirò. 

"Vorresti fartene uno? Un tatuaggio?" chiese Harry, chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo per cercare di non far capire a Louis che i suoi capelli erano un punto debole per lui.

Louis continuò a giocarci lo stesso, nonostante lo sapesse già. "No. Sicuramente no. Non mi piacciono molto. O meglio, sono belli sulle altre persone, credo. Ma non sono una cosa da me." 

"Hai solo paura che faccia male," lo prese in giro Harry, tirando pigramente il tessuto dei pantaloni di Louis. 

"Non sono spaventato da niente." 

"Bugiardo. Tutti sono spaventati da qualcosa." Ora come ora, Harry aveva paura che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di scuotersi via i sentimenti che gli faceva provare Louis. La sua pelle non avrebbe mai dimenticato l'eco del tocco delle dita di Louis. Nel momento in cui Louis avrebbe sentito _Happily_ , avrebbe saputo che l'aveva scritta per lui. 

"Forse, sono un'eccezione alla regola. Sono speciale." 

"Lo sei," disse Harry, sincero. "Io, um…ti ho giudicato male, un po'. Sei più di quello che le persone dicono." 

"Non dirlo di fronte a Charles. Ti farebbe cambiare idea in un batter d'occhio," disse Louis facendo una debole risata. 

Quella frase punse Harry, facendolo sentire tra l'arrabbiato al posto di Louis e furioso per il fatto che Louis stesse con Charles. 

_Sei meglio di questo._

_________________________

"È…non importa." 

"Cosa?" domandò Louis, le sue dita si fermarono quando videro Harry mordersi il labbro inferiore come se stesse fisicamente cercando di tenersi dentro quello che voleva dire. 

"Siete così incasinati. Voi due." 

Louis si sentì infastidito, tolse le mani dai morbidi capelli di Harry. Si era lasciato trasportare. "Non è…non hai il diritto…" 

"Lo so. Scusa. È solo che non _capisco._ "

Harry si sedette, con le gambe sotto il sedere. 

"Cosa c'è da capire?" chiese Louis, con lo sguardo fisso sul copriletto così da non dover vedere lo sguardo giudicatore di Harry. "È quello che è." 

"Non ti capisco. Io non…non sei uno stronzo come pensavo che fossi. Sei…sei intelligente e ci provi così tanto…non devi stare con lui per i soldi o…per qualsiasi altra cosa. Ti tratta di merda, ma resti lì lo stesso. Non _capisco._ Non capisco perché rimani. O come tu faccia a non sentirti colpevole per quello che abbiamo fatto. Io mi sento dannatamente male solo al pensiero di _volerti._ "

La testa di Louis era inclinata come se avesse bevuto mezza bottiglia di vino. Le parole di Harry non avevano senso, per niente. "Harry, di cosa cazzo stai parlando?" 

"Tu e Charles," disse Harry, con la voce roca e bassa, come se stesse parlando da qualche luogo sotterraneo. "E tutta la faccenda. L'intera…situazione del _paparino (in inglese sugar daddy)._

La mente di Louis si svuotò. Sentì come se ci fosse un muro di mattoni tra loro due e lui non riusciva a superarlo e capire. "Puoi smettere di chiamarlo così? Solo perché mi mantiene…" 

"È l'unica ragione per cui stai con lui, è questa? Sa almeno che siamo andati a letto insieme?" 

Louis indietreggiò, la sua bocca si spalancò ma non uscì alcun suono, anche se poteva sentire il suo sangue trasformarsi in fuoco, correre nelle sue vene veloce e arrabbiato. "Con lui?" Louis riusciva a a malapena a sentire la propria voce, troppo calma, la quiete prima della tempesta. 

Non era in grado di guardare il volto implorante di Harry. "Io non…cosa? _Con lui?_ Tipo…" Si mosse indietro e scese dal letto con le ginocchia tremanti, scuotendo la testa. "Che cazzo stai dicendo? È il mio dannato padre! Sono suo figlio. Noi non…" Non riusciva a dirlo ad alta voce. Era rivoltante. 

Harry sembrava come se qualcuno gli avesse dato uno schiaffo. "Cosa?" 

Louis non sapeva se fosse arrabbiato, infastidito, solo dannatamente confuso o tutte e tre le cose insieme. Non riusciva a smettere di tremare. "È questo quello che pensi di me?" Rise, di una risata vuota e senza sentimenti. Faceva male mentre il suono usciva dalla sua gola asciutta. "È davvero questo quello che pensi me? Che farei…che sarei…" fece un profondo respiro, il suo cuore batteva così forte contro le costole che iniziava a far male. "…che scoperei qualche vecchio ricco per _soldi?_ Per…per un lavoro?" 

Harry sembrava sotto shock dalla reazione di Louis, le sue labbra erano bianche sotto la pressione dei denti. Louis sentiva come se fosse stato pugnalato e il pugnale non volesse togliersi. 

_È questo quello che pensa di me._

"Pensavi che lo avessi tradito," disse Louis calmo, la sua gola era stretta mentre si allontanava dal letto, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo con Harry. "Con te. _Due volte._ " 

Sentì il letto scricchiolare prima di vedere i piedi nudi di Harry avvicinarsi, sentendo l'improvvisa urgenza di colpire Harry, di ferirlo nello stesso modo in cui stava ferendo lui, perché, perché, "Io non riesco a crederci, io…"  _provavo qualcosa per te._

"Louis…" 

Louis respinse la mano di Harry, premette le proprie labbra insieme per trattenere le parole, imbottigliarle, sentendosi male al pensiero del tocco di Harry. "Non azzardarti a toccarmi." 

Harry lasciò la mano abbassarsi. "Louis, per favore, io…" 

"Dovresti andare," Louis sentì se stesso pronunciare quelle parole, il suo cuore batteva nelle orecchie. "Ti chiamo un taxi." 

"No, L.." 

"Non preoccuparti," disse Louis, incontrando finalmente gli occhi di Harry, le mura intorno al suo cuore tornarono in piedi ed ora riusciva a malapena a provare qualcosa. "Pago io. Ho guadagnato abbastanza, dopo tutto."

L'ultima cosa che vide prima di voltarsi fu il volto di Harry che crollava. 

Louis non provava nulla.


	10. Capitolo 10

Louis non aveva il suo caricatore e il cellulare era morto.

Fissò lo schermo nero del suo telefono, con le mani tremanti. Non smettevano.

Harry aveva ragione? È questo il tipo di persona che sono?

Per un orribile secondo pensò che sarebbe dovuto andare nella stanza di Harry e chiedergli di chiamare il taxi dal suo cellulare. Poi il suo cervello si mise in azione e scese le scale, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di accendere la luce e si diresse verso la cucina dove c'era un telefono fisso a parete.

Chiamò il centro informazioni e si fece passare il numero di un taxi immerso in una nuvola di confusione, senza realizzare che aveva concluso la chiamata finché non si ritrovò a riagganciare. Provava troppe emozioni, non sapeva come fare i conti con tutto ciò.

Uscì di casa e si diresse verso il cancello principale, aspettando che comparissero dei fanali- Aveva detto loro al telefono che il suo cellulare era morto ma che avrebbe aspettato fuori.

Era un caldo soffocante fuori, l'aria umida rendevano la sua pelle sudaticcia, il terreno appiccicato ai suoi piedi nudi. Rabbrividì e superò il cancello, sedendosi, appoggiato ad uno dei muri che fiancheggiavano la casa.

Louis non era mai stato un santo. Aveva incasinato così tante cose nella sua vita senza ripensarci e forse è per questo che...forse è questo il motivo per cui le parole di Harry si erano sedimentate dentro di lui come roccia. Perché aveva provato a cambiare, ad essere una persona migliore. Ma forse non era cambiato affatto.

L'ho lasciato avvicinarsi, pensavo...

Che cosa pensavo? Che forse avessi trovato qualcuno con cui potevo immaginarmi? E alla fine innamorarmi?

Louis trattenne una risata isterica, respingendola giù per la gola. Aveva sempre saputo che era uno difficile da amare. Aveva imparato a fregarsene. Nemmeno sua madre lo amava e...non gli interessava. Ok. Non c'era niente che Louis potesse fare per cambiarlo.

Si ricordava ancora quella notte a Londra in cui tornando a casa si era sentito così solo, bloccato nel bel mezzo del nulla, a dividere una stanza con dei ragazzi che continuavano a punzecchiarlo perché era il più piccolo e il più sensibile. Sgattaiolò via, saltando sulla metro con venti sterline e un pezzetto di carta con l'indirizzo di sua madre.

Aveva tredici anni e stava piangendo quando sua madre aprì la porta e lo lasciò entrare. Non gli aveva permesso di restare. Non c'era abbastanza spazio con tutte le sue sorelle a casa.

La casa aveva due piani.

Lei il giorno dopo lo riportò al dormitorio. E forse fu quando Louis aveva realizzato che se non si fosse difeso da solo, nessuno l'avrebbe fatto.

Ogni anno per il suo compleanno al suo compleanno lei lo chiamava dicendo che gli avrebbe mandato un regalo, senza trascorrere più di dieci minuti al telefono.

Era...era quello che era. Louis non aveva bisogno di lei. Non aveva bisogno di nessuno. Doveva provarci più duramente. Ad essere migliore. Per se stesso.

_____________________

Harry fisso assente la porta d'ingresso...come aveva fatto a male interpretare la storia così tanto?

Sentì il suo corpo pensate quando provò a muoversi, si vestì lentamente, trattenendosi dal correre dietro a Louis.

Non vuole vederti. Vuole che lo lasci solo.

Il modo in cui Louis lo aveva guardato quando aveva capito, aveva colpito Harry dolorosamente. Non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi sentire il quel modo. Sembrava avesse ingoiato una manciata di chiodi ed ora stavano nel fondo del suo stomaco rifiutandosi di scomparire.

Bene. L'hai accusato di scoparsi il padre. Per soldi.

Harry riempì un borsone con le sue cose, un groppo in gola. Doveva spiegarsi, chiarirsi con Louis, non poteva...non poteva solo andarsene in quel modo, non poteva permettere che Louis pensasse qualsiasi cosa stesse pensando.

Doveva sistemare la faccenda, ma ora come ora si sentiva sopraffatto da tutto. Non sapeva come poteva riportare le cose al giusto posto quando anche la sua mente era ancora confusa e Louis lo aveva chiuso fuori, aveva bisogno di spazio.

Con il borsone a tracolla, uscì dalla stanza in silenzio, sentendosi così fuori posto da non vedere l'ora di andarsene. Non aveva soldi dietro. Non abbastanza per pagare un taxi. Doveva fare l'autostop fino a casa.

Era buio fuori ma non inciampò, si fermò di fronte all'enorme cancello, determinato a scavalcarlo.

"Che cosa stai facendo?"

Harry sobbalzò e lasciò cadere il borsone a terra con un tonfo, il suo cuore stava martellando.

"Louis..."

Non lo aveva notato lì, seduto vicino al cancello, dal momento che, data l'oscurità, si intravedevano solo i contorni della sua figura. Non lo aveva guardato, ma doveva aver sentito lo scricchiolare del terreno sotto i piedi di Harry.

"Io..." Mi dispiace. Non era abbastanza. Non avrebbe migliorato le cose, erano parole vuote in confronto al rimorso che provava Harry. "Ho fatto abbastanza casini, no? Non ho diritto di restare qui."

"Ti ho detto che ti avrei chiamato un taxi."

Harry desiderò ed temette che Louis lo guardasse. "Non posso chiederti questo."

"Allora quale sarebbe il tuo gran piano?"

"Um," Harry guardò i propri piedi, "stavo per....scavalcare il cancello e chiedere un passaggio? O camminare."

"Chiedere un passaggio o camminare," ripeté Louis asciutto, con aria canzonatoria, con tutti i suoi muri interiori al loro posto. Harry non si era reso conto di quanto Louis li avesse lasciati cadere finché non aveva incasinato tutto. "Di notte. A Los Angeles. Stai provando a farti ammazzare?"

Improvvisamente Harry si sentì stupido, come un bambino rimproverato per il suo cattivo comportamento.

"Sei stupido."

"Mi dispiace," quelle parole trovarono da sole la strada per uscire. Non stava parlando dell'autostop. Aveva ragione. Non era abbastanza.

Suonò un clacson e poi il cancello si aprì lentamente.

Harry attraversò il cancello senza aprire bocca, mettendosi il borsone su una spalla, resistendo alla necessità di sedersi vicino a Louis e...provare a spiegare. Ora come ora avrebbe fatto solo peggio.

"Il taxi dovrebbe essere qui a minuti."

Rimasero in silenzio dopo quelle parole, la tensione tra loro era abbastanza pesante da scoraggiare qualsiasi discorso Harry volesse fare.

Nessuno dei due parlò finché dei fanali non comparvero, illuminando di giallo la strada asfaltata.

"Non ti farò pagare," disse Harry, stringendo la mandibola. Avrebbe...chiesto un prestito a Niall ed Ella. Andava bene così. Glieli avrebbe restituiti.

Louis finalmente si alzò, pulendosi dalla polvere e lanciando ad Harry uno sguardo di sbieco. "Non mi farai fare proprio niente. Entra in macchina."

"Louis..."

"Harry, per favore," sospirò Louis, stanco e teso. "Entra nella dannata macchina. Non ho voglia di litigare ora."

Adeguarsi a quella richiesta lo fece sentire orribile, ma non voleva far arrabbiare Louis ancora di più. Quindi entrò nel sedile del passeggero e vide Louis pagare l'autista in anticipo, la colpa lo colpì allo stomaco come un pugno.

Avrebbe sistemato le cose. Doveva.

______________________

"Scusa, cosa?" Il cuore di Louis mancò un battito mentre Karen lo guardava calma da dietro la scrivania, ignara di tutto.

"Ho detto, puoi per favore accompagnare Harry al photoshoot a New York, e occuparti di tutto? So che è te lo sto dicendo con poco preavviso, ma sono tornata la scorsa settimana, ma lo apprezzerei davvero davvero tanto. Inoltre," lei si piegò sulla scrivania, sorridendo come se non stesse chiedendo l'impossibile, "vorrei iniziare a darti più responsabilità. Fare cose vere, non solo compilare scartoffie. Hai fatto un gran bel lavoro fino ad ora mentre ero assente, e se non Harry quale altro cliente sarebbe adatto? Sei già a conoscenza delle strategie di marketing e non solo lo hai affiancato ad un produttore più competente, ma anche da un vocal coach. Ottimo lavoro, Louis. Veramente. Sono fiera di te."

Louis desiderava quel tipo di complimenti da tutta la vita. Avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa in più. Forse non era abituato. Non poteva rifiutarsi. Un rifiuto sarebbe stato da ingrati arrendersi dopo il duro lavoro che aveva fatta non era un'opzione. Poteva farcela. Andava bene.

"Sì, io...Grazie."

"Ti darò qualche veloce informazione generale," lo rassicurò Karen. "E mi troverai al telefono per qualsiasi emergenza. Ho già detto ad Emma di preoccupasi della prenotazione. Devi solo presentarti lì e occuparti del set fotografico. È tutto. Se farai un buon lavoro, ti permetterò di avere altri compiti come questo."

"Farò del mio meglio." Aveva visto Harry di sfuggita due giorni fa, aveva incontrato il suo sguardo nell'open space dell'ufficio, aveva cambiato direzione quando aveva visto Harry fare un passo esitante verso di lui. "Grazie, davvero. So che Charles probabilmente non era molto contento della tua decisione."

Louis non era nemmeno più arrabbiato. Era...non sapeva cosa stava provando in realtà. Fastidio, forse. In qualche modo, era anche peggio.

"Pff," disse Karen. "Sono la tua responsabile. Quello che dico, va fatto."

Il sorriso di Louis fu un po' meno teso dopo quelle parole.

Se Louis aveva pensato di essere in grado di evitare Harry, si era sbagliato. Dannatamente sbagliato.

Sarebbero potuti arrivare all'aeroporto separatamente ma i loro posti sull'aereo erano uno accanto all'altro e no c'era via di fuga.

Riusciva a scorgere gli sguardi furtivi che Harry gli lanciava quando pensava che Louis non stesse guardando, e vedeva il modo in cui sussultava ogni volta che le loro braccia si sfioravano come se la pelle di Louis fosse carica di elettricità e gli desse la scossa.

Louis non era sicuro di quanto a lungo potesse resistere in quella condizione. Perché per quanto doloroso era stato, questo relazionarsi con cautela e il silenzio tra loro che pesava come un cappotto inzuppato di pioggia non andava bene. Eppure ogni volta che Harry apriva la bocca come per dire qualcosa, Louis si voltava dalla parte opposta, facendo finta di non vedere.

Qual'era lo scopo di parlarsi? Più avrebbero parlato, più Harry avrebbe capito che non ci era andato tanto lontano con lui. Magari Louis non era il traditore o il cercatore d'oro ma era un bambino mantenuto che non si impegnava nemmeno a ricordarsi il nome del proprio amante, quindi, che differenza faceva?

Ebbe la solita strana sensazione alle orecchie quando la pressione aumentò, chiuse gli occhi e fece finta di dormire.

**********************

"Loro avranno il guardaroba pronto anche per te, ma ho dato un'occhiata al progetto e non penso sia adatto alla tua immagine. Fa troppo studente universitario viziato. Preferirei che indossassi quello che ti sei portato o possiamo trovarti qualcos'altro. Forse anche combina le due cose.."

Harry sapeva che quello che Louis stava facendo era il suo lavoro, non aveva nient'altro in mente. Harry lo invidiava, desiderava potesse fare lo stesso.

"Okay."

Le dita gli prudevano dal desiderio di scivolare sulle guance e gli zigomi di Louis e accarezzarli.

"Mi fido del tuo giudizio," disse Harry, prendendo il suo bagaglio e quello dl ragazzo, dirigendosi verso l'hotel, rifiutandosi di guardare Louis.

Solo perché si sentiva male per aver incasinato tutto, non significava che avesse il diritto di riversare il suo senso di colpa su Louis, non quando lui aveva reso più che chiaro che non era ancora pronto per parlare.

Le azioni parlavano più delle parole, ed Harry aveva pianificato di mostrare a Louis quanta considerazione avesse di lui e quanto lo considerasse una persona fantastica. Perché era. Ero. Perché una volta che aveva visto sotto la superficie non era stato in grado di fare nient'altro che interessarsi a lui.

______________________

Era un fottuto disastro.

Louisiana poteva praticamente sentire il sangue defluire via dal suo viso mentre fissava confuso l'uomo alla reception.

"Ma avremmo dovuto avere due stanze."

"Sono desolato Mr. Tomlinson. La prenotazione é stata fatta davvero all'ultimo minuto ed eravamo già pieni. Siete stati fortunati a trovare una stanza. Purtroppo, mi dispiace, ma non c'é nulla che possa fare."

"Beh, forse possiamo provare in un altro hotel..." Inizió Harry incerto.

Louis prese un lungo respiro, era consapevole degli ospiti che aspettavano in fila dietro di lui ed Harry e dello sguardo impaziente del receptionist, che pur non parlando premeva affinché gli venisse data un'aria posta.

La stanza era già pagata e se c'era una cosa che Louis sapeva di New York, era che se non avessi preso quella stanza, sarebbero finiti a dormire per strada. Trovare una stanza decente senza prenotazione avrebbe avuto del miracoloso e non aveva intenzione di rischiare per via del suo orgoglio. Non durante le vacanze estive.

"Va bene. La prendiamo."

Sembrava proprio che Harry avrebbe dormito nella vasca da bagno. Louis sperava solo fosse grande abbastanza.

Sicuramente non si poteva dire fortunato.

Onestamente? Fanculo la sorte. Aveva bisogno di stare con i piedi per terra, smettere di fregarsene.

"Io prendo il letto," Louis si obbligò a dire, captando ogni passo di Harry dietro di sé.

"Okay."

Louis sentì, per prima cosa, salirgli un'inspiegabile rabbia dentro, per quale cazzo di motivo Harry era d'accordo con tutto quello che diceva? Voleva che Harry urlasse, avesse qualcosa da ridire e fosse un po' stronzo, così Louis gli avrebbe potuto rispondere per le rime, arrabbiarsi e togliersi quella sensazione di rabbia dal petto.

L'intera situazione era una piaga incurabile.

Louis strisciò la carta magnetica e spinse la porta, senza poi tenerla aperta per Harry che stava portando anche il suo bagaglio e Louis portava sempre troppi vestiti.

Harry non si lamentò, emise uno sbuffo di sorpresa e portò le loro cose dentro.

Dimmi che sono stato dannatamente maleducato.

"Dove vuoi che appoggi le tue cose?"

Louis voleva piangere. Aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da Harry per un minuto, smettere di essere circondato da quel profumo dolce che sembrava sempre essergli addosso nonostante non fossero minimamente vicini.

"Non mi interessa, io esco a fumare." Evitò Harry, spostando lo sguardo dalla linea marcata delle spalle del ragazzo, dalla sua nuca, morbida e nuda per via dei capelli raccolti in uno chignon.

Louis tirò fuori dalla valigia il suo pacchetto di sigarette mezzo schiacciato e l'accendino che aveva comprato una volta atterrati; le sue mani tremavano un po', mostrando il suo nervosismo.

La cenere cadde dalla sigaretta e gli macchiò la manica della sua t-shirt di Prada, non ci fece caso.

Aveva bisogno di spazio se non voleva impazzire.

Si era quasi aspettato che Harry lo seguisse fuori, ma non lo fece. Louis era sollevato...o forse no.

L'aria fresca non lo calmò come aveva sperato e anche la nicotina placò i suoi nervi solo per qualche minuto dopo l'ultimo tiro.

Il sole stava discendendo sull'orizzonte, tingendo il cielo di rosso sangue, rosa e viola; forse Louis avrebbe potuto far finta di stare a guardare il tramonto invece di essere spaventato di rientrare.

Gettò il quarto mozzicone di sigaretta nel bidone, mentre l'aria umida gli rendeva appiccicoso il palmo della mano. Non poca rimandare per sempre. Stava finendo le sigarette.

La stanza era ampia e spaziosa, eppure nell'attimo in cui Louis entrò, si sentì in una gabbia che a malapena riusciva a contenerlo, forzandolo a fronteggiare tutto ciò da cui si era tenuto alla larga per giorni.

Harry era già accoccolato sul divano, troppo piccolo per il suo corpo, aveva le ginocchia piegate al petto così che le gambe non penzolassero fuori, e dava la schiena a Louis. Il suo respiro era troppo rapido per essere addormentato, Louis dovette trattenersi dallo scompigliargli i capelli mentre si dirigeva in bagno.

Doveva lavare via quella giornata.

___________________

Il cervello di Louis non voleva saperne di azzittirsi anche dopo pacchio tempo, e non era colpa del letto. In realtà sì. Era troppo confortevole, soffice e profumava di bucato; Louis ci si sarebbe potuto sdraiare in diagonale e non avrebbe toccato l'altra sponda.

Nel frattempo, Harry era solo una vaga forma nel buio della stanza, accoccolato come una ciambella umana. Quell'idiota non aveva nemmeno preso una coperta extra dall'armadio.

Non che si freddo.

Beh, no. Non lo era; ma l'aria condizionata era accesa ed essere avvolto in una coperta era bello. Faceva sentire Louis comodo. Più sicuro.

Si mise supino e fissò il soffitto, portandosi la coperta fino al mento e rifiutandosi di guardare il cellulare per vedere quante ore avesse già sprecato disteso lì, provando a dormire.

Era stato il primo a dire di volere il letto. Harry avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso. No era colpa sua.

Eppure Louis sapeva che Harry non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Gli era gironzolato intorno, come un cucciolo ferito, da quando si erano incontrati all'aeroporto, senza aprire bocca, aspettando che Louis gli desse un segnale per parlare.

Non era ancora pronto.

Louis trattenne uno sbuffo e spostò le coperte per scendere dal letto. Aveva a malapena fatto rumore e il tappeto stava attutendo idiomi passi fino al bagno.

Sapeva di star rimandando l'inevitabile; non si era alzato solo per vedere la sua faccia sconvolta allo specchio.

Sperava di poter dormire almeno un po'.

Era stato egoista, in poche parole, troppo stanco per litigare.

Dopo essersi lavato le mani, non c'era molto altro da fare. La porta scorrevole dell'armadio si aprì facilmente, nemmeno uno scricchiolio mentre Louis tirava fuori una coperta in più dal ripiano in alto, sforzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungerla.

Attraversò la stanza finché non fu di fianco alla sagoma di Harry. Poteva essere una mossa da maniaco, ma non riuscì a non guardarlo per un po', anche se era troppo buio per riuscire a vedere qualcosa di più delle linee del volto rilassato di Harry.

Dormiva con la bocca aperta, le braccia piegate contro il petto.

Louis sapeva per esperienza che Harry sbavava un po nel sonno, il vero guaio era che Louis non si era nemmeno preso gioco di lui per questo, e non ne avrebbe avuto l'opportunità ora che erano...quello che erano.

Aveva pianificato di buttare la coperta sopra Harry e tornarmene a dormire, ma con la mano accarezzò leggermente il braccio nudo di Harry. La sua pelle non era proprio fredda ma nemmeno abbastanza calda e Louis si dovette trattenere dallo svegliarlo e urlargli di smetterla di agire come una sorta di martire. Non avrebbe risolto nulla. Louis nemmeno sapeva se voleva sistemarle, le cose. A che scopro?

Alla fine, coprì Harry, rimboccando gliela bene in modo che non scivolasse via. Poi tornò al proprio letto.

Il sonno però non giunse abbastanza in fretta.

___________________

Harry si svegliò per primo, era disorientato è così incastrato che non era sicuro di poter allungare i propri arti.

Si voltò sulla schiena lentamente, già sapendo che sarebbe stata una giornata infernale quando un dolore acuto gli colpì la schiena e rimase a pulsare nei muscoli posteriori.

Non si ricordava minimamente di essersi preso nessun coperta. Il letto ne aveva una sola. Forse Louis...ma non l'avrebbe fatto. Ma doveva averlo fatto. Perché?

Dopo dieci minuti strazianti, Harry riuscì ad alzarsi dal divano ed andare in bagno. Sbatté il gomito nello stipite della porta e stava già p farsi uscire qualche imprecazione.

Dio, voleva Niall. O Liam. O la mamma. Non faceva il bambino, ma un bel l'abbraccio caldo avrebbe migliorato la situazione.

Harry aveva pensato e ripensato all'intera storia e ora si ritrovava con più domande di prima. Perché Louis aveva un cognome diverso? E un accento diverso? Dio...Harry aveva praticamente accusato Louis di scoparsi suo padre, solo ora capiva il motivo per cui Louis era sembrato così a disagio.

Harry voleva solo sistemare le cose, voleva che Louis le vedesse per quello che erano: una serie di incomprensioni a catena.

Inumidì lo spazzolino con un sospiro e pregò di sopravvivere al viaggio senza rendere le cose peggio.

Dopo essersi lavato i denti e fatto la doccia, rientrò nella stanza principale, sentendosi parecchio fuori posto. Sperava che Louis si sarebbe svegliato sentendo la doccia, invece era sdraiato per tutta la lunghezza del letto, addormentato, con un braccio avvolto intorno ad un enorme cuscino.

Avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo o era meglio lasciarlo dormire più a lungo? Però dovevano lasciare la stanza in venti minuti.

Harry si avvicinò a lui come se fosse un qualche gatto selvatico o Niall affamato; con cautela e fissando Louis.

"Louis?"

Niente. Nemmeno un sussulto.

Provò più forte, schiarendosi prima la voce.

Louis grugnì e si girò un po', affondando il naso nel cuscino.

Il ginocchio di Harry si appoggiò al bordo del materasso e la sua schiena protestò quando si piegò in avanti.

"Louis, svegliati!"

I suoi capelli erano morbidi e scompigliati, e lo stupido cuore di Harry sussultò alla vista. Non sapeva chiaramente che altro fare quindi prima di bloccarsi del tutto, si allungò e spostò la frangia dalla fronte di Louis, accarezzandogli la guancia tiepida. "Lou?"

"Mmmmh"

Harry era sicuro che la sua mano sarebbe stata strappata via a morsi, ma non sapeva che altro fare. Accarezzò su e giù la guancia di Louis, mentre intanto gli sistemava i capelli, perché era così che la propria mamma era solito svegliarlo e si sa, le abitudini sono dure a morire.

"Forza Louis. Svegliati. Dobbiamo andare via tra poco."

Louis emise un profondo sospiro e mormorò qualcosa che suonava come un "non voglio."

Il pollice di Harry arrivò fino all'orecchio di Louis e il ragazzo affondò la faccia nel cuscino, accoccolandosi ancora di più sul materasso.

"Posso andare da solo, va bene."

"Cosa?" Mormorò con voce roba mentre finalmente apriva un occhio. Harry riuscì a percepire il momento in cui il corpo di Louis si tese mentre si rendeva conto dove fosse e con chi.

Harry si allontanò e si mise in piedi così in fretta che il dolore alla schiena quasi lo fece barcollare.

"Posso andare da solo al servizio fotografico. Prendo la metro."

"No," disse Louis, sedendosi sul letto, con i piedi che toccavano a malapena il pavimento. "È il mio lavoro."

Sarebbe stata una discussione inutile. Louis aveva già rimesso l'armatura addosso.

_______________________

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare dormire Harry sul divano. Era stato meschino. Anche se c'era ancora ancora una parte di lui piena di risentimento, guardare Harry faticare per seguire le direzioni ddl fotografo lo faceva sentire una merda.

È colpa mia.

"Puoi...saltare un po' più in alto,per favore?"

Harry sorrise e annuì, ma Louis poteva vedere la tensione negli occhi di Harry e il sorriso finto sulla bocca.

"Ancora una volta?"

Harry sussultò quando i suoi piedi colpirono di nuovo terra e la mano di Louis sistemi se così forte che le unghie avevano sicuramente lasciato qualche segno.

Aveva promesso a se stesso che non avrebbe lasciato che i suoi sentimenti personali influenzassero la carriera di Harry, eppure...

"Un po' più in alto?"

"Le dispiace se proviamo qualcosa di diverso?" Si intromise Louis, riferendosi al fotografo, ignorando il modo in cui Harry lo stava guardando, le spalle rilassate per il sollievo. Come se Louis non fosse quello che aveva creato il problema in primis. "Ha un po di mal di schiena, ma é troppo gentile per lamentarsene."

Il fotografo, sulla cinquantina, era magro e allampanato e con diversi capelli grigi; era un uomo piuttosto famoso nel settore, e se qualcuno doveva subire la sua ira, quello doveva essere Louis.

"Possiamo fare una piccola pausa," acconsentì il fotografo con un sospiro, allontanandosi dalla fotocamera.

Per un momento Harry rimase impalato, insicuro sul da farsi e con addosso i suoi skinhead jeans e i vestiti che Louis aveva fatto portare dallo stilista da Yves Saint Lauren, dopo avergli dato specifiche istruzioni. Sembrava uscito da uno dei sogni erotici di Louis.

Lo stilista continuò a lanciare sguardi maliziosi e sapeva che lei stava parlando di lui alle sue spalle perché aveva completamente stravolto la sua idea iniziale, ma onestamente se ne fregava, perché sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

Harry lo beccò a fissarlo, e dovette pensare fosse una buona occasione per dirigersi verso di lui e parlare, e Louis era fottuto. E non nel modo in cui gli piaceva di solito.

"Grazie," disse Harry, così dannatamente sincero che il senso di colpa si duplicò nel petto di Louis.

"Non dirlo." Per un momento volle avvicinare Harry a sé e massaggiargli la schiena finché il dolore non fosse scomparso. Peccato che non fosse compito di Louis.

"Ma..."

"Credo che la pausa sia terminata. Ti faccio trovare dell'antidolorifico non appena abbiamo finito."

Harry indugiò, lanciando uno sguardo al fotografo da dietro le spalle e poi di nuovo a Louis, il quale prese una decisione per lui.

Avvolse le dita intorno all'avambraccio di Harry e gentilmente lo spinse sul set, "Niente più salti."

"Nintendo più salti," ripeté Harry, a bassa voce, il meteo basso, quasi appoggiato al petto,come tre guardava Louis premere leggermente il pollice sul suo braccio prima di lasciarlo andare del tutto.

Doveva smetterla...qualsiasi cosa fosse. Niente di tutto ciò era corretto.

Il resto del set fotografico passò in fretta e prima che Louis fosse pronto, il fotografo disse ad alta voce, "Va bene, gente, ottimo lavoro! Per oggi é tutto."

Louis venne sottratto dai suoi pensieri. Batté le palpebre, allontanando lo sguardo da Harry, con quei capelli da stupido principe Disney è una camicia di seta a fiori che non sarebbe stata bene a nessun altro e Louis lo sapeva.

Harry doveva essere un alieno.

"Possiamo trovare qualcosa da mangiare?" Chiese Harry dopo aver raccolto le sue cose, stando in piedi a qualche passo da Louis, perdendosi l'espressione avvilita del l'assistente del fotografo quando non le diede più attenzioni.

"Possiamo richiede il servizio in camera o fermarci da qualche parte, decidi tu." Disse Louis guardando la punta degli stivali di Harry che aveva appena indossato e sentendo un po' di imbarazzo per averli insultati qualche settimana prima in ufficio.

Credo di capire perché pensasse quelle cose di me.

"Possiamo," iniziò Harry, riportando lo sguardo di Louis sul suo viso, "tornare all'hotel? Sono...mi sento stanco."

"Certo." Louis iniziava ad essere nauseato dai sensi di colpa.

"Credo di avere delle vesciche ai piedi." Disse Harry ridendo nervosamente e poi azzittendosi di nuovo, rigido mentre salutavano e uscivano dallo studio. Si stava già facendo buio fuori. "Le scarpe però erano bellissime."

"

Puoi tenerle. Ho detto alla stilista di mandare tutto a Los Angeles."

"Ma pensavo..."

"Sono solo vestiti. Pagherà la compagnia. O forse no. Ma non è un problema."

"Non puoi farlo," disse Harry, quasi...arrabbiato?

Louis aprì l'auto a noleggio e salì, ad Harry occorse un po più tempo per sedersi dal lato del passeggero.

"Non puoi...semplicemente comprarmi della roba."

Louis mise in moto, iniziando ad essere infastidito, "Se é per un problema di soldi, non preoccup..."

Harry rise, ed emise un sospiro. "Sì e no," appoggiò le mani sul proprio grembo e guardò fuori dal finestrino. "Per te non sará nulla , ma per me sono mesi e mesi di duro lavoro. Non voglio sentirmi in debito..."

"Non sto chiedendo nulla in cambio."

"Beh, perché no? Io...perché non sei incazzato con me? Perché stai seduto lì così, sull'aereo e in hotel d non mi dici una parola che vale la pena sentire, dirmi quanto ho incasinato tutto? Puoi..." Si passò una mano tra i capelli con un gesto frustrato, scompigliandoli. "...per favore, non ne posso più di questa situazione."

"Vuoi che ti urli contro?" Ovvio Harry avrebbe voluto che Louis gli urlasse e fosse cattivò. Dopotutto non era la cosa che gli riusciva meglio?

"Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe meglio di ora...di questo silenzio forzato e far finta che niente sia successo. Riesco a pensare solo a questo, Louis, mi dispiace davvero tanto..."

Poi le dita di Harry si strinsero intorno al gomito di Louis e Louis dovette stringere forte il volante per non sterzare. "Harry, sto guidando..."

Le dita di Harry indugiarono un attimo prima di lasciare la presa, facendo un respiro profondo. Louis desiderava accendersi una sigaretta per smorzare la tensione.

"Possiamo parlare?"

"Non ora," disse Louis a denti stretti.

Il silenzio che calò nel tragitto fino all'hotel sembrò durare per giorni, e mentre Louis dava le chiavi al parcheggiatori, sapeva che non era affatto pronto.

_________________________

Louis aveva già perso il controllo della situazione il secondo in cui Harry uscì dal bagno, con i capelli umidi e ricci vicino al collo e una nuvola di vapore alle spalle. Era a piedi nudi, indossava i boxer e una maglia sgualcita con un buco su una spalla. Louis odiava il mare di sensazioni che provava al solo vederlo così.

"Louis," iniziò, e Louis era stanco. Era dannatamente esausto, ancora con addosso i vestiti della giornata come se fossero la sua ultima difesa. Anche con Harry a malapena vestito di fronte a lui, Louis si sentiva come quello che stava per essere messo allo scoperto, vulnerabile e spaventato.

"Che cosa vuoi da me, Harry?"

"Io...vorrei solo parlare." Disse succhiandosi il labbro inferiore, mordicchiandoselo, guardando Louis come se aspettasse che lui risolvesse la cosa. Louis non aveva risposte. Non voleva nemmeno tirare di nuovo fuori la questione.

"Beh, sono qui, parla."

"Mi dispiace," disse Harry, lasciando andare il labbro gonfio. "E so che non vale molto, ma sono davvero dispiaciuto. Non avrei mai voluto...e tutto si è incasinato così tanto. E sono stato un idiota, perché..." Scosse la testa, alcuni ricci gli caddero sul volto. Louis voleva rimetterglieli a posto, "non è nemmeno...è...tutto sembra così..." Si bloccò, frustrato.

"Per qualcuno che desidera parlare, non mi sembra un bell'inizio."

Sapeva di diventare acido quando qualcuno lo chiudeva in un angolo, ma non si era mai sentito una merda così come quando Harry lo guardò come se lo avesse accoltellato con quelle parole. Litigare con Harry era stato divertente quando Louis non poteva ferirlo davvero.

"Hai ragione," disse Harry, con i piedi girati in una strana posizione. "Avevo un intero discorso pianificato, ma ora che tu sei qui e mi stai davvero ascoltando, è...difficile tirarlo fuori.

Guardò Harry sedersi sul divano, e si rifiutò di seguirlo. Sarebbe ancora potuto scappare dal l'hotel e tornare solo quando Harry fosse già stato addormentato.

"Se stai aspettando che o dica 'ok, va bene', allora...va bene. Quello che vuoi, Harry. Ora possiamo dimenticarci tutto questo è far tornare le cose come erano prima?"

"Non va bene," disse Harry, e Louis desiderò che smettesse di colpevolizzarsi, perché lo aveva già perdonato. Tutto questo gli aveva dimostrato che doveva...doveva provarci di più. Più duramente.

Essere migliore.

_______________________

Lo stomaco di Harry era annodato dal nervosismo e non sembrava riuscire a trovare le giuste parole da dire a Louis. Non riusciva a dare un filo logico ai suoi pensieri e Louis stava già pensando a scappare da un momento all'altro.

"Mi sono sbagliato, in tutto," disse Harry, più a se stesso che al ragazzo, provando a mettere in ordine le parole. "Non ho mai pensato...ricordo di aver visto Charles e te a lavoro, e lui aveva detto qualcosa, ed era così..."

"Quindi ci hai visti al lavoro e hai subito pensato che me lo stessi scopando? Complimenti."

Harry lo interruppe, perché non era andata così. Non stavano coi le cose. " aveva criticato il modo in cui ti eri arrotolato le maniche dalla camicia, e lo aveva detto in un modo...non come lo direbbe un capo. E ti aveva colpito. Lo so. Ma non avrei mai pensato...hai un cognome diverso. E sei...non hai nemmeno il suo stesso accento americano..."

"Mia madre é inglese," disse Louis, chiudendo la bocca, anche se c'erano altre cose che voleva dire, ma non sapeva come farlo. O non voleva farlo. "E tutto questo tempo pensavo che mi giudicassi per la questione di nepotismo. É piuttosto divertente."

Harry non si era mai sentito più lontano dal divertito. Harry era stato infastidito da Louis e Louis lo sapeva. Ma questo era stato prima...prima che Harry potesse vedere sotto la superficie.

"In un certo senso, non sei andato molto lontano dalla verità." Disse Louis, scuotendo Harry dai suoi pensieri. "Non ho mai lavorato sul serio. Sono sempre stato uno stronzo. Cristo, non ho mai...non ho mai nemmeno scopato lo stesso tizio per due volte! Io..."

Harry alzò lo sguardo, il cuore martellante. Tutto quello che vedeva era Louis dargli le spalle, "capisco perché hai pensato quelle cose, Harry non sono arrabbiato. Se è questo quello che vuoi sapere, ecco qui. Va tutto bene."

Niente sembrava andare bene, e Harry guardò impotente Louis, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta, "torno tra un'ora, riposati un po'."

Prima che Harry si rendesse conto di che cosa stesse facendo, si era alzato e aveva seguito Louis. La porta si chiuse dietro al ragazzo proprio mentre Harry urlava, "Louis aspetta!"

Louis si fermò e si voltò, incredulo, le sue dita mancarono il pulsante dell'ascensore, "Harry cosa stai facendo?"

"Voglio che le cose vadano bene." Stava per piangere nel bel corridoio dell'hotel. Non doveva proprio. Non sapeva nemmeno per he Harry gli stava entrando così sotto la pelle.

"Te l'ho detto..."

"Non ti credo."

Le labbra di Louis erano rigide in una linea ed ad Harry ricordò tanto il loro primo incontro. "Non è un mio problema, Harry. Tornatene in camera e riposati un po'. È stata una lunga giornata.

Ad Harry girò la testa da quanto veloce la risposta di Louis era passata da 'fottiti' a 'mi importa di te'. Di come la sua voce si era addolcita nell'ultima parte.

Un uomo di mezza età era uscito nel corridoio, lanciando occhiate ad entrambi, ed Harry improvvisamente di rese conto che non era un granché vestito e quanto agitato fosse.

Anche l'uomo sembrò averlo notato, tanto che stava fissando le gambe di Harry senza vergogna.

"Scusi amico," disse Louis e all'improvviso Harry si ritrovò alle spalle di Louis, perché il ragazzo lo aveva spinto dietro di sé, afferrandogli un polso. Il punto di contatto bruciava come una fiamma viva. "Non è un cazzo di show."

L'uomo borbottò ma proseguì oltre, lanciando loro un altro sguardo prima di scomparire in una stanza in fondo al corridoio.

Il cuore di Harry gli stava battendo in gola. E si chiese se Louis avesse notato che stava tracciando dei cerchi con il pollice sul suo polso.

"Rientra in camera, Harry. Per favore."

"Non finché non capisci che non avrei mai voluto ferirti. Che penso che tu...sia qualcuno a cui tengo molto." Qualcuno di cui potrei innamorarmi, anche se non mi darai una seconda possibilità.

Louis si voltò verso Harry, abbassando le spalle e lasciando scivolare via la mano da Harry. Lui voleva che lo toccasse di nuovo, ne aveva bisogno.

"Che cosa devo fare per farti lasciare perdere?"

"Louis io..."

"Perché?" Louis lo guardò, così vicino che dovette alzare un po' la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. Strano come Harry si sentisse quello guardato dall'alto in basso, anche in una situazione del genere. "Perché ci tieni così tanto? Noi non....no, okay, funzioniamo insieme, ma è tutto qui. Niente di più."

Harry sentì il dolore di un ago nelle ossa, deglutì rumorosamente, con le mani che bramavano di allungarsi e toccare Louis. Non era mai stato bravo a tenere i suoi sentimenti rinchiusi e separati dal resto, e Louis era stato come una calamita, anche quando ad Harry non piaceva nemmeno.

"Perché...perché provo qualcosa per te."

"Sì, beh," disse Louis, con lo sguardo che schizzò dalla parte opposta, "sono sempre stato bravo a letto, quindi..."

"Non é questo." Le parole rimasero bloccate nel petto di Harry e provava così tante sensazioni che si sarebbe potuto spaccare a metà. "Sei...protettivo e forte, mi difendi anche quando questo mette a rischio il tuo lavoro, sei dolce quando te lo permetti, tipo quando mi hai coperto così che non prendessi freddo, e io...Louis per favore..."

"Harry, non dovremmo..."

Erano nel bel mezzo di uno spazio pubblico d ad Harry non importava se cento persone fossero arrivate in quel momento, perché tutto quello che vedeva era Louis. Tutto quello che gli interessava era far capire a Louis quanto valesse.

Si avvicinò, appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Louis, aspettando che lui lo respingesse. Non lo fece. E, ma non si mosse, emise un respiro contro il mento di Harry.

"Non ti sto chiedendo nulla," disse Harry calmo, incapace di fermarsi dall'accarezzare la mandibola di Louis. La sua barba corta solleticò il palmo di Harry. "Voglio solo che tu sappia, che chiunque sarebbe fortunato ad averti. E io so quanto ci tieni al tuo lavoro, e non incasinerò le cose, é solo che...tengo a te. Quindi, se mi perdoni, potremmo almeno essere amici..."

"Harry," disse Louis, afferrando il polso di Harry con fermezza, spingendolo via, "non potremmo mai essere amici. È piuttosto tardi per questo."

E forse se lo era solo immaginato, ma le labbra di Louis sfiorarono le sue, leggere e morbide come a dire mi dispiace.

Finché Louis non scomparve dentro l'ascensore, lasciando Harry lì a piedi nudi e confuso, che si accorse che si era chiuso fuori dalla stanza.


	11. Capitolo 11

Venti minuti. Ecco il tempo che Louis resistette prima di tornare all'hotel, la passeggiata che aveva fatto per calmarsi aveva in parte funzionato.

Louis voleva diventare qualcuno di migliore, più meritevole, qualcuno che Harry non avrebbe mai visto come un possibile traditore. Non voleva essere amico di Harry. Non quando tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era baciare Harry finché le loro bocche sarebbero state consumate.

Non era quello che gli amici facevano.

Louis entrò nel l'ascensore e premette il pulsante, guardò il numero dei piani aumentare, a malapena consapevole delle persone lì con lui. Tutti scesero uno dopo l'altra finché non fu l'ultimo rimasto.

Non sapeva cosa si sarebbe aspettato una volta uscito sul piano della loro stanza, ma sicuramente non quello che vide.

"Hai, idiota," sussurrò Louis, correndo verso la porta e inginocchiandosi vicino al corpo del riccio. Harry doveva averlo seguito fuori senza la chiave magnetica e Louis si domando come Harry avesse potuto sopravvivere tutti questi anni in solitudine. Ma forse stava bene quando era da solo. Forse era Louis il problema.

"Harry," disse, avvicinandosi e fermandosi un attimo prima di toccarlo. "Harry, dai."

Non vedendo alcun movimento, Louis afferrò le spalle di Harry e lo scosse. "Svegliati."

La sua mano traditrice scivolò in basso fino ad incontrare la pelle nuda di Harry, il pollice la massaggiò su e giù come se avesse vita propria.

Harry lentamente emerse dal sonno, battendo le palpebre.

"Ho dimenticato la chiave," disse con voce roca, un tono baritono che toccò le corde del cuore di Louis.

"Sono sorpreso che qualcuno non abbia chiamato la security," disse Louis, sapendo di essere stato un po' duro, ma...l'idea di Harry lì fuori, vulnerabile, non gli piaceva molto. Non importava che fossero in un hotel decente o che ci fossero telecamere ad ogni angolo. L'idea..lo infastidiva.

"Che ore sono?"

"Non sono stato fuori a lungo. Massimo venti minuti."

Harry si passò le mani sugli occhi e Louis guardò da un'altra parte, dovette respirare a fondo a causa di ciò che stava provando. "Alzati, andiamo."

Aiutò Harry ad alzarsi e lo spinse dentro la stanza, non perdendosi il modo in cui Harry avvolse le sue dita massaggiandosi la schiena.

Louis voleva spingere Harry sul letto, farlo rilassare e massaggiargli i punti doloranti finché non si volse sentito meglio; Louis aveva smesso di sentirsi di merda per aver causato dolore ad Harry intenzionalmente.

"Vado a darmi una rinfrescata," disse Louis, senza aspettare una risposta da Harry. Non sapeva nemmeno perché glielo stava dicendo. O perché si sentiva sull'orlo del precipizio, tutti i suoi muscoli tesi come le corde di un violino, pronti per scattare.

Le parole di Harry non smettevano di girargli in testa ancora e ancora.

"Perché provo qualcosa per te."

E così Louis, doveva essere uno scherzo. Forse aveva solo bisogno di togliersi Harry dalla testa una volta per tutte. Per un momento Louis ci pensò...ma sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato. E a dirla tutta, non voleva toglierselo dalla testa. Per niente.

Uscì dal bagno, con addosso un paio di boxer e una morbida t-shirt sgualcita.

"Che cosa stai facendo?" Chiese Louis una volta entrato nella stanza principale.

Harry sussultò da dove era, già mezzo sdraiato sul divano, "Cosa?"

"Non dormirai lì."

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando in basso, pensando che avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. "È dove dovrei dormire?"

"Sul letto, ovviamente," rispose Louis, spegnendo le luci. La luce della luna entrava dal balcone ed era difficile riconoscere le fattezze del viso di Harry. "Dormo io sul divano."

Harry stava ancora in piedi vicino al sofà, chiaramente diviso sul da farsi.

"Non credere che non abbia notato che ti stavi massaggiare la schiena. Di nuovo."

"Um..."

"Non ti lascerò dormire di nuovo su quel dannato divano, ok? Non avrei dovuto nemmeno lasciartici dormire la prima volta. Ero...ero arrabbiato, ma comunque..."

Harry inclinò la testa, e Louis ebbe la terribile sensazione che si sarebbe arreso di fronte a tante cose poche Harry non fosse stato in pericolo.

"Perché pensi che ti permetterò di dormire qui?" Chiese Harry.

"La cosa non é soggetta a discussione," rispose Louis, "porta il tuo culo sul letto , Harry."

Harry giocherellò con il bordo ddl la sua maglietta, il suo profilo non era altro che una sagoma scura.

"Il letto...é grande abbastanza."

"No," rispose Louis prontamente. Non avrebbe potuto dormire di fianco ad Harry come se tutto andasse bene. Louis non si fidava di se stesso, non era sicuro si sarebbe riuscito a trattenere.

"Louis..."

"È una pessima idea, Harry, e lo sai."

"Va bene, allora non ci dormo nemmeno io sul letto. Dormirò...sul pavimento." Harry prese il cuscino e il lenzuolo dal divano, testardo come un mulo.

"Non fare il bambino."

"Harry sbuffò ma non disse nulla, stese il lenzuolo per terra come se volesse dare prova di sé.

"Stai cercando di intimidirmi?"

Harry abbracciò il cuscino, sembrando piccolo nel bel mezzo della stanza. "No, ma o lo facciamo insieme o non lo fa nessuno di noi."

Louis voleva afferrare Harry e scuoterlo. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora? Tutta questa faccenda non era mai stata parte del suo piano. Permettere che Harry li rovinasse entrambi e mettesse a rischio l'intera vita di Louis, incluso il luogo dove dormire.

"E va bene, cazzo." Disse Louis, digrignando i denti mentre si avvicinava al letto e ci si sedeva con più forza del necessario. Non gli piaceva essere sconfitto al suo stesso gioco ed Harry sapeva che Louis già si sentiva parecchio in colpa per avergli fatto rovinare la schiena sul quel piccolo divano. Non aveva intenzione di farlo stare ancora più male. "Sei felice ora?"

"No," disse Harry, alzandosi dal pavimento, trascinando con sé la coperta. "Siamo adulti Louis. Possiamo dormire insieme senza fare...cose."

"Cose," sbuffò Louis, trattenendo una risata. Non voleva ridere in quel momento. "www molto maturo da parte tua."

Quando Harry si sedette sul letto e appoggiò la schiena sul soffice materasso, lasciando andare un piccolo sospiro, Louis non stava più ridendo. La sua pelle sembrava fuoco vivo. Era un idiota. Non sarebbe successo niente. Non aveva intenzione di coccolare Harry e baciargli il collo, non importava quando il suo corpo lo e desiderasse.

"Possiamo," iniziò Harry, voltandosi per guardare Louis, "mettere dei cuscini tra noi. Come una barriera. Se ti fa sentire meglio."

Louis odiava l'idea di sentirsi a disagio. O forse il fatto che Harry ne fosse consapevole.

"No. Come hai detto, siamo entrambi adulti. Va tutto bene." Si sdraiò e si voltò verso il muro. Sapendo già che gli ci sarebbero volute ore per addormentarsi, combattendo contro l'impulso di stringere il corpo di Harry contro il proprio che si trovava ad un soffio di distanza.

Sarebbe stata una brutta idea? Se Louis si fosse preso quello che voleva per un'ultima volta avrebbe superato il limite?

Diede qualche pugno al cuscino per ammorbidirlo, tenendo occupate la mani. Voleva girarsi e avvolgere il suo braccio intorno ad Harry, avvicinarlo a sé finché non ci fosse stato più spazio tra i due. Il cuscino anallergico era un magro sostituto.

"Pensavo che avresti occupato tutto il letto," disse Harry e a Louis occorse un minuto per capire Harry stava parlando con lui.

Era una bella argomentazione. Louis di solito lo faceva.

"Stai per cadere dal letto, Lou."

Sperava che Harry non l'avrebbe mai più chiamato in quel modo. Non quando Louis provava certe cose.

"Mi stai fissando?"

"Scusa."

Louis sospirò, profondamente è piuttosto consapevole degli occhi di Harry su di sè, nonostante Harry non potesse vedere nient'altro che un ammasso di coperte. Louis di solito dormiva metà sopra, m le circostanze erano diverse questa volta.

"Giuro che sto diventando allergico a quella parola."

"Scusa?" Provò a dire Harry, e Louis quasi riuscÌ a sentire il suo sorrisetto divertito formarglisi sul viso. Resistette all'urgenza di voltarsi e soffocare Harry con un cuscino.

"Harry, dormi."

"Prepotente."

Le coperte si mossero mentre Harry si girava. Forse, finalmente, avrebbe permesso a Louis di fingere che non fosse lì, e che Louis stava iniziando ad essere accaldato sotto le coperte solo perché al ragazzo piaceva stare al caldo.

"Partiamo domani?"

O forse no.

"Sì. M prima dobbiamo andare a prendere i nostri completi. Un amico di Karen é un sarto. É in città ora e abbiamo un appuntamento domani alle 9." Ok. Questa conversazione era puramente professionale. Louis poteva gestire i discorsi di lavoro.

"Perché ho bisogno di un completo?" Chiese Harry, con la voce un po' roca, un po' profonda.

Louis voleva voltarsi davvero questa volta.

"Apparenze. Ci sarà qualche evento nei prossimi giorni, credo. E non ci si può presentare con dei vecchi jeans."

"A me piacciono i miei vecchi jeans."

Louis non doveva guardare Harry per sapere che stava facendo il broncio. "Anche a me, ma...beh..." Louis morse il cuscino per zittirsi.

Doveva smetterla di farsi sfuggire certe cose.

__________________

A Louis piacevano i vecchi jeans di Harry.

Ed Harry quasi chiese se gli piacessero solo i suoi jeans o lui con quei jeans. Si fermò. Non era né il luogo né il momento adatto per fare domande del genere.

"Non pensavo ti piacessero." Erano molto consumati e strappati sulle ginocchia, piuttosto lontani dal perfetto paio di pantaloni di classe che indossava Louis a lavoro.

"Dovremmo dormire un po'. Dobbiamo alzarci presto domani," disse Louis calmo, ed Harry voleva o continuare a parlare perché adorava la voce di Louis a tarda notte. Era così facile immaginare di sentirlo tutti i giorni.

La mente di Harry era sempre più confusa, e voleva solo avvicinarsi sul materasso e toccarlo.

"Mi hai coperto. La scorsa notte," mormorò Harry, con gli occhi chiusi. "Perché?"

Dopo un momento di silenzio e un movimento, Louis disse, "sembravi infreddolito."

"Non é...e che ti importava?"

"Mi importava perché sei un idiota che non sa prendere una coperta extra dall'armadio."

Harry avvolse l'angolo della coperta lentamente tra le dita, sperando che Louis si voltasse. "Non sapevo ce ne fossero."

"Ogni hotel ne ha una," rispose Louis con il viso mezzo premuto sul cuscino.

"Non lo sapevo. Sono sempre e solo stato in ostelli. Quelli in cui...hai ciò che vedi, credo."

"Oh." Il materasso si mosse mentre Louis spostava il suo peso ed Harry aprì gli occhi per vedere Louis girarsi sulla schiena ad occhi chiusi."

"Hai mai provato a mangiare una buccia di banana?"

"Non posso dire di averlo fatto."

Harry non capiva perché Louis stesse ancora ascoltando Harry pur essendo chiaramente annoiato. "Beh...non farlo."

"Capito."

"Louis?"

"Sì?"

"Perché i gatti atterrano sempre in piedi?" Harry appoggiò il suo palmo aperto sul letto, tra loro. Se ci avesse provato, avrebbe potuto sentire il calore irradiarsi dal corpo di Louis. Harry voleva premersi contro di lui e bruciare lì tutto il giorno, per ore ed ore, finché non fossero stati talmente stanchi che a malapena sarebbero riusciti a staccarsi. Dopo di che, si sarebbero coccolati e baciati dolcemente finché non si sarebbero addormentati.

"Non lo so, Harry, perché?"

"Non lo so nemmeno io. Per questo te lo sto chiedendo." Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarsi che cosa gli avesse chiesto. E anche se aveva lasciato la finestra aperta e un venticello fresco entrava dalla finestra, si sentiva ancora accaldato, come se stesse sdraiato troppo vicino al fuoco.

"Louis?"

"Harry," disse Louis, con la voce ancora più bassa, roca, ad un passo dal sonno. "Dormi."

"Perché un babbuino chiede ad una giraffa 'cos'è quel muso lungo'?" Non aspettò che Louis rispondesse. "Perché pensava che il suo collo fosse la sua faccia."

Ridacchiò debolmente, troppo assonnato e confuso per fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Louis probabilmente stava già dormendo.

"Credo che questa sia la battuta più sciocca che io abbia mai sentito," disse Louis e la sua voce era morbida e dolce come il miele.

Harry sorrise, sentì il materasso muoversi, quasi poteva percepire gli occhi di Louis su di sé.

Harry era già mezzo addormentato quando sentì un leggero tocco accarezzargli la spalla, tirandogli le coperto più su verso il collo. Probabilmente se lo era sognato.

________________________

Ad Harry avevano sempre detto che fosse una specie di polpo umano mentre dormiva.

A quanto pare non era l'unico.

Era emerso dal sonno letame te, sentendosi ben riposato, caldo e con la sensazione di aver dormito su una nuvola. Inoltre non poteva muoversi.

Alzare la testa dal cuscino sembrava un'impresa troppo ardua, quindi rimase sdraiato con un occhio aperto per vedere il braccio di Louis avvolto intorno al proprio petto, la lunghezza El suo corpo premuta contro la schiena di Harry.

Il suo cuore accelerò prima che il suo cervello potesse anche solo svegliarsi, il battito scalpitava nel suo petto, nelle orecchie e fino alla punta delle dita. Il calore del corpo di Louis, contro la propria pelle, lo colpí direttamente nel basso ventre.

"Louis," disse debolmente, mordendosi il labbro quando Louis lo strinse ancora più a sé, con il membro che sfregò sul sedere di Harry. E non era propriamente a riposo.

Harry non si masturbava da più di una settimana. Era diventato troppo difficile, perché, ogni volta che ci provava, pensava solo a Louis. A quanto lo avesse detto. E quindi non ci riusciva...non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro.

Entrambi indossavano la bivaccherai e delle t-shirt; i peli della gamba di Louis solleticavano il retro del ginocchio e della coscia di Harry, dove la pelle era più sensibile. Per un momento riuscì ad immaginare che andasse tutto bene e quella fosse una delle tante mattine in cui si svegliava tra le braccia di Louis, sapendo che quello era il suo posto. Si sarebbe voltato lentamente e avrebbe avvicinato la fronte a quella di Louis, l'avrebbe abbracciato stretto, sentendolo stiracchiarsi e sorridere una volta visto Harry.

Invece provò a rimanere sdraiato immobile, diviso tra l'essere vergognosamente eccitato e l'odiarsi un po' per sentirsi così bene tra le braccia di Louis.

Louis gemette, affondando il viso nella nuca di Harry, appoggiò le labbra asciutte e morbide sulla pelle di Harry mentre la sua mano scivolo in basso sul suo ventre, sempre più in basso, fermandosi poco prima del suo stomaco.

Harry si morse il labbro, sentendosi impotente e in fiamme, il suo cuore era dolorante perché tutto quello era qualcosa che non poteva avere.

"Louis?"

Louis stava cercando di mettergli una mano nei boxer, ogni sfregamento del tessuto gli mandava una scarica elettrica lungo la schiena, il calore della mano di Louis era così vicino che quasi riusciva a sentire il contatto. Non voleva far vedere a Louis quanto effetto avesse e soprattutto non voleva pensasse se ne stesse approfittando.

"Louis, io d-devo alzarmi." Gentilmente rimosse il braccio del ragazzo.

Sentì Louis sospirare forte e sapeva che fosse sveglio prima che Louis scattasse indietro come se fosse stato scottato.

Harry si raggelò, pallido. Louis non poteva, in nessuna circostanza, sapere.

"Cazzo'" mormorò Louis, mezzo addormentato con la voce roca. "Scusa."

"Tutto ok." Rispose Harry, seppellendo il volto nel cuscino, la sua schiena era fresca ora che Louis non era più avvolto intorno a lui. Non voleva che Louis si sentisse dispiaciuto. Non per una cosa come quella.

"No, non é ok. Sarei dovuto rimanere dalla mia parte del letto, io..."

"Louis," disse Harry, deglutendo rumorosamente. "Stai tranquillo. Non é la prima volta che ci addormentiamo così. E io sono dispiaciuto, per averti fatto sentire come se ti dovessi scusare. Eravamo...addormentati. Non l'abbiamo fatto apposta. Va tutto bene."

Nemmeno Harry l'aveva fatto apposta.

"Mi é piaciuto, io..." Balbettò, grato che non stesse guardando Louis in faccia, provando a cercare un modo per andare in bagno senza che Louis vedesse niente. "Non importa. Dimenticati l'ultima frase."

Harry mise là gambe fuori dal letto, i piedi toccarono il tappeto morbido e si tirò la t-shirt più giù possibile. Aveva bisogno di una doccia fredda e di un trapianto di cuore.

Il piede di Harry si impigliò in una parte del lenzuolo che Louis doveva aver calciato via dal letto. Barcollò in avanti e dovette afferrare la sponda del letto, il suo corpo si girò di lato. Si chiese se la sua faccia fosse rossa come credeva.

"Cazzo, stai bene?" Louis si zittì quando Harry alzò lo sguardo e vide Louis fissare i suoi boxer. Anche in quella posizione, Harry sapeva che l'evidenza era più che ovvia, il modo in cui quasi sporgeva fuori dai boxer era pressoché osceno. Si affrettò a coprirsi nonostante il danno fosse già fatto. "Sei..."

"Um," disse Harry, poco eloquente e lontano dal tornare normale, l'eco ddl tocco di Louis ancora sulla pelle. "Sai...problemi mattutini...capisci. Io non...non era..."

Louis si girò prono e grugnì nel suo cuscino. Il cuscino di Harry. E lui si chiese se Louis riuscisse a sentire il suo profumo.

Si affrettò in bagno senza proferire parola. Aveva bisogno di farsi una doccia prima di commettere qualcosa di ancora più stupido.

________________________

 

Harry non stava passando inosservato come probabilmente credeva. Continuava a lanciare occhiate, spostando lo sguardo appena prima che Louis lo beccasse.

Fu quando si fermarono all'ennesimo semaforo rosso che Louis non riuscì più a trattenersi.

"Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa ti passa per la testa?"

Harry sobbalzò sul sedile, le mani giocherellarono con la cintura. Era mattina presto e il cielo era grigio perlaceo, Louis avrebbe preferito rimanere a letto.

Con Harry.

No.

"Quindi?" Incalzò Louis, sperando di fermare il corso dei suoi pensieri, di smettere di pensare ad Harry, lì, ai piedi del letto, eccitato ma in imbarazzo, tutto ciò faceva desiderare a Louis di rassicurarlo e dirgli che andava tutto bene.

Si sarebbe aspettato qualsiasi risposta uscire dalla bocca di Harry...invece...

"Hai un bell'aspetto, tutto qui. Scusa. La smetto."

Louis afferrò saldamente il volante e deglutì rumorosamente. Il suo solito 'sì, lo so' non uscì spontaneo come al solito; al contrario dovette ricordarsi come chiudere la bocca dopo un'affermazione del genere.

Non si era rasato, troppo distratto da Harry, fresco di doccia, che camminava per la stanza con uno sbaffo di dentifricio sul mento. Harry era sexy, ovviamente, ma tutto quello che Louis avrebbe voluto fare era pulirgli il mento, dargli tanti baci sulla guancia finché non fossero comparse le fossette sotto le sue labbra.

"Harry, ascolta, non devi...i-io ti perdono, ok? Non ti odio, ma smetti di approcciarti a me in punta di piedi. Smetti di comportarti come se stessi per dare un calcio al tuo cagnolino e torna ad essere il bastardo che so che puoi essere o..."

"Sono una persona da gatto. Quindi...gattini più che cagnolini."

Louis doveva davvero smetterla di parlare con Harry. Non era da lui. "Ok, no. Ritiro tutto. Chi diavolo sceglierebbe i gatti al posto dei cani?"

Harry mostrò un enorme broncio. Louis riportò gli occhi sulla strada, in tempo per vedere il semaforo tornare verde. Premette sull'acceleratore.

"I gatti sono indipendenti e un po subdoli ma anche teneri e morbidi. Hanno una certa personalità."

"E per questo che ti piace quando ti chiamo 'gattino'? Merda, non doveva dirlo ad alta voce. Non voleva più tirare fuori il discorso, le sue guance si arrossarono da l'imbarazzo.

Harry mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si voltò verso il finestrino, capendo che fosse inutile discutere sulla questione. Entrambi sapevano che a lui piaceva essere chiamato in quel modo.

"In realtà penso che tu sia più gatto di me," disse Harry.

"Scusa?! Non credo proprio."

Louis non era un gatto.

"Invece lo sei."

"Comunque quello che ho detto prima, lo penso davvero. Non ti biasimo per quello che hai pensato. Riesco a capire perché per te aveva senso quella storia. Non sono arrabbiato."

Era Louis quello da incolpare, aveva provato cambiare, cresce e diventare indipendente dai soldi del padre, ma non lo era ancora. Non era ancora bravo abbastanza.

Vide la mano di Harry avvicinarsi con la coda dell'occhio, ma non lo toccò; al contrario Harry la abbassò, appoggiandola sul proprio stomaco. "C'é comunque qualcosa che non va. E non voglio che tu mi perdoni solo per tenermi buono. Voglio che le cose si risolvano, chiaro?"

Louis strinse di.p nuovo. Il volante e disse, "non ce l'ho con te, ok? Giuro." Superò uno 'stop', provando a non fissare Harry. "Comunque, eccoci qui."

Harry lo seguiva come un bambino segue la maestra durante una gita, la sua espressione era buia come il tempo. Louis si dovette trattenere e non avvicinarsi. Invece rallentò finché Harry non gli era di fianco e lo guidò dentro l'edificio con la mano leggermente appoggiata sulla schiena di Harry.

______________________

Quando a Louis era stato editto che avrebbe dovuto accompagnare Harry dal sarto, non pensare sarebbe stato geloso. Stava in piedi da una parte e guardava il sarto per re le misure ad Harry, non importava quanto professionale fosse, Louis era maturo abbastanza da ammettere il tipo di sentimento che gli premeva nello stomaco. Louis doveva essere quello a toccare Harry. Colui che avrebbe casualmente accarezzato la pelle morbida dei fianchi di Harry come se non fosse un gran problema.

Il sarto aveva almeno cinquant'anni. Louis doveva darsi una calmata.

"Tutto bene?" Chiese Louis ad Harry quando il sarto corse fuori dalla stanza per andare a prendere qualcosa. "Non hai freddo?"

"Un po', ma non é un problema." Harry indossava solo i suoi boxer e continuava ad evitare lo sguardo di Louis. Sembrava vulnerabile. Louis voleva quasi gettargli addosso una coperta e preparargli del tè. E Louis non portava il tè a chiunque.

"Scusi," disse il sarto, una volta tornato con un abito in mano. "La mia assistente é in vacanza."

"Potrei aiutarla, se non é un problema," disse Louis, realizzando solo dopo quello che aveva detto. "Voglio dire, probabilmente é meglio di no, la intralcerei soltanto..."

"No, sarebbe fantastico invece," rispose il sarto, "può venire qui e tenere questi un secondo? Ne avrei cucito un nuovo paio, ma con così poco preavviso, dobbiamo arrangiarci con quello che abbiamo qui. Le misure sono molto simili."

Il sarto aiutò Harry ad entrare nei pantaloni non ancora finiti ma che sembravano della sua taglia anche se un po' larghi sui fianchi.

Louis si inginocchiò, rifiutandosi di guardare Harry. Invece piegò i due bordi dei pantaloni e li chiuse intorno alla vita di Harry, la sua bocca era asciutta. Il calore della pelle di Harry stava scaldando le sue nocche.

Provò ad evitare di immaginarsi di far scivolare le mani sui polpacci di Harry e baciargli la pelle morbida dei fianchi. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto contare i peli che Harry aveva sul basso ventre. Spostò lo sguardo, guardando il sarto mettere le spille sul tessuto, tirandolo e stendendolo finché non fosse una doppia pelle sulle lunghe gambe di Harry.

Louis non avrebbe dovuto fare l'errore di alzare lo sguardo.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, le guance di Harry erano arrossate, come se sapesse che cosa Louis stesse pensando, come se potesse leggerlo sul viso di Louis come un'insegna a neon.

La camicia che Louis stava indossando i,provvidamente si fece troppo stretta, troppo soffocante. Aveva bisogno d'aria e di non avere Harry intorno perché non riusciva a pensare chiaramente.

Mentre il sarto sistemava i pantaloni dall'altro lato, le dita di Harry accarezzarono le nocche di Louis, leggermente e un po' in imbarazzo. Louis sapeva che non era stato accidentale, quando Harry lo fece di nuovo, la sua espressione cambiò, arrossendo leggermente sulle guance.

Il cuore di Louis batteva forte, ma riuscì a muovere il suo mignolo e a toccare quello di Harry.

Non sapeva come resistere all'urgenza di baciare la morbidezza dei fianchi di Harry o di toccare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, dal gomito al polso, fino ai piedi giusti per vedere se Harry avrebbe sofferto il solletico. Voleva lasciare che Harry penetrasse le proprie barriere.

Non sai più nemmeno chi sei. Hai solo fatto un casino.

Harry meritava qualcosa di meglio.

Il sarto si rimise in piedi e Louis lasciò la presa, concentrandosi solo nel tenere il tessuto, rifiutandosi di guardare il ragazzo e vedere la delusione sul suo viso

_______________________

Il viaggio di ritorno all'hotel fu carico di tensione. Louis praticamente vibrava, con le mani strette come una morsa intorno al volante.

"Stai bene?" Chiese finalmente Harry e Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi lo guardò pur non essendo molto sicuro di che cosa rispondergli.

"Penso di sì." Louis riportò l'attenzione alla strada. "Mi sento solo un po' stanco, scusa. Mi sto comportando proprio da maleducato, vero?"

"Puoi sentirti nel modo che vuoi," disse Harry, perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era che Louis si credesse obbligato ad intrattenere Harry o chiunque altro anche quando non si sentiva bene.

Harry non voleva che organizzasse una messinscena. "Non é un problema per me, anche solo stare seduto qui."

"Lo so che non lo é; ma sono stato uno stronzo per la maggior parte del viaggio e non ti sei mai lamentato."

Harry si sistemò sul sedile, giocherellando con i buchi sui suoi jeans. "Dopo quello che ho detto l'altro giorno non mi aspettavo che tu fossi felice di partire con me."

"Ehi, no!" Disse Harry, togliendo una mano dal volante come se volesse toccare il ragazzo. Si fermò a metà strada. Forse era meglio. "Sono stato poco professionale, sono rimasto sorpreso che non hai chiamato Karen per farmi licenziare."

Ogni volta che Louis parlava male di sé, la cosa colpiva Harry direttamente nello stomaco. Voleva che Louis...sapesse. "Louis, sei...non voglio nessun altro qui. Non per quello che noi...non ha niente a che vedere con quello che é successo tra noi due. Sceglierei sempre te su chiunque altro perché so che tu faresti del tuo meglio per me. Mi fido di te."

Louis si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, il cuore in gola. "Harry, non dovresti..."

"Sei bravo in quello che fai," disse Harry velocemente, il fuoco gli bruciava sotto la pelle e si era voltato verso Louis come se in quel modo le sue parole avessero un valore in più e sarebbe riuscito a far percepire al ragazzo la verità nella sua voce. A fargli credere in se stesso. "Non mi interesserebbe avere centinaia di persone contro di me se ho te al mio fianco. Non Charles o Karen. Te. Perché anche se litighiamo tu...faresti qualunque cosa per me. E questo significa moltissimo."

Dopo una lunga pausa Louis disse piano, "credi davvero in quello che hai detto."

Harry non riusciva ancora a capire come potesse essere spiritoso un minuto e vulnerabile il minuto dopo. Voleva scoprirlo, voleva continuare a scoprire ogni faccia di Louis; i momenti buoni, quelli brutti e tutto ciò che c'era nel mezzo, anche gli aspetti noiosi, e quelli a cui nessuno prestava attenzione.

"Sì, ci credo."

Louis stava tentennando per trovare una risposta quando la macchina sobbalzò in avanti all'improvviso, . Harry, d'istinto, afferrò il braccio di Louis, il respiro bloccato in gola.

"Merda!" Imprecò Louis quando la macchina cambiò direzione da sola sulla strada trafficata e si fermò pochi metri dopo.

Il cuore di Harry batteva così forte che quasi poteva vederlo battere nel petto. "Che é successo?"

"Penso siano gli pneumatici."

E fu così che Harry si trovò seduto nella macchina con un Louis silenzioso al suo fianco, la musica alla radio a tutto volume, mentre aspettavano che il soccorso stradale li venisse a prendere, Harry non lo stava più toccando, anche se era quello che voleva più di ogni altra cosa. Non ripresero il discorso da dove lo avevano lasciato, ma l'atmosfera tra loro era meno pesante.

Fuori, il cielo stava diventando sempre più scuro finché la prima goccia di pioggia cade sul parabrezza.

_________________

**ATTENZIONE CONTENUTI FORTI**

La pioggerellina si era trasformata presto in un temporale e Louis poteva a malapena vedere con l'acqua che colpiva il volto, i suoi vestiti erano talmente inzuppati da risultare pesante come un macigno.

Ci vuole un secolo prima di riuscire a fermare un taxi, dopo che il carro attrezzi aveva portato via la loro macchina. E nonostante il ritorno in hotel fosse stato un viaggio confortevole, le parole di Harry non smettevano di risultati nella mente. Pur avendo i vestiti umidi appiccicati sulla pelle, si sentiva caldo. Era anche spaventato perché Harry si fidava di lui. Era tutto troppo importante per rovinare tutto.

Il calore del corpo di Harry era soltanto un tocco di distanza e avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi fino a sentire il corpo del ragazzo premuto contro il suo, gli avrebbe detto farò del mio meglio per proteggerti.

"Ragazzi siamo arrivati."

Louis pagò e saltò giù dal taxi, desideroso di togliersi vestiti bagnati e rilassarsi.

Mentre stavano in piedi dentro l'ascensore, Louis guardo le gocce di pioggia scivolare giù dei propri abiti e creare una pozzanghera ai suoi piedi, conscio che la presenza di Harry proprio dietro di lui, così vicino che avrebbe potuto appoggiarsi ragazzo se avesse voluto.

L'ascensore finalmente si aprì sul loro piano e Louis non corse...si affrettò semplicemente ad uscire

La mano di Harry si strinse intorno al suo gomito mentre stava per precipitarsi dentro la loro camera. "Tutto ok?"

"Ho freddo," rispose Louis, anche se in quel momento la sua pelle bruciava sotto il tocco di Harry.

"Capisco" disse il ragazzo lasciandolo andare. "Meglio togliersi questi vestiti."

L'ultima cosa di cui Louis aveva bisogno era pensare ad Harry nudo. Lui sapeva che Harry lo desiderava. Ed era diventato sempre più difficile per Louis resistere ad Harry, ai sentimenti che gli riempivano il cuore, l'urgenza di mettere le mani su ogni centimetro della pelle del ragazzo, di mostrargli cosa provava. Louis voleva avvicinarsi così tanto ad Harry che le sue mani tremarono quando provò a sbottonare la camicia umida.

Non avrebbe dovuto alzare lo sguardo. Qualsiasi resistenza lo avesse trattenuto fino a quel momento scomparve nell'attimo in cui guardò Harry. Sarebbe dovuto sembrare un gatto inzuppato, invece assomigliava ad una creatura uscita da qualche sogno, la pelle umida e lucida, la t-shirt bianca aderente al corpo, mostrava i piccoli capezzoli.

Louis voleva piegarsi ed appoggiare la bocca contro la pelle di Harry, così da poter assaggiare il sapore delle gocce d'acqua che correvano sul suo collo.

Gli era difficile respirare. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire in questo modo. Non aveva mai provato la sensazione di volere qualcuno totalmente perché il solo corpo non era abbastanza.

Le mani di Harry stavano faticando per slacciare la cintura, poi spinsero gli skinny jeans giù lungo i fianchi e Louis non riusciva a smettere di guardare, ammaliato e in tranche, il fastidio dei vestiti bagnati completamente dimenticato dalla bellezza di Harry in piedi in mezzo alla stanza con addosso solo un paio di boxer e una maglia aderente, Louis voleva toccare solo per vedere se fosse reale.

"Louis?" Disse piano, esitante.

Louis alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Harry, chiedendosi se il tempo si fosse fermato e se lui ed Harry fossero ormai l'unica cosa al mondo che avesse valore.

Solo...un'ultima volta. Si sarebbe tolto questa sensazione di dosso d tutto sarebbe andato bene. Sarebbe stato in grado di essere professionale e non sentirsi strano intorno ad Harry.

Non poteva. Non doveva.

Non si ricordava di essersi mosso, ma doveva averlo fatto, perché ora era abbastanza vicino da vedere come il labbro di Harry tremava ogni volta che sospirava, il modo in cui le ciglia avevano accarezzato le guance nel momento in cui gli occhi si erano spostati sulla bocca di Louis.

I jeans che Harry teneva in mano colpirono il pavimento con un tonfo sordo, poi le mani di Louis si infilarono sotto la maglia bagnata di Harry arrivando fino alle costole, in quel momento sentì Harry rabbrividire.

Gli occhi del ragazzo erano di un verde brillante, quello delle foreste dopo un temporale, e i suoi denti rilasciarono il labbro inferiore gonfio e rosso fragola. Louis alzò una mano per toccarlo, per sentirne la morbidezza sotto il pollice. Il respiro di Harry era caldo contro la sua pelle.

Solo un'altra volta. Un'altra volta e poi ho chiuso.

Louis non disse niente. Non ne aveva bisogno. Si mossero nello stesso momento, lentamente, con attenzione, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo, le loro bocche rimasero vicine senza toccarsi, beandosi nell'attesa, le dita di Louis si mossero sul profilo di Harry. Poi i loro nasi si toccarono, mentre la mano di Harry era appoggiata sul fondo della schiena di Louis. Non voleva fare di fretta, non quando quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione che avrebbe avuto per toccare Harry in quel modo.

Asciugò con una mano una scia di gocce dal viso di Harry, sentì le sue ciglia solleticargli le dita, poi appoggiò le labbra all'angolo della bocca di Harry.

"Solo..." Disse Louis piano, stranamente calmo nonostante il battito frenetico del suo cuore. Era andato, completamente, avrebbe dovuto solo godersi la caduta prima di toccare il suolo. "Solo un ultima volta."

"Non deve esserlo," fu tutto quello che Harry disse prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero e i loro corpi si incollassero.

Louis afferrò i capelli di Harry e lo baciò come se ne dipendesse la vita, tirò la testa di Harry da un lato per approfondire il bacio, perso tra le mani di Harry che slacciavano la sua camicia, mentre intanto accarezzava la schiena di Harry e cercava di togliergli la maglia. Se i suoi occhi non fossero già stati chiusi, lo sarebbero stati in quel momento, l'intensità da troppa, i suoi nervi in fiamme all'idea delle dita di Harry che lentamente tracciavano disegni tortuosi sulla sua pelle.

Si separarono con uno schiocco, ripresero fiato e si incontrarono di nuovo, accaldati e bisognosi, la lingua di Louis leccò il labbro superiore di Harry. Quest'ultimo gemette e strinse più forte Louis come se non ne potesse avere abbastanza, come se volesse entrare sotto la pelle ddl ragazzo, nel cuore, nelle ossa e in ogni singola sinapsi della sua testa.

Harry sapeva di pioggia e ogni bacio era come una scarica di elettricità. Louis aprì la bocca per incontrare la lingua di Harry, lasciando che il ragazzo lo inseguisse per un po', cercando di trattenere un gemito.

La sua camicia finí sul pavimento, bottoni e gemelli slacciati senza che Louis se ne accorgesse.

Harry lo spinse via, con le labbra rosse e gonfie, lucide per la loro saliva, Louis doveva baciarlo ancora. "Harry...."

"Aspetta io..." Si sedette sul letto, le guance arrossate come se avesse corso una maratona. Le sue mani appoggiate ai fianchi di Louis mentre lo guardava con occhi da cacciatore, il petto che si alzava e abbassava a ritmo con quello di Louis.

"Voglio toccarti" si avvicinò e premette un bacio sul petto di Louis, lasciando una scia di baci fino ad arrivare su alla gola del ragazzo, dove iniziò a succhiare la pelle come se fosse ricoperta di miele.

Louis dovette appoggiarsi ad Harry perché...era troppo. Era qualcosa che Louis non aveva mai sentito prima. Con la convinzione che se avesse appoggiato un orecchio sul petto di Harry, avrebbe sentito il suo cuore battere in sincronia con il proprio.

Non gli importava nulla. Voleva Harry. Ne aveva bisogno. Non voleva pensare a niente.

Harry riuscì finalmente a slacciargli i pantaloni e Louis li calciò via in tempo, proprio prima che Harry gli afferrasse il retro delle cosce e lo spingesse sul letto; Harry cambiò le posizioni, spingendolo giù sul materasso con il suo corpo.

Fuori stava ancora piovendo ed Harry lo guardò in un modo talmente intenso che se la tempesta avesse buttato giù il palazzo, lui non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.

Non sapeva come comportarsi, che nome dare a quello che sentiva, così annodò i capelli di Harry intorno alla sua mano e lo strattonò giù per baciarlo, dicendo in un sospiro, "voglio scoparti."

Ebbe un fremito e strofinò il naso contro la guancia di Louis, baciandogli l'angolo della bocca finché le loro labbra non si incontrarono di nuovo in un bacio frenetico e umido.

Louis fece girare Harry sulla schiena senza rompere il contatto. Avrebbe potuto continuare a baciare Harry per ore ed ore finché non si fosse più ricordato come si faceva a vivere senza le labbra di Harry sulle sue. Sarebbe stato felice semplicemente baciandolo.

"Per favore," sussurrò, muovendo i fianchi, con forza e disperazione, le mani strette intorno ai fianchi di Louis abbastanza strette da lasciare il segno.

"Non ancora," disse Louis, più a se stesse che ad Harry, si abbassò lungo il suo corpo lasciando una scia di bacio ungo la pelle umida di pioggia. "Non ancora."

"Ho bisogno di te, Louis..."

"Shhhh," lo baciò lungo la sagoma del suo membro eretto ancora nei boxer umidi, succhiandone l'estremità attraverso il tessuto finché Harry non sussultò, e con le mani afferrò freneticamente le coperte. "Fai il bravo."

Harry stava ansimando, i muscoli tesi per lo sforzo di rimanere immobile, per essere bravo.

"Così, esatto." Louis agganciò l'orlo dei boxer con le dita e li abbassò lentamente, così lentamente che il tessuto sfregò sul membro per tutta la sua lunghezza finché Harry non iniziò a pregare. Louis li gettò sul pavimento.

"Per favore, per favore...."

Louis affondò i denti nell'interno coscia di Harry, mordendolo leggermente, il proprio membro era così rigido da rendergli la vista annebbiata. Harry non riusciva a smettere di tremare, si conteneva a malapena. Quella vista fece eccitare Louis ancora di più, morse e succhiò con più voracità, finché le parole di Harry non furono solo balbettii incoerenti.

Le cosce del ragazzo si aprirono, le pupille erano dilatate mentre appoggiava il mento sul petto per vedere Louis che lasciava leggeri baci sulla sua pelle segnata, muovendosi sempre poi su fino a che le sue labbra non incontrarono il membro di Harry. Louis lo leccò, riuscendo a sentire il sangue di Harry che pulsava proprio sotto la pelle tesa e calda.

Harry non stava più pregando, guardava e cercava di trattenere i gemiti.

"Toccati," disse Louis, con la voce bassa e roca, abbassando anche i suoi boxer e calciandoli giù dal letto.

Harry chiuse la sua mano intorno a se stesso, mandando indietro la testa contro il cuscino, il collo scoperto e la bocca aperta e ansimante.

Louis velocemente trovò la sua valigia, tirò fuori tutto finché non trovò il lubrificante e un preservativo, grato che non lo avesse tolto dal portafoglio.

Harry si stava masturbando lentamente; su e giù, su e giù, con il pollice che passava sulla sommità per usare il liquido pre seminale come lubrificante.

"Era questo quello che facevi mentre mi sentivi che mi masturbavo nell'altra stanza?" Il letto scricchiolò un po' mentre Louis si inginocchiava, tornando tra le gambe aperte di Harry. "Dimmelo."

Harry scosse la testa, il suo pomo d'Adamo tremò, mentre il suo sguardo rovente era fisso sul corpo nudo di Louis. Guardava il ragazzo come se volesse mangiarlo vivo.

"Allora come?" Chiese Louis, passando il palmo della mano sul ginocchio di Harry e sulla coscia. Il proprio membro era eretto da far male e lucido, interessato ad ogni gemito che usciva dalla bocca di Harry.

"Ero," disse Harry, con voce spezzata. "prono. Io...cercavo..."

"Cercavi frizione contro il letto?" Chiese Louis, avvicinandosi per baciare la rotula di Harry, spaventato di poter venire nel secondo esatto in cui si fosse toccato per il momento, Harry era suo. E se ne doveva prendere cura. Farlo stare bene era il suo obiettivo.

"Sì."

Si piegò per baciare il petto di Harry, leccò i capezzoli duri del ragazzo, succhiando, mordicchiando con la giusta forza. La mano di Harry si muoveva più frenetica ora, le sue nocche toccavano anche il membro di Louis ad ogni movimento. Ma non era abbastanza.

Louis tirò uno dei capezzoli con i denti, succhiandolo finché non fu dello stesso colore delle labbra di Harry. Il calore del corpo del ragazzo avrebbe potuto far scatenare un incendio.

"Girati," sussurrò Louis, pensando ' _devo farglielo ricordare_ '.

Harry era così eccitato che il suo membro era rosso, diritto e continuava a perdere liquido prese minale.

"Aspetta," disse Louis, afferrando i fianchi di Harry e baciandogli la fine della schiena. Afferrò un cuscino e lo posizionò sotto i fianchi di Harry prima di premerlo giù. "Mostramelo."

Harry quasi pianse mentre muoveva i fianchi, piano all'inizio, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo la schiena. Louis non era da meno, mentre si masturbava guardavo Harry.

La bottiglietta del lubrificante venne aperta ed i fianchi di Harry sussultarono, appoggiò il viso di lato, le labbra gonfie semiaperte lasciavano uscire respiri brevi e ansimanti. Louis non riuscì a trattenersi e si avvicinò per baciargli l'angolo della bocca, succhiando il labbro inferiore del ragazzo prima di tirarsi indietro di nuovo.

Louis preparò le dita e aprí i glutei di Harry, passando vicino all'apertura di Harry, il liquido freddo colò fino si testicoli del ragazzo.

"Non fermarti, disse Louis, inserendo un dito in Harry proprio mente quest'ultimo incontrava il materasso. Era stretto e caldo e Louis rabbrividì al pensiero di affondare in lui; di sentire Harry vicino. Dio, quanto era disperato!

"Sto per..."

"No." Louis passò la sua mano sul fondoschiena inarcato di Harry, beandosi del modo in cui il ragazzo reagiva, il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si tendevano sotto la pelle dopo ogni movimento dei fianchi contro il cuscino. "Non stai per venire."

Quando Louis si avvicinò per baciare la nuca di Harry, la sua pelle era umida per la pioggia e il sudore; profumava come la terra dopo un temporale. Louis era affamato della sua pelle.

Inserì un altro dito, sentì quanto fosse stretto e rallentò, aprendo Harry lentamente e passando proprio su quel punto che gli fece trattenere il fiato e lasciar uscire un gemito.

Louis si prese il suo tempo, avanti e indietro, aprendo il più possibile, coperto di sudore anche lui. Stava impazzendo da quanto volesse, bramasse Harry più dell'ossigeno.

Harry aveva ora tre dita dentro di sé, mentre afferrava le lenzuola.

"Per favore, per favore, Louis, Lou, io...per favore..."

Louis era così pronto che poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore nel proprio membro, eppure avrebbe potuto trascorrere ore lì, a preparare Harry finché nessuno dei due non si sarebbe ricordato il proprio nome.

Ma non avevano ore.

Lasciò un bacio sulla schianto di Harry, morse una natica e il muscolo ebbe uno spasmo.

"Lo vuoi?"

Gli occhi di Harry si aprirono e si leccò le labbra, la voce era bisognosa e già roca. "Lo voglio. Ti voglio."

_________________________

Harry si sentiva ipersensibile e immobile, poteva quasi sentire ogni minimo tocco delle lenzuola sulla pelle, la pressione stava aumentando inesorabile, le dita di Louis lo lasciarono aperto e vuoto, fortunatamente il suo grugnito di protesta venne coperto dalle lenzuola mentre Louis gli si posizionava dietro.

Lo voglio così tanto. Ogni giorno.

Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato in quel modo, facendogli perdere la ragione solo con la punta delle dita e la bocca. Era più di questo. Era più di semplice sesso, più di quanto lui e Louis avessero mai fatto prima, perché ora provava qualcosa per il ragazzo. Non pensava che le labbra di Louis sulla sua pelle, che lascivano scie di baci, fossero così morbide.

Anche a Louis importava. Doveva.

"Louis," disse con voce roca, azzittendosi quando Louis afferrò le natiche e strinse, i pollici lo aprirono, facendo rimanere Harry senza fiato, i suoi fianchi cercarono una frizione sul cuscino. Non era abbastanza, non quando l'unico desiderio era sentire Louis che lo penetrava.

"Ci siamo quasi, tesoro," disse Louis poi Harry sentì il peso del membro di Louis vicino alla sua apertura e sentì il momento in cui iniziò a penetrarlo.

"Ho bisogno di te." Riusciva a malapena a respirare, i fianchi spinsero indietro, mentre il suo membro continuava a pulsare, bagnando il cuscino sottostante.

"Ci sono."

Quando finalmente Louis entrò, Harry sentì quanto fosse grande e pesante. Era tutto ciò che aveva sperato. Era così bello che alcune lacrime sfuggirono da sotto le palpebre.

"Non fermarti, cazzo, Louis, non..."

Era sopraffatto, scosso dai brividi. Riuscì ad afferrare Louis e a spingere i suoi fianchi più in profondità. Il movimento spinse membro dentro Harry ed entrambi grugnirono, la pressione era una bella sensazione ed Harry lasciò la osa su Louis per afferrare le lenzuola. "Di più."

"Cristo," mormorò Louis con voce roca.

Si spinse più giù, per tutta la lunghezza, poi si inclinò in avanti in modo da imprigionare Harry tra le sue braccia, i denti grattavano sulla nuca del ragazzo. Si sentiva come un animale, ridotto al percepire solo la lussuria e a non formulare altri pensieri al di là di ' _ancora, più veloce, di più._ '

Louis gli diede tutto quello che aveva, muovendo i fianchi aventi e indietro, colpendo ripetutamente quel punto che fece vedere le stelle ad Harry. Era bloccato tra la scarsa pressione che il cuscino esercitava sul suo membro ad ogni spinta e la sensazione di essere scopato da Louis _ancoraancoraancora_.

Harry non voleva mollare. Non voleva nemmeno che Louis mollasse. Perché con lui riusciva a sentirsi parte di un intero, come se fossero nati per stare insieme in quel modo. Voleva sentirlo, pelle contro pelle, sudato e senza fiato mentre facevano l'amore l'uno con l'altro; e lo voleva vedere indossare nient'altro che vecchi pantaloni e felpe troppo grandi, e non fare niente insieme le domeniche mattina.

Non era solo sesso. Questo...aveva un significato più profondo.

Il petto di Louis aderì alla schiena di Harry, mentre i fianchi continuavano a muoversi e il spiro del ragazzo solleticavano le orecchie del riccio

"Alzati...mettiti sulle ginocchia," ansimò Louis, con il naso premuto tra i ricci di Harry, prima di afferrargli le anche per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. "No, solo..."

Premette la mano tra le scapole di Harry per spingergli il petto contro il materasso lasciando solo il sedere alto. Quell'angolazione permise a Louis di andare più in profondità, facendo incontrare i loro fianchi con tanta forza che Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito strozzato. Continuava a sfregare sul punto preferito di Harry e quest'ultimo cercava di aggrapparsi a qualcosa mentre ansimava con il membro rigido e lucido.

Stava per venire.

Le mani di Louis erano ovunque: scivolavano lungo i fianchi, massaggiavamo la schiena, cercavano di aprire ancora di più le cosce e poteva sentire il leggero tocco dei denti di mordevano la spalla.

"Sei così stretto, tesoro. Così bello."

Harry spinse indietro i suoi fianchi, muovendosi senza sosta avanti e indietro per incontrare le spinte di Louis.

"Così grande." Mormorò incoerentemente e si sentì come se stesse per spezzarsi a metà dal piacere che provava.

"Dovresti vedere come sei ora, cazzo." Louis accarezzò il proprio sedere, massaggiando la pelle sensibile, arrivando quasi al culmine, l'altra mano afferrò il membro di Harry e iniziò a muoversi. Harry si perse. Gridò nel cuscino, i fianchi si mossero in avanti, ma Louis lo teneva stretto per le cosce, spingendosi dentro Harry mentre il ragazzo veniva con così tanta forza da dipingere scie bianche fino al mento. Annaspò e tremò, il cervello completamente annebbiato mentre Louis continuava a scoparlo, grugnendo e afferrandolo così forte da lasciare il segno.

"Vuoi che... _merda_ , che esca?"

"No," gemette Harry, amava il leggero dolore che provava, cercando aria nel momento in cui Louis spinse così forte che Harry dovette afferrare la testiera del letto per non scivolare giù.

"Io..." Fu tutto quello che Louis riuscì a dire prima che i suoi fianchi sobbalzassero in avanti e iniziasse a venire, tenendo il ragazzo così stretto, che il suo peso lo costringeva a stare appoggiato al materasso con le lenzuola che gli accarezzavano il membro ipersensibile. I fianchi di Louis continuarono a tremare mentre mordeva il collo di Harry come a volerlo marchiare di sua proprietà.

Si girarono di lato, ancora uniti. Il braccio di Louis avvolto stretto intorno allo stomaco di Harry; Harry era ricoperto di sperma ma a nessuno dei due sembrò importare.

Era in ansia e un po' tremante, si sentiva vulnerabile e spaventato non sapendo cosa sarebbe successo, ma troppo esausto per soffermarsi davvero su quel pensiero.

_Non é stato solo sesso. Deve...deve averlo capito anche lui._

Sentì Louis spostargli i capelli dal viso, ma i suoi occhi erano già chiusi per la stanchezza post coito. Louis uscì, rompendo il legame che li univa, nel momento in cui Harry era già nelle braccia di Morfeo.

Si svegliò per via del cellulare che suonava, vide il lato di Louis vuoto e il materasso ancora tiepido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manca l'ultimo capitolo e un piccolo epilogo!! :D


	12. Capitolo 12

Louis non se ne sarebbe semplicemente andato, Harry ne era sicuro. Almeno non il Louis che Harry aveva imparato a conoscere.

 

 "Louis?"  Si sedette e si passò una mano sul viso, sentendosi un po' disorientato.

 

 Nessuno rispose.

 

 Una rapida ricerca nella suite dell'hotel gli fece capire che era da solo, ma la valigia di Louis era aperta sul pavimento,  una maglietta spiegazzata penzolava fuori, il suo spazzolino era ancora vicino al lavandino del bagno e il calore del suo corpo  doveva ancora abbandonare completamente le lenzuola.

 

Harry  si fece velocemente una doccia e indossò gli ultimi di abiti che non avevano bisogno di essere lavati.  Si diresse di sotto per prendersi del caffè, provando a non sussultare dal momento che riusciva ancora a sentire Louis dentro di sé ad ogni passo. Ad Harry era sempre piaciuto quel dolore sordo post sesso.

 

 Stava per ordinare un caffè quando notò Louis che prendeva del cibo da uno dei tavoli all'angolo.  La pioggia, intanto, continuava a picchiettare sul vetro della finestra che occupava l'intera altezza della sala. Il ragazzo sembrava piccolo e un po' perso con i capelli scompigliati.

 

Harry voleva raggiungerlo per…per sfiorarlo. 

 

"Potrebbe," chiese al barista, "portarlo a quel tavolo, per favore?" 

 

"Certo, signore." 

 

"La ringrazio." Harry rimase fermo lì per un po', insicuro e cercando di prendere coraggio. Inspirò ed espirò, lasciando scemare un po' di quella tensione prima di farsi strada verso un ignaro Louis. 

 

Si chiese se gli fosse permesso piegarsi e baciare Louis, come fosse un'abitudine. 

 

Meglio di no. Non ancora. 

 

Si sedette di fronte in silenzio, ma Louis sobbalzò lo stesso sulla sedia lasciando cadere la forchetta. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e fissi su Harry e le guance arrossate. 

 

"Ti stavo per portare del cibo," disse Louis, lanciando un'occhiata al contenitore che Harry non aveva notato. 

 

"Beh, um…credo di dover mangiare. Il sesso mi mette sempre appetito." Disse giocherellando con l'angolo della tovaglia, cercando di non far emergere il suo nervosismo. Non sapeva dove mettere le proprie mani o come sedersi senza sentirsi scomodo. "Grazie." 

 

Louis riprese la forchetta, continuando a non guardarlo. "Harry…" 

 

"Mi piaci," ammise Harry, così dal nulla prima che Louis potesse cambiare argomento. Prima che elencasse tutte le ragioni per cui Harry non avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori il discorso. Voleva solo essere onesto, nonostante quello che Louis gli avesse detto. Louis meritava di sapere come Harry si sentiva. "Voglio che tu mi dia una possibilità. Che dia a _noi_ una possibilità." 

 

La cameriera scelse quel momento per portare il suo caffè ed Harry le fece un sorriso tirato, il suo cuore batteva forte mentre la donna appoggiava la tazza sul tavolo. Si chiese se lei avesse potuto sentire il suo pulsare. 

 

"Non posso," disse Louis calmo ed Harry si bloccò, il cuore in gola, "Non ora." 

 

La mano di Harry ricadde sul proprio grembo, le sue dita si strinsero contro il palmo della mano. Gli risultò difficile parlare. "Non…non ho significato niente per te?" 

 

Louis incontrò il suo sguardo, spinse il piatto lontano come se non avesse più fame. "Non ti permettere di dire così, Harry. No…" Si trovò a ridere senza essere divertito e si passò, frustrato, una mano tra i capelli, rendendoli ancora di più un caos. Il cuore di Harry precipitò. "Lo sapevi. Te l'ho detto prima che succedesse che…che non sarebbe successo di nuovo. Non posso, non capisci?" 

 

Era vero. Louis glielo aveva detto, ma Harry era perso e gli aveva messo il suo cuore in mano comunque. Non era ancora pronto per arrendersi. Forse se avesse provato con più convinzione, se avesse mostrato a Louis com'era bello stare insieme…"Louis, per favore, lascia che ti mostri quello che possiamo avere. Posso…" 

 

"No," disse Louis, serio, intenso e respirando profondamente. "Sono un disastro e avere te intorno non mi aiuta, ok? Non so più nemmeno chi sono, e…non voglio ferirti. O essere ferito. Non posso darti quello di cui hai bisogno." 

 

Harry avvolse le sue mani tremanti intorno alla tazza di caffè e ne prese un sorso, la sua gola era secca. "Non ho bisogno di nient'altro se non te." 

 

La pioggia continuò a picchettare sulle finestre. 

 

"È questo il problema no?" Louis scosse la testa lentamente, battendo le palpebre. Anche quando stava spezzando in due il cuore di Harry, era ancora la persona più bella del mondo. "Non mi conosci." 

 

"Invece sì," sussurrò Harry. "Io ti conosco." 

 

"Pensi di conoscermi, ma non è così. Non sai tutto di me. La tua opinione è dettata dal fatto che abbiamo lavorato a stretto contatto; mi sono preso cura di te e ti ho guardato le spalle…" 

 

" _Esattamente…_ "

 

"Ma si tratta di lavoro!" Louis rilasciò un sospiro tremante e si morse un labbro. "È l'unica cosa nella mia dannata vita in cui sono bravo. Vuoi sapere in cos'altro sono bravo? Vuoi?" 

 

Harry quasi si allungò per raggiungerlo, sentendosi vuoto e desiderando di buttare giù il muro tra loro. 

 

"In _niente,_ Harry. Niente. Ho solo un amico perché gli altri me li sono scopati e mio padre ha così poca fiducia in me che non mi permette di fare dei lavori decenti perché ho trascorso tutta la mia vita a sprecare soldi, ad ubriacarmi o a farmi e soprattutto a provargli che aveva ragione! Non sarei un bravo _fidanzato._ Non posso. Non sono ancora a quel punto…" 

 

Quelle parole bruciavano proprio sotto la pelle di Harry finché non lo ferirono, "Sei tu che non capisci, Lou. Non voglio qualcuno di finto, una versione perfetta di te! Voglio…" deglutì forte, si afferrò le cosce come per sorreggersi, "te. Così. Così come sei. Non voglio né ho bisogno che tu cambi." 

 

"Ma voglio cambiare," disse Louis, con voce tremante. "È questo il punto, Harry. Questo non è chi voglio essere. Non voglio stare con te ed essere _così._ " 

 

Harry annuì serio e spinse via il caffè. Aveva lo stesso sapore della polvere. 

 

Non aveva bisogno che Louis cambiasse. Voleva crescere e cambiare _insieme_ a lui. Non sapeva come spiegarlo a Louis. Come mostrargli che in due avrebbero fatto le cose meglio. Che potevano farlo insieme. "Se…questo è quello che vuoi. Non voglio essere il tipo di persona che continua…vedo che hai già preso la tua decisione…" 

 

"Harry, io…" 

 

"No," disse Harry, sorridendo, le guance tirate per lo sforzo. Spazio. Aveva bisogno di…spazio. "Va bene. Siamo a posto." 

 

Si alzò in piedi, "Dovremmo andare. Non ho ancora fatto le valigie. Poi il volo…" 

 

Stava già per voltarsi, quasi per dirigersi fuori dal ristorante quando le dita di Louis lo toccarono leggermente sul gomito, scomparendo velocemente. 

 

Louis respirò. "Mi dispiace, Harry. Mi dispiace. Vorrei le cose fossero diverse." 

 

Harry deglutì di nuovo e resistette all'urgenza di voltarsi e stringere Louis, tenerlo stretto e non lasciarlo mai andare. 

 

"Anche a me." 

______________________

 

Il volo era stato lungo e tormentato, Louis aveva l'aveva trascorso quasi tutto a ripetere nella sua mente quello che si erano detti, lo sguardo che si era formato sul volto di Harry quando gli aveva detto 'no'. Aveva fatto la scelta giusto, vero? Come avrebbe potuto concedersi ad Harry quando non sapeva nemmeno più chi fosse realmente? Quando non sapeva di essere qualcuno che fosse riuscito a mantenere una relazione? 

 

Non sarebbe stato corretto per nessuno dei due. Non poteva solo buttarsi, fare un casino e poi realizzare che non era una cosa per lui. Non poteva perdere _Harry_ per nessuna ragione. 

 

Non importava se Louis aveva trascorso l'intero volo desiderando di toccare Harry, di tenerlo per mano. Se qualcuno gli avesse detto mesi fa che sarebbe finito così, avrebbe riso. Non era mai stato il tipo che teneva per mano qualcuno, non quando poteva spingere quel qualcuno in ginocchio e spingersi dentro la sua bocca. Invece aveva trascorso più di un'ora concentrandosi sul depliant riguardo le misure di sicurezza dell'aereo così da non far scivolare il suo mignolo vicino al dorso della mano di Harry solo per sentirlo vicino. 

 

Non era ancora pronto. _Non ancora, non ancora. Un giorno. Se non fosse stato troppo tardi._

 

Una volta a casa appoggiò il suo baglio sul letto e si adagiò lì con il viso contro il materasso annusando il profumo fresco delle lenzuola. Non aveva mai cambiato le lenzuola in vita sua. Erano sempre state lì…pulite e fresche. 

 

Il telefono gli vibrò in tasca e si mise supino grugnendo insoddisfatto, rispose con un 'pronto' piuttosto stanco. 

 

"Louis, amico, sono Ed. Ed Sheeran." 

 

Louis si sedette, togliendosi i calzini. "Tutto bene Ed?" 

 

"Beh, in realtà no. È per questo che ti sto chiamando. Pensavo che potresti essere la persona giusta per aiutarmi." 

____________________

 

"Cosa?" Chiese Harry per la terza volta, guardo Louis sconvolto, occhi spalancati e senza parole. 

 

Louis stava trovando difficile trattenere un sorriso, ma soprattutto la necessità di stringere Harry vicino a sé. Non sapeva nemmeno se gli fosse permesso toccare Harry in qualsiasi modo. Non voleva confonderlo o ferirlo. 

 

"Amico, questo…Cristo!" disse Niall. 

 

Louis si era quasi dimenticato che ci fosse anche Niall. E succedeva spesso quando era con Harry. Gli rendeva difficile il concentrarsi sul resto del mondo. "Sì. è…beh, lo prendo come un sì?"

 

"Louis," disse Harry, con voce roca e gli angoli della bocca tesi come se stesse per piangere. 

 

Louis afferrò il gomito di Harry, impotente, stringendolo vicino e sussurandogli, "Pensavo ne saresti stato felice…" 

 

"Lo so." 

 

"Se piangi, io piango e qui succederebbe un casino." 

 

"Louis, per favore, non…" Harry tirò su con il naso, guardando la mano di Louis sul suo gomito. Louis lo lasciò andare. Non si era accorto che lo stava ancora toccando. "Posso abbracciarti?" 

 

Non appena Louis annuì, nonostante fosse riluttante, fu imprigionato tra i ricci e il profumo del ragazzo. Sempre così dolce e così Harry. Louis voleva respirarlo per ore. Non _poteva._

 

"Harry…" 

 

"Non posso farcela da solo." 

 

Louis non riuscì a fare altro se non abbracciarlo di rimando e provare ad ignorare quel sentimento che non era svanito minimamente. Il sesso l'aveva solo peggiorato. Essere vicino ad Harry peggiorava tutto. "Sono qui. Ce la farai, e io sarò con te ad ogni passo, non dubitarlo _mai._ Sono qui. Proprio qui." 

 

"Louis…" 

 

"Harry, ecco…questo è il tuo momento. Hai lavorato così duramente. Come ti senti?" 

 

"Io, um…non penso di aver ancora realizzato quanto sia importante la cosa, sono ancora…" Harry singhiozzò e strinse ancora più forte le braccia introno a Louis. "Aprirò i concerti di Ed Sheeran, cazzo! Non credo!" 

 

"Invece è vero." 

 

"E sei stato tu," sussurrò Harry, le labbra morbide e leggermente umide vicino al collo di Louis. 

 

"Io…ecco, ho aiutato? Mi ha solo chiesto se conoscessi qualcuno di nuovo perché la sua band di apertura ha mollato all'ultimo e niente…ho fatto il tuo nome. Non c'era nessun altro così adatto al lavoro." Louis non lo stava dicendo solo perché era Harry. Lui era davvero il migliore. Aveva così tanto potenziale e Louis desiderava così tanto vederlo brillare. "Ed si ricordava di te. Ha adorato quello che gli inviato, quindi sono solo un intermediario. Sapevo avrebbe detto 'sì'." 

 

In quel momento, Louis era grato a suo padre che lo aveva costretto ad andare a tutte quelle feste delle case discografiche. Senza di lui, Louis non sarebbe mai finito a bere insieme ad Ed e diventare una sorta di amici, non sarebbe mai stato la prima persona che Ed avrebbe chiamato per avere un consiglio su un nuovo cantante emergente. Finalmente si sentiva come se avesse trovato uno scopo, era davvero bravo in ciò che faceva." 

 

"Grazie," disse Harry e Louis si sentì quasi bruciare dall'orgoglio che provava per il ragazzo. Forse anche per se stesso. 

 

"Quell'evento per cui abbiamo preparato l'abito…sai ci sarà anche Ed. Forse possiamo farvi qualche foto. Sarà buono per la stampa. Karen è d'accordo con me…" 

 

"Non ho bisogno che lei sia d'accordo con te," disse Harry, staccandosi abbastanza così da guardare Louis negli occhi. "Se dici che è una buona idea. È una buona idea." 

 

Louis abbassò la testa e provò a non perdersi tutto il calore di Harry quando si allontanarono. 

 

Stava per balbettare una risposta quando Niall se ne uscì con un conato e lanciò una busta di noccioline contro di loro. 

 

"Voi due stronzi non vi siete nemmeno accorti che sono andato via. Mi fate sentire come una dannata ruota di scorta." 

 

_'Non è così,'_ Le parole rimasero imprigionate in Louis. 

 

No. Non poteva. Non ancora. 

_______________________

 

"Amico, evi smetterla di lamentarti." 

 

Louis lanciò uno sguardo impassibile a Zayn, sistemandosi il berretto. "Non sto facendo niente! Sto solo seduto." 

 

Mhmmm, certo," Zayn diede un calcio al fianco di Louis e si riempì la bocca di spaghetti di soia. Sorrise rilassato mentre guardava Louis mezzo assonnato e gli occhi semichiusi. Era già passata la mezzanotte e stavano mangiando cibo cinese nel letto di Louis mentre guardavano 'Dragon Trainer' sulla tv opposta al letto. "Mi piace questo nuovo te. Sei più aperto. È bello." 

 

Non era bello per Louis. Si sentiva come se le sue interiora stessero per esplodere e se qualcuno lo guardava da abbastanza vicino avrebbe visto che in realtà non era molto cambiato. Non abbastanza. Ecco perché quella mattina si era fatto il letto da solo. Era un disastro nonostante avesse provato più volte, ma almeno lo aveva fatto da solo. Ci stava _provando._ "Lo credi davvero?" 

 

"Ho invitato Niall ed Harry." 

 

Louis quasi si strozzò. Tossì e divenne paonazzo mentre Zayn gli batteva una mano sulla schiena finché quasi non vomitò perché uno spaghetto gli si era incastrato in gola. 

 

"Che cazz…" 

 

"Beh non ora, idiota," disse Zayn, massaggiandogli la schiena. "Non ti sei nemmeno lavato i capelli. Che razza di amico sarei?" 

 

Louis voleva protestare, dire che non gli interessava che aspetto avesse quando Harry avrebbe potuto vederlo, ma Zayn non  gli avrebbe comunque creduto, anche se era vero. Louis sapeva che Harry non lo avrebbe giudicato. 

 

"La prossima settimana," disse Zayn. "Ho chiamato Harry e gli ho detto che dovremmo uscire. E prima che tu lo chieda, ho rubato il suo numero dal tuo telefono." 

 

Zayn voleva controllare Harry come un genitore iperprotettivo. Louis poteva esserne certo. E nonostante non avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché non l'avrebbe aiuto, continuò a farsi spingere ancora di più nell'orbita di Harry in un modo che non era del tutto professionale. 

 

"Non guardarmi in quel modo, Lou. Ho giocato pulito. Ho pensato che dovrei conoscere meglio il tuo futuro marito." 

 

"Lui non…non siamo…non c'è nulla tra noi." 

 

"Lou, alla premiere la scorsa serata hai _ringhiato_ quando quel paparazzo era stato brusco con lui." 

 

"Lo so." 

 

"Avete condiviso il cibo…" 

 

" _Lo so._ " Louis piegò le ginocchia al petto e ci appoggiò il mento. 

 

Zayn appoggiò il contenitore del cibo lontano e avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis. "Non è così male."

 

"Non ho la minima idea di che cosa stia facendo. Non so nemmeno che cosa dovrei fare. Ci sto provando così tanto a fare la cosa giusta per tutti, ma mi sento come se stessi comunque facendo una merda di lavoro." 

 

"Non è vero. Dì semplicemente che non ti interessa e che l'hai superato." 

 

"Non funziona così." 

 

Zayn passò la mano su e giù sulla schiena del ragazzo. "Dimmi come ti fa sentire e fai del tuo meglio per spiegarmelo. È tutto quello che puoi fare." 

 

"Gli ho detto di 'no'. Voleva…voleva stare con me e gli ho detto 'no'.

 

"Oh Louis. Perché?"

 

Louis si appoggiò a Zayn, mormorando. "Non voglio ferirlo." 

 

"Immaginavo avresti detto una cosa del genere, ma l'hai già fatto, tesoro." 

 

Louis strinse Zayn e chiuse gli occhi, provando a non piangere. NOn sapeva più quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

___________________

 

Era un caldo soffocante, l'aria era umida e ferma, il ferro della balaustra dell'uscita di emergenza fu un sollievo temporaneo quando Harry ci appoggiò la fronte contro. Il sudore imperlava il suo visto e il suo corpo era troppo pesante per muoversi. 

 

Voleva sdraiarsi e addormentarsi guardando il cielo che compariva tra i palazzi. Forse avrebbe anche visto qualche stella tra lo smog. Ma non ci riusciva. Non riusciva a dormire o a smettere di pensare a quanto tutto stesse per cambiare. Non poteva non pensare a Louis. A quanto fosse duro con se stesso, a come si prendesse cura degli altri ma non lasciasse nessuno fare lo stesso per lui. Harry voleva che Louis glielo permettesse. 

 

Giocherellò con il cellulare e chiuse gli occhi, una ciocca di capelli umidi scappò via dal suo chignon e gli solleticò il lato del viso. Desiderò poter chiamare Louis, aveva bisogno di diglieli che tutto sarebbe andato bene e che lui stava bene. 

 

Fissò il nome di Louis tra i contatti. Era già passata la mezzanotte. Se Lois stesse già dormendo? L'ultima cosa che voleva era svegliarlo. 

 

Solo…un messaggio. Ok? Ok. 

 

Il suo pollice si fermò sopra lo schermo. Scrisse e riscrisse diverse volte finché non si convinse ad inviare un, ' _Sei sveglio? Posso chiamarti?'_

 

Arricciò le dita dei piedi, la scala antincendio era fredda sotto di lui mentre aspettava, giocherellava con il tessuto logoro di una canotta, tirando su e giù i brandelli. Sembrava volerci un'eternità. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio si arrese. 

 

Stava per appoggiare il telefono, quando questo vibrò per una chiamata in arrivo. 

 

Harry sobbalzò e si mise in piedi, respirando, "Louis?" disse rispondendo. 

 

"Harry, stai bene? Che succede? Perché sei sveglio?" 

 

"No, no, sto bene. Mi dispiace per averti disturbato a quest'ora, io…mi chiedevo come stessi. Va tutto bene?" 

 

La voce di Louis era roca e suonava quasi trattenuta quando disse, "Sto bene, ma…grazie del pensiero. Non dovresti essere sveglio, Haz. Hai bisogno di dormire. E io dovrei andare." 

 

Quando Louis rimase in silenzio, Harry riuscì a sentire un passo e lontano eco di jazz in sottofondo. "Oh, mi dispiace. Non volevo trattenerti se sei ad una festa…" 

 

"No, no, non sono io," disse Louis, suonando imbarazzato e un po' irritato. "Mio padre sta avendo una delle sue feste. Scusa, sono dannatamente rumorosi." 

 

Ecco perché Louis non stava dormendo. Doveva fare i conti con quella situazione. 

 

"Vieni qui. Per favore. Voglio dire, so che è radi, ma qui è silenzioso. Potresti dormire," disse Harry morbido, non volevo forzare la sua decisione. 

 

"Non posso farlo. Hai la tua esibizione domani. Non dovresti fare la babysitter." Louis era così premuroso quella notte ed Harry desiderò potersi piegare verso di Louis e avvicinare i loro nasi per un bacio all'Eschimese. Invece era seduto contro le ringhiere dure mentre un uccello volo via lasciando cadere i suoi escrementi a terra. 

 

"Ti prendi sempre cura di me, ogni volta." 

 

"Mi piace farlo." Ammise Louis, rimanendo in silenzio un attimo, "Mi rende…utile. Mi piace fare finalmente qualcosa di buono." 

 

Harry deglutì rumorosamente e desiderò che Louis gli permettesse di superare il suo muro. Harry l'avrebbe tenuto al sicuro. "Allora permettimi di fare lo stesso per te. Solo questa volta. Per favore. Non sarai un peso, Lou. Ti voglio qui." 

 

Harry avvolse le proprie braccia intorno ai polpacci e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il ritmo pacato del respiro di Louis. 

 

"Se non vuoi,  dovresti sapere che non sono disposto a venire da te e trascinarti qui. Oppure potrei saltare da questa scala antincendio, rompermi una gamba così che tu sia costretto a soccorrermi." 

 

"Sei ridicolo," disse Louis, ma comparve una crepa nella sua armatura che Harry colse. 

 

"Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. Per favore." 

 

Louis sospirò piano, tirò su con il naso ed Harry avrebbe voluto avere il ragazzo tra le sue mani e stringerlo al suo petto. 

 

"Okay." 

____________________

 

Quando il suo telefono iniziò a vibrare, Harry si svegliò all'improvviso, quasi lasciandolo cadere a terra, il suo cervello era bloccato da qualche parte nel dormiveglia, la sua nuca era umida per il sudore e le ossa protestarono per essere stato in quella posizione scomoda. 

 

Si guardò intorno confuso, si sfregò gli occhi con le nocche delle mani e si sedette. Non per dire, ma le scale antincendio non era il posto più comodo in cui addormentarsi. 

 

Premette 'accetta' e portò il cellulare all'orecchio, la sua voce roca disse, "Louis?" 

 

"Sono, um…sono qui, quindi…puoi portare il tuo culo quaggiù e lasciarmi entrare?" 

 

"Stai lì. Non ti muovere, arrivo in un attimo." Harry si alzò, provando a fare del suo meglio e a non rompere niente mentre camminava in punta di piedi dentro l'appartamento; si infilò le ciabatte e prese le chiavi, correndo giù per le scale prima che Louis cambiasse idea. 

 

Ci aveva sperato, ma non pensava davvero che Louis sarebbe venuto. 

 

Invece era davvero lì, in piedi di fronte al palazzo di Harry, timido e morbido, con addosso un paio di pantaloni della tuta, una vecchia t-shirt senza maniche di qualche band e delle scarpe blu. 

 

"Sei venuto." 

 

"Sai essere piuttosto insistente." 

 

Harry evitò di dire _'volevo solo che stessi bene'_ , la sua volontà stava per essere spazzata via, quando Louis aggiunse, "Sei sicuro che non ti disturbo?" 

 

Louis sembrava incerto e vulnerabile, come se stesse aspettando che Harry lo cacciasse via. 

 

"Non lo sei mai," eliminò la poca distanza che li separava, erano vicini abbastanza da sentire il profumo di Louis, estate calda e qualcosa di costoso. Se lo avesse abbracciato in quel momento, sarebbe stato in grado di sentire il battito del ragazzo, forte e sicuro battere contro il proprio cuore. "Sono felice che tu sia qui." 

 

Louis inclinò la testa, dondolandosi sulle gambe. "Dovremmo…non dovremmo entrare?" 

 

"Sì, certo. Scusa." Harry divenne improvvisamente timido, un po' più consapevole degli shorts logori e dei capelli scompigliati e dell'appartamento in cui Louis stava per mettere piede. Probabilmente era grande come il bagno del ragazzo. Si chiese se a Louis sarebbe importato, ma Harry non riusciva a ricordarsi se il reggiseno di Ella fosse ancora appeso sulla lampada, _Dio._

 

"Devo avvertirti, non è un granché." 

 

"Non importa," disse Louis, le dita appoggiate leggermente sulla schiena di Harry mentre veniva guidato su per le scale. L'ascensore non funzionava da quando Harry si era trasferito, probabilmente anche prima era in quelle condizioni. 

 

Entrò nell'appartamento il più silenziosamente possibile, accendendo le luci e chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. Provò a non guardare la reazione di Louis. "Come ho detto, mi dispiace è…ecco…un appartamento di merda. Ma è pulito? Niall ha sistemato quattro giorni fa, quindi potrebbe sicuramente essere messo peggio e io…" 

 

"Harry," sussurrò Louis, avvolgendo le dita intorno al polso del ragazzo. "Mi piace." 

 

"Ma come può piacerti? La tua casa è…" 

 

"Grande. Tutto qui. Ma anche…sterile. Non sempre mi sento a casa." Sorrise, triste, stringendo leggermente il polso. "Il tuo appartamento è molto più simile a una casa vera e non vivo nemmeno qui." 

 

Louis lasciò andare la presa e gironzolò verso il loro piccolo divano dove il rivestimento era strappato intorno alle cucitore e i cuscini sembravano avere la forma dei loro sederi. Specialmente quello di Niall. Harry sorrise ma lo seguì, guardando il modo in cui Louis osservava ogni piccola cosa, la sua faccia si illuminò quando vide il reggiseno. 

 

"Oh Dio." 

 

"È tuo?" chiese Louis, ridacchiando mentre toglieva il reggiseno dalla lampada e se lo appoggiava sul petto. "Penso che il rosso sia il mio colore." 

 

Harry deglutì e provò a trattenere l'approvazione nei confronti di quell'affermazione. 

 

"È di Ella. È davvero disordinata." 

 

"Oh, hai Fifa!" Sussurrò Louis eccitato e si inginocchiò di fronte alla TV, appoggiando il reggiseno così da poter guardare i giochi. "Cavolo." 

 

Harry si sedette vicino a Louis sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate, beandosi del profilo di Louis: le sue ciglia e i capelli morbidi. Si avvicinò senza nemmeno pensarci, passando leggermente le dita sul ciuffo del ragazzo, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con il dorso della mano. Si bloccò, consapevole di aver attraversato un linea ben marcata. "Scusa." 

 

"Tranquillo," disse Louis e appoggiò il gioco sul suo grembo, accarezzando con le nocche il ginocchio nudo di Harry. "Grazie davvero. Ero andato nella dependance, ma mio padre l'ha affittata a qualche band svedese. Non ero dell'umore per stare in mezzo a degli estranei." 

 

_Loro cos'erano?_ Troppo compromessi per essere amici. Troppo lontani per essere qualcosa in più. 

 

"Sei sempre il benvenuto qui, Lou." 

 

"Mi sento come se mi fossi autoinvito." 

 

Harry si avvicinò per un secondo, allontanandosi subito di nuovo. Era come un riflesso che non riusciva a controllare. "Non è vero. Ti ho invitato io. Se ti fa sentire meglio…non volevo stare da solo. E averti qui mi rende…è bello. Ok?"

 

"Ok," sussurrò Louis. "Scusa se sono strano. Credo che…sia solo il fatto che di solito ero io quello che confortava le mie sorelline, quando eravamo piccoli. Non è mai stato il contrario. Mi fa sentire strano, ad essere onesto." 

 

Il petto di Louis si alzò e abbassò profondamente ed Harry voleva toccarlo così tanto che riusciva a malapena ad evitare di tremare. 

 

"Non sapevo avessi delle sorelle." C'erano molte cose di Louis che probabilmente non sapeva. Voleva trascorrere ore, ogni giorno, ad imparare tutto ciò che c'era da conoscere, condividendo segreti e creandone di nuovi. 

 

"Sì," fu tutta la risposta di Louis, le sue spalle si abbassarono.

 

"Non ne devi parlare. Se non vuoi." 

 

"No, è…" disse Louis, giocherellando con la custodia del videogame. "Non le vedo da tanto tempo. Probabilmente non le riconoscerei nemmeno. Tutte loro…e mi madre…vivono a Londra. Da anni. Forse se fossi stato un fratello migliore, se avessi provato con più decisione a tenermi in contatto con loro…ma era così difficile, e mi sono arreso." 

 

"Louis, no." Harry non riuscì a trattenersi. Afferrò la mano di Louis e la avvolse con la sua, accarezzando con il pollice le nocche. "Non era una tua responsabilità. I tuoi genitori avrebbero dovuto… _loro_ avrebbero dovuto provarci di più. Non biasimarti." 

 

"Non lo so," disse Louis, piccolo e stanco. Harry voleva spianare le rughe sulla fronte di Louis e farlo sorridere. Era irrecuperabile. 

 

"Non essere così duro con te stesso." portò le loro mani vicino alle labbra e baciò la pelle di Louis, leggermente. "Dovremmo andare a dormire, no? Prepararsi per l'alzataccia di domani." 

 

Harry lo lasciò andare, sentendo già la mancanza di essere connesso a Louis come se avesse perso un arto. "Forza, salta su." 

 

"È un po' troppo tardi per me per saltare da qualsiasi parte. Sono stanco." Permise ad Harry di prenderlo per mano e batté lentamente le palpebre. 

 

"Va bene questo?" chiese Harry mentre conduceva Louis verso la propria stanza. "Noi? Così? Non ho una stanza in più e il divano è più uno strumento di tortura che altro." 

 

Il tocco di Louis passò leggero sulla spalla di Harry. "È solo dormire, no? L'abbiamo già fatto." 

 

Avevano fatto anche più di quello. Quando si chiusero la porta della stanza alle spalle e Louis appoggiò la schiena sul letto, Harry si sentì improvvisamente molto consapevole della cosa. 

 

Era buio ma poteva ancora vedere la pancia di Louis che usciva dalla maglietta leggermente alzata. Louis aveva la pancia più bella, aveva il tutto più bello che Harry avesse mai visto. Voleva baciare ogni punto lentamente, prendendosene cura. Non per arrivare al sesso, solo per sentire la pelle di Louis sulle proprie labbra. 

 

Completamente ignaro di essere fissato, Louis allungò le braccia sopra la testa e disse lentamente, in maniera seria. "Ho sempre desiderato quelle stelle che si incollano sul muro ma non le ho mai avute." 

 

Il letto scricchiolò sotto il peso di Harry. "Perché no?" 

 

"I miei genitori dicevano che non erano di classe. Che non andavano bene con l'arredamento. E basta." 

 

Harry avrebbe comprato a Louis centinaia di stelle di plastica e gli ci avrebbe ricoperto interi muri se questo lo avrebbe reso felice. Desiderò che Louis glielo lasciasse fare. 

 

"Da decoratore amatoriale, posso dire che i tuoi genitori non hanno gusto. Le stelle vanno bene con tutto." 

 

"Lo so! È la stessa cosa che penso anche io." 

 

Richiamò l'attenzione di Louis con un colpetto al fianco e chiese, "hai bisogno di qualcosa per dormire? Ho magliette in più e altre cose che posso prestarti." 

 

"Forse sì?" Louis si portò una mano e la appoggiò sulla pancia. "Una maglia? Non sono venuto preparato. Non penso mai molto prima di agire, scusa." 

 

Stranamente, Harry non era per niente sorpreso. Prendere il toro per le corna faceva parte dello charm di Louis. "Ok, ci penso io." 

 

Era la peggior tortura del mondo, avere Louis così vicino eppure non potersi sdraiare di fianco a lui e dargli il bacio della buonanotte. 

 

Mentre Harry recuperava una t-shirt morbida dal suo guardaroba, Louis era rimasto solo con i boxer addosso e la luce della sera che lo illuminava. Harry si fermò, il cuore a mille. 

 

"Grazie," disse Louis, avvicinandosi per prendere la maglia dalla presa di Harry. Le loro mani si toccarono ed Harry si sentì come se avesse di nuovo tredici anni, incantato e incapace di riprendersi. Come se non avesse già avuto Louis nudo sotto di sé, dietro di sé, premuto contro il suo corpo, sudato e lasciando scie di baci sul suo collo. 

 

Harry voleva di più. Voleva placide domeniche mattina, ridacchiare in bagno mentre si lavavano i denti fianco a fianco, bisticciare per quello che avrebbero mangiato o guardato alla TV e uscire insieme di venerdì sera, vestirsi eleganti per impressionare l'altro nonostante tutto. 

 

Harry lo voleva così tanto da far male. 

 

Ma Louis non era pronto, ed Harry lo rispettava. Avrebbe aspettato, ovvio che l'avrebbe fatto. Louis valeva ogni secondo di attesa. 

 

"Lou?"

 

"Sì, tesoro?" 

 

Il cuore di Harry sussultò. Si massaggiò il petto ma questo non calmò la situazione. 

 

Louis si infilò la maglia troppo grande sopra la testa. Il cotone aderì ai suoi fianchi, le spalle della t-shirt troppo grandi scivolarono giù, mostrando le clavicole ed Harry…aveva bisogno di avere Louis più vicino di così.

 

"Possiamo abbracciarci?" 

 

Louis rimase in silenzio ed Harry andò nel panico, iniziò a farfugliare a mille chilometri all'ora, gesticolando per il nervosismo tanto da non articolare una parola. "Voglio dire, ecco, è strano, non dovrei chiederlo, ma….Louis, puoi…" 

 

"Harry va bene. Va tutto bene." 

 

Entrambi si preparano velocemente, poi Louis ritornò a letto e tese la mano. "Vieni qui." 

 

Si sistemarono sul letto con attenzione, quasi imbarazzati, incastrandosi malamente prima che i corpi trovassero la giusta posizione. Erano sopra le coperte, faceva troppo caldo per coprirsi. 

 

"OK?" Il respiro caldo di Louis solleticò la nuca di Harry e il suo braccio si sistemò con attenzione sopra la vita del riccio. 

 

"Sì." Harry si spinse contro Louis e tenne il braccio del ragazzo contro il suo cuore pulsante. 

 

"Non significa che…" 

 

"Lo so." rispose Harry, chiudendo gli occhi. "Sono solo felice che tu sia qui. Non volevo restare da solo sta notte." 

________________________

 

La colazione fu strana, Harry chiaramente faceva di tutto per far sentire Louis ben accetto e la cosa faceva sentire Louis ancora più a disagio, come se stesse disturbando Harry. 

Il ragazzo non avrebbe dovuto pensare a lui in quel momento. Avrebbe dovuto rilassarsi e forse fare le prove. Avevano bisogno di essere al sound check tra alcune ore e Louis doveva andare in ufficio ed essere sicuro che tutto fosse pronto da parte sua, controllare le mail, fare il suo cazzo di lavoro così che Harry non affondasse. 

 

La scorsa notte era stata la miglior notte di sonno che Louis avesse mai avuto in vita sua, ma era stato egoista. Aveva preso quello che Harry gli offriva senza avere nulla da dargli in cambio. Non proprio. Non nel modo che Harry voleva. 

 

Aveva aiutato Harry a lavare e asciugare i piatti poi si era costretto a prepararsi, combattendo la necessità di _rimanere._

 

"Quindi, um…una macchina ti verrà a prendere verso l'una per il sound check, ok?" 

 

"Vai già via?" 

 

"Io…" Louis si guardò i piedi. Non sarebbe dovuto venire proprio per niente. "Devo cambiarmi, passare in ufficio, controllare le email ecc… Ci vediamo direttamente allo stadio questo pomeriggio, ok?" 

 

"Va bene, ci vediamo lì," sorrise Harry, ma Louis doveva chiedere prima di andare via. 

 

"Stai bene?" 

 

"Sì, mi sento bene," disse Harry, mostrando una fossetta sulla guancia sinistra. "Sarà favoloso, no? Non vedo l'ora." 

 

_Bene,_ Louis pensò tra sé e sé. Harry era felice, e la sua mente era concentrata sul suo primo vero concerto, come doveva essere. Per quanto Louis sarebbe voluto restare, era solo una distrazione per Harry in quel momento. 

_______________________

 

Harry guardò la porta chiudersi dietro Louis e sentì stringersi lo stomaco. Aveva sperato che qualcosa cambiasse, che Louis aveva intenzione di…che cosa? Cambiare idea? Harry era stato sciocco, probabilmente aveva peggiorato la situazione spingendo le cose. Per forza, altrimenti Louis non si sarebbe affrettato a scappare via così di fretta, l'orologio segnava solo le 7 di mattina. Merda. 

 

Niall era fuori per un brunch con Ellie, Harry si sedette sul divano con nient'altro che i suoi pensieri a fargli compagnia. 

 

Avrebbe fatto un casino quella sera, aveva deluso _tutti._ Louis, Charles, Karen…tutti avrebbero saputo che non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Harry non era stupido. Sapeva come funzionava quel mondo. L'avrebbero mollato prima che le cose fossero iniziate, e Louis l'avrebbe visto; Harry che falliva, realizzando che non ne valeva la pena, nemmeno a dargli una chance. 

 

Abbracciò un cuscino, provando a respirare, ad alleggerire la pressione che gli schiacciava il petto, a provare a dimenticare che il resto del suo futuro risiedeva in quello show. 

 

Se l'avesse rovinato, sarebbe stato _fuori._ Non avrebbe avuto niente. Niente tranne che quell'appartamento di merda, lavori part-time, e non avrebbe avuto Louis. Perché Louis era buono, ambizioso e bravo; forse si sarebbe sentito dispiaciuto per Harry, abbastanza da tenersi in contatto con lui, ma alla fine lo avrebbe abbandonato. Perché sarebbe dovuto restare? 

 

_Non posso perderlo._

________________________

 

Le cose non andavano bene. 

 

Louis l'aveva capito nel momento in cui, entrando nel camerino di Harry, lo aveva trovato seduto lì, appoggiato sulle ginocchia, pallido e sudato. 

 

"Louis," sospirò, guardando in basso. 

 

Vedere Harry in quello stato, gli faceva tremare le mani. Si avvicinò in un secondo, accucciandosi vicino a lui, accarezzandogli gli zigomi provando a non impanicarsi anche lui. "Andrà tutto bene. Andrai benissimo. Forza, tesoro, non rovinare il trucco." 

 

Harry alzò la testa con gli occhi lucidi. Tremando e respirando profondamente. Louis stava seriamente pensando ad annullare l'intera serata anche se il disastro che ne sarebbe succeduto sarebbe stato catastrofico. 

 

"Penso di star male," disse Harry e Louis riuscì a malapena a battere le palpebre prima che Harry si alzasse e di corsa si dirigesse in bagno. 

 

Louis gli corse dietro, trovò Harry seduto sul pavimento, si inginocchiò di fianco a lui e gli scostò i capelli da collo mentre aveva dei conati. 

 

"Non posso. Non posso farlo." 

 

"Puoi, Harry, ti adoreranno," insistette Louis. Ci doveva essere un modo per calmarlo. 

 

Harry ebbe un altro conato ma niente. "Non posso," gemette. "Non ho mai suonato davanti ad una folla così. E se mi odiassero? O peggio…se li annoiassi?" Harry afferrò la mano di Louis, stringendola forte. "È che…tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato è improvvisamente _così vicino._ Se rovino tutto, è finita, lo sai. Sarei finito. E non cadrei nel baratro solo io. Porterei giù con me tutti gli altri, incluso Ed e Niall e…e anche tu. Sarebbe la cosa peggiore." 

 

"Non mi porterai giù. Non importa quello che succederà, io sarò comunque orgoglioso di te." disse Louis. "Starai su quel palco e tutti vedranno quanto sei fantastico, talentuoso e non saranno in grado di staccarti gli occhi di dosso. Farai successo. _Io lo so._ "

 

Non funzionava. La faccia di Harry stava solo diventando più pallida e si accasciò sul water, scuotendo la testa. Probabilmente non aveva mangiato nulla da ieri. Louis non si era mai sentito più inutile di così. Stava accarezzando e scostando i capelli dal volto del ragazzo poi gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita per farlo alzare. 

 

Lo aiutò a darsi una ripulita, incapace di fermarsi nel toccarlo anche leggermente, di rassicurarlo che non era da solo. 

 

"Ci sono così tante persone là fuori," disse Harry, evitando lo sguardo di Louis come se fosse in imbarazzo. Non sono riuscì a trattenersi. Abbracciò Harry, accarezzandogli la schiena finché non sentì il ragazzo rilassarsi leggermente. Lo amava. Cazzo, lo amava così tanto. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderlo felice. 

 

"Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa." Si staccò leggermente e afferrò il viso di Harry, costringendolo a guardarlo, facendo vedere al ragazzo quanto fosse serio e convinto. "Io credo in te." 

 

Harry afferrò i fianchi di Louis, le labbra tese, scuotendo la testa. "Farò un casino. Mi dimenticherò le parole o mancherò una nota; mi metterò in imbarazzo da solo. Non sono cinquanta persone in un club, è un dannato stadio. Cazzo, che cosa stavo pensando? Non posso farlo. Rovinerò tutto…" 

 

"Harry," lo interruppe Louis, sperando che capisse il suo punto di vita. "Che succederebbe se lo facessi? Quale sarebbe la cosa peggiore che potrebbe accadere? Se mancassi una nota, azzeccherai quella successiva. Le persone non noteranno i tuoi sbagli, sono tutti nuovi…" 

 

"Non capisci," singhiozzò Harry. "Questo è tutto quello che ho. Senza non ho _nulla._ " 

 

"Non è vero," disse Louis all'improvviso, forzando Harry a guardarlo. "Hai _me._ " 

 

"Non proprio. Non realmente." 

 

Louis riuscì a vedere il secondo in cui Harry si pentì di quello che aveva appena detto, una scusa era già pronta sulle sue labbra; Louis non poteva…non poteva aspettare. Non poteva essere spaventato della sua stessa vita e continuare a respingere Harry, perché in quel momento quando guardava Harry stare in piedi di fronte a lui, tremante e bisognoso di un sostegno solido, Louis sapeva: avrebbe potuto non capire tutta la sua vita ma era certo di _questo._ Sapeva che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile, che quello che sentiva per Harry non sarebbe sparito. Non lo avrebbe permesso. E non poteva lasciare solo Harry. 

 

"Invece sì. Voglio dire se ancora…se mi vuoi ancora dopo tutta la merda che ti ho fatto passare." 

 

"Che cosa…" Harry lo fissava, il panico dimenticato, non respirava, non si muoveva, era immobile come se avesse paura di spezzare quell'incantesimo. "Che cosa stai dicendo?" 

 

Louis deglutì. "Sono tuo, se ancora mi vuoi. Harry, ti amo. _Ti amo._ "

 

Le labbra di Harry si premettero contro quelle di Louis e la testa di quest'ultimo girava così velocemente da far fatica a rimanere in piedi. Si aggrappò ad Harry disperatamente, tremando quando la punta della lingua di Harry aprì un varco nella sua. Quando si allontanarono, entrambi erano senza fiato, per la gioia, per il sollievo, per l'ansia e per un timido barlume di speranza. 

 

"Perché?" Chiese Harry con le labbra che ancora solleticavano quelle dell'altro. 

 

Louis si avvicinò, fronte contro fronte. "Perché ho bisogno di te. Perché non so che cosa sto facendo ma voglio che tu sappia che non sei da solo. Mai." 

 

L'alternativa avrebbe solo reso entrambi miserabili. Louis era pronto ad ammetterlo a se stesso. E forse avrebbe rovinato tutto. Forse l'avrebbe fatto Harry. Non importava. Valeva la pena rischiare. "Meriti di sapere quello che provo. Ti amo. E voglio che tu sappia che qualsiasi cosa accada sul palco, sarò qui. Sono tuo. Completamente tuo." 

 

"Merda, Louis," sussurrò harry, baciando Louis a lungo. 

 

Louis stava scostando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio di Harry quando qualcuno dietro di loro disse. "Dicono che devi essere sul palco tra un minuto." 

 

Si allontanarono e per un momento Louis credette che non aveva calmato Harry, che forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare a dire quelle cose dopo lo show. 

 

"Starai bene?" 

 

"Mi guarderai?" 

 

"Mi aspetto che tu canti per me." 

 

Harry rise e annuì, abbracciandosi e baciandosi un'ultima volta come se non potesse trattenersi, poi si voltò e corse sul palco. 

____________________

 

Louis non aveva di che preoccuparsi. 

 

Harry salì sul palco come se fosse fatto di polvere di stelle. Louis non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Sapeva che Harry sarebbe stato fantastico, _lo sapeva_ ; ma non pensava di vederlo avere così tanta padronanza del palco in quel modo. Come se fosse il primo cantante non quello di apertura, correndo su e giù, cantando senza sbagliare un colpo e coinvolgendo i fan tanto che a Louis fischiavano le orecchi dalle urla. Riusciva a vedere quando Harry amasse tutto quello, metteva tutto se stesso in ogni canzone. Anche il pubblico non era da meno, prendeva tutto, godendoselo. 

 

Louis si era sbagliato. Harry era diverso dagli altri, non solo una star nascente che si sarebbe eclissata dopo il successo iniziale. Era qualcosa di speciale. 

 

Sembrò che la scaletta andasse troppo veloce o forse Louis aveva trascorso l'ultimo paio di canzoni incantato per quello che era successo, per il modo in cui Harry brillava e per quanto fosse innamorato di lui. 

 

Quando Harry scese dal palco, percorrendo le poche scalette che conducono al backstage, si gettò tra le braccia di Louis. 

 

"Louis!" 

 

"Sei stato meraviglioso!" Louis nascose il volto nel collo di Harry, ricoperto di un leggero strato di sudore e lo strinse forte. Si sentì come un cavo elettrico scoperto tra le bracci di Louis, crepitante e palpitante. "Ti hanno adorato. Davvero davvero tanto. Ti ho guardato tutto il tempo, lo sai? Eri…non riuscivo a smettere di guardarti. Hai cantato benissimo. Ti amo." Ora che l'aveva detto una volta, era come se non riuscisse a fermarsi. Non che avesse voluto farlo. 

 

Harry strinse la maglia di Louis e lo abbracciò forte. Poi Niall arrivò saltellando e li abbracciò entrambi con così tanta forza dal farli barcollare; Louis si sentiva stretto nella sua stessa pelle, era sommerso dalle emozioni. 

 

Avevano una montagna di lavoro da fare e avevano bisogno di parlare, ma in quel momento nulla importava. 

_____________________

 

Louis era alla sua scrivania a sbrigare alcuni lavori con le maniche della camicia tirate su fino ai gomiti, quando un contenitore di cibo gli venne appoggiato sul tavolo. 

 

"Cosa…?" alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il sorriso quasi timido di Harry. Non riuscì a trattenere il suo. Era inutile anche solo provarci. "Che cos'è?" 

 

Non ne avevano ancora parlato, non avevano avuto il tempo di smussare gli angoli di quello che erano, ma Louis si era ripromesso a se stesso che l'avrebbero fatto pretto. Non aveva trascorso le due notti precedenti a cercare su Google 'consigli per buone relazioni' invano.

 

"Ho chiamato Karen e potrei averle chiesto se avessi già pranzato. Apparentemente, avresti detto di essere troppo impegnato per mangiare." Harry si appoggiò al bordo della scrivania di Louis, mettendo in bella mostra quelle gambe lunghe. Louis era troppo distratto anche solo per riconoscere il tono seccato di Harry, "Devi mangiare. Non puoi sopravvivere solo di caffè e tè." 

 

Louis fece le spallucce, passando lo sguardo sulle gambe del riccio. Se non fosse stato al lavoro, avrebbe chiesto ad Harry se avesse potuto toccarle. E probabilmente Harry avrebbe risposto di sì. Il pensiero era ancora stranamente assurdo. 

 

"Sono ancora vivo, no? Che cosa sei ora, un nutrizionista? Forse un dottore, Dott. Styles?" 

 

Lo stava prendendo in giro ed Harry lo sapeva, stava ridacchiando, spingendo la vaschetta con il cibo verso Louis; il quale era piuttosto affamato ad essere sinceri. 

 

"Sono un pasticcere. E me lo devi per quella volta in cui hai snobbato i miei cupcakes." 

 

"Te lo ricordi, eh?" Disse aprendo il contenitore. Aveva un aspetto e un odore così buono da far gorgogliare il suo stomaco. "Ad essere onesti ne desideravo uno così tanto che la cosa mi aveva reso ancora più arrabbiato." 

 

"Eravamo un po' sciocchi." 

 

"Direi molto più di un po'," ammise Louis, con le guance arrossate. Forse potevano davvero farla funzionare. Essere lì, l'uno per l'altro, senza scontrarsi e bruciare. "Questi non sono nemmeno cupcakes. Hai tradito le mie speranze per niente." 

 

"È un panino stellato." Disse Harry mostrando una fossetta. Louis voleva premerci il suo pollice per sentirne la consistenza. 

 

"Amo i panini. E amo te." Si riempì la bocca e abbassò lo sguardo. Harry non glielo aveva ancora detto, ma andava bene lo stesso. Louis non aveva fretta. Sapeva di piacere ad Harry e che aveva cura di lui, lo aveva già detto una volta. 

 

"Lo immaginavo." Harry indossava una camicia a maniche corte e le sue braccia stavano rendendo Louis ancora più affamato, e non di panini. "Quando noi eravamo, uhm…a New York. Quando stavamo guidando per la strada c'era quel posto in cui facevano i frullati e dal versaccio che avevi fatto avevo capito che non fosse il posto per te." 

 

Sì, suonava da Louis. Non avrebbe mai pensato di essere così compiaciuto, così contento che qualcuno sapesse una cosa irrilevante della sua vita. 

 

"Grazie. È delizioso." Della lattuga gli cadde dalle labbra ed Harry rise. 

 

"Parlare e masticare allo stesso tempo eh; sei una di quelle persone?" 

 

Louis prese un altro morso e masticò con la bocca aperta di proposito. 

 

"Ti lascio al panino. Dovrei comunque parlare con Charles." 

 

Louis alzò un sopracciglio ma Harry si scostò dalla scrivania e disse. "Niente di che. Dobbiamo parlare della leg europea del tour di Ed." 

 

Louis annuì e salutò Harry, girandosi per guardarlo uscire dalla porta. 

 

Aveva appena finito di mangiare quando il telefono dell'ufficio squillò. Sobbalzò e rispose. "Sì?" 

 

"Louis? Il Signor Austin la aspetta nel suo ufficio ora, se è libero." 

 

"Sarò lì tra un secondo." Non una volta nella sua vita, Louis era stato chiamato nell'ufficio di suo padre per ricevere qualcosa di diverso da una lavata di capo. Non si ricordava di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma a questo punto era come avere il riflesso di Pavlov, iniziava già a sentitisi preoccupato e sulla difensiva. 

 

Stava per bussare alla porta, quando sentì la voce di Harry. Si fermò, insicuro se dovesse aspettare. Non voleva interrompere. Non era nemmeno ansioso di essere maltrattato di fronte ad Harry. 

 

"Si sbaglia," disse Harry e Louis si ritrovò ad origliare. Poteva capire quasi tutte le parole. "Louis l'ha fato. Nessun altro. È stato lui a trovarmi un produttore migliore e a cambiare lo stile di quel photoshoot così che potessi essere più me stesso. È stato lui a farmi avere l'ingaggio per aprire il concerto di Ed Sheeran. Mi ha aiutato a finire una _canzone_. Se non fosse stato per Louis, non sarei qui. Non capisco perché non lo vede anche lei." 

 

Louis appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia, con un magone in gola. Sapeva che Harry apprezzava quello che aveva fatto per lui, ma…nessuno era mai stato dalla sua parte contro Charles prima d'ora. Non così. Non con così tanta _convinzione._

 

"Sei sicuro di star parlando del mio Louis?" 

 

"Sicurissimo," disse Harry, con la voce salda. 

 

"E vuoi lui? Non ha esperienza. Ha ancora molto da imparare." 

 

"Non mi importa. Mi fido di lui, so che farà del suo meglio." 

 

Ci fu un momento di silenzio prima che Charles continuasse, "Devo ancora discuterne con Karen, ma…se è questo quello che vuoi. Non dirmi poi che non ti avevo avvertito." 

 

"Grazie. Ma non cambierò idea, Signore." 

 

Louis decise di entrare e si forzò a bussare. 

 

"Sì, avanti!" disse Charles e Louis entrò nell'ufficio, provando a far finta che nulla fosse successo, sperando davvero che Harry non avesse detto tutte quelle cose solo perché stavano quasi insieme. 

 

"Ah, Louis. Bene, bene. Siediti." 

 

Lo fece, proprio vicino ad Harry. "Allora, che succede?" 

 

"Sembra che io abbia una proposta da farti." 

_______________________

 

"Dobbiamo festeggiare! Preferibilmente con la tua birra Louis. È roba buona. Vera birra, non annacquata. Dio ti benedica." disse Niall, sorridendo ampiamente e dando una pacca sulla spalla a Louis mentre passava, diretto in cucina. Era già il weekend e ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che era successo. Era stato nella dependance pochi giorni prima, ma la sua vita era notevolmente cambiata da allora. 

 

"Hai lavorato duramente, Lou. Sono felice per te." Zayn tirò un'orecchia di Louis, solo perché era un piccolo bastardo e sapeva che l'avrebbe fatta franca. 

 

"Va bene, va bene. Sono favoloso. Lo so." 

 

Zayn si sedette sul bracciolo del divano, la coscia che toccava appena il braccio di Liam, l'amico di Harry. Il ragazzo sembrava un po' agitato, ma non si mosse. Pazzesco, Zayn non riusciva a trattenersi. Era divertente da guardare quale effetto avesse sulle persone. Louis lo seguì e si sedette con la spalla appoggiata a quella di Harry. 

 

"Sì, è vero," disse Harry dando una spinta a Louis, sorridendo dolcemente. Per Louis fu difficile distogliere lo sguardo. 

 

"Miglior manager del mondo," disse Harry in quel modo romantico che fece perdere a Louis ogni possibilità di rispondere. 

 

"Assistente manager," lo corresse, allungandosi a prendere un pacchetto di patatine, perché aveva bisogno di tenersi occupato, sentendo l'urgenza di parlare con Harry crescere minuto dopo minuto. Aveva…bisogno di essere sicuro che Harry sapesse tutto. "Più o meno." 

 

"Manager è tutto quello che conta. Sai che Karen ti avrebbe dato carta bianca." 

 

E Louis lo sapeva, era stato lì quando Karen aveva detto a suo padre quanto fosse abile e che era assolutamente d'accordo nel lasciare che Louis si prendesse cura di Harry. Lei sarebbe stata lì e lo avrebbe aiutato, ma era stato promosso; non erano solo soldi in più, ma l'avere responsabilità e essere sul campo invece che dietro ad una scrivania. 

 

"Non sei preoccupato?" Chiese Louis ad Harry quando Niall tornò e si sedette sulla poltrona, distraendo abbastanza gli altri in modo che non prestassero attenzione ad Harry e Louis. "Che potrei…sei sicuro sia una buona idea? Lo pensi davvero, o è solo…" 

 

Harry tolse il pacchetto di patatine dalle mani di Louis e lo lanciò a Liam, alzandosi. Prima che Louis potesse anche solo iniziare con le domande, Harry lo fece alzare, "torniamo subito," e trascinò Louis sul retro. 

 

C'era ancora il sole alto nel cielo, la piscina brillava facendo scintillare anche Harry. Louis voleva allungare una mano e accarezzare le piccole rughe intorno agli occhi di Harry. 

 

"Sei preoccupato?" chiese Harry senza lasciare andare la mano di Louis. Era difficile pensare in quel modo. "Perché?" 

 

"Perché," Louis guardò giù verso le loro mani. "Harry, quando hai detto tutte quelle cose a Charles, chiedendogli di lasciarmi essere il co-manger…lo dicevi per quello che siamo? Per favore sii onesto con me." 

 

"Louis, no. No. Anche se questo non cambia niente, ti giuro che non ha niente a che vedere con noi. Gliel'ho chiesto perché non c'è nessun altro che vorrei al mio fianco. Questo," disse indicando prima se stesso poi Louis. "Non è stato un fattore preso in considerazione. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Avrei scelto te tra mille altri anche se tu non avresti mai detto sì." 

 

Louis deglutì, tirando Harry più vicino. In qualche modo le parole venivano meglio così. "Giuri?" 

 

Harry strinse la mano di Louis così forte quasi da far male, la sua voce era sincera mentre diceva. "Sono stato io a chiedere a Charles un incontro. L'ho fatto anche prima di…hai capito. Quindi, sì. Lo giuro. Possiamo farlo funzionare, Louis. Davvero. Devi solo dirmi che anche tu sei con me. Nel bene e nel male." 

 

"Lo sono," alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry. "Pensavo che avrei risparmiato entrambi dall'essere feriti se avessi detto no, a New York. Pensavo che saresti stato meglio senza di me…" 

 

"Louis…" 

 

"Aspetta, fammi finire." sospirò. "Ero spaventato. E lo sono ancora, ok? Sono dannatamente terrorizzato non saprò cosa fare e sarò un fidanzato di merda senza volerlo, ma sono con te. Non voglio arrendermi. Ce la metterò tutta. E so che non sarò perfetto, ma quando ti ho visto nel backstage, io…io non voglio che tu faccia questo da solo. E nemmeno io. Promettimi solo…che me lo dirai se qualcosa ti infastidisce. Voglio lavorarci su, ma ho bisogno che tu mi dica tutto." 

 

"Questo vale per entrambi. Non so nemmeno io cosa sto facendo. Possiamo…possiamo essere un casino insieme." 

 

"Insieme allora, ok? La squadra dei sogni?" Chiese Louis. 

 

"Sì." rispose Harry, massaggiando con il pollice la mano di Louis. Quest'ultimo si chiese se ne fosse consapevole. Se sapeva cosa gli faceva provare: fiato corto e sopraffatto. 

 

"Lo voglio. Del tutto. Voglio tutto di te." Harry si avvicinò alla guancia di Louis. "Ti amo, Louis." 

 

"Harry." Louis chiuse gli occhi, avvicinandosi fino a far incontrare i loro due cuori. Non avrebbe mai pensato di desiderare qualcuno così tanto. "Siamo matti? Lavoreremo insieme anche più tempo di prima, la cosa potrebbe scoppiarci in faccia."

 

Il mese prossimo, Harry si sarebbe unito al tour di Ed e forse si sarebbero stancati l'uno dell'altro e il padre di Louis glielo avrebbe rinfacciato dicendo, _te l'ho detto. Non ne fai mai una giusta._

 

Louis lo sapeva, ma non importava più. Non gli interessava di suo padre, perché non sarebbe mai cambiato. Ma Louis invece sì, aveva anche chiamato le sue sorelle anche se era stato più difficile di quanto immaginato. Per le cose belle si soffre. E avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per mantenerle tali. 

 

"Se scoppia, scoppia. Ce ne faremo una ragione." Harry strofinò il naso contro Louis come un gatto, "Sarà valsa la pena provarci." 

 

"Sono disordinato," disse Louis, con gli angoli della bocca all'insù in un sorriso. 

 

"Mi piace pulire." 

 

"Non so cucinare." 

 

"Dovresti provare le me fajitas." Le labbra di Harry solleticarono quelle di Louis. 

 

"Sono sonnambulo qualche volta." 

 

"Anche io. Andremo in giro insieme." 

 

Louis appoggiò la sua mano libera contro il fianco di Harry, stringendo leggermente quel punto morbido sopra i fianchi. "Posso essere prepotente e rumoroso." 

 

Harry si avvicinò ancora. "E io imbronciato e testardo. E…ti amo e tu ami me, quindi…siamo perfetti insieme." 

 

Louis rise, allo stesso modo Harry, avvolgendo un braccio introno alla vita di Louis, baciandolo leggermente, afferrando un labbro con i denti. Era un po' impacciato, non elegante. Ma era giusto. Semplicemente giusto. 

 

E Louis sapeva che avrebbero litigato qualche volta e si sarebbero annoiati, ma se lo sarebbe tenuto stretto, avrebbe lasciato Harry entrare in lui, sotto la pelle, senza barriere. 

 

Non voleva qualcosa di perfetto. Voleva qualcosa di _vero._


	13. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGO!

_Due anni dopo._

 

Era la terza volta che succedeva. Louis aveva bisogno di parlare con Harry di questa situazione prima che gli sfuggisse di mano. 

 

"Harry puoi venire qui, per favore?" 

 

Avevano trascorso gli ultimi mesi dietro al tour sold out di Harry ed era stato meglio di quanto avessero pensato. Ma essere a casa, di nuovo nel loro appartamento, era così dannatamente bello. O lo sarebbe stato se Harry non avesse tentato di avvelenarlo. 

 

"Che c'è?" Harry entrò nel salotto, nudo, con i capelli umidi e un asciugamano intorno al collo. 

 

"Um," Louis stava provando a dire qualcosa. Giusto. Giusto? "Il cibo. Sì. Io…Dio, puoi metterti qualcosa addosso?" 

 

"No," disse Harry, sorridendo e facendo scivolare una mano sul proprio petto, con le labbra semi aperte ad esalare un sospiro. 

 

Louis guardò la foglia verde che aveva in mano e gliela sventolò contro come fosse un'arma. "Guarda!" 

 

Harry sorrise. Il bastardo stava giocherellando con i suoi capezzoli ora, gli occhi semi chiusi. Louis stava cercando di parlare. 

 

"Tesoro, ti amo, ma non posso mangiare questa roba." 

 

"Ma è salutare," disse Harry come se quella fosse una scusa per rovinare il pranzo di Louis. Aveva fatto finta di non notare che Harry infilava verdura in ogni piatto oppure gli portava dei frullati alla frutta invece che coca-cola. Louis non lo avrebbe mai ammesso mai nella vita, ma gli piacevano. Harry probabilmente ne era consapevole, quel riccio bastardo. 

 

"Harry," gemette e appoggiò la foglia sul tavolo. 

 

"Siamo finalmente a casa, da soli. Vuoi davvero parlare di questo?" Chiese Harry, mordendosi un labbro e guardando in basso dove stava avvolgendo una mano intorno al suo membro, che stava lentamente crescendo ad ogni tocco. 

 

Forse il cavolo non era poi così male. Poteva abituarsi. Harry gli aveva fatto anche ordinare la pizza ieri. Compromessi. 

 

"Vieni qui." 

 

"Non credo," disse Harry, massaggiandosi la sommità. "Non penso che tu ti sia meritato di toccarmi. Mi…masturberò. Da solo. Proprio qui." 

 

"E se mangiassi il cavolo proprio sopra di te?" 

 

Harry scoppiò a ridere, forte e ridicolo, piegandosi in avanti. 

 

"Ti ci avvolgo," aggiunse Louis, lento e seducente, provando a trattenere una risata. "Ti faccio diventare un involtino primavera. Un involtino di Harry." 

 

Harry cadde seduto a terra senza grazia, ridendo come se Louis fosse la persona più divertente del mondo. Stava ancora tenendo in mano il proprio membro, duro. Louis non riusciva davvero ad immaginare di poter incontrare qualcun altro con cui si sarebbe trovato così bene. 

 

Louis scese dal divano e si inginocchiò vicino ad Harry, baciandogli la fossetta al lato della bocca. "Ti eccita? Il cavolo biologico?" 

 

Harry emise un gemito esagerato, che si trasformò in un grugnito e poi di nuovo in una risata. 

 

Stava ancora ridendo quando Louis gli spostò la mano e afferrò il membro, stringendo. "Non puoi nemmeno ribattere. Guardati. Così pronto per me." 

 

"Sempre," disse Harry, spingendo in sù i fianchi, scontrandosi con le dita di Louis, il suo sorriso era ampio. "Dio, forza, andiamo a letto." 

 

"Oh come sei avventuroso." Passò il dito sotto la punta e lasciò un bacio sulla gola scoperta di Harry. 

 

"Voglio che mi cavalchi." 

 

Louis dovette reggersi, affondando i denti nel collo di Harry finché il ragazzo non stava ansimando incapace di contenersi, beandosi del dolore. 

 

"Ci siamo," disse Louis, forzandosi a ritirarsi e a lasciare la presa, chiedendosi se si sarebbe mai stancato. 

 

Harry lo guardò, le guance arrossate e la bocca rossa per i morsi e si rese conto che no, non si sarebbe mai stancato. Nemmeno quando sarebbero stati vecchi e a lamentarsi per l'artrite. Louis avrebbe trovato abbastanza energie per fare l'amore con Harry e coccolarlo. 

 

Si alzò con il fiato corto quando Harry avvolse un braccio intorno alla coscia di Louis, solleticandogli il cavallo dei pantaloni. Dio, era spudorato. Fortunatamente vivevano in una casa circondata da una siepe alta. 

 

La luce filtrava dalle finestre a parete colpendo il profilo di Harry, facendolo brillare e rendendo le punte delle sue ciglia dorate. Qualche volta Louis lo guardava restando a bocca aperta, anche ora dopo anni di relazione. 

 

"Tesoro, smettila. Andiamo…a letto." 

 

Harry sorrise, chiuse gli occhi mentre appoggiava la bocca sui boxer di Louis. "Oh sì, andiamo a metterti a letto." 

 

"Ridicolo," Louis spinse le sue dita tra i capelli di Harry, umidi e ricci. "Ti amo." 

 

"Ti amo, Boobear," disse Harry, il sorriso di Louis si addolcì mentre si alzava sulle punte e baciava la punta del naso di Harry. 

 

"Sto per impedire a Lottie di parlarti, per sempre." 

 

"Non puoi fermarmi." Harry lo afferrò per la maglia e lo trasse a sé, i piedi lasciavano tracce bagnate sul parquet mentre trascinava Louis nella loro camera da letto. 

 

"Aspetta, ti sei ricordato di comprare altro lubrificante?" 

 

"Come se mettessi in pericolo i nostri momenti dimenticandomene…" disse Harry, lanciando un gridolino quando Louis gli afferrò il culo. 

 

"Sei un'idiota, Harold. I nostri momenti? Davvero?" Diede una sculacciata ad Harry e le labbra del ragazzo si aprirono per lasciar uscire un gemito. Lo amava. "Dio, il tuo culo." 

 

"Sto facendo degli squats." 

 

Louis sorrise, passando la mano sulla curva del sedere di Harry. Si ricordava chiaramente il modo in cui le cosce di Harry tremavano ogni volta che si trovava sopra, andando su e giù, arrossendo fino al petto mentre si muoveva sopra di Louis. 

 

"Non quegli squat…pervertito," disse Harry, ora senza fiato quando Louis lo prese dietro le cosce alzandolo. Harry saltò e avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita di Louis, e appoggiò le labbra umide dietro l'orecchio di Louis. Louis stava per cedere. 

 

"Disse…disse la persona che…um, mi ha fatto venire su un aeroplano coperti da un plaid…con Niall seduto proprio di fronte a noi." 

 

Harry gemette, perché sì, era un pervertito. Grazie a Dio lo era anche Louis. 

 

Fece adagiare Harry sul materasso, togliendogli la t-shirt e buttandola a terra. Harry si stava inarcando, giocherellando con uno dei capezzoli, assaporando con lo sguardo ogni centimetro del corpo di Louis, come se non l'avesse mai visto. 

 

"Disse la persona che venne in meno di un minuto." 

 

Louis arrossì e si tolse i boxer, mettendosi in mostra. "Shhh, avevi promesso di non menzionarlo mai più." 

 

"Ho mentito." Harry masticò il suo labbro, quando lo lasciò era rosso e gonfio e Louis voleva passarci sopra la punta del suo cazzo, in quell'esatto momento. "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare in merito?" 

 

"Porterò a casa un cagnolino invece che un gattino." 

 

"Ehi," disse lento, mettendo il broncio. 

 

Ovviamente Louis non l'avrebbe mai fatto. "Allora che gusto?" disse camminando verso il loro armadio, aprendo l'ultima anta. C'era una nutrita varietà di lubrificanti. Harry prendeva la sua collezione molto seriamente. 

 

"Quello dolce con la polvere di brillantini." 

 

"Avrò il culo coperto di brillantini," borbottò Louis prendendo comunque quel flacone. Sarebbe stato comunque Harry quello a doverlo letteralmente mangiare. 

 

"Sì, è vero." Harry si sedette, gli addominali si tesero mentre si spingeva più su nel loro letto enorme. Il suo membro si mosse e una goccia perlacea uscì sotto lo sguardo attento di Louis. 

 

"Ti piace, vero?" 

 

"Amo il tuo culo," sospirò Harry, toccandosi velocemente mentre Louis saliva sul letto e gli si metteva a cavalcioni. "Dammi il mio spuntino." 

 

Louis grugnì e lanciò il flacone sul petto di Harry. "Non oggettivare il mio culo." 

 

Harry passò la mano sul ginocchio di Lois, su e giù fino ad afferrargli i glutei e a spingerlo più su. "Non ascoltarlo, culo. Ti amo." 

 

"Sei così scemo." 

 

"Ho intenzione di divorarti finché non piangerai." 

 

Louis trattene il respiro, "Cazzo, sì. Okay." 

 

Quindici minuti dopo Louis era seduto sulla faccia di Harry e si aggrappava alla testiera del letto, il sudore gli scendeva giù per la schiena mentre ansimava e gemeva ad alta voce. La lingua di Harry era instancabile, andava dentro e fuori e apriva Louis così bene da essere bagnato ovunque, le dita di Harry invece tenevano Louis aperto per avere un accesso migliore. 

 

"Sei così bravo," gemette Louis, con le gambe che tremavano, i suoi capezzoli erano troppo sensibili e duri quando ci passò due dita sopra. "Ci sono quasi." 

 

Harry fece alzare Louis e lo aiutò a rotolare giù, il suo membro pulsava ad ogni battito ora. 

 

La vista del viso di Harry, rosso e umido, la bocca gonfia e le pupille larghe, furono quasi abbastanza per mandare Louis oltre il limite. Se avesse voluto durare un altro minuto, aveva bisogno di smettere di fissare Harry. 

 

"Dai, Harry, fammi venire." 

 

"Ci vuole pazienza," disse, leccandosi le labbra e chiudendo gli occhi assaporandole. Louis venne quasi a quella vista. "Vuoi che ti apra ancora un po?" 

 

"L'hai già fatto," disse Louis, sentendosi bruciare dalla punta dei piedi fino ad ogni nervo del suo corpo. Voleva Harry, voleva sentirsi quasi spezzato a metà.

 

Harry gli porse una mano, respirando profondamente quando Louis la avvicinò alla sua bocca per baciare il tatuaggio _'I can't change'_ che si trovava sul polso, "Voglio che ti piaccia, amore." 

 

Louis stava cavalcando Harry dandogli la schiena, si tirò su sulle ginocchia, voltandosi dietro per afferrare il membro di Harry, usando la mano umida di lubrificante per muoversi su e giù, passando sopra la punta finché non erano entrambi un groviglio disperato. 

 

"Per favore," disse Harry, passando la mano sul fondoschiena morbido di Louis. Quest'ultimo avrebbe potuto dire che quelle erano le mani di Harry anche se fosse stato cieco e sordo. 

 

"Ci vuole pazienza," gli fece eco Louis anche se aveva già allineato Harry contro la sua apertura perché era troppo bramoso di lui, voleva Harry dentro di sé, il più possibile e voleva cavalcarlo finché entrambi non sarebbero stati sudati, senza fiato e sarebbero venuti con forza. 

 

Abbassò il viso, appoggiando il mento al petto, afferrando poi il polpaccio di Harry mentre si guidava giù. Harry era grande e abbastanza massiccio da fargli sentire quel leggero dolore che gli faceva perdere la ragione. 

 

Era a metà strada quando Harry colpì la prostata, facendolo abbassare ancora, gemendo e ansimando nel momento in cui Harry si diede una spinta incontrando Louis a metà strada.

____________________

 

Harry non pensava sarebbe durato. Non con quella luce che faceva scintillare il sudore di Louis e la vita del ragazzo così aperto, che si muoveva su e giù, gemente e agendo come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. 

 

Era troppo bello con Louis, ogni volta era sempre meglio e la cosa avrebbe ucciso Harry prima che invecchiasse. Che bel modo per morire però. 

 

Si sedette e passò le braccia intorno a Louis, facendolo alzare e spingendolo poi avanti a carponi così che Harry potesse spingersi dentro di lui, perché le gambe di Louis stavano iniziando a cedere per lo sforzo. 

 

"Sei bellissimo," disse Harry, avvicinandosi e strofinando il naso contro la nuda di Louis, muovendosi sempre più in profondità, i suoi fianchi incontrarono la morbida carne del sedere di Louis. 

 

"Anche tu." 

 

"Non puoi vedermi." E aprì la bocca per assaggiare il sapore sulla pelle di Louis. 

 

"Però lo so." 

 

Harry si sporse in avanti, massaggiando il sedere di Louis ricoperto di brillantini. Amava essere così vicino, sapere che poteva fare tutto, dire tutto e Louis non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse qualcosa di inutile. Se avesse dovuto scegliere se avere Louis o essere una star, avrebbe sempre scelto Louis. In un attimo. 

 

"Ti amo." 

 

"Voglio vederti." 

 

Quando Harry uscì entrambi grugnirono, le mani si incontrarono, così come le bocche mentre cadevano sul materasso; Louis sopra di lui. 

 

Harry si spinse di nuovo dentro, aprendo la bocca di riflesso per l'ondata di piacere che si irradiò in tutto il suo corpo. 

 

"Ti amo," disse Louis, massaggiandogli la schiena e inclinando la testa di lato così che Harry potesse baciarlo dietro l'orecchia. Amava che quel punto venisse baciato. 

 

"Mi farai venire." 

 

"Ci sono quasi anche io," disse Louis, voce morbida e tremante mentre mordeva una spalla dell'altro.

 

Dopo altre quattro spinte, Louis venne dipingendo i loro petti. Era così avvolto intorno ad Harry che poteva a malapena muoversi, le dita dei piedi erano arricciate contro il materasso mentre si spingeva ancora più contro; la pressione contro il ventre di Harry cresceva sempre di più, finché non venne dentro Louis, continuando a muoversi usando lo sperma per agevolare il movimento. 

 

Collassò su Louis, la mente vuota tranne che per l'odore di Louis, il modo in cui respirava e come la sua pelle era a contatto con la propria. 

 

Lo baciò, un bacio lungo, profondo, umido e tremante. 

 

Sciolsero le loro membra così che Harry potesse uscire prima di abbracciarsi e coccolarsi, sudaticci, sporchi ma completamente felici. 

 

"Ho sonno ora," disse Harry, dando un bacio a stampo al ragazzo sotto di sé. 

 

"Sei il peggiore," rispose Louis che però si trovò a sbadigliare un attimo dopo. 

 

Harry sorrise premuroso, accarezzando le fossette in fondo alla schiena di Louis. 

 

"Sai, sei piuttosto coraggioso ad addormentarti vicino a me. Una volta ho disegnato un cazzo sulla fronte di Zayn." 

 

"Lo so. Mi ha avvertito." 

 

"Sono pericoloso," disse Louis, stanco, morbido e ben scopato. 

 

"Lo sei. Davvero molto." Sarebbe stato felice di svegliarsi con un cazzo sulla faccia se questo avesse significato addormentassi tra le braccia di Louis. "Mi rendi così felice." 

 

"Harry," Louis premette le labbra sulla fronte del riccio e lo strinse a sé. "Anche tu." 

 

Ed era vero. Ogni tanto erano infastiditi ma non litigavano. Non seriamente almeno, per cui dopo cinque minuti erano di nuovo l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Harry non lo nascondeva, si rifiutava di far finta di essere qualcun altro per il resto del mondo. 

 

Louis era lo yin del suo yang, la bussola della sua nave. Il giorno in cui si erano scontrati su quella montagna era stata la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai successa. 

 

Si sdraiò sulla schiena, guardando le stelle di plastica  che aveva appiccicato sul soffitto per lo scorso compleanno di Louis, pensando ' _sì, sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata._

 

_Ti amerei in ogni possibile universo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che la fanfic vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia conquistato così come fece con me durante la mia prima lettura.   
> Mi scuso ancora per gli eventuali errori, ma purtroppo il mondo sembra non pullulare di Beta :(


End file.
